


Fire and Brimstone Make Perfect Company

by Pandelix



Series: Fire in Their Hearts- Alastor x Reader Series [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexuality, Body Horror, Dancing, Demisexuality, Domestic Violence, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 166,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandelix/pseuds/Pandelix
Summary: Please do not read if you are under the age of 18 or if any descriptive content such as rape, graphic violence, smut, and/or PTSD triggers you. There are going to be a lot of chapters that feature such things and it's a hassle to put trigger warnings in each chapter. Plus all of them are already pre-written on Quotev and Wattpad. This is either gonna have a sequel or be a trilogy. It all depends on how many ideas and plotlines I can come up with for this series."Well my dear you certainly are quite the charmer." The radio demon adjusts his tie, looking down at you with the same sickeningly sweet smile he always wears."And you are a snake, Mr. Alastor. A pest that weaves terrible promises and contributes to false hopes." You stare back at him with a smile that mocks his own.His eyes are lidded as he leans down to your ear, as if sharing the most intimate of secrets, "Ah, but my dear, though you say such harsh words, I know you love me. And I know you fall for the webs I weave." His grin nearly splitting his face in half at his short victory. You curse under your breath, "Damn, smug bastard."
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Fire in Their Hearts- Alastor x Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611142
Comments: 100
Kudos: 453





	1. Out of Styx and Into Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of the characters in the series as they all are owned and created by Vivziepop. The only thing I do own are any OCs I implement for the plotline. Other than that that is about it.

  
The world is burning.

Your tongue tastes of ash and smoke. You inhale only to cough and sputter. Merely breathing is a painful enough to your senses. The smell of charred skin and boiling blood sickens you to your core. Struggling to escape the crumbling building you try to save someone of importance. But, as you tear around the corner down the stairs, a few ghastly faces stand at the steps leering at you.

Your heart stops as you quake in horror.

A door behind you bursts opens.

Before you know it, you feel the searing pain of heat. The sensation of flying overtakes you.

Everything starts to slow down. You watch as the face of the one you tried to save melts and contorts. The skin peels and chars like a piece of meat on a frying pan.

The agony and shock of it all- and the raging fire- barely enables you to register the shrieks and terror beneath you. And you watch your world, the world you once knew, start to crumble before you black out.   
First there is light. A light so bright that nearly blinds your vision. You hear a voice but can barely make out the words they speak. Then you feel as though you are plummeting. Something was pulling you down. Your hair ripples behind you as your clothes start to turn to tatters slowly.   
You twist and contort your body this way and that in hope to brace for possible impact onto something.

 _Anything_.

A tenebrous darkness consumes your entire being leaving you in a state of forbidding danger. You can feel your chest heaving and pulling itself apart as if something is fighting to stop you from falling. But another. . . Presence feels as though it is trying to pull you down.

It is too strong and you start to fall further down. The darkness transitions to hues of red and you close your eyes knowing that this must be the end.

You feel your consciousness slip under and you black out again.   
You had thought for sure that your death wouldn’t have been as torturous as this. But what you just experienced was hell. Maybe all of this is just a bad dream and you’d wake up any second now feeling okay.

_Everything works out in the end, right?_

________________________________________________________________________

Everything is hazy. Your vision is clouded with blurs of burgundy and maroon. Drifting in and out of consciousness, somehow you manage to make out a tall figure approaching you.

Said figure pokes at your face, muttering incoherent words. . . or perhaps you could not process what you heard? You scrunch up your nose at the contact, assuming it's just your imagination to blame or your senses playing tricks on you; that is, until whoever is touching you decides to feel you up. Your eyes immediately snap open. Your fists clench, fully prepared to launch somewhere painful for the owner of these unsolicited hands. . . that is, until your mind catches up to your eyes and they get an ear-shattering shriek instead.   
  
It—they—whatever it is towers over you. The creature has four arms, two of which are crossed against its bust while the other two rest on its hips. You note its pink irises contrasted against mismatched white and black scleras as its eyes narrow at you with an unamused expression. What surprises you next is that the being in front of you starts talking. To you. You blink. Once. Twice. Listening to the creature rant at you with an accent you seem to recognize.

"Geez, toots. I thought you were dead or passed out or somethin', so I figured I'd take whatever ya' got on ya' and leave. Though, judging by the shocked expression and the ragged clothes, ya' look like yer new here." Its eyes look you up and down as though trying to determine how much of a potential threat you could be.

You avert your eyes from the scrutiny of its gaze, opting instead to stare down at the ground beneath your feet.

With a meek voice you attempt to speak, only to be met with the horribly unpleasant sensation of wheezing and fire burning your lungs. Despite the searing pain, you- being the stubborn person you are- still persevere in trying to muster a coherent string of words. You need to know where you are. You need answers. You need to say something. The sound of your voice makes you wince as you manage to speak. It comes out hoarse and slightly raspy, as though you've been traveling in the desert without a single drop of water for days. Somehow, though, the creature in front of you can make out what you're saying.   
  
"Wh-where am I? Who? Or—or what . . . what are you?

"Holy hell, lady. Not only do ya' look like shit, but you sound like shit too," it guffaws with a mocking smirk.

The comment has your blood boiling, a bitter emotion welling up in your throat, but you won't let your anger get the better of you. Not until you know where you are and what you're dealing with. Clearly the being can see your evident irritation- knuckles white and your teeth grinding —based on his next comment.

"Easy there, babe. You don't wanna start a fight with a guy like me. It wouldn't end well for ya'."   
This . . . thing is right. For all you know, it could easily rip you to shreds for so much as disrespecting it. The mere thought sends discreet shivers running down your spine.

"Anyways, you're in Hell. Did ya' not notice the red sky and the ominous pentagram over the whole damn city or somethin'?"

After registering its comment, you peer upwards to dicover the sky is indeed painted a worrying shade of crimson with a faint glowing pentagram hovering above a landscape pigmented in hues of various reds and blacks. Your jaw goes slack as you process the newly received information and, without thinking, you mutter a single word.

"Why?"

It looks at you funny and blinks. Once. Twice. Then bursts out laughing.

"Seriously? 'Why?' Well obviously, you made a few oopsies back when you were alive, didn't repent, and then died only to end up here in this shit hole," it says, throwing out its arms and gesturing to your current surroundings.

The stranger offers you a hand, lifting you up from the pavement to stand in front of it. "The name's Angel Dust. I'd say it's nice ta' meet ya', but eh. Dunno ya' yet. Not that I'd want to."

It [or rather he] as Angel clears up, explains to you that he is, for lack of a better term, a jigolo. It doesn't come as a surprise to you when you learn that his name originates from a favorite drug of his, though it leaves you to wonder how long he's gone by such an . . . odd title for himself. Perhaps it's a professional name (or at least something along the lines of that)?

All of it honestly explains a lot about his interesting mannerisms and blatantly risqué appearance.

He goes on to explain what Hell is like. Apparently, there isn't an actual government system—aside from a hierarchy with Lucifer himself at the top—and a complete lack of regulations in general. There are numerous territories that are fought over for control from time to time, and demons can practically do anything they want without facing consequence, making it the most dangerous place to be for someone weak and small.

 _Like you._   
  
The mere thought leaves you frightened and visibly anxious. Angel once again senses your concern and groans, dramatically letting out an exasperated sigh. He runs his fingers through his fluffy-looking hair as he speaks, a less than desirable tone to his words.

"Ugh, great. And here I thought I found myself another demon that I could actually have some fun with, but she turns out to be a jittery pansy."

You flinch.

"Seriously, just looking at you makes me feel bummed out. Try ta' relax a little."

A sly sort of smirk creeps onto his face and your gut fills with sudden unease in response.

"Or maybe . . . I could try and make you relax. Usually I only provide my services to people who pay me. Plus, I don't normally swing your way, but. . ."

You watch as he eyes you up and down once more, this time in a far more sensual way. You shrink and wrap your arms in response, heart rate noticeably increasing. You can feel him drawing closer to you, but before he can say or do anything, a small cry of defiance escapes your lips in the form of a flustered and fearful "No!" With that, you push him back. Hard.

Something about this situation summons utter dread to coil unsettlingly in your gut and turn your shoulders to knots, but you can't put your finger on why. What happened to you before death? What was your life like? What. . . escape? Then realization hits you: You can't remember: The only thing you can remember is fire. Nothing else. Just your name and the crackling flames of life's merciless executioner.

Thankfully (and unexpectedly), Angel's voice is the one thing to distract you from nearly breaking down in this literal hell you've found yourself in.

"Alright, alright. I was just kiddin', toots. I wouldn't fuck ya'. Not that I don't find ya' attractive or anything. I already told ya' I'm not into gals. Besides, I'd only do it for a quick cash grab. But since you're new here without a cent on ya', I'm not gonna touch ya'. I've got myself a reputation to uphold."

He dusts off his pink and white suit and adjusts his bow tie as though providing emphasis for his prior statement.

"That don't mean that I can't help ya', though. Ya' know, babe, the way I see it, you wouldn't last a minute out here by yourself. You're new, ya' look like a pipsqueak compared to other demons, and ya' seem to scare pretty easy too. Ya' probably don't even know how ta' fight, do ya'?"

You hesitantly shake your head no. He sighs and pinches the space between his eyes.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised. Now, I could see if my boss is willin' to take in another wayward soul into his business, but you probably aren't into the work he would give ya'. So, I know this place just a couple a blocks away from here. It's part of a little project some broads are hellbent on working on. I've got a room to myself for free. Chances are they'd probably let you stay too. At least ya' find yer own way around here."

He smirks, offering his hand to you once more. You think about it, hesitating. The look he gives you doesn't show any benevolence, but no malice either, so you take it and nod sheepishly.

"Great! Just follow me and try ta' keep up, will ya'?"

He turns to start walking and you stumble a bit as you struggle to match his pace. Your legs feel like they haven't been used for an eternity as you clumsily attempt to keep up with the effeminate arachnid. While the two of you are walking, he decides to strike up a conversation to break through the awkward silence.

"So, uh. What'd you do?"

You blink in confusion, your gaze resting on the back of Angel's head as he continues to walk.

"Pardon?" you respond, furrowing your brows.   
  
Angel sighs then explains. "Ya' know, how'd you end up in Hell? What sins did you commit?"   
  
You think for a moment. You can't remember, but you didn't want him knowing that, afraid that he might think you to be weak and easy to tear apart. So, you decide to fib.   
  
"I . . . I was envious and filled with wrath. I took my anger and frustration out on others and it ultimately killed a lot of people."   
  
Part of that sentence feels familiar. The other half though. . . The idea of being a murderer makes your stomach lurch. The thought just doesn't sit right with you. But the part about envy—it brings back memories. Not actual memories, but feelings that you can't decipher nor comprehend.   
  
"Really? Ya' don't look like the kinda gal to take out yer anger out on innocent people. Or maybe ya' look more sheepish and weaker than ya' actually are, but hey. Doesn't matter now, does it? After all, you're in Hell."   
  
You sigh softly in relief that he doesn't press any further on the topic.   
  
As you pass by numerous buildings, you notice the other creatures that walk about the streets. There are so many walking about the city or just sitting alongside the street looking homeless. Its as if the place is overpopulated.

"So many others here. . ." You mumble.

Angel Dust is quick to catch on your words, "Yeah, well, Hell is overcrowded with a bunch'a sinners like me. No one up top is squeaky clean after all. and if they are, they're just a bunch'a stuck ups looking to kiss ass. God's ass to be more precise. And if the population and sinning ain't enough to make ya worry, they've got worse things that happen every year down here."

You could have sworn you heard him mutter under his breath something about not suffering enough from being down here, but when you went to ask he just smirks with a grin on his face.

While you squeeze through crowds to keep up with him you note that many of these creatures look even more frightening than your fellow companion, and others less so. The demons here appear to come in various different shapes and sizes. Some look more beastly with horns and wings and tails. Some appear closer to humanoid caricatures but with ash or alabaster skin. Some are making catcalls out to Angel and you while others are eyeing you up the same way that Angel did when you first arrived.   
  
_Sizing up how much of a threat you are._   
  
You shiver as you try to ignore the attention that the other demons are giving you while increasing your pace so that you're directly next to Angel. The predatory stares makes your stomach lurch in response. He side eyes you, but otherwise makes no comment and keeps walking. It isn't long before the two of you are standing in front of a tall building crowned with a sign that reads "Happy Hotel" in flickering red lights. Despite its name, the hotel looks like something straight out of a horror movie. The moment you find yourself on the steps of the colossal structure you freeze.

Icy chills spread throughout your body. The air around you feels heavy. Endless scenarios race across your mind: chainsaws hainging from hooks covered in blood, body parts bloodily mutilated and strewn across the floor, chunks of flesh peeling off of murder victims. _Flayed and charred skin all used as furnishing- the scent of burn victims, blood, death-_ What if there are bodies impaled on massive skewers or a masked murderer lurking in the shadows? Or even worse more disturbing monsters?

What if this is a trap? What if there were cannibals living here looking for their next meal?

What would you do if _you_ are the meal?

Your companion passes you by and briskly opens the door.

He looks to you before going in, "Well, you comin' or what?"   
  
You take a deep breath, gulping, then exhale, trying to calm your nerves. You reason that this could be the only place for you to stay, knowing it would be safer than going out alone to face the unknown certainty of surviving and finding a place of your own. So you resolve to go in, unsure and slightly fearful of what awaits you inside the hotel.   
  
As you enter the building, you take in its atmosphere- releasing a breath- and look around the place with a bit more curiosity than wariness. Meanwhile, Angel makes his way further into the lobby and opens a fridge with barely any food, grabbing a box dripping with liquid and pulling out a somewhat melted popsicle. Your gaze wanders over to him and you notice how he suggestively sucks on the frozen treat, choosing then to look away once again and examine the place thoroughly. A "welcome" banner is strung up above the reception desk, along with balloons and party decor, and to the right is a comfortable-looking scarlet couch. You take note that the hotel itself is styled in numerous shades of red, much like the outside of Hell. The building also has a far less menacing demeanor from the inside compared to how the exterior presents itself. You pick up on the echoey clacking of heels against the floor as a soft voice rings out.   
  
"Hey Angel! Good to see you back."   
  
You turn towards the source of the voice to be met with yet another demon- this one appearing significantly more human than all the others you've seen. The only things visibly distinguishing her from actually being so is the red tint on her cheeks and white skin that gives her the glowing impression of a delicate porcelain doll. . . until you see the two sharp fangs in the sweetness of her smile. She looks your way and takes in the sight of you standing there.   
  
"Who's this?" she asks, glancing back to Angel.   
  
"Hmm? Sorry, what were ya' sayin'?"   
  
His eyes dart between you and the girl.   
  
"Oh. OH, shit. Forgot to ask for ya' name, toots."   
  
You stare blankly at the floor and fidget with the hem of your ruined shirt, unsure of whether or not you should give out your real name. You've just met these demons and have no idea what they're capable of. So, hesitantly and nervously, you choose to lie.   
  
"Persephone. . . It's Persephone."   
  
That name is the first that comes to mind. It sounds strikingly familiar, though you can't quite wrap your head around it.   
  
The pretty girl beams at you while Angel simply shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the couch, plopping down on it. He grabs the remote to the TV from the coffee stand and proceeds to turn on what looks to be a news channel. Your attention trails off from him to the grinning doll-like figure in front of you, waiting to see how she approaches your sudden arrival at the hotel.   
  
"Oh my goodness! It's so good to meet a new face in Hell." She clears her throat after her bubbly display then offers her hand to you. When she notices your hesitance she retracts it, still smiling all friendly like, "Hello, I'm Charlie! So, Persephone, what brings you to the Happy Hotel?"   
  
"Happy Hotel"? What's so happy about a hotel in Hell? You find yourself suddenly pulled out of your confusion and intrigue when she shakes your hand, utterly dumbfounded by the absolute kindness and joy she radiates in a place that should devour her alive.   
  
"Uh. . . Well, I um. . . I just got here . . . in Hell, I mean . . . and—and Angel offered me a place to stay . . . and it—it seemed a lot safer to—to stick by him. Since I . . . I don't know anything about this place. . ."   
  
You tug anxiously at your sleeve as you avoid her stare. Make yourself small so they won't pay you any mind. You feel so out of place here. So out of your element. It just feels wrong. Just then, another girl with ash-colored skin and long white hair with a red "x" covering up one of her eyes appears down the steps. She eyes you first, then Angel, and finally Charlie.   
  
"Who is she?"   
  
She looks at you with pursed lips and a furrowed brow as her eyes narrow in on you. With a look like that and the way her arms are crossed you get the impression that she's not as trusting as the smiling blonde standing in front of you.   
  
Charlie strides over happily to the apprehensive girl and excitedly hugs her, clearly delighted to see her.   
  
"Vaggie!" She then gestures to you. "This is our newest guest to the hotel for rehabilitation! She just arrived in Hell."   
  
"Rehabilitation?" You mutter incredulously. "But . . . I. . . don't even know if I can or want to be rehabilitated . . ."   
  
"You brought her here without even telling her what we're doing?" Vaggie snaps at Angel, the sound of her voice causing him to groan in annoyance and answer with an irritated scoff.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, so what? I figured she'd be better off here than rotting outside in the hell hole I found her in. Besides, she doesn't seem to fit in here with the rest of us if ya' ask me. If anythin' I'm doing the both of ya' a favor bringing her to this dump. Consider it making up for that turf war fiasco that left the hotel looking like a sham."   
  
Vaggie grits her teeth and stares at him with pure disdain. Charlie, however, soon breaks the two up by clearing her throat and reassuringly placing a hand on Vaggie's shoulder. She smiles softly at her and Vaggie calms down instantly, offering one of her own. Charlie turns back to you.   
  
"Well, first things first, we should probably get you out of those torn up clothes. I'm sure some of my old outfits that I have would work for you. Come on."   
  
You return her grin, taking her hand and following her up the stairs into what looks to be her office and bedroom. She peeks into her closet. The sound of hangers clacking against one another as she moves around the clothes gives you a sense of comfort and reminds you of the everyday chore of deciding what to wear before going out. It reminds you slightly of when you were alive. But again, you could not remember details. Just glimpses and feelings. The thought makes you frown.   
  
Charlie's voice drowns out the thoughts you are having.   
  
"Aha! I think this will be perfect for you! What do you think, Persephone?"   
  
She happily holds up a black, frilly dress and white lace stockings. It looks reminiscent of the Victorian era in England. You gingerly touch the fabric. It feels soft to the touch.   
  
"I-it's pretty. But..." You look to her unsure, "Are you sure I can wear this? I mean it is yours, right?"   
  
She looks at you softly then nods, "Of course. Besides, it doesn't fit me anymore. It's a bit too short. But I think it would fit you. Even though you well..., Um... Ya know."   
  
She motions to her bust and hips then to you,   
  
"But, hey, it still might fit. It's more flexible than it looks."   
  
She motions you out of the bedroom into the hall, then to a room. The door has a plaque with the number 660.   
  
"Here is your room. Oh, and the key too. We just finished tidying up this room in case we had more residents. This is actually one of the presidential suites." She grins at you as she hands you a key tipped with a skull. With wide eyes and a slightly ajarred mouth you take it and look to her,   
  
"The presidential suite...? But Charlie, why would you...? I hardly have any money and you are giving me one of the most luxurious rooms in this hotel?"   
  
She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and clasps her hands together,   
  
"Weeellll, there are a lot of rooms here that are presidential suites and are still just a fabulous as this one. Plus, I figured since you're new here and you looked really scared and nervous you could use something to... I don't know, help you feel more comfortable." She sighs and lowers her hands, "Look. I can tell you are scared and frazzled and really really nervous. I get it. Ending up in hell can be scary, but this place can be your home if you look past all the bad stuff that goes on here."   
  
You blink, frowning guiltily over all the generosity and compassion the demon before you has shown- kindness you didn't deserve.   
  
"Charlie, I-"   
  
She tilts her head, still smiling brightly at you as you hesitate to tell her you're not even sure you can be rehabilitated because of your current condition. Instead a soft thank you is all you can muster up the courage to say.   
  
"Your welcome! Well, you take care. And if you need anything just let me know. My office is just a few doors down from here. I'll let you clean up and whatnot. Talk to you later Persephone. It's a pleasure meeting you!" She waves as she walks down the hall back down the stairs. Leaving you alone to wander into the room as you sigh to yourself.   
  
The moment you step in and look up, your eyes widen. The room is spacious with an ebony dresser next to a queen-sized bed with a pink silk canopy. You take note that the sheets are also velvet and silk. Everything about this room screams fancy. After taking a brief moment to compose yourself, you shut the door.   
  
You examine your surroundings, humming a familiar tune to yourself as you prepare to look at yourself in a vanity mirror that stands in the corner of the room. You inhale a breath, keeping yourself from screaming. Angel was right.   
  
"You do look like shit," you mutter with a shake of your head.   
  
Your skin, now more of a pale ash color, is littered in cuts, grime and dirt. You notice that your irises have still kept their natural blue color, but the sclera of your eyes are black and your pupils slitted like a cat's. You also note that your hairs kept its natural color, length and curls, but has white highlights and now forms fluffy fox like ears at the top. And now, instead of the human teeth you had when you were alive, you have fangs.   
  
Curiosity gets the better of you and you touch one of the sharp canines, hissing the moment you feel your thumb on the tooth. You grimace at the small pool of blood welling on the tip of your thumb, finding that it brings back memories of dread and anguish.   
  
You are not ready to remember. Not yet. So instead you focus on taking a nice shower to distract yourself. The sight of the bathroom makes you stare in awe just as the bedroom did: It is spacious with both a shower and bathtub- a jacuzzi, on closer inspection. Bathrobes that are as smooth as silk in shades of red and black hang up on hooks next to a vanity mirror that appear to be made of gold with lights surrounding it. The sink looks just as fancy with carefully crafted gold handles. It looks to be made of ebony with a marble top finish.   
  
Yet again you compose yourself and strip the grimy torn clothes off your figure and glance down in dissappointment. You hated the pairing of your broad hips and large breasts- the lewd looks men gave you. . . Your diminutive stature added insult to injury now that most demons tower over you, making you feel weak and vulnerable.   
  
You shake your head as you enter shower. At first the water comes out freezing, but then it adjusts to your liking as you step in. The shampoo and conditioner, you notice, smell of peaches and honey. Sweet with a bit of citrus.

Once you are clean and dressed in the clothes Charlie so generously gave you, you walk out the room and decide to head back down the stairs. Angel is the first one to to glance up at the clacking of your black wedges. His brief shock at your sudden change of appearance gives way to a smirk as he walks in your direction, but before he can even get to you, a knock on the door distracts you and Charlie. 


	2. The Introduction

The knock at the door causes you to look up as soon as you get to the last step and arrive in the lobby. You watch as Charlie opens the door and you are barely able to see who it is on the other end as soon as she shuts it briskly once after you hear an odd voice which sounds like it's coming from a radio, "Hel-" then she opens it again as whoever it is speaks, "-lo!" You tilt your head then look to Angel who shrugs, ignoring the scene completely.

You start to walk over to the couch where he is sitting all while listening to Charlie's nervous voice,   
"Uh, Vaggie?" She turns the corner to where Vaggie is sitting with a hand on her head as if she is having a migraine.

With a strained look on her face she asks, "What?" With a nervous smile and small hand gestures she replies, "The radio demon is at the door." As soon as you sit down between Angel and Vaggie, you look at Charlie and the others with confusion. _Radio Demon?_ You begin to wonder if the demon is a literal walking, talking radio. If that is the case, demons must not be very creative with naming each other.

Vaggie's panicked response has you further perplexed, "What?!" While Angel leaves you more confused than you already are, "Who?" You watch as Charlie's hands rub her cheeks as she looks at Vaggie with slight fear, "What should I do?"  
To which she responds, "Ugh, well, don't let him in!"

You, still feeling out of place and more confused than ever, twiddle your thumbs and try to keep your eyes glued to the tv, but it is very hard for you to try and not be interested and curious as to what is happening at the moment. Charlie walks away and suddenly you hear static and the same voice that you heard moments ago is present, "May I speak now?"

Curiously you get up and turn the corner to find that there is a man standing in front of Charlie. One you do not recognize whatsoever clad in a red suit and bowtie. His hair is red with the tips at the end colored black. Two tuff's of his hair are standing up, almost looking like a deer's ears. You notice two tiny antlers adorning the space between them. He adjusts his red tinted monocle attached to a string of beads. You watch with slight amusement and interest as the demon holds out a hand to Charlie and speaks exuberantly, "Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart, quite a pleasure!" He grabs Charlie's wrist and slightly pulls her closer to his face. _He sounds like a talkshow host from the 1920s_. A smile unconsciously forms as you watch his interaction with Charlie. _That must be why they call him The radio demon_. You snicker to yourself. He continues as he strides into the main lobby, "Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco at a picture show, and I just couldn't resist. What a performance!" Just then a laugh track plays in the background at which your smile widens even more at the silliness of it all. "Why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929. Hahahaha." _Is this guy for real?_ You start to wonder is he is being serious or just joking about all of this, but soon come to realize that he isn't.

You start to hear footsteps and turn to see Vaggie with a spear coming towards you and making her way to the dapper dressed man. "So many orphans-" Swiftly, Vaggie points her spear before he walks any further as she scowls at him, "Stop right there!" She mutters in a language you recognize, but do not understand. "I know your game." Alastor looks down at her with a shit eating grin "And I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous cheesy talkshow shitlord!" At this he laughs as he says "Dear, if I would have wanted to hurt anyone here..." Just then radio feedback and static plays as his face contorts into something vile and wicked and crones his neck to the side, "I would have done so already." This makes you internally shiver and briefly flinch in fear. Unbeknowest to you, your reaction catches the radio demon's eyes briefly before he speaks again, "No, I'm here to help!" Charlie is the one to speak next with a bemused look on her face, "Say what now?" Alastor leans down as they slightly lean back, "Help! Hahaha, Hello?" He looks to his microphone stand, "Is this thing on?" He taps it a few times, "Testing, testing." To your surprise the microphone responds to him, "Well, I hear you loud and clear!" It takes all of your willpower to try and keep yourself from bursting out laughing right then and there. _I wonder if he speaks through the microphone or something. Like if that's how he talks_. Your thoughts begin to wonder about this new caricature of a demon standing in front of the two other women. Charlie looks at him with a perplexed stare, "Um, you want to help wiith?" The next thing the demon does makes you jump back, almost squealing from his actions, as a menacing looking shadow appears behind Charlie and Vaggie which retakes the form of him. He now stands just a few feet in front of you and before he looks back to Charlie and Vaggie, he takes a glance back at you. Your brows furrow and you try to hide the sudden and inexplicable fear you feel as you catch his gaze. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, you try to smile at him softly and give a nervous wave, to which his toothy grin widens even more. _Yeah you are very creeped out at the moment_. His gaze turns back to Charlie and Vaggie as he puts his hands on their shoulders briefly, "This ridiculous thing your trying to do! This hotel!" He points a gloved finger to his chest, "I want to help you run it."

After listening in on their conversation, you find your curiosity dwindling ever so slightly. So you make your way back to Angel who is still lounging on the couch. He is the first to speak up, "Damn, toots. You clean up good. You also look sexy as hell in that getup." You nervously play with the bow situated on the collar of your dress, "Uh, thanks, I guess." He looks at you like you grew a second head, "For what?" You look at him as a small smile made its way on to your lips, "For bringing me here. And taking care of me." Shyly, you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. Angel looks at you like he never once heard someone thank him before. Given the fact that this is hell, where the worst of the worst dwell, he probably hasn't heard someone say it so genuinely before, "Uh, sure. No problem." You giggle a bit to yourself. A slightly awkward silence between you two linger as you still watch the interaction between the radio demon, Charlie, and Vaggie.

You watch as Vaggie is pushed away only to stomp off and sit beside you and Angel who breaks the silence, "Uh, so, uh, what's the deal with smiles over there?" he points towards the gentleman in red. Vaggie looks to Angel with slight disbelief, "Wait, you've never heard of him before? You've been here longer than me." Angel just shrugs and you blink, your attention now on her, "The radio demon. One of the most powerful beings hell has ever seen?" Again Angel shrugs, "Eh, not big on politics." Resting elbows on the circular table in front of you, you place your head on your hands as you listen in to Vaggie's explanation "Ugh, decades ago, Alastor manifested in hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords who had been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then he broadcasted his carnage all throughout hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him, the radio demon." She pulls your exact thoughts and puts them into words, "As lazy as that is." Then she continues, your focus now entirely on her story.

Your mouth feels dry as a sense of fear bubbles up inside of you from her tale, "Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils, but one things for sure," she narrows her eyes as she the next sentence comes out in a cautious and concerned tone, "He's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of this world, and a violent monster of chaos the likes of which we can't risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!" Her voice makes you jump and squeak a little to which she and Angel looks at you, "The hell was that noise?" You apologize and explain to them it was you that made that sound and you forgot where you were at the moment. Angel looks at you, his eyes narrowing as he says, "Yeesh, someone's jumpy. Hmm, though that little squeal of yours makes me wonder what kind of sounds you could make in bed," The last sentence has you blushing madly and sticking a tongue out at him. Vaggie rolls her eyes and groans just before Angel speaks to her, "Ya done?" Then he leans forward, looking to Alastor and with a laugh he says, "He looks like a strawberry pimp." The sentence makes you relax a little and even puts a smile on your face as you chuckle a bit. Even though Angel can come off as a little rough and selfish, he sure does have a nice sense of humor. One that you appreciate, especially given the setting you are in. Vaggie cuts off your laughter, "Well, I don't trust him." To which Angel quips at her, "To be fair do you trust any man? Any men? Men?" With that she gets off the couch and goes over to Charlie. Leaving you with Angel again.

You let Vaggie and Charlie be as you now stare at the table, a finger making circles on it as you blow a strand of hair away from your frame. Angel is the first to speak up, "Ya know, for someone who said that they murdered a whole buncha people when they were alive, ya sure don't look like someone that could do something like that. Let alone act like it. What's the real reason you're in hell?" Your eyes dart to him, a look of surprise is shown to him, then your gaze turns soft, knowing he probably won't drop the subject a second time now that he's seen through your half lie, "T-to be honest... I- I don't-" all of a sudden you are cut off by an ominous green glow and gust of wind seemingly coming from Alastor, holding out a hand to Charlie. The sight has you slightly memorized, but also brings on a feeling, more than likely from a memory you lost, of sheer, unsuppressed terror and anxiety. You stare at him like a deer in the headlights while Angel looks at you with slight confusion and concern.

She throws her arm at him as he reels back his hand, the ominous glow and wind coming to a stop, "Nope, no shaking. No deals, I, um... Hmm." She turns around and nervously she speaks, turning back towards Alastor, "As princess of hell and heir to the throne," Alastor looks down on her with slight amusement as he runs a hand through his hair, "I hereby order that you help with this hotel for as long as you desire." She smiles at him then looks to Vaggie, who looks away with worry, then back to the radio demon, "That sound fair?" Alastor places a finger on his chin, seemingly in thought, "Hmm... Fair enough."

Suddenly his microphone stand disappears and he walks in a circle with his eyes looking around the vicinity. He hums a familiar tune then looks to Vaggie, placing a finger under her chin and exclaiming, "Smile my dear! You know you're never fully dressed without one." He continues to hum then comes full circle, but not before side eyeing you. You weren't looking at him. Just staring at the floor. But you could feel his gaze. It unnerved you. _What is with all these demons and staring?_ It feels different than how Angel and the other demons sized you up the first time. It felt much more threatening. Like a promise of bad things to come. "So where is your hotel staff?" He turns to face Charlie who looks away and gestures to Vaggie, "Uh... Well," to which he turns to look at her at an inhumane speed. She looks at him utterly pissed. "Oh ho no, you're going to need more than that." He turns and takes a few strides towards Angel who is leaning against the front desk. "And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?" The next sentence that Angel Dust says nearly has you choking on laughter with your jaw dropping, "I can suck yer dick." For a moment Alastor looks at him shocked then he laughs, "HA! No." He pulls away from him.

It takes a few moments to register the fact that Alastor is walking towards you. But the sense of fear makes you register the fact he is now towering over you with the same toothy smile he has been wearing the entirety of his visit. Even while he bends over your form he still towers over you. His form casting an ominous shadow over your presence. Hesitantly you look up at him with pursed lips, "And what about you darling? You certainly seem more capable and competent than some of these other wayward souls here!" He awaits your answer with baited breath and you, being the pathetic little thing you are stutter, "I-I um... I'm really only here as a guest, but... I would like to help if I can." He tilts his head expectantly. "Well?" You begin to play with the bow on your collar, looking to the ground, "I- I think I'm good at or-organising and p-paperwork. A-and some cleaning." He thinks for a moment, "Ah, well, I suppose it'll have to do. Congratulations, darling! You've been promoted to Charlie's and mine's secretary. You'll be helping us organize events, schedules, and paperwork. And help clean this place up from time to time." He seems pleased by your answer and you flinch as he wraps an arm around your shoulder, "Of course, it wouldn't be fair to leave you to all the cleaning now would it?" He mutters something about caching in a few favors as he strides over to the fireplace. With a snap of his fingers, it lights up, fire blazing inside the hearth. It was not the light itself that mesmorized, but the fire itself. It made you feel sad, desperate, and terrified all at once. Every painful emotion that a person feels in their lifetime swells up inside you. A small silhouetted figure appears inside the hearth, snapping you out of your inner emotional turmoil. He steps closer and grabs the tiny figure by some sort of cloth.

Confusion settles on your face as you follow Charlie and the others to stand in front of Alastor.

The black mass that was once laying in the fire place opens a single orange eye. It remained still for what felt like an eternity then its darts eye to you. _Yeah, no this totally didn't scare you at all_. Your body involuntarily shivers, but you recover when you hear Angel mutter, "The fuck is that?"

Soon enough the black thing turns into a brightly colored adorable cyclops. It wears a pink poodle skirt, kercheif and white shirt. The pink and orange hair that is styled like a bob only adds to the demon's cuteness. You are relieved to see it didn't tower over you like all the other demons did in this hotel. Alastor gestures to the creature, "This little darling is Niffty!" After introducing her he instantly drops her to the floor. You are surprised that the little cyclops manages to land on her feet unscathed, "Hi, I'm Niffty." A grin that could almost rival Alastor's appears on her face as she waves, "It's nice to meet you!" Her pupil darts around quickly, looking at each of you with a hint of joy and curiosity, "It's been awhile since I made new friends." She pauses before lifting a finger and pointing at all of you with a confused stare, "Why are you all women?"

You stare at her and blink then back up at the others. Charlie seems to be in awe and amazement, Vaggie looks to be indifferent, and Angel looks to be very offended. You just shrugs then, suddenly you feel yourself being lifted by the tiny demon with inhuman strength and speed. Her energy seems to skyrocket and even rival Alastor's, "Are there any men here?!" She places you down, apologizing then looks around the lobby, "Oooh man, this place is filthy! It really needs a lady's touch. Which is weird because you're all ladies, no offense but this is awful!" Then she starts darting around the lobby, climbing furniture, dusting cobwebs and sweeping up dirt. Unbeknownst to you, Alastor appears behind you grabbing you by the shoulders and leaning down his head beside yours. He whispers, "Best get to it darling." And releases a dark chuckle. You turn around to see his face close to yours. Then his hands grab your cheeks and pinches them, much like how a mother or maternal figure would with their child. He laughs, handing you a feather duster he conjers seemingly from nowhere then turns you around.

And so you start to join in the cleaning with Niffty who at first is preoccupied dusting away at shelves and furniture, but then once she spots you she gasps and bounces up to you, "You're a cleaner too?!" She grabs your hands looking at you excitedly to which you respond, "Kind of? I mean... Alastor appointed me as a secretary for him and Charlie sooo... I guess for now since their low on staff I'll be helping with the cleaning too." She beams at you and offers her hand. You feel at ease with her compared to some of the other demons (aside from Charlie) and sense no amount of ill will from her so you accept it, "I'm Persephone. It's nice to meet you Niffty." You genuinely smile back at her. "That's a really pretty name! Anyways, we should probably clean this place up a bit. Its really unsanitary in here." Finding her joyful energy contagious, you hum in agreement, rolling up your sleeves and getting to work. But before you start cleaning with her, the same ominous light that appeared when Alastor tried to make a deal with Charlie appears again as a corner of the room glitches and red floating symbols glitch in and out of existence. No doubt this is his doing as well.

You hear a gruff voice coming from the corner, "Ha! Read 'em and reap boys, full oooo-" a cat like creature with wings appears in front of a table with piles of money on top, "The hell? The fuck is this?" He looks around the new establishment with confusion and annoyance then his gaze meets Alastor who has a hand on his hips, waiting for a reaction from the winged cat demon. Finally he points at him and snarls, " _You."_ From that reaction alone you garnered that they somehow know each other. Of course apparently almost all the demons down here know of the radio demon, except you who barely arrived just hours ago. You truly are puzzled at how someone like Alastor could gain such a reputation considering he did not look like much and the way he acts is more charming than intimidating. But still, the man did frighten you a few times already and based on the powers you have witnessed, perhaps all the rumors are true.

Alastor places his hand on the newcomer's shoulder, "Ah, Husker! My good friend," which the winged feline roughly pushes off, "Don't you 'Husker' me you son of a bitch. I was about to win the entire pot!" He gestures at the table as the money dematerializes, probably reappearing who knows where. Alastor smiles widely as he places his hands behind his back and straightens himself out. "Good to see you too." Husker facepalms and grumbles, "What the hell do ya want with me this time?" You almost feel bad for the creature being dragged out of his own free will from what he was doing, but part of you felt amused and entertained at this whole endeavor happening before your eyes. Despite the ever present danger walking around the establishment and the fear settling in your stomach. Alastor places his arm around Husker's shoulder, "My friend, I am doing some charity work, so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that's okay."

Angrily he pushes Alastor away, "Are you shittin' me?!" To which Alastor just hums and replies, "No, I don't think so!" The same laugh track that had been playing in the background from time to time after Alastor speaks plays again. It makes you feel as though you are in some sitcom. Like you are being filmed. But the others just go on about with what they are doing. It really wasn't the craziest thing that had happened since you first arrived here so you decide to just blow it off as one of Alastor's weird, yet slightly charming quirks. The cat demon points a clawed finger at him menacingly, "You thought it would be some big fuckin' riot, just to pull me out of nowhere?! You think I'm some fuckin' clown?!" Alastor smiles, but without showing his teeth then he responds, "Maybe." The same audience laughter plays and you just ignore it, but at the same time it slightly annoyed you. Suddenly the radio demon appears behind Husker out of nowhere and holds him still, "Well I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment!" Out of nowhere a bar appears with a new room, "With your charming smile," his hand motion towards Husker's mouth and spreads it into a forced grin which disappears as soon as he takes he pulls his hand away not even a second after, "and welcoming energy, this job was made for you!" He takes a few strides towards the bar, adjusting his tie and slicking back his hair. Husk watches him with a frown. "Don't worry my friend! I can make this more welcoming, _if you wish_." He turns towards the feline, motioning a single hand down as a bottle of booze that was not there before appears on the counter.

You notice Alastor catches your surprised gaze and you immediately go back to dusting away at a cupboard, carefully taking out the fine China then placing it back as you finish each shelf. You could hear him chuckling. _Smug bastard_. You thought more to yourself as you turn your head slightly to look at him. He looks pleased with himself as he hums. _He acts so egotistical and suave. Based on what Vaggie said earlier he's probably planning something. As charming as he is, I wish I could wipe that sickening smile off of his face_. You nearly laugh at yourself. That would never happen. One, you would probably be torn apart by him in an instant if you were to insult or piss him off. Two, you would've very much like to stay alive to try and recover your lost memories. And three, as much as you find some of the things he has done annoying, he doesn't seem that bad. Almost charming really. But again, he hasn't done anything remotely evil yet. You'd have to keep your guard up.

The sound of Vaggie's agitated voice rings throughout the lobby, "Hey- hey hey hey hey, No! No bar, no alcohol!" She makes a cross with her arms and points at the bar behind her, "This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! Not some kind of mouth, brothel, man cave!" The sound of Angel's voice cuts her off, "Shuddup!" Then it quiets down and you can hear Angel try and flirt with Husk only to be rejected by him. Then you hear footsteps coming in your direction. You turn to find Angel Dust leaning against the wall next to you, "Can you believe that guy? He's probably just moody he didn't win the jackpot... Honestly. To be fair I think a little sex might help him calm down a little, but he's playing so hard to get." He runs a hand through his hair and glances down at you, "So whaddya think?" You blink focusing on dusting off the last shelf before standing up and straightening your dress, "About?" You raise an eyebrow at him. "That Alastor guy. Honestly he's kind of hot if ya ask me. But he comes off a bit as an asshole. Then again everyone down here is an asshole. But he sure ain't as hot as that feline guy. If I could I would fuck both of them." You huff and, before he could continue going further into detail, try to give a response to his question, "He _seems_ charming and witty. He does dress nice. _But_ I find some of his antics annoying and he comes off as manipulative. Also dangerous. I don't know if I want to strangle him, cower in fear because he could easily tear me to pieces, or actually try and get to know him better. Personally, I just arrived hours ago here, in hell. So how do you think I feel about the whole thing?" He blinks at you, "I dunno, indifferent, I guess. Geez, kid yer just as bad as the butch over there." He points to Vaggie who is sitting on the couch crossing her arms. You sigh as you subconsciously purse your lips together. "Honestly, I don't trust anyone except for Charlie and Niffty. Maybe Vaggie, but I hardly know her." He dramatically swoons, pouting and putting a hand on his chest, "Oh, so you trust them but not me, toots? That's _so_ hurtful. And here I thought after all the time we spent together it meant something."

You let out a small laugh and playfully punch his arm, "Shut up, you harlequin drag queen." He grins at you, "Ooo, please do it harder, mistress~" you almost choke on your own tongue at his response and sputter out incomprehensible words. "What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue? What happened to that little spitfire of yours?" Your face is flushed as you avert your eyes back to the cupboard and hold up a finger to his mouth, "Shush." You turn your back, "Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of cleaning and work to do." Before you could continue, however, the sound of Alastor's voice catches your attention.


	3. His Devilish Grin

  
His laughter sounds distorted and deep then reverts back to its normal sound, "This is going to be _very_ entertaining!" Vaggie is thrown to the side away from Alastor and Charlie. With a snap of his fingers a flame appears in his palm. All of a sudden music starts to play seemingly from nowhere. You remain off to the side watching while dusting off a table, slowly making your way to the entrance whilst cleaning all the furniture and knick knacks in the room. As you move closer to the entrance you catch a glimpse of Alastor, in an entirely new suit than the one he had before, inhaling a breath then, to your surprise, he starts singing. _Okay, yup. Things went from strange to stranger in record time._

Your attention now entirely on the man, leaning your arm against the fireplace next to the entrance. "You have a dream!" He takes Charlie by the arms, spinning her around, then swirls a finger above her head as her hair is done up and tucked underneath a hat. A dress now adorns her figure and her expression lights up, "You wish to tell-" He hovers over Vaggie before picking up Charlie and throwing her up in the air, "And it's just laughable, but hey kid what the hell!" He places a hand on his chest while waiting to catch Charlie and as soon as she lands in his arms he puts her down and continues to dance with her at the top of the stairs.

The place is illuminated with neon glows and colors that nearly make your head spin and eyes hurt. "Cause you're one of a kind!" You look to the others still standing by the bar. Vaggie trying to stay within close proximity to Charlie. "Charming demon belle!" Both of them slide down the banister and land on to the lobby's floor. "Now let's give these burning fools a place to dwell." He snaps his fingers and everyone by the bar are instantly wearing a different outfit, you included. A red swing dress hugs your frame and a feathered hair pin adorns your hair which is now in an updo. You couldn't help but feel self conscious about the outfit that hugged your figure as you cover yourself nervously with your arms.

As soon as Alastor chimes the phrase, "Take it boys!" Shadow like demons appear within the lobby. The sight of them terrifies you as you stumble back and hit the door, noticing the chains that now kept it locked tightly. Your eyes widen and the feeling dread starts to pool at the deepest reaches of your body. You watch as Vaggie is helplessly tossed aside while trying to reunite with Charlie. Then more shadows appear with an aura that screamed malevolent threats as Alastor groups everyone together. "Inside of every demon is a lost cause-" He goes over to hug Angel and Husk and gives them hats then makes his way over to Vaggie who looks at him pissed. "But we'll dress them up for now with just a smile" the shadows play harmonious echo of the last three words he sang as he points his microphone stand at her and in turn a fox pelt is draped over her shoulders with a hat placed on her head. She becomes more enraged when he slaps her on the ass. "And we'll ornate this cesspool!" Then he starts making his way towards you, dancing along the red carpet as he kicks a shadow demon aside.

You are still by the entrance, your eyes darting from him to the door with terror and nervousness. You try to turn around and just speed walk over to where the others were, but Alastor is having none of that. As it is evident in his voice when he leans down to your ear after having turning you around by your wrist, "And where do you think you're going my dear?" You look at him terrified, but then you gather your composure and decide to stare at him with the most challenging glare you could muster. Before you could answer he continues to sing his song, which annoyed you to no end, and dragged you alone to dance with him. "With some old redemption flair," he spins you around quite a bit, throwing you out this way and that only to land back into his arms a couple more times, "And show these simpletons some proper class and style!" He spins you around towards the fire place which he taps his stand on and a shadow demon that resembles him appears right by your side, grabbing you by your shoulders and looking at you with a grin that matches his own. "Here below ground-" You stare back frightened then you are dragged away once more to dance again. "I'm sure your plan is sound!" He looks to Charlie with his beaming grin, who is tapping her feet and snapping her fingers to the rhythm. Then his attention goes back to you. His grip around your waist tightens. Almost threatening tearing you in half as his eyes narrow at you and his smile nearly splits his face in half. All you could do is stare at him mortified.

"They'll spend a little time-" he spins you multiple times, the action making you very dizzy and almost wanting to puke. Then he stops and dips you under him. His smile turns into a smirk as his eyes are half lidded. Then he pulls you back up, holding your hand while he throws his other arm up in the air. Meanwhile you are still trying to recover from the dizziness of the dance that was so rudely forced upon you, "Down at this Hazbin Ho-" you felt a rush of air and the sound of an explosion erupt from behind where you are standing. Everything is happening so fast and as you open up your eyes you see Alastor towering over you with one of his hands on the wall beside your head. Sudden realization hit you. The explosion that happened had ultimately caused the wall that was once behind you to be thrown across the lobby. And instead of finding yourself severely injured and underneath a lot of rubble you were pinned by a wall in front of Alastor who is currently looking down at you, _still smiling_. "Why, my dear, you nearly had gotten crushed by that piece of rubble!" You look behind him and notice that the wall that was blown off now lay in a pile of debris. Then you remember that Niffty was standing in front of you moments before the explosion. Your expression soon turned to worry and Alastor looks at you, tilting his head in curiosity. You duck under his arm as he watches you run past the others and over to the rubble. Your gloved hands pry at the heavy stones, digging into the rubble in a hastily manner. "Niffty!" You frantically shout. Growing concern fills your entire being, "Niffty! Oh god, please be okay..."

Despite you barely knowing her, you had grown fond of her within the past half hour you worked with her. It dawns on you she might not have made it and then tears threaten to spill from your eyes. You stand up and begin to walk towards Alastor.

Anger and rage flair up as you ignore Charlie's and Angel's warnings and pleas. The others watch with baited breath as you point a finger on to Alastor's abdomen and look at him. Though you have tears spilling down your face and your eyes were glossy from the sadness you feel, a look of pure unadulterated rage stares into his eyes and you shout at him, "You! This is all your fault!" You shout at him, closing your eyes and baring your teeth as you held onto the sleeves of his suit. "If you hadn't have pushed me out of the way Niffty would still be here! She'd be okay and I would have been just fine!" You make an ugly sob on to his frame. He just looks down at you, adjusting his monocle, his smile still apparent, but strained, "Darling, you're overreacting. And if I hadn't have pushed you out of the way, then, well you probably wouldn't have survived anyways." _How could he be so calm after everything that's happened?_ You collapse at his feet, completely letting your emotions getting the better of you. At this point you just speak out what you felt at the moment, "It doesn't matter! It should have been me that had gotten hurt like that! Not her! I don't belong here to begin with!" Your comment seems to make Charlie and Vaggie flinch while Angel looks as though he's about to go off on a tangent, but he backs off when Charlie puts a hand on his shoulder. Husk is just standing there dazed and confused.

Just then a small, familiar voice rings out from the rubble, "Uh, guys, I'm right here." You look up, nearly scrambling to your feet as soon as you see who it is that stands a top the debris. Immediately you rush over to her with teary eyes and a soft smile, "Niffty! Thank god you're okay!" Everyone watches the display of affection, some with shock, others with relief, and one particular demon with amusement and curiosity. You hug her tightly then examine at her face, "Are you alright? You don't have any broken bones do you? Can you see okay? Quick how many fingers am I holding up?" You go to hold up three of your fingers, but she swats them away and looks at you with a smile, "I'm fine. What about you? You look like you had a breakdown or something." You shake your head, a breathy laugh escapes your lips as you hug her, "I'm fine." You pull back and ask one more time with a smile, "Are you sure your okay?" She rolls her eyes and playfully groans, "I'm fine... Mom." To which you narrow your eyes, stand up and dust of the dirt on your dress, "Well if you're well enough to joke around then I'm sure your fine." You huff, crossing your arms and walking back to where Charlie and the others stand. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice is heard from outside, "What a sssickeningly display of affection!"

Everyone, but you, steps outside to see who it was that blasted a hole in the lobby's wall. All the while you decide it best to stay behind the broken wall and watch as the others get closer to the culprit. Looking up to where the voice came from, you see a snake demon wearing a top hat with eyes and a mouth sits in a Zeppelin staring at everyone with narrow eyes then his gaze snatches on to Angel Dust and Alastor. "Well, well, well, look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet again Alastor!"

The radio demon looks at him with furrowed brows and half lidded eyes, "Do I _know_ you?"

At his response the snake's hood flares up in anger and he hisses out, "Oh, yes _you_ do-" he slithers further back into his contraption, "And this time I bought the element of sssurprise!" A large gun is pointed directly at the group of demons standing in front of the Zeppelin. Your eyes widen in terror and worry for them. It begins to glow brightly as the snake and his minion's laughter echo in the vicinity. But then the light began to dwindle and what you see next horrifies you. A mass of black tentacles rips the ground open, forming a portal to god only knows where, and starts to grab hold of the airship, tearing it apart from both inside and out. You notice Alastor's fingers flex as the tentacles move and tear apart the Zeppelin. Even though his back is turned from you, you _knew_ , somehow you _knew_ he was still smiling. Enjoying every minute of torturing this demon for merely trying to obliterate all of you. The thought make your stomach drop and you soon realize just who you are going to be working with for the rest of your time here. It was not a comforting thought in the slightest. Then an explosion cause you to jump back, landing on your hands as you look up at the sky to where the airship once was, to the ground where the mass of tentacles had appeared, then to the cause of it all, Alastor. Immediately he turns around and happily exclaims, "Well, I'm starved! Who wants some jambalaya? My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya, in fact, it nearly killed her! You could say that the kick was right out of Hell!" He laughs as he strolls along with the rest of the group who recovers from the shock of what just happened. You however, are still on the ground in awe with a feeling of dread looming over you. "I'm on a roll! Yes sir, this is a start of some real changes down here!" He walks past you, looking at you briefly as he passes, and just continues speaking,

"Everyone's invited! Celebrating the grand opening of the hotel with a feast is a grand idea, don't you agree?" Everyone but Angel Dust walks past you, ignoring you, too busy paying attention to either themselves or each other. "Hey, babe, you okay there?" His voice pulls you out of your stupor and you stand up. Recollecting your composure and dusting off your dress. "Yup! Just peachy!" You say without turning around. You couldn't bring yourself to look at Angel with the terrified expression currently adorning your face. He just shrugs and says, "If ya say so. I'm gonna go see if the handsome fella over there could give me a free drink. Maybe even let me have some fun. Your more than welcome to join us." You softly respond with a no to which Angel shrugs and walks off. Thinking you are alone you turn around, only to be met by the very man that you had hoped to not see for the rest of the night, "Well, my dear? Will you be joining us for dinner?" He holds out his hand awaiting your answer. You flinch looking at your feet. "U-um..." Alastor leans in closer to your face, "Hmm? Sorry my dear, I can't quite hear you. Your voice is so quiet. If you want someone to listen to you properly you should speak up." You slowly look up at him, his smile unwavering. Then close your eyes and pathetically answer him, "Y-yes!" He chuckles, standing straight up and ruffling your hair like a child, "Good." Then he forcefully takes your hand and drags you back to the hotel. The sense of fear and something else entirely never leaving your body.


	4. A Sadist's Pleasure

A red orange hue pierces through the window, basking over your form with light. You shift and turn to the other side, squinting your closed eyes, trying to avoid it. Unfortunately it made you wake up anyways. Slowly, you sit up, yawning and rubbing your eyes. When your sight finally adjusts you blink. Confusion spreads throughout your being, but then you remember the events from last night. _So it wasn't just a nightmare after all_. You grimace as you slide off the bed onto the floor. You see a new set of clothes on the edge of the bed with a note that reads, "from Charlie." It is yet another frilly dress, this time slightly shorter with short, puffy sleeves, only stopping above the knee and is bright red in color. You hum a little to yourself. You'll have to thank Charlie later for this. Then you begin to strip and get dressed, but as you do a knock on the door is heard and Charlie swiftly opens it, "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I bought some breakfast up for you before you start work-" The moment she looks up her face begins to flare up red. You had only half of the dress on, your laced bra showing off the curves and size of your breasts And soon your face becomes a similar shade of color. Before anything else happens you hear Angel's voice from the hallway and is immediately greeted by him standing behind her.

"Hey, Charlie, could ya tell the little cyclops that my bedroom could use so-" As soon as he looks up his sentence pauses then he smirks at you, leaning against the doorframe and whistling, "Damn girl, you look fine as hell. Wouldn't mind if you gave me a private show, huh? You wanna strip for me, doll? Whaddya say?" His response was greeted by pumps being thrown to his face which he dodges completely. "Angel!" Charlie scolds him for his actions, "You should know better than to peek in on a lady while she's changing!" He stares at her with an unamused expression then quips back at her, "Yer the one that's leaving the door wide open for all the world to see! Hell, if anything most of the demons wouldn't care, or would wanna fuck her senseless just seeing her like this!" Charlie again shouts his name and starts to argue with him. You, getting tired of the fighting already, finish getting dressed and make your way over to Charlie. You tap her shoulder lightly and she looks at you. "It's... Fine. I'm sure Angel isn't the worst demon down here in hell. As long as he doesn't actually rape me-" Angel looks at you and shouts, "Hey!" And you look back at him briefly then back to her, "Or does anything to me that I don't like, I'll be fine." You smile at her and gratefully take the plate of food down the stairs to enjoy it on the couch. When you make your way down you see Husk standing by the bar, drinking cheap booze and watching the tv. Alastor is standing in front of the bar, seemingly annoying the cat demon to no end. Then his head snaps to you, somehow knowing it was you that had entered the lobby. You sigh.

It seems as though there is not going to be any peace and quiet this morning. "Why, hello there darling! Did you sleep well?" You stare at him with a tired expression, lips pursed. "I surely hope you did! There is a lot of work to be done, my dear!" His smile widens as he gesture next to the seat beside him, "Ah, but first, why don't you have a seat, hmm? I see Charlie bought you the meal that I made for today's breakfast." You stare at him then at the food and back at him, "You made this?" He nods happily. Now you start to hesitate to eat the food you placed in front of you on the counter.

"Whatever is the matter dear? Do you not like eggs and toast with jam?" He looks to you noticing your hesitation.

"No... It's just..." You stare at the food, worried it might be poisoned, then look to Husker. He stares at you with a look that reads 'the hell you want?' and you stare back with the expression of 'please help me...' he simply shrugs and mouths, 'Your on your own, kid.' You almost cried right then and there. "Well?" He waits a response. A reaction. Anything from you as he starts to impatiently tap his finger on the counter. "I- uh... I really don't have an appetite right now, so if you'll excuse me..." Before you could leave the counter he grabs your wrist and holds it tightly in an iron grip, "Ah ah ah, my dear." He wags a finger in front of you, as if scolding a child "You're going to need all the sustenance and nutrients you can for today's chores. I don't want you collapsing on the job, ultimately injuring yourself. Eat." You look to him and gulp. There was no escaping this situation so you decide that the only way you had of him leaving you be would be to give in to his request. Slowly you're hand reaches for the fork and you place it in the eggs. You look up again at Alastor who is watching you intently then look back at the food. Deciding you were taking too long his arm stretches across you taking the fork and stabbing a piece of the egg to pick up. Then he motions to you.

He holds the fork out to you with a piece of the food he cooked for _you._ At that moment you thought of the many outcomes that could happen right then and there. A; you could die of poison that he possibly laced in the food, B; If you don't do as he says he might get angry and could potentially harm you severely, maybe even kill you if the poison doesn't, or C; the food could be fine and your just being paranoid. You make a decision to eat the food, figuring that if you did die from poison, at least you wouldn't have to be stuck in hell and constantly worry over your own safety and well-being. As you take a bite off the fork, Alastor hums, pleased with the decision you make. To your surprise it tasted good. _Really_ good. You fail at trying to hide the smile on your face and the fact that you liked it. He chuckles to himself, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it. If I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoyed it my dear." You avert his gaze and mutter, "No, I didn't actually." Then in one swift motion his hand reaches out and he places your chin between his thumb and index finger, "Nobody likes a liar my dear. Especially terrible ones at that." He pulls his hand away and you rub your chin, feeling the ghost of his touch still lingering. Then you look back at him. He's still holding the fork, his elbow on the counter while resting his cheek on his hand.

"Uh... Alastor?" He opens his eyes and stares into yours, "Yes, darling?" You point at the utensil in his hand, "May I have the fork back please?" He hums in thought, "Let me think, dear." He pauses then answers, "No, I'm afraid not." You cross your arms and look at him with narrowed eyes, "Why?" A chuckle escapes his lips as if he is amused by your silly questions, "Because my dear, how do I know for sure you won't finish eating this meal that I so gratefully prepared for you?" A blank expression is present on you as you answer, "You don't." Audience laughter plays in the background accompanied by Alastor's, "Oh ho, darling, you are too amusing." Sighing you turn yourself toward the counter resting your head on your hand, "I can feed myself, ya know. I'm not a baby." Alastor just pushes the fork towards you again, and you roll your eyes, taking another bite of food off the utensil. An uncomfortable silence rests between the two of you as he continues to feed you. Once finished you get off the seat and adjust the frills of your dress. Alastor clears his throat to get your attention and it works, unfortunately, "Now that your appetite is sated how about we go over the list of chores for the day, hmm?" He chirps, almost skipping in your direction, then placing an arm around your shoulder, escorting you to the center of the lobby. With a wave of his hand a long list of work appears. Most of which involve cleaning, others involve sorting out some paperwork and old records for the toothy demon standing in front of you.

Just looking at the list, however, makes your head spin. If he thinks you can get this all done in one day, he is insane. _Oh wait, he literally is insane_. "What was that, darling?" Your eyes widen as you realize what you just did and quickly try to remedy your mistake, "N-nothing, Alastor. Just can't wait to get started." You nervously laugh. His smile only increases its width, if that is even possible, as he stares down at you amused, "Well my dear, best get started then. I believe I saw Niffty upstairs cleaning the windows before I came down here. Perhaps you should join her and show her this list, hmm?" He walks away humming a happy tune, seemingly pleased with himself and your torment. _Ugh, fucking asshole_. You look at him and stick a tongue out in his direction and flipping him the bird once your sure he can't see you. With a sigh you go and try to find Niffty. Hopefully with her help you'll get done sooner. At least before nightfall.

Sure enough once you get up the stairs Niffty is there, wiping down the windows and sweeping the hallway. You hear her humming as she bounces from one window to the next. The sight almost makes you feel better about the ridiculous amount of work Alastor had given you. You clear your throat as you walk closer, and she immediately looks back at you. Once she notices who it is that catches her attention, she smiles and skips over to you, "Good morning, Persephone!" Her gaze moves down to the list that you are holding, "Those are today's list of chores, right?" To which you nod. After she scans over the list you and her agree to split the amount of work. She decides to do the half the windows, bedrooms, and dusting, while you get started on scrubbing the floors, doing the other half of windows, and, of course the documents and whatnot that Alastor wanted you to sort out and organize. Both of you agree that the wall that was destroyed would require the two of you to fix together. "I'll go and get get the supplies to put the wall back together." Niffty says as you head down the stairs with her to start cleaning the windows in the lobby while she heads out.

As you clean the windows you feel a presence appear behind you, and, to your relief, it is not the radio demon, but Angel. You see his reflection in the window and speak, "Yes, Angel? You need something?" You watch his reflection and see a smirk creep on to his face, "Nah, just enjoying the view, toots." You groan at this and think whether or not it would be a good idea to throw the bucket of water beside the step stool you stand on at him. Deciding against it, mainly because you didn't want to clean up a huge mess and partly because you didn't think it was worth it, you turn your heels and instead make a snappy comment, "I thought you'd be harassing Husk or Alastor. And didn't you say you didn't swing my way?" You turn briefly to him, hand on your hips as the corner of your mouth twitches up. He just shrugs his shoulders and leans up against the wall beside you, "Eh, just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the company of girls. Plus, Alastor is an asshole." You chuckle in agreement, shaking your head. "And Husk?" Angel runs a hand through his hair and laughs, "He's fucking hot. I'd suck his-" You slap his face with the dirty towel that was in your hand, stopping him from continuing his sentence. He pulls the rag off his face and narrows his eyes at you, "The fuck was that for?" You narrow yours back, "Keep making lewd comments like that and I might just end up accidentally poking an eye out." He rolls his eyes, "Your no fun, doll. You really should learn to lighten up a little." The lips on your mouth form a tight line and you look at him with something akin to sadness, "We're in Hell, Angel. Personally, I don't think I could 'lighten up' even if I tried." You make air quotes then turn back to continue you work. "Hmm, maybe you just need to find something to do other than clean? I could do you~"

Your eyes widen as your face turns a bright shade of red, "Angel! No!" You squeeze the spray bottle in his direction and spray him, "Bad!" He covers his face and starts laughing. You huff and turn your heels, but as you pivot on the step stool you lose your balance. The world seems to slow around you and you brace yourself for impact. But after a few moments it never comes. And immediately you knew who it was without opening your eyes based on the dread that you feel. Snapping your eyes open, you see his face just barely inches from yours. Your face pales and you look at him terrified. Then to Angel, who looks just as surprised and shocked as you. He darkly chuckles then whispers, "Careful, darling. You might end up breaking that pretty neck of yours and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" His comment makes you flinch, you could hear something akin to agitation in his voice, but it seems not entirely directed towards you. And, as sudden as the fall you took earlier, he drops you. You land on your butox, hands on the floor behind you. It hurt, but the pain could have been much worse if Alastor didn't break your fall. He just laughs as he walks away down the hall. _Laughing at your irritation and pain no doubt_. You stare back at him with a scowl, nearly threatening to burn a hole through that skull of his. _Motherfucking pompous bitch ass prick_. Your hand clenches into a fist and you nearly punch the window beside you but stop yourself, counting to ten and eventually calming down.

The sound of Angel's voice also helps to put you at ease, "Okay then. What the hell was that about?" You sigh and rub your temples, "Honestly, I don't know. But he's been bothering me ever since he showed his pompous ass into this hotel. And he's starting to really frustrate me." You step back onto the stool and finish cleaning the tall window before moving on to the next one, Angel watching and talking to you about normal stuff for once. Of course he still throws in a few sexual innuendos and flirtatious advances which you deflect with witty comments. Soon, however he asks you the question he did before the the whole singing Alastor fiasco, "Soo, about the question before..." You hoped that he completely forgotten about it after the whole radio demon fiasco. But that was not the case, "What'd you do to end up in hell? You don't seem to be an asshole like all the demons around here. Hell you act more like Charlie, just without the whole happy-go-lucky outlook." You look at him and sigh, with a sad expression you shake your head. You hoped that by acting super depressed about it he would drop the subject. And it worked, "That bad, huh? Alright, alright. I guess I'll drop it then." And with that he walks away, back to the bar where Husker is passed out from excessive drinking.

You are left to your own devices and by the time you finish the windows and dusting the lobby, Niffty is back with a bucket of cement and some tools to rebuild the wall that was blown off. You roll your sleeves up and grab the bucket, taking it to the hole in the wall. You start salvaging the bricks that survived the explosion and piece them together with cement. Niffty speaks to you in a hushed tone, "To be honest, us ladies shouldn't be the ones to do this. This is more of a man's job." She gestures at Husk who is still passed out on the counter. Then to Alastor who is standing by the bottom of the steps talking to Charlie, "But I doubt that they'd be competent and willing to help." The comment makes you grit your teeth, but you hold your tongue, lest you anger some of the more dangerous demons in this establishment. Soon you finish up putting the wall back together and by the time you are done, it is already evening. You are already so tired and hungry, your stomach aching from lack of food. So you make your way to the kitchen. Before you do so, however you decide to go to Alastor's office and Charlie's to pick up the documents and records they want you to organize for them. As soon as you arrive at his office (Which is directly across from your room) you knock. No answer. You frown and sigh, contemplating whether or not to head inside on your own accord. Then you hear a voice behind you directly by your ear, "Ah, my dear! Coming to collect the paperwork I have for you?" You jump and scream. Your back now against the door. You look at the towering radio demon. His smile a mile long, looking as coy as ever. _He fucking did that on purpose. The motherfucker. I swear to God I_ _will_ \- A growl interrupts your thoughts. And you blush. _Shit. I am so hungry right now, but I have to get those documents done otherwise I might go stir crazy. That and this motherfucking pokerface_ _shitlord_ _terrifies the shit out of me._ He looks at you amused, "Why, darling, are you hungry?" You look up at him, trying to scowl only to have it turned into a sheepish frown, the moment your stomach rumbles again. "N-no. I'm fine. Not hungry at all." He narrows his eyes, smile widening, "Oh? Really?" You nod slowly, carefully watching his movements in case he decides to try something. He just stands there, back straight with his hands neatly folded behind him, "What did I tell you about lying, darling?" He leans down and you strain your neck to look up at him. You feel your mouth dry up and look away from his gaze. "Persephone. You know it's rude to ignore someone who asks you a question and you don't answer." You shiver from fear and answer, stuttering, "Y-yes sir. Sorry s-sir." You look down, but your head is immediately drawn upwards to his, "Are you going to answer my question, dear? You know there is no time for dilly dallying." You gulp hearing the slight venom and malice laced in his voice, and mutter under your breath, "N-no one l-likes a liar. E-especially o-one th-thats terrible at i-it." He chuckles, leaning back into the neat posture he had before then ruffles your hair, "Good girl." He fucking pet you. He pet you like a dog and called you a good girl. What the fuck?!

At that moment it took all your will power to calm yourself and not punch his face in for treating you like some fucking animal. It took even more will power to not lash out at the red demon when he speaks to you again, holding out his hand, "Come here, dear. Why don't we get you something to eat while you sort through those records you're going to organize." It was more of a command than a request and you could feel radio static dance across your skin, forcing you to join him, much to your dismay. He takes your wrist forcefully and drags you to the kitchen. With a snap of his fingers a pile of papers that are half the height of your body appears on a countertop by a stool and he pulls the chair for you to sit on. You frown with arms crossed. With a sigh you start looking through the documents, most of which are business proposals from other denizens of hell whom you do not recognize, but assume are probably other overlords of different territories.

As you work a delicious smell wafts throughout the room and, to your surprise, Alastor is wearing a red apron with hearts on it and humming a happy tune to himself. You shake your head, thinking that this has to be a dream of some kind and pinch your arm. You accidentally cut your self with your claws and hiss. Alastor's humming stops and his attention turns to you looking, still smiling, but furrowing his brows as if he's concerned. _But even that's a laughable thing to believe._ "My dear, what happened?" You look past his head, suddenly finding the cabinets more interesting than his smug ass grin, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Alastor." And like that you grab a small stack of papers you already looked over that you figured might be more important and have financial benefits to the hotel and tapped them against the counter. _If he thinks he can act coy and smug with me then two can play at that game. I am not going to let this cheesy ass talkshow strawberry fucking win._ "Hmm doesn't look like nothing my dear." He gestures to the long cut on your arm, miniscule drops of blood running down the side. You look at it confused. _The fuck? How is it this bad? I only pinched myself yet somehow I managed to nearly cut my arm down the side. At least it isn't deep._ A shadow is cast over your side and you crane your neck up. He grabs your arm and you instantly try to escape his grasp. "Struggling will only make it worse, Persephone." He smirks at you. The way he says your (albeit fake) name makes you shudder in fear. "I have just the thing to fix this up." He hums, grabbing you by your uninjured arm and pulling you to the counter. "Sit." He pats his hand on top of the counter, giving you a command much like someone would to their dog. "Uh... Why?" He just shakes his head and picks you up and places you there. You hate how he just forces you to do whatever he wants you to. He incessantly continues to hum as he reaches beside your head and grabs the first aid kit. Before he opens it, he takes your injured arm roughly. You hiss at the pain he causes. Then he runs a finger down the cut. You gasp at his touch. Then he decides it would be a good idea to push down on it. This causes you to jerk and cry out in pain.

You almost tear your arm away from him, but he keeps it in his iron grip, worsening the pain. When you glance at his face you can see him _fucking smiling,_ obviously enjoying your reaction. "Now, now my dear. You don't want this cut to get worse, do you? I suggest you stay still while I patch you up." He chuckles and audience laughter plays. Finally deciding that you had enough of him messing with your wound he takes his hands off you. You barely notice him licking the blood from your wound off his fingers before opening the first aid kit. He grabs the rubbing alcohol and starts pouring it onto the cloth then immediately presses it onto the cut. You are not prepared for the pain that erupted from the contact so you jerk back again and almost scream. _Fucking sadistic bastard_. You almost voice your thoughts out loud as he presses harder on the cut. Then he stops and grabs a gauze, "You should be grateful you don't need stitches. I would have hated for you to lose more blood than necessary, darling." He leans into your ear giving you a toothy grin. The he pulls back and wraps the piece of cloth _tightly_ around your arm. You wince. Pleased with his work he grabs you off the counter and carries you to the stool you were sitting on. You ignore him the rest of the time he's in your presence much to his irritation.

Once he places a plate in front of your face with a piece of steak and some side dishes, however, you fail to continue to ignore him and look up, "What?" He looks at you, coyly, and tilts his head, "Why, I thought I might make you something to eat. After all you must be famished. And if I'm not mistaken, earlier I had taken the liberty of inviting you to eat dinner with me." You look back down at the papers that were pushed to the side by him then at the plate. _You fucking invited yourself_ _twizzler_ _sticks._ Looking at the meal in front of you only made you hungrier. And the delicious smell did not help either, "Also, if I recall correctly, you seem to enjoy my cooking." This time his smile seems more genuine, perhaps even less threatening. Something akin to sincerity. But you still couldn't trust it. Not for a second. Though, the food he made earlier wasn't poisoned, so part of you doubts he would poison it this time since he didn't the first time. Not wasting another moment you sigh and pick up the fork and knife, cutting into the meat and taking a small bite. You fail at hiding the joy of eating something so delicious and audibly sigh with content. Realizing that Alastor was still there and smiling even more at you with eyes nearly staring into your soul, you make a face and frown. "It's... Okay." He chuckles at your reaction. When you finish eating you excuse yourself from the counter and start doing the dishes. While you work, you can still feel his gaze on you, unnerving you to no end. Thankfully, you hear Charlie's voice ring throughout the hotel, calling for Alastor. You hear the clack of his heels, but then feel his breath down your neck as he speaks to you, nearly dropping the dish in your hand almost breaking it, "Have a goodnight, darling. I'll be seeing you in the morning." You hear him laugh as he walks away, leaving you to the dishes and the remaining paperwork. You feel relieved that you somehow survived his antics without losing your shit, but somehow you know that eventually you will end up succumbing to your emotions and do something that might cost your life.

Sighing, you look to the stack of papers. Tonight is going to be a long night.


	5. Close Calls

You have taken the documents to your room to finish working on them. The rest of the hotel seems to have gone quiet, the rest of the residents probably having had gone to bed for the night. You sigh, sitting on your bed. The hours pass by as you finish the last stack of papers. When you are done you place them on the stand beside your bed then turn out the lights. Unfortunately for you, however, you could not get a wink of sleep. So you lie in bed tossing and turning, eventually just staring up at the ceiling. You needed sleep, but it appears you weren't getting any tonight. You make the decision to get off the bed, grabbing a candlestick, and lighting it with the matches beside it.

The hotel appears a lot different at night. To you it feels a lot more sinister with the shadows and the creaking of the floorboards unnerving you to no end. For you, it feels like an eternity passes by as you walk down the long hallway. Each step you take only increasing your anxiety and fright. _Come on, Y/N now is not the time to be scared. Your only jumping at shadows._ You try to calm yourself as you finally reach the staircase. The lobby is empty and pitch black. The only source of light being the candle in your hands. You thank whoever left the candle on your nightstand, for if you did not have it, you would have dreaded coming here late at night. Not that you aren't fearful now, but the light it provides makes you feel less frightened. You sigh as you turn the corner and make your way to the kitchen. You vaguely remember seeing a container of tea bags in the cabinet that Alastor was rummaging through when he was making you dinner. Speaking of which, you begin to wonder why he did such a thing. All of his actions he done so far make you question what his motive truly is. _You shiver at the thought. He probably is only toying with you only for him to enjoy killing you later down the road._ But if he wanted to kill you, why wouldn't he have done so already? He had plenty of chances earlier. Truthfully part of you wanted answers while the other part did not want to know what the radio demon was planning for you.

You shake your head, entering the kitchen and setting your candle down on the counter. You look for a stool to stand on only to find that there is no such thing in the kitchen. You really did not want to wander the halls to get the step ladder from the supply closet so you opt to try and grab it. You stand on your tippy toes, stretching your arms and hands desperately trying to reach the cabinet door to get to the tea box. In the back of your mind, an unsettling sense of fight or flight kicks in as you feel as though you are being watched. All of a sudden you hear thunder which causes you to jump and fall backwards, hitting the cup you had gotten out for the tea and causing it to break once it hits the floor. _You aren't safe._ Something or _someone_ is standing behind you, watching from the corner of the room

You gulp. You knew you shouldn't have turned around to see who or what was causing you so much fear to bubble up inside your stomach. But your curiosity gets the better of you. Instantly, you regret your choice of action. As lightning strikes a tall, shadowy figure with long claws, antlers and hooves is revealed, lurking in the corner of the room. Several other shadowy creatures with horns and claws surround the monstrous beast. Your eyes widen in horror and your jaw drops. Petrified by the being and its menacing companion's you stand there, finding the want to scream in terror only for the creature to growl and roar loudly. You barely scramble to your feet, grabbing the candle and bolting out of the room. You run as fast as your legs could carry you. The noise from the creature indicating that it's been following you. You struggle to open the door to your room as the shadows and the beast inch closer, only a few feet away from your certain demise. Finally, you manage to open the door, but when you try to close it the thing fights against you. Its claws pry at the door trying to forcefully open it. When it succeeds you scramble back, inching away from the hellish monster only to bump into the foot of your bed. You nearly scream as you brace yourself for it to attack you, holding your arms up and pathetically cowering. But the strike of its claws never came. Instead you are met with a very familiar voice whispering in your ear, "My darling, shouldn't you be in bed? It is rather late you know. A young lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering around in a place like this at night-" he lifts your chin up with one hand, and you see the motherfucker smiling at you, holding up the candle that you must've dropped in your frightened state, "-without a light to guide you." He chuckles. After he pulls you up he straightens his posture and adjusts his monocle, all the while eyeing you with half lidded eyes. You nearly fume at him, but calm yourself and gather your composure, however you do hiss out at him, "Shouldn't you be in bed as well, Mr. Alastor?" You cross your arms. _You knew the motherfucker had something to do with that monster that was running rampant chasing you down the halls._ "Ah, yes I suppose I should be too. But I couldn't help but come and see what the cause of your distress was. I could hear the shattering of glass and your cries all the way from my office, darling," his smile twists to something nearly amused and insane, "You certainly had me worried." He narrows his eyes at you. The way he stares at you rubs you the wrong way, like a parent scolding their child and you narrow your eyes back, placing your hand on your hips. _You don't believe him for one second_. "Though now I see that you are quite alright. But you do look a bit shaken." He places a hand on your cheek, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. Immediately you slap his hand away. You were having none of it. "Yes, well, considering that there was a monster that was chasing and nearly killed me, I suppose I would be a bit shaken by the the trauma I just witnessed." You glare at him in annoyance. _First he plays nice with you, only to cause you pain, then he cooks food for you, and nearly kills you with those shadow_ _monsters_ _that you were pretty sure he summoned_. "Monster?" He laughs with the same audience laughter accompanying him, "Oh, my dear, there is no such things as monsters. Perhaps demons that wish to tear apart wayward souls and watch them suffer," he pinches your cheek roughly hinting something at you, "But no monsters my dear. Perhaps you have stayed up too late working on those papers I assigned you and it made you delusional." Angrily you huff and seat away his hand again, this time pointing at him with a finger and your other hand on your hips, "I know what I saw, Alastor. And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were the cause of it." You gave him a challenging stare, fury and fire dancing in your eyes. He clears his throat and simply straightens his back, looking down at you, almost threateningly, "Careful my dear. You know what they say about biting off the hand that feeds you." He bends down and whispers once more in your ear, "You should really learn to not mess with powers you cannot comprehend." You scowl at him, holding yourself back from punching his smug grin off of his face right then and there. He leans back seemingly satisfied at your reaction as he adjusts his bowtie and flourishes his hair with a hand, as if mocking you. "Well, my dear. You should get some rest. After all, I expect you to be up bright and early for work tomorrow." _The nerve of this strawberry_ _twizzler_ _man..._ Your brow twitches in response to his comment and you say in a mocking tone, "Sure thing, Alastor, sir." You even add a mocking curtsey to the end off your sentence which in turn his brows twitches like yours then. Thankfully, he leaves without saying another word. The rest of the night was peaceful, but you still didn't get a wink of sleep due to the storm and the scare you were given by Alastor.

When morning comes you intsantly regret venturing out last night and having to get up so early to start your job. Rubbing your eyes, you get up and start dressing yourself, mindful of the gauze that covered your wound on your arm, in the black dress that had been given to you by Charlie. You'd figured you had to get some new pairs of clothes soon.

The lobby, for some reason, appeared empty, save for Husk passed out behind the counter of the bar. No doubt from his own intoxication. Rolling your eyes you walk over to the coat rack and grab the feather duster from it, dusting off the shelves in the lobby. All of a sudden radio static brushes against your skin. Immediately your senses flare up, knowing who it is that is now standing behind you. He grins at you, "Ah, good morning my dear, up and early I see. Hmmm..." He narrows his eyes at your arm, "Oh no no no no no, that simply won't do, sweetheart. Perhaps I should redress your wound. You wouldn't want it to become infected now would you?" You are about to tell him that it's fine, but he wouldn't listen and instead he drags you away to sit on the couch then disappears only to reappear next to you. You jump back, hitting the armrest. As he takes out a cloth and the disinfectant liquid. "Seriously, Alastor, I'm fine. The cut isn't that bad. I don't need a gauze." But he hushes you, merely concentrating on healing the wound on your arm. This time you are prepared for the pain of the disinfectant spray making contact with your arm and only hissing at the pain. Then he takes out a fresh, new gauze again wrapping it tightly. You let out a squeak to which Alastor looks at you quizzically, "Hm?" You frown at him, "It's too tight." He just shrugs, giving you a smug grin, "Oh well, you'll just have to make do." He stands up, dusting off his suit, fixing his hair with a flourish of his hand.

"Now, why don't we head to my office, there is a lot to discuss between you, Charlie, and I, yes?" Without warning and permission he grabs your hand, practically pulling you against your will to his office in the hotel where Charlie is waiting with Vaggie. "Why hello, Persephone! I'm so glad you're here with us to discuss some ideas and plans we have for the opening and advertising of the hotel." You greet her with your injured arm, nearly forgetting the cut that is present on it, protected by the new gauze Alastor _so gratefully_ provided to you. Charlie's eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, what happened?" She points at your arm. You hesitate to answer, trying to come up with an excuse, but before you could reply, the red demon standing next to you answers for you, "Well, you see, Charlie," he places his hands on your shoulder and you nearly scowl at his touch, and Vaggie notices this, crossing her arms and staring at him with narrow eyes as he continues, " _our_ dearest darling little assistant here had an accident, hurting herself from a dreadful nightmare she had last night. Being the gentleman that I am I couldn't help but rush to the little fox's aid after hearing those _dreadful_ screams. Lo and behold, I managed to patch up her injury. Luckily, it is only a minor cut, nothing life threatening, I assure you." Then he looks down at you as he forcefully turns you around and narrows his eyes at you, "Isn't that right, my dear?" _First he hints at you not to lie, then he decides to? He's a fucking hypocrite! The nerve of this radio demon_. You nearly grind your teeth, giving him a hateful stare while he lets go of you to sit on one of the office chairs, crossing his legs and giving a closed eyed smile to you. Your attention turns to Vaggie when you hear her sigh and see her whisper to Charlie. No doubt probably talking about how suspicious Alastor's claim may be. Charlie gives her a soft smile then speaks up, "I see, well...," She walks to you and gently takes your hand, "As long as you're okay. That's all that matters. If there are any problems you can always come to me, Persephone, no matter how small or serious it may be." She gestures to the seat in front of Alastor and leads you to it. As you sit down you eye the red demon cautiously. Even if you were in the presence of Hell's princess and her girlfriend, you still wouldn't put it past him to pull some sort of trick on you or them. Charlie moves in front of the meeting table and takes a deep breath, preparing to speak, "Okay, so as you all know, we just recently started to open up the hotel. At the moment, we don't really have any new residents and most of the hotel is still under renovation. But I'm sure that with some determination and some will power we can make this project come true. Now, I've called this meeting to get some ideas on how we can attract demons to this place," her expression turns into a frown, "seeing as how our speech failed on the news." You tilt your head in confusion, but didn't ask about it. Instead you see Alastor's grin widen now, from ear to ear. You knew that he would find something like that amusing.

He speaks up while walking over to her side, "If I may, my dear," Vaggie watches him cautiously, holding her spear close ready to strike should the need arise, "Perhaps our assistant could come up with a way to attract fellow sinners to this hotel," his smile grows as he looks to you and sees you flinch when he calls you out, "From what I've seen, she seems competent and composed enough to handle some advertising," he turns back to you, "What do you think, my dear? I'm sure you can come up with _something_ to liven up this place and attract the other wretches to this place." He puts his hand on his hips and cocks his head to the side, "Well?" _He's fucking toying with you._ You nervously avert your eyes looking around at anything but Alastor, "Um... Well..." Your eyes spot the flyers that are stacked on Charlie's desk, then some other posters on the wall. A sale coupon on a bulletin board and then an open house poster for some houses for sale catches your eye. Immediately you remember those records and documents you went over that had lists of Alastor's connections and sponsors that are probably the most powerful and influential demons down in hell aside from him. "Wh-what if we invite some of your allies to a grand open house and offer some blow out rates for the weekend. A-and provide entertainment to the guests as well as food. Th-that way they can experience some of the things the hotel provides before they decide to check-in...? W-we can host it next month... M-maybe March 4th? I-I'm the evening?" You really hope this idea you came up with on the spot works. Alastor puts a finger to his chin, in thought then you add in, "O-of course, we'd need to get the supplies and clean up the rest of the place before doing so. I-I'm not so s-sure this could work... but maybe if we include the bar in our advertisement and your sponsors more demons might be attracted to the idea of coming here?" _Please, please, please be the right answer_. He and Charlie think about it for a moment while Vaggie looks at you as she walks over and softly says, "That is worst idea I've ever heard. First off that bar isn't even supposed to be here, secondly you realize that the radio demon is the most dangerous being of all Hell, right? That means that whatever connections he has with the more powerful demons are just as untrustworthy as he is." You whisper back and say, "I know, Vaggie, but what choice do I have? He literally calls me out on the spot to come up with something on the spot. I have no experience with these things!" The clearing of Alastor's throat catches both of your attentions, "What a splendid idea, darling! And I have just the idea of how to provide such entertainment for those loathsome sinners. Of course I'll have to cache in a few more favors, but the more the merrier!" He seems pleased with your response and you let out a sigh of relief you didn't know you were holding. "Of course," he walks over to you, pushing Vaggie out of the way as she scowls at him, and placing a hand on your shoulder and placing his head near the crook of your neck, "You'll be in charge of the decor and getting the supplies needed to host such an event. But I'm sure you won't disappoint, darling." Your face flares up at his proximity and you nearly resist the urge to push him away. You can see Charlie nearly bouncing on her heels with a beaming expression, "This is going to be so exciting! Oh, I just can't wait to host the event!" She turns to Vaggie who is looking at her, "What do you think, Vaggie? Isn't this an amazing and fun idea?" Vaggie's expression softens as she softly smiles at her, "I... guess this is fine." Then she walks up to Alastor and points at him, each word she says is spat out with venom, "But make no mistake, if you so much as breathe the wrong way, you can kiss your place here in the hotel goodbye!" Alastor simply pushes her finger away and chuckles, "Why, I wouldn't dream of it, my dear!" He hums as he walks out the door, but not before calling out you and taking your hand, "Come my dear, the day is still young and there is much to be done!" You begrudgingly follow, not like you had a choice to begin with. You glance back at Charlie who is watching with a soft smile and concerned eyes, "I'll talk to you later, Charlie." She nods knowingly then goes back to try and calm Vaggie down.

Alastor leads you down the hall, but not before running into Niffty who looks at you and Alastor. "Why are you two holding hands?" At this Alastor stiffens and his eyes widen as he lets go of you. You quirk a brow at his reaction, thoroughly confused. "Ahem, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, darling." He ajdusts his his monocle, acting as if nothing had happened. Niffty cocks a brow at him then looks to you. You just shrug at her with a puzzled expression. She sighs then turns to Alastor, "By the way, I could use Persephone's and your help." He looks to her then at you with a smirk, "Oh?" The way that that came out of his mouth sends shivers down your spine, "What could our darling little Niffty need help with, hmm?" She furrows her brow, "Well, there are some unused rooms on the second floor that have some really old and worn out wallpaper that needs to be removed and the walls need repairs. Not to mention we'll need to paint them too." Alastor attentively listens to her looking you in the eyes, "Well, darling it looks like you've got your work cut out for you." The tiny adorable cyclops Huff's at Alastor, wagging a finger in his direction, "Oh no you don't mister. You may be the boss of me, but we are going to need all the help we can get, so you're coming with me and Persephone." She narrows her eyes and looks up at him, as if scolding a child. He rolls his eyes but then pauses looking at you. _The fuck is he staring at me for?_ You look away from him and subconsciously wrap your arms around your frame. Nervousness creeps up through your body and you couldn't help but lower your head, as if cowering.

"Well, I suppose I could lend a hand. Especially to such fine little ladies such as yourselves. I _am_ a gentleman after all." He places a hand over his chest, his smile filled with confidence. You don't notice him glancing at you from the corner of his eyes, only listening to his voice. Its dripping with pride that nearly has you gagging. _You egotistical narcissistic bastard._ Niffty stares at you with a look of shock and terror, worried for your own safety. You catch her gaze with a confused look.

"Pardon me my dear, but what did _you_ just _say_?" Your head snaps upwards, nearly hitting Alastor's chin. He towers over you, looking down at you with a slightly malicious and wicked smile. Suddenly the weight of your actions crash down upon you, realizing what you've just done and the consequences that could very well not be in your favor. Immediately, you try to remedy your mistake, trying to act as calm and composed as you possibly could, but failing to do so, "N-nothing, Alastor, sir. Really. Just a... Um, uh. Just saying it would be nice for you to join us and having you around is a pleasure." Hoping he would buy into your little lie, you laugh nervously, giving the most convincing smile of gratitude towards him. He narrows his eyes, still looking down at you for a brief moment. Suddenly he backs off, laughing with an amused expression, "My dear you are quite the flatterer," but then he bends down to your level again and whispers, "You should be more careful to not let your thoughts form into words. You never know what danger it could bring, sweetheart." That's the second time he has threatened you and has barely even done anything remotely as terrifying and life threatening as what he did the night before. Niffty, you notice, sighs in relief, no doubt from you avoiding the violent rage and nature of the radio demon. You are surprised and confused as to why he hasn't just killed you yet. But you assume it's just because you aren't really a threat at all. That thought irks you to no end. Part of you wanted to be just powerful enough so that you could get back at Alastor and any other demons that try to have their way with you. You know that could never happen. Straightening his posture he hooks his arm around yours forcefully and speaks to Niffty, "Well, darling, lead the way!" You struggle to keep up with the radio demon's long strides, nearly being dragged across the hall's floors as Niffty leads you to a hall filled with cobwebs and dust. The wallpaper in this section of the hall is crusted over with grime and is peeling off. Honestly it looks like something from a slasher film. Somewhere where a person could be murdered and their body could be hidden. The thought has you shaking quite a bit and Alastor notices it, "Why, my dear, you are shaking like a leaf! I'll admit there is quite a draft in this hall." He rubs his index finger on his chin, in thought then snaps his fingers, "Ah, I've got it." He gingerly takes off his tailcoat, leaving him in his overalls and dress shirt, and wraps it over your shoulders, "Here you go, doll. Can't have you catching a cold now can we?" Your eyes widen in shock as you register what he just did. He gave you his fricking coat. Just after threatening you. In this moment, you notice his stare appears more genuine and sincere. Less threatening and less malicious. _Somehow appearing to be more of a gentleman and charming to you._ You ignore the thought. It just didn't sit right with you. The complete one eighty of his personality leaves you staring at him confused and at the pit of your stomach, scared as well.

The rest of the evening is spent cleaning the unused rooms, and chatting it up with Niffty as Alastor uncomfortably watches the two you while you work. Soon evening drifted into to night and Niffty decides to head to bed, leaving you with Alastor to your dismay. "So, my dear, care to answer a few questions of mine?" You inhale a breath and speak with agitation, "What is it Alastor?" He taps his fingers against the top of his microphone as uncomfortable radio static filters through the room, "When did you first arrive in Hell?" The question was straight forward unlike his personality. You decide to humor him a little and answer as honestly as you could. You doubt your responses could have been used against you, seeing as how the information to you was useless, "I found myself down here just before you visited the hotel. To be honest the whole thing seemed so surreal. At first I thought it was just some joke or terrifying nightmare I was having, but now... It's just... It feels so real. It is real, but I guess I'm still having trouble registering that I'm dead and in Hell." He simply replies with an 'I see' then asks a few more questions such as, "How did you find out about the hotel? Why did you stay here?" and some of the more personal ones that involved your memories back when you were alive, but there was a lot you couldn't remember so you answered as best as you could, without giving too much away, "Angel Dust found me." Alastor quirks a brow at you, "The whorish spider that you fraternize with?" You softly smile to yourself and nod your head, "Honestly, he didn't seem like that nice of a guy when I first saw him. His first impression didn't help either, but he did help me to find a place to stay, which was here. As much as I dislike his flirtatious advances, he really isn't all that bad. Just a little too straight forward and stubborn. Though, that sounds a bit hypocritical coming from me, considering I can be a bit stubborn too. As for the second question," you turn to Alastor staring at him quizzically, "What do you mean, why did I stay? To be fair, I felt like I wasn't given much of a choice. I really didn't have one in the first place. Well, maybe I did, but I was scared and unsure. But the moment I met Charlie, I couldn't bring myself to say no to Angel's offer and working for her to help her make this crazy idea of hers come true. From what I've seen, she deserves it. She's just so... Nice. Not at all what I expected the princess of Hell to be like." Your gaze softens to a much more pleasant smile with half lidded eyes, "However I feel like no matter how much I do to repay her kindness it still won't be enough. She's done so much for me already. It wouldn't be right to have just walked away." Playing with the hem of your skirt you avert your gaze, staring at the wall behind Alastor to distract yourself from his gaze, "B-besides... I'm not capable of defending myself. At least not physically. And I could never bring myself to hurt someone. Not purposely anyways." He stares at you like a deer in the headlights. His interest and fascination with you only grows as his questions are answered with genuine, raw emotions. No hint of malice, greed, or envy is shown through your words and actions. Only kindness and pure honesty. He snaps out of his daze, composing himself as he continues to zone in on the rest of your answers, "As for what I did to end up here... I hurt people. Not purposely. I just was an emotional wreck, I guess. And didn't handle my emotions well," you decide to stick with the lies you told Angel Dust when you first met him, "so yeah. Back when I was alive..." You tried to think of something, anything to say to him pertaining to the life you lived before you died, and a sudden wave of emotions and memories hits you. You remember when Alastor sang his song when you first met him and it brought back a nostalgic feelings. This causes you to blurt out words without thinking, "I used to love music. Still do. Especially swing music. But I listen to anything really. I'm not really picky. Musicals were also really so much fun for me," you chuckle to yourself at how silly you sound right now, talking about something that you held dear before you died, "I remember my first time seeing a Broadway show. The way the stage lights shone on all the actors, their melodic and beautiful songs ringing throughout the theater. It felt so magical and made me feel so content and satisfied." You weren't sure how you ended up remembering something so trivial and useless, but you decide not to question it, seeing as how the memories made you feel more comfortable in the presence of the radio demon. You don't notice his awestruck stare looking into your eyes that had sparkled with interest and tenderness. He clears his throat and what he says next completely ruins the moment.

"Ah, I see. Well, I can't help but notice that you've been spending quite some time with that feminine spider that resides in this hotel. You really shouldn't get involved with that waste of a demon. You are too good for him, after all." He narrows his eyes at you. You clench your fists, nearly tearing the cloth you were using to scrub down the walls with. Your words are laced with anger and frustration, "Who I choose to socialize with is none of your business, Alastor. And that wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement." He laughs and adjusts his monocle, "Oh ho, my dear. Who you choose to socialize with _is_ my business. I can't have other demons tainting you with their lewd obsessions and impure behavior. That would simply ruin the reputation of this hotel. And I'm sure that you wouldn't want to disappoint Charlie, now would you?" _Manipulative, conniving, cheesy bastard_. Your teeth clench and you nearly hiss out your next comment, "Oh, no. We are not playing this game. I _am_ not playing this game with _you_." You immediately spin around on your heels walking towards him with rage and pointing your finger at him and press your hands on his chest, "You think that you can manipulate me, you son of a bitch? Well you've got another thing coming. I am not someone that can be easily controlled and toyed with. I know what you have done and what you are capable of and I will not let you break me! I may not be physically strong, but I know my way around deceit and lies." Each sentence gets louder and higher in pitch as you nearly shout his ears off. And finally you sock a fist to his jaw. When you finish, your eyes widen at what you had just done. You had pressed a finger into his chest, pushed him away and cussed him out. This night couldn't possibly get any worse, yet in a matter of minutes it did as Alastor's expression now changes from a smug smile to a _very_ angry and enraged one. His voice is distorted as radio static plays throughout the entire room, "Do not touch me." He looks as though he was going to tear you apart as he flexes his clawed fingers. Your eyes widen in terror and a gasp escapes your lips as you jump back and cower beneath him. He gets on top of you and forcefully grabs your chin, squishing your cheeks, "You really shouldn't have done that my dear..." He grabs your injured arm and tears open the gauze then holds you in place. What he does next causes you to scream in pain. He claws at your arm, reopening the wound and making the cut deeper, larger as he simultaneously pulls your hair then chokes you almost to the point where you pass out. To make a further point he takes your arm and bites down on it, tasting the blood that drips from your limb. Your face begins to pale as you watch in horror his violent behavior towards you. Deciding that this was not enough to satisfy his need to punish you for your actions, he decides to bite into the crook of your neck, letting drops of blood drip down before he starts to lick and suck on the harsh wound he placed there. You shamefully let out a whimper and moan, your face starting to flush. Alastor pauses briefly at hearing your reaction and you miss the hue that adorns his face, but then he continues biting and sucking on your neck hard. _You_ _didn't want this._ You felt pathetic and weak as you let Alastor have his way with you, punishing you in such a violent and humiliating manner. You try to push him away with your free hand, but the loss of blood is making you lose strength. Finally, realizing he has won, he leans back, licking his hands clean of your blood then brings his face close to your flushed one, "You, my darling employee, better watch that tongue of yours and your actions. Next time I won't go so easy on you." Your breathing hitches and you feel your eyes close and the sensation of being lifted off the ground. The last thing you hear before drifting out of consciousness is humming through what sounds like a radio.


	6. Pleasant Outing

When you wake, you are surprised to find yourself in your room with a new gauze covering your arm and a smaller gauze on your neck. No doubt probably done by the radio demon himself. You shiver in fear at the events that had taken place last night. _If only you had kept your goddamn mouth shut and emotions in check, none of this would have happened._ You nearly curl into yourself, wanting to break down on your bed. But you force yourself off the comfort of your sheets, inhaling and exhaling slowly, keeping your thoughts in check to focus on the work that needs to be done for the day. After getting dressed in the clothes you wore the previous night you step out the door and see a note left by Charlie. The text reads, "Come down to the lobby, There's a surprise waiting for you." You smile softly and hum. If there's anyone you'd rather see in this god awful place, it's Charlie. She's the nicest one here out of all the demons. Not that Angel wasn't nice to you, but he's a bit too forward and flirty sometimes. Okay maybe more than sometimes, like all the time. You chuckle to yourself, walking happily down the steps.

Once the the stairs, She is the one to recognize you first and give a jovial greeting, "Hello and good morning, Persephone! How are you feeling?" Despite the minor headache and lack of sleep you can't help but smile at her, her positive attitude being quite contagious. You wave and respond, "I'm good. You?" She smiles widely with her eyes closed, "I'm feeling amazing. Especially since there's something that I've planned for you and some of the new employees that arrived recently, but first..." She walks over to you, handing over a platinum debit card, "Charlie..." You look at her with furrowed brows and a frown, "You really didn't have to do this for me. Honestly, you're already letting me stay in the presidential suite." Then she tilts her head beaming at you, "True, but you're also working for me and Alastor. So it's only fair," she holds a finger up in the air, "Plus, you need clothes don't you? Not that I don't mind giving you my older outfits, but the ones I already gave you appear to be the only ones in your size. You need money to buy yourself necessities, and maybe some other things on the side you might want. So today is going to be a shopping day!" You look at her quizzically, "Shopping day?" She nods happily. "I've decided to give you the day off along with Husk and Alastor." You look at her again with a pursed lips and wide eyes slightly relieved at the thought of having the day off, but worried about the two demons she mentions, even moreso fearful of having Alastor as a chaperone after the events of last night, "Uh... Are you sure that's a good idea?" She nods her head, hesitant at first, understanding your concern, "Look, I know Alastor can come off as... Scary and dangerous and that Husk clearly doesn't like him, but... You'd be safer under supervision. I would come with you, but... Vaggie wants me to stay here and watch over the hotel with her. That and I still have work to do. I did ask Niffty in the place of Alastor, but she didn't want the day off. So instead she's kind of cleaning up the place while you're gone for the day." An 'oh' escapes your lips as you look down at the ground, anxiety and dread creeping up in your mind. A million different possibilities with nothing but horrible and terrifying outcomes race through your head.

Charlie seems to notice this and places a hand on your shoulder, "If it would make you feel better, I could ask Angel to go with you too. That way there's at least someone you're comfortable being with while you're out and about." You nod at the thought. As much as you hated to admit it, you liked the kinky spider and trusted him more than Husk, who you barely know, and Alastor, the creepy fuck face that would not stop pestering for whatever reason that only god knows and who so violently assaulted you last night. _Granted it was not without reason._ But he still could have been less aggressive and sadistic in his actions. She turns, about to leave, but then looks back, "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulls out a phone she had in her pocket, "I scrapped some money together from the treasury in the hotel and bought this for you, in case you ever need it for emergencies or anything. I even already put my number as well as all the employee's numbers in there just in case if you can't get a hold of one of us." You look at her in awe and start sputtering out words, almost about to cry in front of her, "Charlie... This is... You really really didn't have to do this for me... I..." Right then and there you decide to tell her the truth, or at least most of the truth about you. Making sure no one else is around you stutter, "I-I lied to you." She looks at you worried, "Wh-what do you mean?" You pause, looking at her with glossy eyes, "I don't remember anything before I got here. Only how I died. Or at least glimpses of how I died. And my name. That's it. I don't remember my sins, my family, my friends, nothing else... I don't even know if I can be rehabilitated here if I try." She looks at you in shock with wide eyes, gasping, almost about to cry. It wasn't that she was surprised that a demon didn't remember anything other than their own name. She knew that there were so many demons in hell that you might not be the only one with amnesia, but hearing it from you and the way you said it made her feel empathy for you. She closes her eyes then opens them giving you a small, accepting smile, "It's okay. Even if you've lost your memories, your still you. And from what I've seen so far and heard from Angel, you have a heart of gold. Honestly, it surprises me that you ended up in hell of all places. And even then a lot of demons, I'm sure, wish they could forget their past lives before ending up here. So, honestly, I wouldn't worry about it too much. I forgive you." You shakily let out a sigh of relief, feeling as though a weight that's been on your shoulder ever since you got here has been lifted. With a sigh, you smile and breathe out a 'thank you'.

"You're welcome." She turns her heel, but looks back at you, "By the way, what happened to your neck?" She points to the gauze taped to the wound Alastor caused. You hesitate to answer only to lie to her face, something you come to regret doing to her, but fearful of what Alastor might do if you tell her the truth, "I had an accident is all, nothing too terrible. Really." You wave it off and smile at her sincerely. She narrows her eyes at you then sighs and smiles gently back at you, Well, okay. Just be more careful. You're really nice and trustworthy. I'd hate to see you end up severely hurting yourself." She places a hand gently on your shoulder, "You know if you ever need to talk, you can come to me, right?" You nod to her. But you knew you couldn't possibly bother her with your problems so you couldn't keep your promise. "Well, I'm gonna let the others know you're ready to head out. And I'll let Angel know that he'll be tagging along too." While Charlie goes to round up the others, you decide to sit on the couch. You swing your legs back and forth. Waiting, for whatever reason, never sat well with you. Especially waiting in silence. As a result you subconsciously whistle and hum a tune, one that was familiar, but you could not remember where you heard it from. You did know that it was a jazz song though. Probably one that was your favorite before you died. Footsteps grab your attention as you stop whistling and humming the tune to keep from embarrassing yourself further. _God, I'm acting like such a child right now. What is wrong with me?_ You look up with a slight frown. The one who entered the room, to your relief, but anxiousness, was Husk. The demon cat whom you hadn't been introduced to yet only having seen him work at the bar drinking booze. He looks to you with an unamused stare, "What are ya looking at kid? What do I got something on my face?" He asks roughly. You only shake your head nervously and avert your gaze from him. _You truly were terrible with eye contact when it comes to having a conversation_. The thought you find silly considering you have stared down and punched Alastor, the most powerful and possibly feared demon throughout all of hell. _Though what he did to you was far worse._ "U-um, no. Your face looks fine actually... Just... Um..." Your face turns red in embarrassment. Each second passing by only adding to your shyness and awkwardness. He narrows his eyes at you, "Well, got something ta say ta my face?" His foot taps impatiently. You feel your face flare as you shout, "I'm really sorry! I'm not good at starting conversations and I don't know you so I don't know what to say! Pleasedon'tbemadatme!" You nearly shut your eyes out of embarrassment. Then laughter is heard throughout the lobby. When you look up you see both Angel Dust and Alastor _laughing at you and your embarrassment_. You instinctively bolt up, huff, and turn away from the two, clicking your heels together. You mutter curses under your breath, puffing your cheeks, "Fuck off kinky Harlequin polka dot striped spider drag queen. You too, strawberry pompous twizzler stick." This only makes Angel Dust laugh harder and Husk joins in, actually finding the creative insults funny. Alastor, though finding your quips amusing, is the only one to scold you, "My, my. Such vulgar language coming from a lady. And here I thought better of you, sweetheart." You roll your eyes and bite your bottom lip. Deciding to just ignore the trio of misfits, you walk yourself to the door, nearly leaving without them. "Aaw, come on babe don't be that way! I was only teasing ya. That reaction of yours was really hot and sexy in a way," Angel proceeds to catch up to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, "it really turned me on." His voice and comments nearly make you sputter incoherent words, but then he notices the gauze on the crook of your neck and before he could say anything Alastor pries you off of him. You instantly become terrified from his touch as he makes a comment at him, "You would try and flirt with her, wouldn't you? Why don't you go bother Husk, hmm? I'm sure he could keep you better company." Angel narrows his eyes at Alastor playfully and eyes him up, "Hmm, or..." He shrugs and puts a finger to his mouth, "I could keep you company, radio daddy~" At this moment you are sandwiched between the most flirtatious and idiotic anthropomorphic being ever to have existed in your life and a psychotic, murderous, and very annoying but charming deer demon that confuses you to no end. Though, their banter is quite hilarious and amusing in its own right. Meanwhile, Husk is just in the background groaning and occasionally taking a sip from a flask that he probably grabbed from the bar. Alastor clears his throat nervously, "Angel, be a dear and stay at least ten feet away from me, please." To which he replies sensually, "Anything for you, deer daddy~" As Alastor pushes back Angel with his microphone stand you bust out laughing and smiling like an idiot which in turn catches their attention. "My dear, I believe this is the first time I've seen you genuinely smile. You should do it more often. It's quite beautiful." Though there is a trace of sincerity in Alastor's comment, you knew not to trust his pretty words for a second. Still, despite what happened between you and Alastor, you couldn't help but let your guard down, walking in front of him and Angel. What comes out of your mouth surprises them, leaving them a sputtering, blushing mess. Mustering up the cutest pose and facial expression you could manage you give them a peace sign, winking at them and saying, "Or we could have a threesome~" Their reactions were priceless and you couldn't help but laugh more at their expressions. You notice Husk's expression twitching a bit into what could be a look of amusement, seemingly getting a kick out of the spectacle you so greatly performed for the effeminate arachnid and red suited deer.

Soon after both of them recover from it. Alastor is the first to speak up, clearing his throat, "Well, darling, I'm rather shocked you'd actually say something so vulgar and suggestive as that. Don't tell me that Angel has been tainting our pure, precious employee with his incessant and repulsive language he uses. Oh, the horror of that happening!" He dramatically places one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead, as if nearly swooning at the thought of it. To which Angel shouts in his direction a "Hey!" and continues, snapping at him, "My language isn't repulsive! If it was then I wouldn't have all the demons in hell wanting a piece of me. Well almost all the demons." He shrugs then turns to back to you who has started to skip along the sidewalk giddily, oblivious to all the demons eyeing you with curiosity, envy, and confusion. You also fail to notice how Alastor is now beside you, keeping up with the pace you set yourself at and glaring at the demons off to the side that stare in your direction. They all back away, crawling back into alleys and buildings, wary of what would happen if they were to attack the darling little fox next to the radio demon.

Angel smirks shamelessly, "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, babe. Then again, types like you are usually kinky as fuck, but tend to act all shy about it." You quip back at him, slowing down a bit to look at him, "Oh? And what is my so called 'type'? Also, I am not into threesomes, thank you. And if I'm not mistaken I also told you I'm not into random hookups." You quirk a brow at him playfully. "Ya know, the type that acts all shy, then talks shit back to the other person, only to get flustered when that person says something back to you." You just hum mindlessly and shrug then say, "But in all seriousness though, if I were to get with someone like _that,_ I'd want to get to know them first, fall in love, and hopefully them loving me back just as much." Alastor looks at you with the same smile he always wears, but he couldn't help but feel something akin to fascination grow inside him. Not that you weren't fascinating to him in the slightest. You already had fascinated him with your actions, mannerisms, and reactions. He'd always get a kick out of your fear, anger, and frustration. But also from your curiosity, witty comments, and the amount of purity you held in your soul compared to all the other wretches in this place. Of course he only thought this as a fascination and felt it as such.

Angel looks at you as though you've just said the most idiotic and boring thing in the world, though, he wouldn't say that out loud, instead he just laughed and replied, "Yeesh toots, ya really are too innocent and pure for your own good. Makes me wonder how and why the hell you ended up in this place in the first place. But I know you don't like talking about it, so I'm not gonna ask ya." You softly smile showing your teeth, humming thoughtfully and turning your heels to look up at him, "Thank you, Angel." That smile and one sentence phrase had immediately caught the boys attention. It always made him wary. He wasn't sure if he could trust you. Most demons down here only act kind for their own selfish reasons, always wanting something in return. But so far you have proven that theory wrong. It was even further debunked when he saw you speak with Charlie earlier that day. The sincerity and expressions held in your voice and tone didn't feel fake like all the other dolled up words he's heard from other demons. It looked and even sounded _genuine_. Part of him is hoping that you are actually being manipulative and are damn good at it because it would be less painful to lose you to an extermination. The other part was hoping you weren't simply because it'd be a nice change of pace from the usual demons he hangs out with. Not that he didn't like Cherri. Hell, she is his best friend and he had known her longer than you. But still it would be nice to have someone else to joke around with from time to time.

Angel looked away, crossing his arms, "Seriously though, you should stop being so damn nice all the time. And trusting. It could get ya hurt one day, or killed, or worse." You just shrugs and reply, "A little act of kindness goes a long way. Plus... I inherently can't be mean to people. At least not without a reason, I think. And even then it has to be a damn good one." Alastor chimes in immediately, "And what reasons would those be, darling?" and you jerk off to the side, surprised at his closeness beside you, nearly causing you to trip back on to the street as an incoming car speeds ahead. Thankfully before you hit the pavement and get hit by the vehicle, Alastor pulls you back spinning you close to him, and you land with your face pressed against his abdomen. "You really should be more cautious, sweetheart. You nearly got hit." Looking up at him you can see his smug expression. Immediately you pull out of his grasp only to have him pull you closer to his side by your shoulder. He leans down beside your ear, "Perhaps you should stay closer to me dear, lest you end up dead by some lesser ruffian demons." You frown, feeling slightly annoyed and anxious at the radio demon's proximity to you. Even if you try and struggle his iron grip will still keep you in place. So instead you just stay by him, despite your fear skyrocketing, and reply to his question he asked you, "If someone disrespects me just for their own amusement. If I find out someone is using me for their own personal gain. Or if someone betrays me in any way. But I don't think I could ever bring myself to kill someone because of it. Maybe play a few pranks on them or treat them the way they treat me. But I don't think I could ever hurt someone physically." Husk looks at you as if you were an idiot and speaks up, "Wait, seriously?" You turn back at him and nod, "That kind of mindset could get you killed down here. _We're in hell_ , _lady._ This ain't a pretty place to be. All the demons down here are either freaks, psychopaths, drug users, abusers and everything else that's fucked up with the world. Some demons are all those things at once. Yet you're here, being acting all nice and shit just because? Sounds like a load of bullshit if you ask me. Whaddya want from us, huh?" You flinch at his harsh tone, but then answer calmly with politeness in your voice, "Nothing. At least nothing you guys can help me with anyways. I don't think anyone could. Besides if I wanted something I would do it myself without help. I don't like asking for favors." He narrows his eyes at you. Angel Dust and Alastor just watch the conversation between the two of you, both looking ready to gut the cat demon on the spot.

"Listen, kid. I'm only gonna say this once," he takes a swig of alcohol and gulps it down, "ya better change that act of yours if ya know what's good for ya. Your gonna die real easy down here if your not careful." You look at him with a blank expression and say, "But I'm already dead and in hell. I can't die again, right?" Alastor suddenly laughs and Angel looks to you with something of slight concern, "That's not entirely true, toots." You quirk a brow at him.

"Oh, my precious assistant, how ignorant and naive you are. Has no one educated you about this wretched place?" Alastor, turns you around to face him and grabs you by your chin, pinching your cheeks, "Someone ought to show you around this terrible and awful place." You hesitantly swat his hand away and rub your cheeks, "Maybe later. Right now we really should just focus on shopping." The rest of the walk is mostly silent, save for a couple flirtatious advances Angel makes towards Husk and Alastor which they both reject and make comments back at him. Angel and the others come to a stop, but you absentmindedly continue walking until you bump into the deer demon's back. He turns at an inhuman speed towards you. You hastily mutter a sorry to which he just smiles and chuckles. "Well, this is it. Charlie said something about ya needing some clothes right?" Nodding, you walk past Angel and Alastor, both of which follow you.

Husk merely lags behind muttering some curses under his breath. You may be funny when it comes to insulting the two demons that he so clearly despises, but he was not gonna let his guard down around you. Not for one second. And if that happy, peppy princess of hell thinks that you need to be babysat by him, then he'd sooner up and leave the place than stay any longer with some pansy co-worker who may or may not be in it for their own personal gain.


	7. Emotional Turmoil

The store you enter seems to be packed with all kind of goods ranging from electronics to clothing. Pretty much everything you could ever need and want lines the shelves and counters. Deciding that this would be the perfect opportunity to stock up on food and the decorations for the open house you planned, you first head into the food section. Unfortunately, Angel leaves to flirt with some other demons he spots in the men's section and Husk runs off to an aisle filled with alcohol.

You really didn't want to be left alone with Alastor. Not after the incident. A growing uncomfortable silence comes between the two of you as you try to walk away from him. He still manages to keep up with you.

Once you come to a halt to look through some of the food products, Alastor speaks up, "Persephone?" You hiss at him, "What, Alastor?" his name on your tongue laced with venom. He asks in a serious and hushed tone, "How are you feeling, my dear?" He puts a hand on your shoulder as if _concerned_.

Fuming at the audacity of him asking in such a worrisome manner, you turn to face him almost yelling, "How do you think I'm feeling, Alastor? After what you did to me-" he cuts you off, "Darling, what I did needed to be done. I had to put you in your place." He recoils his hand and peers down at you, "You had forced my hand." Your face turns red with anger and you grit your teeth, "No, you didn't. Your actions against me are unexcusable. Yes, I admit I might've been a bit too brash and aggressive, but you were far, far worse. My actions and words were far more justified than your own." You place a hand on your chest as you point at him with spite burning in your eyes. He narrows his eyes, "That's where you're wrong my dear. You were being rude and crass. I simply wanted to show you the errors of your ways and what could happen when you anger a far more powerful demon than you. But I see that the punishment was not enough to open your eyes to how much of a weakling you truly are. Perhaps you'll need some reeducation in proper manners?" _Weakling?! He has the nerve to call me a weakling?!_ You had nearly had it with this red demon, "Yeah, well maybe you need to learn to control your temper!"

He leans down at you with a condescending smile, "And you need to learn that you need to be more careful, darling. If given the chance, there are many demons who would try and harm you. Break you down only to watch you suffer and die alone in this wretched place." You leer at him and ask, crossing your arms and leaning on your heel, "How do I know that you're not one of them?"

He guffaws at this question, as if it is the silliest thing to say, "Why, my dear. I'm hurt that you would even think such a thing! I'm only doing what's best for the hotel's darling little assistant! It would be a tragedy if something were to happen to her." He pinches your cheeks and you flinch. Then he stands up straight, fixing his sleeves. You simply growl and try to ignore his presence the rest of the time you are there. But you fail to do so as he constantly hums and occasionally makes comments to you, reminding you that he is still following you. You hurriedly speed up the pace, grabbing food and ingredients, quickly placing them in the cart you are pushing. You wanted nothing more than to get out as soon as possible and away from Alastor. But his voice only reminds you of the hell you find yourself trapped in.

"May I make a suggestion, darling?" You feel his breath near the crook of your neck as he leans his head close to your ear. At that moment, you almost are about to turn around and slap him, but you did not want a repeat of him violently harassing you. So instead, you let him place a hand on your shoulder as his arm reaches out beside you, grabbing a pack of venison from the frozen foods section and places it in the cart with the rest of the food you procured. Your breathing hitches, _He just grabbed some deer meat. Is he a fucking cannibal?_ You look at him unconsciously with a terrified stare as he chuckles and says, "Venison would be a wonderful choice for the open house event, wouldn't you agree?" He smiles his toothy smile and looks to you, taking in your horrified expression and basking in it, "Oh, come now my dear, no need to look so frightened. As much as I found your taste to be _quite_ exquisite, deer meat is much more refined."

He acts as if everything the night before was but a joke. A nasty prank that he had played on you. It makes you feel sick and enraged. The thought of him being a cannibal was not too farfetched in your mind. He's sadistic, cruel, manipulative and charming. The makings and connotations of a possible past serial killer with a literal thirst for blood. The very thought makes you shudder and even more fearful of what he could do to you. It makes you even more frightened of what he could be planning for the hotel and the well being of everyone there. Struggling to keep your composure you nearly feel your legs give out from under you as your mind races through the most dreadful possibilities that could occur with him staying at the hotel.

You start to hyperventilate. Alastor cocks his head to the side, noticing your distress. "Darling... You seem a bit troubled..." His peppy voice falters a bit. His hand reaches out to you, but you recoil back looking at him in terror. The sound of your voice has nearly makes his stomach drop. It was a feeling that he never felt before and it unnerved him, "Don't touch me," Your voice wavers, nearly broken up by a sad whimper, "please, just.... Just leave me alone. Please...." you crouch down and curl yourself into fetal position, crying into your hands.

Other demons that pass by look at you with wicked smiles, some stare at you with a look of confusion and disgust.   
Most, however ignore your pathetic display of emotions and mind their own business aside from Alastor who just stands there in front of you. His smile is still apparent, but strained.

Your cries do not go unnoticed by Angel who immediately stops flirting with other demons and follows the sound of your sobs. He stares at your form and immediately his heart drops. Then he looks to Alastor, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes at him, "The fuck did you do to her, huh?" Alastor turns around and tilts his head, answering him, "Why, my effeminate fellow, I was just trying to start up a conversation with our darling little companion." He looks back to you who is still having a mental breakdown, "Honestly I am not sure why she is so distressed." Angel marches up to the radio demon and grabs him by the collar, "It's probably cause you've been botherin' her, you pompous strawberry asshole! Don't think I don't know what what you've been doing to her, Alastor!" He sneers down at him. Alastor was not having this. Not one bit. He spat venomously with a distorted voice, "Take your filthy whore hands off me, you uncivilized cretin." Which Angel obliged, slightly scared, knowing that if he picked a fight with this deer demon he would ultimately lose.

Instead he walks over to your form and gently speaks to you, "Hey, toots, it's alright. It's me, Angel. I'm not gonna hurt ya yeah? Unlike some shitheads around here," he turns his head, directing the former comment towards Alastor, then looks back at you with a gentle expression and lightly touches your shoulders. You slowly lift your head. The sight of your tear stained face and the way your wide eyes look at him nearly has him wanting to cry too. But he wouldn't, especially not in front of you. He whispers softly, reassuring you, "It's gonna be okay, kid. Really. The big bad radio demon isn't gonna hurt you. Not if I can't help it." He glares at Alastor who eyes him with malice. Then he huffs, gently picks you up from off the ground by your arm and wipes the tears off your cheeks with one of his thumbs, "Come on toots, let's get you some new clothes and stuff so that we can leave this shit hole, huh?" He smiles at you and soon your breathing returns to normal and you smile back, wiping your tears away with your hand. You sniffle, "O-okay." He puts an arm around your shoulder, escorting you to the women's section to browse attire. As he is walking away he looks back at Alastor and sticks his tongue out at him mockingly.

The radio demon watches as you are being taken away by the annoying pest named Angel Dust. A feeling fills his chest. A desire- a need to pry you out of the slutty spider's grasp and keep you close to him. The urge to rip Angel's limbs off one by one and gut him only increases when Angel mocks him. But he knew that doing so would only cause you more distress and worry. So, he decides to back off for now, giving you some space on this outing until everyone heads back to the hotel. Then he'll be able to continue to have his fun with you.

You finally had managed to catch a breather from Alastor's constant pestering, but, of course, you were not sure how long that would last. But just by being beside Angel you calm down. "Hey, babe, what do you think of these, huh?" You turn your attention to him, nearly cackling as you see him holding up a black lacey bra with matching panties, stockings, and a garter belt, as if trying them on for himself, "Pfft, really Angel? I know you like to cross dress and all, but why would you wanna wear _that_?"

Angel runs a hand through his hair, chuckling and admiring himself in the mirror, "Why not?" He turns to you and smirks, "I'd look fucking sexy in this, don't ya think toots?" He poses in a suggestive manner and blows a kiss your way. Playing along with his little antics, you grab the fake kiss then toss it aside, "Sorry, not interested. Gonna have to try harder than that to impress me." You laugh as Angel playfully huffs and turns away from you, looking back at the mirror.

Then his eyes trail your body and an idea forms in his head, "Hey, Whadda bout you? Think you wanna try these on? You'd look fucking hot in this." He points at the lingerie he was checking out just then. Your eyes widen and you frantically wave your hands in front of him, "Oh no no no no no. I AM NOT going to wear something like that. It's way too sexual for my tastes." He scoffs and says, "Come on, babe. You'd fucking rock these bad boys. Your body was made for these types of clothes. I know that your no slut, but you should at least try to live a little and impress other guys. Sure all the demons down here are assholes, but ya never know if your gonna meet one that'd be good for ya." He points from your waist up and suggestively wags his brows, "Whaddya say, huh? Ya wanna look kinky for a sugar daddy~? If you want I could be your-" you rip the lingerie set from his hands and puff your cheeks, cutting him off before he could finish, "Fine, I'll buy this. But not because you want me to. I actually do need more lingerie so I'm taking it."

With a huff and a click of your heels you put the product in the cart. You and Angel continue to browse through _very_ suggestive lingerie and clothes. Some of which you decide to buy purely because you liked the style of them while others were too much in your opinion. All the while Angel would just be himself, cracking a few sexual jokes and teasing you about what he calls, "your sexy body." The last few things you decide to buy is a sketchbook, a journal, some headphones, and a few novels that you found interesting to read should you have the free time to do so.

As you and Angel go to the register to check out, Husk joins you, carrying a basket of alcohol. Alastor is no where to be seen and you sigh with relief. You ready the debit card that Charlie gave you earlier this morning as you step up next in line, placing all the items on the counter. Husk places his booze next to your stuff and glances at you, "What? Ya think I'd pay for my own shit?" You shake your head and reply, "A-actually, I was planning on paying for everyone, since we came here together and all." You laugh nervously, twirling a strand of hair between your fingers and staring meekly at the ground. You hear him grumble under his breath.

After paying for everything, Angel offers to help carry some of the bags to the hotel and you thank him with gratitude. As the three of you walk along, Angel spots a vending machine in the corner of his eyes and rushes over to it. You follow him, "What is it, Angel?" He just tosses in a coin and presses a button then a tiny bag of something comes out from the machine, "Eh, it's nothing toots. Just something I get from time to time to have some fun is all. We should head back to the hotel before it gets too late, yeah? Not that I'm scared or anything. I can handle myself. You on the other hand..." He eyes you up and down, "No offense, but you probably couldn't even lift a crowbar to bash someone's head in."

You cringe a little, but he wasn't wrong. The rest of the trip was filled with comfortable silence until Angel suddenly grabs you by the arm and spins you around. Nervously, he begins to speak, "Hey, uh, how about we take a shortcut, huh? Might be a little-" An unfamiliar voice catches your attention, "Angel, baby~ where the hell have you been? Haven't heard from ya in a couple of weeks." Your curiosity gets the better of you as you turn around, much to Angel's concern and see the source of the voice.

It was a man, slightly taller than Angel with purple skin wearing a red coat with white fur dotted with red hearts. He adjusts his top hat and heart shaped shades as he comes closer to the three of you. Husk watches with caution, as if knowing who said demon was. "Oh, hey Val. Ya know, just been around taking part of turf wars and having fun. The usual." Angel's nervous demeanor slightly changes to a more cool tone as he chuckles to himself. You begin to wonder who this demon is that somehow knows Angel.

You watch as his eyes look from Angel over to you, trailing down your form, "Well, well, well, who's this foxy little lady?" He lifts your chin up, smiling with a smug expression. Being the anti-socially awkward person you are you can only respond with a soft voice and a stutter, "A-ah, I-I'm, um..." He chuckles, "What's the matter, kitten~ cat got your tongue?" Then laughs loudly, staring at your confused and nervous expression, "Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Angel clears his throat, catching the tall demon's attention then pulls you away from him rather protectively, "Listen, Valentino... I'm just staying at the Hazbin Hotel for a couple of weeks. Just to take a break, ya know? I'll be back eventually, just ah, not yet. There's some stuff I need to do before going back to the studio."

Valentino looks at him like it was the strangest thing for him to stay, "Wait, wait, wait. Your still staying at that hotel that is trying to rehabilitate demons? The fuck ya wanna stay there for?" He looks as though he is about to blow a fuse at Angel who tells him, "Val, please," he gets close to him, looking at him seductively and caressing his chest, "Just let me have my fun, will ya? I promise I'll pay ya back later, yeah? Please, daddy~" the interaction between the two of them nearly makes you blush a deep shade of red that rivals Hell's own color scheme. "Fine, but Angie baby, ya better keep your promises," he turns to walk away, but not before grabbing your arm and looking down at you, "If ya ever need a good time or an extra cash grab, baby, your more than welcome to come find me at my studio. I know how to show a girl like yourself a good time~" he chuckles, handing you his business card then walking off. The whole interaction has you flustered and confused and you turn to Angel, "Uh, what just happened? Who was that?" He sighs and crosses his arms, looking a bit concerned as he answers your questions, "That was, uh, Valentino. My boss and pimp. Former boss and pimp." Your brow furrows then realization hits you, "Oh. Oooh. Right I forget that you... Well, um... Yeah..."   
Your timidness lightens the mood a bit and has him chuckling briefly before his expression turns somber, "He is not someone to mess with, doll. One of the overlords of hell. Probably not as powerful as Alastor, but definitely influential and could easily erase other demons out of existence if they mess with him."

You simply reply with a hum then look down at the business card he had given you, memorizing the number should you ever even want to contact him. Perhaps not for his offer, but for other reasons. Angel notices your this and nervously asks, "Your, uh... Not actually considering his offer, are ya toots?" You look up and shake your head and he sighs in relief, "Good. The less overlords you get involved with in this place the better. There's no telling what those kind of pricks and selfish demons would wanna do to ya if a gal like you were ta get involved with them. It's bad enough your involved with smiles."

Your stomach lurches at the mention of the radio demon and you awkwardly look off to the side, "Yeah, I know." Then he tries to lighten the mood, "Now how about ya let me walk that sexy ass of yours back to the hotel, huh?" You giggle and agree as he puts an arm around your shoulder and the two of you joke around with each other. Husk just groans and chugs a bottle of alcohol he just bought, watching the two of you interact with one another.


	8. Breaking Point

Alastor had returned to the hotel deciding to let you be for the time being. While waiting for your arrival back to the hotel, he decides to cache in a few more favors, first visiting a swing bar within the deeper parts of the city to visit one of his former colleagues and old friends. A bouncer stands outside the bar letting in fellow demons and kicking others out on to the curb. As he approaches the waiting line all the demons start to feel threatened and immediately turn to see the radio demon standing behind them. They parted like the red Sea as he walks up to the bouncer. They don't even exchange a glance let alone words to one another as he is let into the establishment. Whistling and humming while spinning his microphone as he walks into the place. One by one the demons all turn to look at the newcomer, immediately realizing who it was, then going back to what they were doing, keeping their distance from them.

He taps his microphone stand on the ground as soon as he spots his target, smoking a cigar and sitting on a barstool, waiting for her next performance, "Mimzy, darling!" His voice catches the plump, busty blonde. Her eyes widen once she recognizes the voice and sees who it is that called her out. "Alastor!" She rushes to his side and stands in front of him, smiling, her southern accent kicking in, "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone off to help out that goody two shoes princess of hell with her project." He chuckles and beams down at her, "Why, my dear, I have. However, I've come to pay you a visit and offer you a proposal of sorts."

Her happy demeanor now turns into a distrustful glare, "Oh? And here I thought you had come back to visit as a friend, instead of asking me for another one of your so called favors." She huffs, crossing her arms and walking back to the bar.

She takes a shot of whiskey as he speaks to her, "Come now, my dear, I do value you as a friend. But I do need some help with a little project for the hotel. Call it an investment if you will." She hums carefully in thought then answers, "What are you planning now Alastor?" He laughs charmingly, "Oh, my dear, I'm not planning anything. It was actually an idea of an employee from the hotel who has it all planned. I just thought I'd help with her darling little endeavors, maybe ruffle a few feathers, and provide the best entertainment I possibly can for her."

She looks at him puzzled and confused, "Wait, wait, wait. Alastor, you're doing this for some dame that's working at the hotel? It isn't that princess is it? Or her girlfriend?" He shakes his head, almost amused at the thought of going through all this trouble for those two demons, "HA! No, no, no my dear. I'm doing this for my assistant! After all the troubled she's been through and hard work she has contributed to the hotel, I believe she deserves a bit of entertainment and a break from her mundane tasks." She stares at him in shock.

The Alastor she knows would never speak so highly of someone other than Rosie and herself. Honestly it made her feel a tint of jealousy. But another part of her was curious to see what kind of woman could catch his attention like that. "And what do you have in mind for me, Alastor?" Leaning beside the counter, she looks up at him curiously.

The radio demon's grin widens as he taps his on his microphone with his claws, "Well, my dear, I am so glad you asked!" He slicks back his hair and ears, "You see, my lovely assistant suggested we provide entertainment during an open house to attract newcomers to the hotel and invite some influential demons as well to gain more sponsors!" Mimzy walks up to Alastor narrowing her eyes at him, "Oh, she did, did she?" Then points at him and makes hand gestures as she speaks, "Just who is this lady you're talking about, hmm? Don't tell me you've become a pimp or some sugar daddy to a gal you just recently met!" She fumes, jealousy now taking over each word and action she commits.

He pushes her accusatory finger away from him, "Now, now. No need to act so jealous, darling. We're all friends here, after all." She purses her lips together and rubs her temple sighing, "Sorry, Al, it's just been a long and rough night." He pats her head and his smile turns to something genuine, "You are forgiven, dear. But I must say, there is no need to be jealous. While I adore my assistant I also adore you just as much! And I'm sure that once you meet and get to know her, you'll become fast friends." He whistles happily, "Now, as for my proposal, I was hoping that-" Mimzy cuts him off, stating what he was just about to say, "I'd perform at the open house at the hotel?" She sighs when he nods softly, "Fine. When is it supposed to take place?" Smirking as if in triumph he replies, "A month from now on March 4th 5'oclock sharp, my darling songbird! Of course your more than welcome to come visit before then to situate yourself." He chuckles, adjusting his monocle. She smiles softly at him with a look of adoration and compassion, "Alright, Alastor. It's a deal." Twirling his microphone he gives a closed eyed smile and happily shouts, "Perfect!" Then walks off with a skip in his step, but not before giving the address to Mimzy, out the door. _That man is going to be the death of me._

She goes back to the bar, thinking about her life choices and wondering if this was a good idea in the first place. "Hey, Mimzy! Can I get another one? On the house?" One of her regular customers shouted in her direction, "Sure thing, sugar!" She grabs a tray of drinks and carries it over, sighing. It was gonna be a rough night.

Pleased with the outcome of his little visit, he decides to stop by another old friend and her antique shop. The shop's sign that once read Franklin and Rosie's Emporium now had an 'x' painted over the first name. No doubt done by the owner after the death of her ally by the exterminators.

Inside the shop, Rosie was working on some new dresses, sewing and humming away as she worked. Suddenly she hears a knock on the door, wondering who it could be at such a late hour that is paying a visit. When she opens the door a look of surprise and happiness adorns her face as her dead, void eyes stare down at her visitor, "Alastor, why my love, it's so good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He gently takes her hand and kisses it then looks up, "My dear, I was wondering if I could inquire a favor from you, seeing as how you are quite a stylish and influential figure here in Hell." She smiles widely at him, walking beside him back into her store, "I suppose I could hear out what new entertaining idea you have come up with this time around. After all it has been quite some time since I last spoke to you. I've missed your company, sweetie." Alastor softens his gaze and says, "Dear, I'm afraid I'll have to make my visit short. I have an... Appointment with a certain co-worker of mine and want to fill her in on her project's progress."

She looks at him with an amused expression, "Ah, yes. I've heard about your latest fascination with the hotel. I take it you're talking about an idea that you've come up with to help the princess's project move along?" He thinks thoughtfully about the question before replying, "Well, yes and no. It is an idea that a charming young lady who works beneath me had come up with. She is quite a doll, I'm sure you'll warm up to her after meeting her. Such a charm, really." He chuckles to himself, not noticing Rosie's curious and observant stares. _My my, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a crush on this mysterious woman with the way he talks about her. Such a shame he probably can't tell the difference between love and fascination._ She chuckles to herself at the thought and decide it best for him to find out his true feelings.

It would be most entertaining to see him struggle with his emotions and the poor soul who has his attention turn him down for his lack of proper respect towards others he adores. She would know after all. She had been down that road before with said radio demon, though it was more of a close platonic type of love, but a love nonetheless. However she notices it might be even more of a romantic fascination as he goes on to describe every detail about her.

Carefully tuning in then he finally shares his favor with her, "So as you can see, it would be grand if you could come to the open house and be a sponsor for our darling little project! The entertainment there will be provided by Mimzy, whom I'm sure you've met before and had been friends for some time after I introduced her to you." At this Rosie tilts her head to the side, "Mimzy? Ah, the performer. She is a rather lovely individual. Such a beautiful and angelic voice to boot. I can tell you are putting in quite a bit of effort, sweetheart. I'll see what I can do to contribute to this fine event you and your assistant planned." She smiles at him and curtseys. He bows back, once again taking her hand and kissing it then looking at her face, "Excellent my dear." Before taking his leave he turns to her, "There is one more request I'd like to ask of you" she tilts her head then humors him, "Hmm? What is it, Alastor, deary?"

He leans in next to her ear and whispers his next favor to her. Then he leans back and she responds, "I see. Well, I'll see what I can do. I'll be sure to get it done before next month's grand opening and have it shipped to the hotel for you."

He caresses her cheek, softly bidding her adieu, "Goodbye my dear and goodnight." She replies with a soft expression, "Until we meet again, my love." She shuts the door behind him and locks it.

_This truly was going to be most entertaining_ , she thought to herself as she walks back to her sewing machine, finishing the garment then starting to work on her next project. He spends one more hour gathering a few more sponsors, some of which he despises, but did it for the good of the hotel and his precious employee.

With the tap of his microphone he teleports himself back to the hotel's lobby startling Charlie and Vaggie who were both on the couch, holding hands and watching the news. They both look at each other then let go of their hands. Charlie greets Alastor while Vaggie just stays on the couch with crossed arms in irritation. He made it just in time, right before the arrival of his dearest sweet employee.

Upon arriving at the hotel, you are not surprised to find Alastor standing in the middle of the lobby talking with Charlie about your idea. You briefly hear him say something about finding a sponsor and entertainer for the open house. After that you just tune out their voices, immediately going into the kitchen to take care of putting away the food first.

Just when you thought the radio demon was done bothering you for the day, he appears behind you as you stock up the fridge, "Hello, darling!" You jolt straight up and let out a brief screech. Giving yourself whiplash, you turn in a quick manner, almost losing your balance. "What the fuck, Alastor!" You nearly shout his ears off as he jumps back at your sudden outburst only to scold you for your behavior like you were some child, "My dear, that is no way to greet someone who had just wanted to talk to you. I see you still haven't learnt your lesson."

You frown, avoiding his stares, "Alastor, please. Just go away and let me work in peace." You rub a your temple in annoyance. He wraps an arm around your shoulder, pressing his cheek against your own, "Why, darling, I could never leave your side! If I were to do so, who knows what the scum of the world would do to such a precious and pure gal such as yourself!" With a grimace you pry yourself out of his grasp and state, "I'll be fine, Alastor. I've got Angel Dust and Charlie on my side. They're both pretty powerful individuals on their own."

Immediately, his laughter, along with audience laughter, resonates throughout the room, "Oh ho ho, my dear. That spider that you put so high above a pedestal is nothing but a cretin. A despicable demon that uses others for his own personal gain and pleasure. And Charlie, bless her heart, may hold some power in this place, but is ultimately weak minded. Neither one of them are suited to protect a sweet, innocent soul like yours from the corruption of this place." He pinches your cheeks roughly then lets go and laughs again, "You may not have a weak mind, but you are naive. Too trusting of others that you so easily get attached to and show your weakness to others without effort," he pokes your nose which you instinctively scrunch up at his touch, "A little advice, darling," his face comes closer, nearly inches away from your own, as he winks, "Stay by my side, and I'll be sure to keep you safe, out of harm's way, and away from the prying eyes of the most terrible wretches that reside here."

Your eyes widen and you instinctively push him away, this time he only flinches at your touch, but then chuckles and grins down at you.

"Y-you...!" Your anger, frustration, and annoyance with this demon is at an all time high as you keep pushing him back, hitting his chest with clenched fists, the only effect being him backing into the wall as he watches your tangent, "How dare you! What gives you the right to say such things?! You want to protect me?! After everything you've done, you think I'd just fall for your stupid charming smile and your promise to keep me safe?! You're probably just toying with me for your own amusement! You're a manipulative bastard who lies, cheats, and deceits others not caring about anyone but yourself!" Without thinking your hands wrap around his neck, choking him nearly to death, pressing all your weight against him to keep him from escaping.

"If you're so full of yourself that you think you can have your way with me and make me a pawn in whatever game your playing you can just fuck off and go bother some other weaker demon!" He struggles against you, feeling your soft hands around his neck tighten. The feeling he gets from your actions turn from anger to something similar to pleasure. Seeing the fury and pure rage on your face, it was almost as if there was fire blazing in your eyes. Then he felt it. Heat, unbearable, searing heat around his neck. At first he thought it was coming from his mixed emotions of anger and bliss. But then he realizes it's coming from you after looking back at your form.

Your hair flared up with a fiery glow. In fact your whole body was now enveloped in a golden fiery hue that emitted a burning light. The eyes are what catches his attention and makes his breath hitch. They shine a fiery orange color, brilliant and beautiful like sunset. Nine big fluffy tails now protrude from your backside, whipping around nearly knocking off items on the kitchen's counter. You had shown your true demonic form and it was a sight to behold in his eyes.

The noise and ruckus had not gone unnoticed to the other residences of the hotel. As soon as Charlie and Angel hear your enraged shouts they rush to the kitchen with Vaggie grabbing her spear and Niffty following after with worry.

What they see nearly shocks them to their very core and Husk who lagged behind them is the first to speak up before seeing the display of violence, "The fuck is going on here, huh? I'm trying to- Holy fucking shit!" He nearly drops his bottle of whiskey when he sees you _choking_ the demon he despises so much.

"Oh my God!" Charlie rushes over to you and tries to pry you off the radio demon, "Persephone, stop! You know this isn't right! This isn't you! Please listen to-" with a turn of your head towards her she is thrown across the room, nearly cracking her skull open.

Vaggie watches in horror as her girlfriend is tossed to the side and hits the wall with a hard _crack_ resonating throughout the room, "Charlie!" She then glares at you in anger, "Kind or not, I will not let you hurt anyone here. Especially Charlie!" She readies her spear to fight you, but Angel stands between her and you. Niffty watches silently, staring at you from behind the wall with fear and worry.

"Move out of the way, _Angel_." She spits venomously at him. He shakes his head and crosses his arms, "No can do babe." She groans and facepalms then says to him, "She _hurt_ Charlie and you expect me not to do anything about it?" He shrugs casually and speaks up in your defense, "Listen, you don't know what she's been through, toots. Hell, she fucking broke down crying because of this bastard," he gesture to Alastor who is losing consciousness and a grip on his powers with each passing second, "who won't stop fucking harassing her. So let me handle this, 'kay?"

She hesitates, looking from him to you then back to him and mutters with a sigh, "Fine. But if this doesn't work-" he forms air quotes with his fingers, "Then you'll have to put her down. You don't have much faith in me, do you?" She glares at him and angrily points at the scene, "Okay, okay, yeesh. No need to get your tacos in a twist." She grits her teeth muttering curses in her native tongue.

Angel takes a deep breath and walks towards you and is about to place a hand on your shoulder but he recoils back once he sees the look in your eyes. _Those fucking waterworks_. The very same ones that you had shown him and Alastor at the store that had the both of them feeling less than pleased.

A bit nervously, albeit softly he says your name as if you were a fragile thing that could break at any given moment. His voice catches your attention and your head snaps to him. At first you growl, showing your sharp canines as if about to pounce and bite into his neck. He winces, trying not to show fear, but is failing with each second that passes by.

Once you register who it is that called out your name and see his expression the glow that surrounded you faded as did all the menacing features that came with it. You were back to normal again. As normal as you could be anyways. You start to break down, running into his arms and crying while repeatedly apologizing. The sight of you so shaken, frightened and sad made him almost visibly panic. _You looked so broken and tired. It's a wonder how you haven't completely caved in yet._

Vaggie watches the two of you briefly before rushing over to Charlie to check on her, "Are you okay?" She watches Charlie open her eyes, flinching a little in pain. Then she answers, "I'm fine. What about Persephone? Is she okay?" Vaggie sighs again, gesturing to the scene in front of them. To her relief she sees you hugging and clinging to Angel, but seeing your broken and depressed look her smile falters into a concerned frown.

She's never seen you so hurt before. Granted whenever you'd see her it was for a brief couple of moments, but still. You looked a lot happier whenever you were around her and the others. Except with the radio demon. Her attention turns to him. She decides to make it a priority to talk to him about this incident and the constant harrassment of her employee.

Alastor inhales a sharp breath, feeling his neck relieved of the grip from the fox demon. Then he looks up. As soon as he sees you rush over to the feminine freak he feels his blood boiling. He certainly _did not_ like seeing the spider touching his assistant in such an intimate and close fashion.

He presses a hand against the wall to steady himself upright. Then composes himself, despite his jealousy skyrocketing through the roof. He clears his hot searing throat, the damage you had done made his voice hoarse and raspy, but he still manages to speak up for everyone else to hear, "My, my. That was very rude you know, darling. Trying to kill me while all I was doing was offering some advice." he looks at you who is still clinging to Angel, refusing to even look at the radio demon in the eyes, "You should be ashamed of your actions, my dear." The last sentence was distorted and you flinch in fear, your sobs worsening.

His comment had made Angel Dust snarling at him, "Well, maybe you need to back off you old schmuck! Can't you see she doesn't wanna be bothered by you!" Angel's voice raises an octave as he yells at him in anger. Alastor glares wickedly at him with a sadistic smile, "And leave her to the likes of you?! You'll just as easily corrupt her and let her get swallowed up by the burning fools of this place."

He grits his teeth and clenches his fists, pointing a finger at the radio demon, "Yeah, well, She actually enjoys my company, ya overgrown strawberry fucker! She'd be better off hanging with me than the likes of you. All you do is scare her and cause her emotional turmoil!" You just wanted all this fighting and bitterness to stop. It reminded you of something from your past you could not quite remember and left you with nothing but fear and despair.

Thankfully Charlie, though she struggles to get up, stands and silences the two of them, "Enough!" She clears her throat, her tone is stern as she looks from Alastor to Angel, "I want the both of you in my office. Now." As soon as Angel groans and Alastor asks, "Is there something the matter, Charlie?" She replies, first speaking to the arachnid then to the man clad in red, "No ifs ands or buts Angel. And yes there is something wrong. I want to speak to the both of you. Privately." And with that they both comply. Though a bit begrudgingly.

You are left alone with Vaggie who is glaring daggers at you, Niffty who is still shaken up from the scene, and Husk who was just staring at you drinking booze. You walk up to Vaggie, but when you are only a few feet away she points her spear at you. So you back off still crying and sobbing as you try to put together a coherent apology, "I-I'm really... Really s-sorry I *hic* I d-didn't mean to. I- I-" She scowls, but then sighs, softening her gaze, but still frowning, "I know. Just... If it happens again, I won't hesitate to end you. Especially if it's on purpose."

You nod understandingly, your cries dying out a little as you start to calm down. She walks out the kitchen back into the lobby. More than likely she'll be comforting the princess of hell after her lecture towards the radio demon and the arachnid.

You turn to Niffty, "Hey, um... You wouldn't mind helping me with this mess, would you?" Hesitantly, the little demon nods her head, still slightly frightened of you, but she knew that you hadn't purposely tried to hurt anyone, "Y-yeah, of course! I am a cleaner after all! I'll help you get this place tidied up in no time and the groceries stocked up!" She grabs a broom and dust pan from the corner and you start to pick up some of the more salvageable goods you had carelessly thrown around the room during your outburst.

Husk's voice catches your attention while you work, "Well kid, you may not be entirely spineless after all. But having a power like that and not knowing how to control it can be dangerous. Still that thing you did to him was bad ass. Maybe you could find someone to teach ya how to control that power of yours and learn a little self defense." He takes a swig of alcohol after finishing his sentence. You look at him and almost instantly he knows what you are going to ask, "Ya think I'd teach ya that stuff? Nah kid, yer on your own with finding someone who would be willing to show ya how ta fight. I ain't gonna help you with shit. Bad enough ya got that radio demon's attention on ya more so than me and I don't think I'd wanna mess with that asshole for so much as hanging around ya." With that he walks off back to the bar to drown himself in more booze.

You sigh, and say, "I fucking hate myself." Speaking in a hushed tone more towards you, forgetting that Niffty was beside you sweeping. She immediately walks up to you and says, "Hey, don't say that. Sure you may have possibly angered one of the most dangerous and powerful demons ever to exist in Hell. And you tend to get into a lot of trouble, but you're a nice demon. Not many around here can say that they're kind. Some are going to feel like they're threatened, some will use it to their advantage, and others might actually admire that. You just need to be able to tell the difference is all. And not go around blindly trusting others." She gives you a reassuring smile, "Anyways, a little hard work and diligence can help to keep the negative stuff away. So why don't we focus on this mess for now, yeah?" You smile softly at her as you place canned food, condiments and various other consumable products on the shelves and the fridge.

Thankfully not a lot of the groceries were damaged, but there was some fine China and minor things that had suffered the wraith of your anger. It only took you a half hour with Niffty's help much to your appreciation. After thanking her kindly, you decide to bring the rest of the bags filled with your clothes to your room.

When you get to the hall you can hear Angel and Alastor bickering at one another with Charlie scolding at them. You were just so tired of it. The fighting, arguing, the constant harrassment. You wanted a break. You _needed_ a break. You wanted answers as to why you ended up here of all places when you died and how you died.

An idea pops into your head, but you had to wait a little bit later when everyone in the hotel would be fast asleep. In the mean time you go into your room, hang up the new clothes in the closet while keeping out a hoodie and some skinny jeans to put on after shower. Once dressed you waited until the bright red sky starts to glisten and turn into a much darker shade. The moment the hotel is quiet you would set your plan in motion.

You sigh and take a moment to walk out onto the balcony of your room examining the city below, feeling so lost, angry, and depressed. A small hum escapes your lips. You quiet yourself down, making sure that no one was near your room and could hear you. Singing, somehow has always cheered you up and made you feel lighter. Especially singing about your own emotions. You were not sure when or why you enjoyed it, but somehow you knew you did. "This place is damaged..." You felt silly, the first few sentences coming out as just spoken words without a tune, "We are damaged souls... Our hearts filled with hate or love."

You think back to your moments with Alastor and all the times he had hurt you, then to Angel, who had tried to comfort you and all the happy moments you had with them. Slowly your spoken words turn into a more somber, soft melody, "And though you might think me innocent, I may be damaged too~" Your expression changes from your soft smile to a more somber one as you walk away from the balcony back to your room.

You caress the dress that Charlie gifted to you, "Yet here you are, telling me that I might be someone. That I could be a good person if I try~" you shake your head, shame filling your thoughts at what you had done to Charlie, "And you laugh and mock me, saying you want to protect me~" Now raising your voice and tune an octave as you head out your room, looking around to see if anyone was out.

Thankfully the hotel was quiet and no one appeared to be around as you walk past Alastor's office only to briefly glare at his door, "But you don't know what I've been through and all the damage I could do~" You huff after singing the phrase and clicking your heels together, "All the damage that you do~" You grasp at your chest where your heart would be. "I wish that I could have found a way... To make you go away~" In the back of your mind you thought of all the gruesome and spiteful things you could do to the radio demon, but shook your head, "But I'd sooner end up dead by your hands. And it's just not in my blood to condemn you for all the hate I hold for you~"

You sigh going down the stairs then sliding down the banister, "And I can't bring myself to say sorry when you've done me wrong too, my dear~"

Landing gracefully on your feet you dust off your dress and start spinning and twirling, as you pass by each picture of Charlie's relatives and family friends, "And now I wonder if anyone cares or is blissfully unaware of the circumstances I've carved myself into~" You had to have come from somewhere before you died, but thinking about it brought an uneasy and depressing emotion to your heavy heart.

You stop dancing for a moment and look somberly down at the ground, "But it hurts too much to care and hurts too much to know the truth~" You now walk towards the entrance to the hotel then step outside, sliding down the door, crouching almost sobbing, "Though if I don't know then what's the use of trying?"

Slowly, you stand up, walking away from the hotel hesitantly only to turn around and look back, "Maybe I should just stay home and not bother trying," then look ahead to the city with confidence and wonder, "But if I don't go then I'll never know who I am, who I could be, and who I'm not~" You sing softly carrying off the tune lightly, "So for now I'll say goodbye, til we meet again the next morning!" You run and run fast after putting up your hood.

From the corner of the hotel, the radio demon stood there watching the little fox as she walks away, hesitating to leave her safe haven and his protection. He takes his chance, tapping his microphone on the asphalt as a shadow slithers from where he summoned it to merge into the girl's own shadow. He sighs contently with a smile as he turns the corner and chuckles to himself, "What a foolish little darling fox. I hope you find what you're looking for."


	9. Unwanted Answers

Your heart rate increases as you run towards the inner parts of the city and start slowing your pace. You couldn't help but feel out of place as other demons that pass by look at you with threatening or lustful eyes. You keep your hands in your pockets and head down as you cautiously walk through the city. As you pass by you notice a few clubs, bars and stores with less than creative names. This doesn't really surprise you given all the stuff you have seen during your time in hell.

Suddenly you hear angry shouting and your gaze turns to a group of demons ganging up on a short, stocky one with green scales and pointed teeth. You did not pay much attention however and decide to ignore the scene, walking away only to bump into a tall, burly tiger looking demon who turns to you and growls, "What the hell is your problem, huh?! Can't you see I'm walking he-?!" He's surprised to see no one standing in front of him until he looks down at your trembling form, "Well, well, well looks like I found a little pipsqueak to pummel into the dust."

He grabs you by your collar and you gasp in fear, your hood fallen off revealing your face, "Hey, wait a sec." His face gets closer to yours, examining it for a moment, "Your that fox that's been hanging around the pornstar Angel Dust, arencha? Hehe, now that I got a good look at ya I can see why he hangs around someone like you." You struggle in his grasp, kicking your legs and trying to pry his hands off of you, "I think I've got a better idea of what I could do to make you pay for running into me. Something that'll both give us a good time." He laughs disgustingly as his one hands travels down your cheek then to your chest as he squeezes your breast. He chuckles and you gasp. Instinctively, you kick him in the crotch and he instantly lets go of you, howling.

You run away far into the other side of the city as you are being chased. Eventually you find a burned down house down the road and take shelter inside it, hiding in a charred closet that was still intact. After waiting a few brief moments, you peek out of your hiding spot, noting the cost was clear. You sigh, then examine your surroundings. The burned down building holds little significance considering there is hardly any of it left. But something catches your attention behind the ruins.

When you step out your eyes widen as you see a sea of fire burning brilliantly, never failing to burn out. If anywhere was to be considered true hell, it would be here. The sight makes your stomach churn and your head ache. Flashes of silhouettes and screams echo in your mind and you claw at your head in pain. You breathe heavily, your fight or flight instincts kicking in as you start to glow a golden fiery hue. Suddenly, you feel a hand touch your shoulder and a scene plays in the back of your mind, fuzzy, but slightly recognizable.

_Inside a room with cobwebs and dust, you were sitting in a corner, hands and legs tied and mouth gagged by some sort of cloth._

_"Well boys looks like we're gonna have some fun tonight." Three tall men surround you wearing street clothes inside an abandoned building. One of them gets closer to you and roughly brings his face closer to yours, removing your the cloth tied around your mouth, "We caught ourselves a real pretty one,_ _hehe-_ _" You spat in his face and smirked up at him, "You and your men are truly despicable, treating a lady like this. Have you no manners? Oh wait, what am I saying, of course you don't. Especially if you're dressed like that and smell like a year old dumpster can." You laugh at the men standing in front of you, but one of them cuts you off by brutally hitting you. "Shut the fuck up you fucking bitch! Your lucky your so pretty and sexy..." He starts groping you and the other two men join in. "Stop touching me! Or_ _I'll-_ _"_

_"Or you'll what, slut?" He growls at you, slapping you hard in the face. All of a sudden all the bravado you had was done and you flinch, fearful of what these brutes were planning to do with you._ _He sees your weakness and smirks, "That's what I thought." Another man shows up, appearing with a familiar looking girl with red hair and beautiful ocean eyes, "Y/N!" You shout out to her, "Persephone!" Then look at the men, eyes filled with spite, "What do you plan on doing with her, you bastard?!" He chuckles and laughs_ _as he motions his finger index and middle finger, spreading them the sticking out a tongue between them. You scowl at the son of a bitch, "You motherfucker! I swear if you lay a single finger on her, I'll make you regret ever kidnapping us!!!" He just sadistically laughs, watching as you struggle, then signals his hand. The sleazy man that was holding the poor girl against her will brought out a knife and began to cut of her blouse and tear down her skirt. He pulls her hair up and goes to kiss and bite her neck. You see the tears start to fall down her face as you watch the disgusting pig touch and molest her. Your anger flares as your face now turns red with rage, "Don't you dare touch her! Stop!" His hands continue to roam her body and eventually you start to break down crying too, "Just stop... Please..." You hear the other man, now crouching down beside you. He forces you to look at him. You remember his eyes, shimmering emerald orbs, looking at you with that sick twisted smile filled with lust, "Enjoying the show, little fox?" You try to look away, but his grip is stronger than your will to resist watching the horrifying show of them laying their hands on her. Then the man starts tearing off your shirt and jeans, leaving your clothes in tatters, "Now, let's have some fun..." His laughter echoes in your mind like a broken record as he feels you up and then spreads your legs._

A soft voice is heard behind you, snapping you out of the pain and agony and you looks back to see who your savior could possibly be. "Charlie?" To your relief the kind princess of Hell is standing there, giving you a soft smile, but her eyes appear to show some concern. Behind her is a limo that is parked on the side of the road. "Hey, you okay?" She asks, her voice sounding a bit shaky. Then you notice that your still glowing much like how you were during your assault towards Alastor.

You count to ten under your breath. Charlie patiently lets you calm yourself down, making sure to give you some space. Then you speak soon after the glow and menacing change of appearance disappears. "Sorry, I- I'm really, really, really sorry about earlier. I-I lost control a-and I-I hurt you.... I-I didn't mean to-" On the verge of tears, you instinctively grab onto her sleeves, leaning into her with your head lowered as your sobbing cuts you off. She looks to you and gently pats a hand on your back.

Seeing you so broken like this almost had her breaking down with you, but she did her best not to and try and comfort you first, "Shh. It's okay. I know. It was an accident." Her soft voice and gentle touch starts to calm you down and your sobs die down as your breathing stabilizes. You stay latched to her for a brief moment before standing up straight.

Then you look up at her, trying to smile reassuringly, but only finding that it makes you feel worse. So you stick with a solemn expression and look down with half lidded eyes, "I, umm... I remembered something, but..." You really were not ready to share it with her or anyone unless you wanted to have another emotional bout.

Charlie looks at you with understanding, "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, but if you do need to talk about anything just let me know. I'm a good listener." She gently places a hand on your shoulder and looks at you with a smile. You thank whatever god existed to have created her with such a pure and kind soul. "We should get back to the hotel. It's getting kind of late." You nod in agreement, following her to the limo. You take a seat beside her and look through the window, staring at the passing dead trees and deserted landscape that eventually merges with the city. A silence looming between the two of you.

Then you break the comfortable silence, a bit curious about her and her status as princess of hell, "Hey, Charlie," you still look through the window as you speak to her, "Um... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... What is your father like? He is Lucifer, right? How did you end up not being like him?" You see her reflection in the glass and sees her smile falter, turning into a frown. Immediately you regret asking such a question, but she just leans her elbow on the car door and places her head in her hand, sighing. "Yeah, he is... To be honest with you... He isn't exactly proud of me. And he doesn't support my idea of the hotel. I'm practically a disappointment to him. As for how and why I'm not like him, I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I was born here and ever since, It's been my home. That and there are demons that I get attached to here. My mom is more supportive though and a bit kinder. Maybe that's where I got my kindness from honestly. She tries to be as supportive as she can, but she, uh... She's a singer so she's really busy with her concerts."

You turn to her briefly, "I see." Then play with the sleeves of your hoodie, "Well... Still, your mother sounds charming. I don't think I would mind meeting her someday." She looks back at you with a soft smile, "Thank you..." Then turns back again, frowning once more, "Honestly, I don't know what'd I'd do without her or Vaggie. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing. A lot of the time I feel like I'm at a lost with this project I came up with. Sometimes I feel like a failure...." You stare at her with concern, but then the corners of your mouth tilt a bit north, forming a small, gentle smile.

You place a hand on her shoulder and she looks at you, "Well... At least we all can be lost together. And if this does fail... We can fail together too. After all, I feel a bit lost, scared and confused too. Especially since I have amnesia. But at least we can all be screw ups, failures, and misfits together." You're not sure if your phrase makes her feel better or worse, but you hope it'd at least gave her some sense of comfort. The look she gives you confirms that it did help her to cheer up a bit more.

The rest of the ride, your mind wanders back to the flashback you had. Turns out your little glimpse into your past held more questions than answers. But now you knew where the name you chose for yourself came from. Just not what your relation was to the red headed woman. Maybe a distant relative perhaps? Or friend? You shake off the feeling of longing and want when you think about her and her brilliant blue eyes. Soon you arrive back at the hotel with Charlie leading the way to the door. She opens it, holding it open for you as you make your way into the lobby.

It seems as though your little escapade did not go unnoticed as everyone turns to see you back with relief apparent on their expressions, especially on Angel's and Niffty's face. Alastor, however seems to keep his same expression on his face, though you see his smile thin a little and his eyes show something akin to concern, but you doubt he could show or even feel such an emotion after all the violent transgressions he's committed towards you.

Niffty rushes to you with the same energy she has when she is cleaning around the hotel, "Oh my gosh, where have you been?! Everyone was starting to worry about you! We all thought you ran away or left!" She puts her hands on her hips, scolding you as if you were a child. You would've found the whole thing amusing if it wasn't for the fact you could feel _his_ gaze on you and static crackling in the air. Still you ignore it smiling down at Niffty then ruffling her hair chuckling, "Sorry, Niffty. I just..." You hated doing this to everyone, but you did not want to burden them further with your problems. _They probably have enough on their plate to worry about as is. "_ Needed some fresh air is all. And to calm my nerves." She huffs crossing her arms and narrowing her eye at you, "But you were gone all night! You could've been in serious trouble, young lady!"

You shake your head, laughing at her calling you a young lady, "Y-young lady? Really? If anything your the young looking one here." You continue to ruffle her hair, this time crouching down to her level and smiling. Everyone, save for Husk would've found it cute if not for the serious consequences of your actions.

"I'm not younger than you! If anything you're the youngest one here!" You tilt your head at this as she explains, "Alastor told me that you only recently arrived in Hell making you the youngest one in this hotel." Again you stare at her with confusion, only to be met with an answer to your silent question by Angel, "Everyone else here died in the 1900s aside from you, Charles, and the Spanish Butch, toots. Course Vaggie arrived here in hell about five years before you did. So you're technically younger than all of us here, babe."

The white haired woman scowls at Angel when he so charmingly says his offensive nickname for her in a casual tone. You respond to his statement, "And you know this because?" He just shrugs while placing two hands on his hips, "I just have a lot of time on my hands and like getting to know who I'm spending my time with when I'm bored." You mutter under your breath, teasing him, "You probably do more than just get to know someone when you're bored."

You smirk as you see him cross his arms and smirk, "You're damn right I do. Ya know toots, my offer still stands if ya wanna get ta know each other more than just on a friendly basis." You snort a laugh and glare at him playfully, "Yeah, no I'll pass thanks." Then you hear Niffty clear her throat, "All joking aside..." She looks at you, as stern as ever, "You seriously could have been hurt or worse!" She flails her arms around and you try to stifle a laugh at her movements. Angel's voice catches your attention and his tone is much different from his usual flamboyant and joking personality, "She is right, Persephone. Ya shouldn't have left the hotel. At least not without a chaperone or escort." You frown, looking away from everyone and sighing, "Yeah, but..."

Vaggie marches up to you, slightly pissed off, "But what?! Your little stunt could've put our hotel in jeopardy! You're our secretary and trying to find someone to fill in that role would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! Not to mention Charlie has been worried about you after finding out you ran away!" She points a finger at you accusingly and mutters words in Spanish.

You flinch at the volume and tone of her voice, but look at her calmly, pushing her finger away and sigh. Your gaze is transfixed off to the side, staring at the ground and nervously tugging on your sleeve, "I get it, okay? I fucked up. Probably isn't the first time I have and definitely won't be the last. I just... Really needed to take care of something alone." You then look up at Vaggie and the others, except Alastor, with a bit of confidence, "Plus, I may be younger than all of you, but you guys really shouldn't have to babysit me. I am a grown ass woman and I can make decisions for myself. Even if they might be bad ones." You've been avoiding the radio demon's gaze the entire time you got back from your trip. She narrows her eyes suspiciously then softens her gaze as she comes to realize your genuine apology and expression.

Then Angel speaks up, unsurprisingly making a joke out of your last comment, "Ooh, so you had some private business to take care of yourself, huh? Ya know if ya needed ta blow off some steam, ya could've just asked. I'm sure that I could give ya a good fu-" Suddenly, he is hit on the head by Alastor's microphone. The radio demon is whistling, looking away from Angel's hateful stare keeping his focus on you, "The fuck was that for, asshole?!" Alastor acts surprised, as if what he did was an accident, "Oh, I'm sorry my effeminate fellow, I do believe that my hand must've slipped." Angel runs his sore head as he stares at him with suspicion then shouts, "Ya wanna go, asshole?! Cause I've got news for ya pal, if you're really that jealous, we could turn this into a threesome!" Your eyes widen at what he just said to Alastor.

The red demon nervously clears his throat then glares at him, "Oh you would say such a thing wouldn't you? You truly have no class, Angel. Especially when it comes to treating women with respect." He turns his head to you saying your name in a sickeningly sweet manner, "Wouldn't you agree, Persephone?" You shift your gaze to the floor, then to the clock on the wall. "Oh, would you look at the time," You laugh nervously, "I should really get to my room to get ready for the work for today." You give a closed eyed smile as you walk past everyone, leaving some confused and concerned demons to their own devices in the lobby.

However, Alastor was not pleased with your actions and decided to confront you, following you from a distance, making sure nobody notices him leaving to talk to his assistant. Charlie, however, catches on rather quickly at his advances the moment she sees him staring your way and following you up the stairs. She sighs and tells Vaggie that she has something she needed to take care of. Then she catches up with Alastor, her voice stopping him just before he goes to knock on your door. She speaks to him sternly with arms crossed, "Alastor, what are you doing?"

He bows, grabbing her hand and kissing it which she narrows her eyes in response, "Oh, sweetheart. Nothing you need to worry about. Just wanted to check in and speak with my charming assistant. She seemed quite..." He narrows his eyes at your door, "Frazzled when she arrived back at the hotel, and I couldn't help but feel the need to comfort her. Especially after everything she's been through! Oh the poor little fox could certainly use a break from it all!" He dramatically poses with an arm thrown in the air and a hand on his chest.

Clearly unamused, Charlie narrows her eyes further and her expression turns to a glare filled with suspicion, "Uh-huh. Listen, Al, I really don't think it would be a good idea to see her right now. At least for quite a few hours. She isn't exactly happy about you bothering her. And she has somethings she's going through. I think giving her some space would be what's best for her, especially after the incident yesterday. Which by the way, based on what I've been told by Angel, is your fault."

At this Alastor gasps and laughs with fake shock and surprise, "My, dear, I have my reasons for looking after our assistant. If I don't keep a close eye on her and watch out for her well-being then how is she supposed to stay safe? How will the darling fox survive in a cruel, wicked place like this? I'm only doing what is necessary to keep her safe and sound. And I'm sure you want the same for her as well."

Charlie glances off to the side and sighs, "Well, you're not wrong..." Alastor ruffles her hair and laughs, his smile widening at her agreement, "I knew you'd see things my way!" He pinches her cheeks, but she swats away his hands and crosses her arms, "But you should try and tone down your constant hovering over her. Just... Tone it back a bit?" His smile becomes strained and he stares down at her with a straight posture and hands behind his back.

He bows suddenly, "Of course my dear. I'll do my best to keep my constant watch of our assistant at a bare minimum." Charlie reluctantly buys into his false agreement to her wishes. After what feels like an uncomfortable eternity to the doll like demon, she sighs and smiles at Alastor, "Good. Glad we had this talk. Uh... I should probably go and talk to Vaggie about the plans for the upcoming open house next weekend. You're more than welcome to join us if you'd like." Alastor shakes his head, "Sorry, Charlotte, but I have a few things I need to take care of in my office. We'll discuss the matter later, if you'll excuse me..." He strides over to his door, briefly coming to a stop to watch the demon princess from the corner of his eyes disappear down the stairs. His smile wildly increases and a glint of mischief forms in his eyes.

Of course he would never back off his advances towards his precious little fox. Now, however, he had to be much more careful around the other residences of the hotel and try and play nice towards everyone, including his employee. But that doesn't mean he couldn't still ruffle a few feathers and get under your skin away from prying eyes. Still, he can't have them trying to take you away from him. Without you this whole place would be so dull and boring. There wouldn't be an inch of entertainment in Hell if you weren't by his side. So, for now he decides to pay a visit to you and play nice. He knocks on the door in a rythmic pattern. Once. Twice. When you don't answer the third time he opens the door himself, "Pardon, me darling for the intrusion, but-" his eyes trail up to be met with the most sensual and lewd sight he's seen in his lifetime. There you were, fresh out of a shower, your hair still damp and strands clinging to your frame. You were pulling up a black lace stocking over your smooth leg. The only clothing adorning your frame being your lace panties and matching bra that accentuated your breasts. Your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and your face starts to flush.

Apparently you aren't the only one that is feeling flustered as Alastor's face heats up and turns a bright shade of red. Of course he hides his embarrassment with a laugh, "Oh my. Darling, I merely wanted to see and speak with you, but I wasn't expecting you to be so... _Underdressed._ " A wolf whistle track plays in the background accompanying laughter and you instinctively throw one of your heels at his head, much like you did to Angel when he so rudely barged in with Charlie and tried to flirt with you.

With excellent precision and accuracy, he catches the shoe then walks closer to you, but you hold up your arm, stretching it out towards him so that he can't get any closer. _He thinks he can just walk around and do as he pleases as if he owns this place? As if he owns you_? Pure, unadulterated malice and hatred fill your eyes. And tears are on the verge of spilling down your cheeks, "How dare you come in to my room?! What makes you think I'd want to see you after all you've done?! Why do you think it's such a good idea to just come and see me?!" You feel as though you could crumble underneath his condescending stare, but you won't. You couldn't. You had to stand your ground. _You were going to prove to him that you didn't want him, didn't need his protection, and most of all did not want to see him ever again._ "I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear whatever you have to say, and I certainly don't want your excuses of me needing protection from the likes of _you_!"

At this point you start pushing him back until he hits a wall. You put your hands on it, keeping him between your arms as you lower your head, not daring to look into those belittling eyes. A pathetic sob escapes your lips as you scream, "I hate you! I wish I'd never met you, I wish I never came to this hotel, and I wish I never ended up in Hell!" You break. Your nerves all shot from all the exhaustion and all the pain you've endured the entire month you've been staying at this hotel. Alastor, unsure of what to do or say, looks away from your crouching form. The same feeling he felt when this happened at the store creeps up on him, but feels much worse. He didn't like it and it made him uncomfortable. Instead, he does and says something that only makes your anger worse. He merely places a hand on his head and runs it through his hair, "Come now dear. No need to be so dramatic. It isn't all bad down here. After all," He smirks, filled with pride, "You have me protecting you and to give you a good time during your stay in hell."

You fume, staring at him with fiery eyes and stand up, wiping away your tears on your arm then pointing to the door, "Get. Out. Before I remove you myself." His eyes widen and his smile strains a bit more to stay on his face, "Dear, really, I just want to-" You shake your head angrily, "I don't care what you want nor what you have to say to me, Alastor. I just want you out of my room and for you to stop bothering me." He knows he had stepped over his boundaries, but refuses to admit it, backing off, but not before pleading to you with something you'd never expect.

His eyes show a genuine plea to speak to you, he still smiles, but it looks very much forced. You play this off as him just putting up an act, but you start to wonder why it seems so genuine and sincere. You did not want to give into whatever desires he wanted with you, but the look he gives you practically has you caving in. You hated it more than you knew. You quip at him, "What is it you want?" As soon as you ask the question his eyes and smile seem to light up a bit more with even more sincerity. As if he was genuinely happy you complied to hearing him speak to you, "My darling assistant, I am so glad that you asked. You see I couldn't help but feel you have been quite stressed as of late. You especially seemed a bit frazzled after our last meeting, so I decided that, perhaps it might be a good idea for you to take half the day off. Perhaps go out with me for lunch?" You stare at him dumbfounded. _The radio demon, the very same one that's been constantly harassing you, taking pleasure in hurting you, and making you worry over your own safety is asking you out for lunch. What the fuck?_ Your blank expression disappears from your face and turns into a much more confused one.

You were not sure if you heard him right, "Pardon?" He just laughs and looks at you incredulously, "My dear, I was asking you if you'd like to go out later, say around noon, to get some lunch. Perhaps I could give you a tour of Hell as well? You truly are terrible at listening my dear. Or maybe you just have selective hearing." You do a double take and suspiciously look at him, narrowing your eyes, "What are you planning, Alastor?"

He stares at you then gently grabs a strand of your hair, as if you were a delicate porcelain doll that could break if he so much as touches you, "My dear, I am not planning anything. All I wish is to have a pleasant outing with you away from the misfits of this place and for you to relieve yourself of the stress you've been dealing with." Your jaw hangs ajar in shock, but you quickly close it and snap yourself out of your daze, "Why, would you-? Actually nevermind. I don't want to know. You probably wouldn't give me a straight answer even if I ask." He chuckles deeply, dusting off his suit, "Ah, my darling little fox," his face leans in, your lips and his just barely inches away, "You know me so well. It's so entertaining to see you act so brash and confused." His proximity has you feeling extremely uncomfortable, but you're too tired to try and pry his grasp off you, so you just avert your gaze and reply, "Uh... Yeah." He gives a closed eye smile then leans back, towering over you, yet it hadn't felt menacing like all the other times he had done so.

His mannerisms and actions confuse you to no end and you have a feeling he's planning something. But it doesn't feel like anything malicious. Definitely something mischevious though. Still, you couldn't trust him with his reputation. He's not the type of demon that does something without wanting something in return that would benefit him. You had to be careful. You knew by the glint in his eyes he wouldn't take no for an answer, however, and if you refused he'd probably pester you the whole day about it.

With a sigh you reluctantly hand him your answer, "Okay. Fine. But if you try anything, I will speak with Charlie and Vaggie about it." You were not lying about telling those two if he pulls some sort of trick. But you know that no matter what they tried to do to keep him from bothering you, he would still continue to do so.

He laughs his posh, egotistical laugh that has you cringing, "Excellent, dear. Truly excellent! I'll make sure you won't regret your time with me, darling. I swear it!" He takes your hand then kisses the back of it, only to look up and smirk at you in triumph. _You really wanted to wipe that smug piss colored grin off his face_. "Until next we meet, darling!" To your relief he finally leaves your room. You shut the door, finishing getting dressed.

With a skip in his step and a hum, he makes his way to his office. Everything was going according to plan as he opened his door and took a seat in his office chair, crossing his legs. He looks through the profiles in his folder on all the employees and his clients, stopping at yours. He had to work on gaining your trust if he wanted you close to him. He had to. He'll be damned if he loses you to that slutty spider or the cruelty of this hell they live in. He plucks the photo of you, admiring it for a moment, then tucks it in his breast pocket. "Oh, my darling. You have no idea what lies in store for you." He chuckles, walking over to the window behind his desk and gazes outside, peering down the cityscape with hands neatly clasped behind his back.


	10. Third Wheeler

You yawn, patting down the black skirt you had put on that stops just above your knees. Then roll the red blouse's sleeve up and adjust the black bowtie with an opal gem stone situated in its center. You look in the mirror, deciding that you look decent enough to go out later that day. Truthfully, you really did not want to go anywhere alone with the radio demon and hated the idea of being alone with him. A sense of terror settles in the back of your mind and you immediately think of all the things he could do to you. It didn't help that you nearly killed him and he possibly might try and get back at you for it. You shake it off however. If he truly wanted to get back at you for your tantrum, he would've done so when he had spoken to you in your room, away from everyone else's eyes. _Or maybe he's waiting until he gets you alone and outside the hotel_. You shiver at the thought. You may not be wrong, you saw plenty of shady alley ways and places during your trip through the city where countless other demons may have been murdered and their bodies either hidden, left to rot, or eaten by other demons. You place a hand on your heart. _Inhale. Exhale. Everything will be fine. You'll be okay._ Giving one final glance in to the mirror, and putting your hair up in a french braid.

You make your way downstairs, finding everyone but Alastor and Niffty in the lobby. You sigh in relief. Seems as though he isn't around at the moment to pester you further. Honestly, you'd thought he'd be down here waiting for your arrival like he always does. You walk your way over to the supply closet in the kitchen to grab a broom, duster, and a few other things to clean the rest of the other rooms upstairs. Before you make your way back up, Angel Dust greets you, tapping on your shoulder and you turn to face him, "Hey there, toots. How ya feeling? Looks like that arm and neck of yours is getting better. Course if you're having a shitty time I could always make that pussy of yours po-" You lightly wack his arm with the broom stick and 'tut' him as if he were a child, "Nope. Don't go there Angel. I'm feeling better. In fact, I don't think there's any need for me to have sex with you." He opens his mouth about to say something, but a knock at the door stops him. The both of you look at each other and shrug then watch as Charlie and Vaggie get up to open the door to see who it is. The both of you make your way towards them.

You can barely make out who is at the door, even standing on your tippy toes trying to look over the them. The only thing you see is a feather poking out the side attached to some head piece adorning a blonde's head. The voice sounds pleasant and sweet, with a slightly southern accent, "Why, hello there. You must be Charlie! The one who came up with the rehabilitation project." Then she turns to Vaggie, "And you must be her darling little girlfriend, Vaggie. It's a pleasure to meet ya'll." You watch as Charlie shakes hands with the new visitor, and Vaggie hesitantly does do as well.

"Why yes, I am. It's always nice to meet a fellow denizen of Hell! Are you here to check in with us? We don't really have a lot of rooms available for patients yet, but we are working on it." She leads the newcomer inside, Vaggie following behind them as she closes the door. You and Angel go stand by the bar and watch as Charlie gives a tour of the hotel. "Oh, no sweetheart. I just came to stop by, perhaps stay for a little while to check the place out. Alastor invited me over, you see. I'm the entertainer he invited to the open house."

Charlie beams at this with excitement, "Really?! You're Mimzy?Alastor has told me and my girlfriend so much about you! This is so exciting! I mean even if you're not here as a patient, it's still really nice to meet you in person. Come on, I'll show you around the hotel." You examine the woman and your eyes widen at the sight of her. She's beautiful. Not drop dead gorgeous, but very enchanting looking. She seems to have almost the same shapely body as you, but with less bust. Her blonde hair frames her face in a cute bob. And her eyes are like anything you've seen thus far during your stay in Hell. The scleras are black and her irises a bright pink that contrasted with them perfectly. The dark dress she wears clings to her figure, showing off every curve of her body. She appears to be only a few inches taller than you, not that you cared. Even if she was taller or shorter she'd still be the prettiest demon you've seen down here aside from Charlie.

"And here is the front desk where we also have a bar for those who aren't patients of the hotel." Immediately Angel shoots hand guns, winking at the young woman and walking up to her. He bends down and, of course, his first impression is to flirt with the plump woman, "Why hello there, baby~ aren't you a little sexy bitch~ Why don't you come visit me in my room sometime? How about it~? I normally don't offer my services for free, but for a newcomer like you, I can make you dripping wet and fuck ya til your senseless for free~" You sigh, face palming. Then you hear a smack.

Looking up you see the side of Angel's face turn red with the shape of a handprint starting to form. _Oh, you already are beginning to fall for this woman. Not romantically, but you can tell that the both of you are going to get along so well._ It takes a few moments for Angel to realize what just happened, "What the fuck?! What the hell, lady?!" He shouts slightly in anger, but more with a bit of surprise, touching his nearly bruising cheek with his hand and wincing. You try to stifle a laugh. _He did kind of had it coming to him, honestly._

The little lady huffs and places her hands on her hips, "That's what you get for acting like a pig. Especially towards a lady!" She goes off on a tangent about how men nowadays have no class or standards and how rude they act toward women. Angel just glares at her, running a hand through his hair and going back to lean on the counter.

Once she finishes her little spat, her gaze trails to Husk, "Husk? What are you doing here?" She looks to him confused. "I could ask the same thing to you, Mimzy." He casually says her name as if they knew each other before all this, "but I already heard when you walked through the door that that radio fuck face invited ya here for the open house. Least he didn't teleport ya here without warning." He scowls, gulping down a bottle of some type of alcohol you've never seen before.

"Oh, come on now, Husk. Alastor ain't all bad. He can be sweet and charming. A true gentleman unlike the rest of these slobs here." _Okay, maybe you won't get along with her that well since the two of you have very different perspectives on the radio demon._ He looks to her, narrowing his eyes, "You only say that cause ya had a thing for him. Ya probably still do." He scoffs, placing down the bottle before picking out a shot glass and some hard liquor, "Ya look like you could use a drink. Here, on the house." He pours it into the shot glass, passing it to her, then goes back to drinking out of the bottle he placed down. She takes it, thanking him in a soft voice.

As she tilts her head and drinks the liquid in one movement, her eyes catch yours staring at her and you blush, looking away off to the side whistling. You don't notice her eyes widen. Then you feel someone gently take your hands. To your surprise, it's the visitor who stares at you with a wide smile and sparkling eyes, "Oh my stars, aren't you just the sweetest little belle I've seen down here." She shakes your hand, still smiling at you with closed eyes, "It's nice to meet you, sugar. I'm Mimzy. What's your name, hun?"

Feeling slightly nervous and shy you softly tell her, "M-my name's Persephone." Your answer trails off and she tilts her head to the side. She leans in closer, your face turning a deeper shade as she stares into your eyes with her brilliantly beautiful ones, "I'm sorry, sugar. I can't quite hear you. Your voice is so quiet and softspoken like a mouse." You shut your eyes and raise your voice a bit more, "I-its Persephone." When you open your eyes you see her face still the same distance it was to yours.

Your eyes meet hers and you say probably the most embarrassing and pathetic thing in your life, "Y-you're beautiful..." A moment passes. It feels as if time is standing still and millions of self depricating thoughts race through your mind. _Why did I just say that? I'm so stupid. Idiot! You don't just randomly say that to random strangers! Get your act together you anti social freak!_ You see her eyes widen and immediately think the worst has happened. So you laugh it off nervously and wave your hands in the air, "I-I mean, um... Uh... J-just forget what I just said! Hehehe..." You gulp, opening your eyes again only to see her smiling at you and hear her say, "Aren't you just a sweet charming little fox!" She hugs you, nuzzling her face against yours, "So cute and precious." She laughs then lets you go, only to examine you up and down with her eyes, "Oh lordy. If anyone is the most beautiful demon belle to ever exist its you, sweetheart. Not only do you have some manners but you've got looks that men would swoon over. Such a shame that most men around here are nothing but sleazy rapists and swines that only think with their dicks."

Your shyness peels away, coming to hum in agreement with her sentiment, "Oh you have no idea," You blurt out somewhat thoughtlessly, forgetting your surroundings, "I fucking nearly got raped by some swol assholes on the streets after running into them. Granted it was in the middle of the night and I was alone, so it's partly my fault it happened. Still managed to kick him where the sun don't shine though before running from the bastards." You casually rest your head in your hand, blowing a strand of hair out of your face and tapping your fingers against the counter.

Charlie, Angel Dust, and Vaggie all simultaneously shout, "What?!" While Husk and Mimzy are laughing their asses off. All of them rush over to you. Charlie is the first one to voice her concerns, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?! You're not covered in bruises are you? No broken bones or anything?!" She examines your arms, neck and legs as Angel does the same thing asking more questions with a bit more fury and concern, "The fucker didn't leave any hickeys or marks did he?! I swear to Lucifer if he left any cuts or marks I'm gonna gut the bastard!" Vaggie seems to be just as pissed as Angel, if not more so, "You come back here, to the hotel then forget to tell us that you had almost been raped, possibly almost murdered too?! What the fuck?! That's not something you just casually blurt out without feeling some type of embarrassment or shame! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

At this your expression turns sour and you look at Vaggie with an unadulterated fury. You just can't seem to control that mouth of yours, let alone your emotions, can you?

"Why do you care? Last I remember you were the one who wanted to kill me because I hurt Charlie. Not that I blame you but still. I heard Angel quote what you were going to say, that you'd 'have to put me down'. Like I'm some fucking animal." You scoff, turning your back towards her and grabbing the new bottle of alcohol that Husk set down for himself, only to pop it open and drink out of it. He looks to you, surprised then grumbles, grabbing another bottle of the same liquor. It's been awhile since you had some hard liquor, so your throat burns a bit from the inexperience, but you couldn't care less right now, feeling emotionally distraught and almost numb to the point where you wanted to feel anything other than stress or anxiety.

You place the bottle down in front of you, wiping your mouth and continue, "Hell you even hinted at the fact that I am expendable when I returned to the hotel and you decided to lecture me." Before anyone could respond to your harsh quip their eyes widen in surprise and shock, looking beside you. Angel looks ready to slap whoever it is that appeared by your side and drag you away some place.

You feel a hand tightly grip your shoulder, "Darling, what do you think you are doing with that giggle water?" _His_ fucking voice makes you jump, causing you to nearly fall off the stool and hit your head on the empty stool beside you. Of course Alastor, being the gentleman he is, pulls you by the arm into his embrace. Your head crashes softly into his abdomen as he looks down at you with a narrow stare. One that looks as though he is scolding a child for disobeying its parent.

Everyone watches, Charlie and Angel both concerned for your safety, Vaggie with suspicion, and Mimzy with something that looks like... Jealousy? _Wait... Didn't Husk say_ _she has a thing for Alastor?_ The thought has you grinning from ear to ear and making a plan up in the back of your head. _If he falls for her then...... Maybe he would stop pestering me and bother her more. Once he's in love with her he'll have no choice but to devote his time and attention to her. He might even bother her more than he does me. Plus she's more his style._ _But still, can a being like Alastor even love? Guess I'll just have to try and make this work somehow._ Alastor notices your grin and even compliments you for it. Little does he know what true intentions are hidden in that innocent smile you gave him.

He lets go of your arm and gets down to your level, "You still haven't answered the question, _darling_." His little nickname he so charmingly gave you is drawn out with a bit of disappointment and dissatisfaction. You just shrug your shoulders, deciding to play his little game unafraid. If you play your cards right you might be able to get him and his annoying smile off your back, "Just having a drink before we leave for our outing together, Alastor." Part of you feels real guilty and ashamed for what you are about to do, but you do it anyway. As you speak you look Mimzy dead in the eye, with a knowing stare and triumphant smirk. You hope she'd take this as a sign that your actually trying to vie for Alastor's affection and is your (fake) love rival.

The thought of him falling for you, however, makes you sick to your very core. But you doubt even if he could love, he'd never fall for a demon like you. You weren't an overlord or an influential demon. And you certainly weren't as gorgeous as other demons either. And while you did have powers, you did not know how to control them or how they work. If he does end up falling for you, you figure you'd just off yourself or runaway and change your name. So you try your best to make this work without a hitch.

Much to your relief, Mimzy catches on, sending you a glare and immediately walks over to Alastor to talk to him, "Hey, Al, how are you, sugar?" She looks at him then back to you with an annoyed smile. Alastor stares at her with a genuinely happy expression, "Oh, Mimzy, my dear. I see you're here to look around the hotel a bit. How wonderful! I would give you a tour of this establishment, but as you can see," he places his hands on your shoulders and your smile becomes a bit forced but you do your best to hide your annoyance, lest Mimzy catches on to your sudden change in attitude towards the radio demon, "I currently have my hands full with my darling assistant. Why we are just about to go out for lunch!" His posh laughter has you struggling to keep up your act, "She's such a charm, I'm sure. You seem to have already made aquiantances with one another."

The both of you stare at each other with burning intensity. Of course Mimzy's stare holds more animosity and jealousy than your own. _I am so sorry Mimzy you seem like a cool girl, please don't hate me for this. I promise I'll explain myself later once everything is said and done._

You look up at the radio demon, seeing him stare down at you with his head tilted to the side, "Hey, Al," that was the first time you ever called him that and the way you said it, with such a sweet and pleading voice, made him melt and his grip on you tightens. You don't notice his face heat up a vivid shade of red as you look back at Mimzy, grinning from ear to ear.

She notices, however, and immediately realize something that no one else has yet. "Yes dear?" His voice comes out in a softer tone than the one he used earlier as he tries to compose himself. You look back up at him, "Why don't we invite Mimzy to join us. I'd love to talk with her some more and get to know her better." Alastor looks to you lost in thought, then shakes his head, "Darling, I was hoping to spend the day with you alone. Not to mention Charlie is giving a tour of the hotel with Mimzy." The plump woman now stares at Alastor shocked.

He'd never refuse the chance to go out with her. That is before he met you. Something clicked at the back of her mind. She knew that he had already become quite fond of you. More so than herself and Rosie. This notion made her head spin and thoughts twist. At this moment, she knows she already lost his affections to this sly, charming fox demon. You were not sure how much longer you could keep up the act. However, the only way you knew that Alastor would let Mimzy tag along would be to beg. You're pretty sure he's the type of guy that loves when others grovel at his feet, being the narcissistic prick he is.

Your voice carries on a bit softer in a much more pleading tone, "But, Alastor... Wouldn't you like Mimzy and I to get to know each other more? After all you two are close friends. And it'd be more fun with more people coming along. Please?" He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. Something similar to desire, much like how he feels when he wants to torture and maim his victims, but different. The want, the need to fulfill each and every wish you grant only if you'd ask him in that same pleading, melodic tone. And he does what everyone thought he never would. He caves in. He wasn't sure why he felt this need. He should've just told you no, maybe scare you a bit into submission, but that _damn_ look on your face and tone of voice almost made him weak in the knees. Almost.

He couldn't afford to lose his composure after the reputation he built himself as the radio demon. He clears his throat and speaks calmly, "Very well darling, but," He turns you around to face him and he leans near your ear, "You'll owe me a favor later down the road. And another evening with me _alone._ " Your eyes widen and you hesitate to agree to his conditions. You really did not want to go out alone with this man, no matter what he's plotting for you. And you certainly _did not_ want to owe him any favors. But if this plan of yours was going to work, you needed to comply with his wishes so you whisper, a bit shaky at first, but becoming more confident with each syllable, "Fine. But that favor better not involve anything that could get anyone killed or worse."

He leans back, laughing at your response, "Dear, you have nothing to worry about. Why would I want to taint a pure soul such as yours? No, then you wouldn't be as fun and entertaining as you are now!" _Of course he would only see you as a toy. Something fun to mess with._ At this moment Mimzy realizes that even her red deer demon friend does not know that he has a crush on the fox after hearing what he just said. She almost feels pity for him, but perhaps this is her chance? Perhaps she can finally have her wish granted and the radio demon that she has been infatuated with ever since she met him will reciprocate her love. So she speaks up, walking to you and grabbing your hands in a vice like grip, "That's a wonderful idea, sugar! Where do ya'll plan on heading to?" She looks at you, not letting go of her grip, expecting you to answer. You, yourself are unsure, given that Alastor never really told you where you would be going with him.

"Well, uh... Um..." Thankfully the red demon himself saves you the trouble of embarrassing yourself further, "Why, my darlings, I saw this nice cafe the other day during one of my walks through the city! It's a charming little place, much less filth ridden with less vermin demons hanging about. A bit more on the high end side, but I wouldn't want nothing less for my most favorite demon in hell and for one of my dearest friends." You couldn't help but let your curiosity and interest spark a little at the mention of the word cafe. "Hell has cafes?" You tilt your head to the side and Alastor laughs as if its the silliest thing you've said all day, "Why, my darling assistant," he pinches your cheek, looking at you with something akin to affection, much like a parent would their child. It disgusts and unnerves you, "Just because hell is a place made up of the most vile and disgusting demons doesn't mean that it doesn't have some class and style in some parts of the pentagram. You truly are an amusing soul."

You try your best not to cop an attitude with him and merely only ask, "Your most favorite demon in hell? You mean Mimzy right?" Again he laughs, a bit harder and louder with an audience laugh track accompanying him, "Oh ho no, my dear." He lifts your chin up, close to your face, "Your my favorite!" Your face immediately pales. _This is not good. I'm his favorite? No wonder he's been constantly antagonizing me. But why me? Why am I his favorite out of everyone else that's here? Why not Charlie or Husk? Or even Mimzy? What the hell does he mean that I'm his favorite._ Millions of possibilities dance in your head to your questions, but not a single one include what Mimzy and Angel Dust knows is certain. "My dear, you look as if you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" His face is only inches from yours as he examines it. You struggle to speak, you emotions starting to get to you as you shake uncontrollably, "I-I'm fine A-Alastor. I-I think I'm just a bit hungry and tired is all. Hehe..." He eyes you with a narrow stare, seemingly not buying your little lie, but seems to not press the issue further, much to your relief. "Well, all the more reason to start heading out, shall we?" He forcefully locks his arm with yours and offers his hand to Mimzy.

Meanwhile, during this whole conversation the other residents of the hotel watched your interactions between the three of you. Vaggie is increasingly getting suspicious and confused with with Alastor's behavior and your sudden compliance with said demon. If anything he probably brain washed you and now has you under his control. She'd have to be cautious of you and the radio demon. Charlie also seems confused, but happy that you're now getting along with her patron and co-owner of the hotel. At least now she can rest easy knowing that the two of you are on somewhat good terms. But of course that's not what is happening at all in the slightest.

Before the three of you even leave the door, Angel stops you, "Hey, Al, can I talk to Persephone for a sec?" You watch as Alastor turns to Angel with a closed smile then puts a finger to his temple and says, "Hmmm, let me think.... I'm getting a premonition..." He pauses for a second, "No," Then he turns back around walking briskly with you struggling to keep up. _No matter what happens you had to keep up this act long enough for Mimzy to think your smitten with the radio demon. Ugh, it sounds disgusting the more I think about it._ You briefly look back waving at everyone, silently mouthing to Angel and Charlie, "I'll tell you later." During the entire walk with them you fake an affectionate smile at Alastor and kept an envious facade toward Mimzy. Soon that annoying radio demon will be out of your hair and you could rest easy at night.


	11. Three's a Crowd, Two's a Bitter Coffee

The city's streets seem to get emptier the further you walk with Alastor and Mimzy to your set destination. So far you have come across no trouble putting up the little act you've come up for your plan. But the longer your out the more guilt and anxiety you feel creeping up your spine. Finally you arrive at the cafe. He wasn't kidding about it being on the high end you noticed. It looks clean, both inside and out and appears to be at least two stories. The sign appears to read "Red Rose" Cafe. A much more creative name for an establishment than all the ones you've seen this far.

There's hardly any vandalism, trash, or any other filth around it. Honestly, it almost had you questioning if this was still a part of hell. The outside had clean big windows with a few chairs and tables. Suddenly, Alastor manifests in front of the two of you. You still haven't gotten used to him being able to teleport like that so you flinch in reaction, but quickly compose yourself, forcing a smile. Alastor clears his throat then reaches out to the handle, "Allow me, my dears." Then pulls it open gently, waiting for the two of you to enter.

You feel him place a hand on your back as he leads the both of you upstairs to a soft, velvet booth over by a big window. You take a seat next to Mimzy by the window while Alastor sits across from you. A very uncomfortable silence looms as the three of you look through the menus the waitress had given you. However you try to ignore it and focus on ordering something. The moment your eyes looked at the price you knew there was no way you could afford to pay for all of their meals just after shopping for clothes and stock up on food.

"Uh... Are you sure we can order anything on the menu? These prices are a bit..." You trail off, occasionally looking out the window, not bothering to meet the radio demon's own gaze as the menu covers half his face. He peers over at you placing his menu down briefly, "No need to worry, darling! I'll be paying for the food! So feel free to order whatever you wish!" Then he picks it back up to continue looking through it. You eye him suspiciously, "Uh, right..." You weren't buying it. Not for a second. He has to have some trick up his sleeve or something. He was being awfully nice to you today, which doesn't make sense considering what you had done to him the night before. It made your hair stand on end, sending goosebumps and chills all over your body.

You look back at the menu and eventually find something that you might like to eat. You place your menu down then glance at Mimzy who appears to have finished looking through hers. She is staring rather affectionately at Alastor who is finished with his menu and is resting his chin on his folded hands. He only seems to be focused on you, not paying the blonde any mind. Then a waitress comes by, taking out a notepad and pen, "Alright, sweethearts, what'd you like to order?"

Alastor is the first to speak up, "I'll have a black coffee please." She asks him if there was anything else he wanted and he responds with a crisp no. _Bitter like his heart. How fitting._ You roll your eyes and huff. You've had coffee before, but never without creamer and an abundant amount of sugar. Then the waitress turns to you and you speak without her asking, already knowing what you're going to order, "I'll have the blue chicken salad with a side of new England clam chowder and a glass of iced mango peach tea, please. Oh and I'll also be getting dessert. The Martin Delight."

When you look up you see both Alastor and Mimzy staring at you, "What? I'm hungry okay. And it's been awhile since I've had some of my favorite foods..." You shyly look away. Mimzy furrows her brows then and chuckles then tells the waitress, "I'll just be having a molten lava cake and a coffee with two creamer and four sugar, love. Thank you." The waitress leaves, taking your menus and walking down the stairs.

The red demon's voice catches your attention, "Oh, my poor darling, you must've been starving after your visit to that sea of fire by that run down house on the outskirts of town," Your jaw drops, _how the fuck did he know about that?_ You don't remember mentioning that area to anyone earlier that day. The only other person that knew about it was Charlie, since she found you there. And you doubt she would tell him where she found you.

You look into his eyes, seeing his smile turn a bit smug. _The motherfucker spied on you?!_ You count to ten in your head. You absolutely did not want to ruin your plan. You held your tongue as Alastor continues to speak, "Perhaps we shall visit this cafe again, seeing as how you appear to enjoy it here just as much as my cooking." You narrow your eyes and look off to the side. It becomes increasingly silent and uncomfortable once again.

You sigh, avoiding their stares and decide to break the uncomfortable silence, but don't look at either of them. Instead you look through the window staring at the landscape, "So, Mimzy, how did you meet Alastor?" At first she doesn't spare you so much as a glance, still entranced by the radio demon's red eyes. Then she realizes you had asked her a question and she speaks up, "Oh, sorry, sugar. Gotta bit distracted. Hmm, I believe it was back in 1919 when we both were alive. Back then I was a flapper working at a speakeasy. Little Al over here was a radio talkshow host," Curiosity gets the better of you and you start to turn your attention to her, showing interest in her story, "Well, one day I went for a walk. It was my day off you see, so I decided to visit a cafe, 'La Rouge' I think it was called. So I walked in, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I accidentally bumped into this handsome fella sitting in front of us here, and he had gotten coffee all over his dress shirt so I offered to buy him a drink and my handkerchief to clean up those darn stains. He insisted to buy me dinner and a drink in return for my kindness, tried to turn him down, but he was very persistent. After that, we started seeing each other every weekend at the same cafe and became close friends," she stares at you with a challenging stare, "And even after death we still are."

Alastor is the first to speak up in response to the story, tearing his gaze away from you much to your relief, "Ah, I remember those times. Swing music playing on the radio, the picture show just barely starting up, and you my dear, why you look just as lovely as the day I met you, Mimzy! Ah Hahaha, oh what wonderful times we had." You try not to cringe at the volume of his voice. She shifts her eyes to him and giggles, a blush dusting her apple shaped cheeks, "Oh, Alastor, your a real flatterer, you know that?" Both of them laugh and you take this as a sign that your plan might work.

So you decide to try and excuse yourself from the bathroom only to be stopped by Mimzy asking, "How did you meet this fine gentleman, sugar?" Silently, you curse under your breath. You did not want to be impolite to her and make matters worse between the two of you. _It's bad enough that you're using her to get away from Alastor and pretending to be her rival in love._ But before you could tell her Alastor beat you to it, "Well my dear, I met this charming belle," he grabs your hands from across the table as he stares at you with closed eyes and a toothy grin. It would've been quite charming and affectionate if you didn't hate how sadistic, cruel, and bothersome he could really be, "when I arrived at the hotel to propose my offer to help with Charlie's little project. Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday. She was standing there, oh so dazed and confused. Like a deer in the headlights. Ha! Oh, how she smiled at me and trembled in my presence..." He mutters the last part to himself, though you catch it and your eyes narrow at him as a scowl starts to form, "She's a real doll around the hotel. And an excellent travel companion. Why, I don't know what I'd do without an assistant like her!" You scoff softly and mumble, "You'd probably go find some other plaything to mess with." His stare narrows on you, "What was that my dear?"

You look at him with the sweetest smile you could give and in a sweet, honey dripping voice you reply, "Oh, Alastor, you're a real charmer and a smooth talker." His eyes widen, surprised. He looks away, letting go of your hands and clearing his throat, "Well, darling, thank you. I am quite the charmer, if I do say so myself." He adjusts his tie and nervously twiddles his thumbs. _Well, that's new... Hmm. I wonder if I act sweet on him if he'll stop touching me, too? Oh, this is going to be fun._ You chuckle to yourself which Mimzy notices and asks, "What's so funny?" You stop yourself and answer her with one of your lying habits.

You seriously need to stop doing that, especially to people you who you want to trust you, "Oh, nothing really, just reminiscing is all." Now is your chance to excuse yourself, "Um, excuse me, Mimzy. I'm going to the restroom real quick. I'll be back." She moves out of the booth for you to make your way to the lady's room in the back corner of the room. Alastor watches you curiously, but his attention is drawn back to Mimzy when she asks a question which is out of ear shot from you.

Once inside you shut the door, you sigh. The restroom is just as clean and pristine as the rest of the cafe. Hopefully for the couple minutes you are in here they'll bond a bit and get closer to each other. You walk over to the sink and look yourself in the mirror. Despite the dark circles around your eyes from lack of sleep you look decent. Turning on the water, you cup your hands, then splash some on your face. _I just hope this doesn't end up turning into a nightmare._ You run a hand through your hair then take out a comb from your pocket book. You undo your French braid and comb out your hair, letting it fall loosely down to your mid back, the curls now more accentuated from having it braided. Looking yourself once more in the mirror, you loosen the bowtie and slightly unbutton the first two buttons, finding the dress shirt a bit too tight around the collar. When you're done examining yourself one last time to make sure you don't look like a trash heap, you step out.

Crossing your arms, you slowly walk back over to the table where Alastor and Mimzy are situated tuning in on their conversation, "Hahaha, oh Mimzy, you are quite the character! Why, I remember when you had punched that uncouth fellow who threatened to rob you! Hahaha, you, my darling, are truly unlike any other lady that I've met! That is why I like you, platonically." He laughs once more. You sigh. Well, guess he isn't falling for her just yet. _It's fine, Y/N. It's not like they're gonna fall for each other over night. These things take time._ You finally walk closer, briefly stopping at the table, flipping your hair out of the way from your face, "Hey, guys I'm back."

You nervously smile. Both of them look to you. Mimzy, eyeing you up and down, is slack jawed as she sees the sudden change in appearance. _You were naturally gorgeous compared to her. There was no way for her to compete against you._ She looks away, sighing and feeling defeated. Her stare turns to Alastor. He is still looking at you with a genuinely happy smile and half lidded eyes, "Welcome, back darling!" But then he does a double take. Seeing you in such a ravishing and enchanting state has his eyes widen. Heat starts to rise on his face. He could not lose his composure. Not here, not now. _But your neck and hair were just begging to be ravaged by his hands_. He wanted so badly to pull your hair and claw into the sweet flesh of your neck.

Mimzy's small frown turns into a forced soft smile and she moves out of the way for you to sit down. More silence fills the space between the trio of you briefly, this time you start spacing out, thinking to yourself while Mimzy starts up a conversation with Alastor. Of course, you tune this out, rubbing your thumb and index finger on the bridge of your nose to sooth the migraine you've been having since getting back to the hotel. You think it might have something to do with the memory you just recently regained. You just wish you could wrap your head around it. But now you know that you were raped and humiliated by those sick, twisted, brutes before you died. And that woman was too. The thought had your stomach churning and doing flips. It was enough to make you sick. The more you kept thinking about it, the more pale your skin got.

You barely notice yourself hyperventilating until Mimzy speaks up to say something, "Hey, sugar, you okay? You look like your about to faint." She almost touches your shoulder, but you slap her hand out of the way and with a guttural response you tell her, "I'm fine." You realize what you just did and feel guilt and shame swell in your chest. You turn back to the window, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to... I'm just, ah... Remembering something that I probably shouldn't is all..." You caress your arm, trying to calm yourself down. Alastor's voice calls out to you, which, for some whatever sick twisted reason, soothes your panic attack, "Darling, if you need to talk to someone about something you can always come to me." The offer would've been kind had it come from anyone but him.

You look at him with tired eyes, not wanting to deal with him, "It's fine Alastor, I'm fine. I'll be even better once the food gets here." Then you turn your attention back to the window, once again tuning the both of them out. Finally, the waitress brings everyone their food and drink and you silently start to eat your food. Once you take a bite out of the salad, your mood immediately begins to brighten.

With a huge, genuine smile on your face, you moan in pure bliss, "Ah, so good~ hehe." His face adorns a hue as his grip on his mug tightens. Just seeing your wide, genuine smile has his heart swell with something he's never experienced before. Mimzy's eyes widen and looks to you, a bit shocked at your reaction. Then her attention turns to Alastor and she notices his now blushing face, him struggling to keep his composure. She feels jealous, her heart swelling with a bit of sadness knowing that she might not be able to try and change his feelings for her. But she'll be damned if she doesn't.

Alastor struggles to compose himself. The need to grab that delicate, soft arm of yours and reopen your wound, the desire to leave handprints and mark your soft, delicate flesh increases ten fold. He so badly wanted to take you back to the hotel and brand you behind closed doors. To taste your succulent blood and watch you squirm. He so very much enjoys making such a fiery spirited stubborn girl submit to his whims. It brings him a sense of domination and something else that he's never felt before. But he had to control himself and wait for the perfect opportunity to rise again to abuse your soft, supple flesh and tear into your skin. For now he focuses on the company he has with him and enjoys his coffee.

For the rest of the time being you eat in silence while Mimzy occasionally makes comments to Alastor who always respond with a cheerful demeanor. Occasionally Mimzy also makes comments to you with thinly veiled jealous and threatening tones and you just answer with polite responses, keeping up your facade of being overly comfortable around the radio demon. You even reply in affectionate manners when Alastor speaks with you to be more convincing to the blonde. Once you finish your dessert and third glass of tea the three of you ready yourselves to leave the cafe. While you hated to admit it, you actually had a good time despite almost having a panic attack and the your anxiousness creeping up on you from time to time. But it wasn't all bad. Once out of the cafe, Mimzy turns to the both of you, waving, "Well, I think I'll head back to the hotel to finish up that tour Charlie offered. What about you two?" Alastor bows politely, "Well my dear, I actually plan on giving my dearest Persephone a tour of Hell. Seeing as how she hardly knows the place and how dangerous it really can be." He laughs, standing up straight, then hooking an arm around yours, "We'll be seeing you back at the hotel later this evening, Mimzy. It's been quite a pleasure!" You wish she would've stayed longer so that you weren't left alone with the him. But you weren't the only one wishing that she didn't have to leave.

As the plump blonde turns her heel, her smile turns into a frown, then a scowl. As soon as she is out of ear shot she looks back and watches the two of you. "Happy, you look so happy~" Her voice is soft and melodic as she turns the corner and rests a hand on her chest, grasping at it, "When you are with her~" She peers from the corner and watches as Alastor laughs jovially. "Friendly, you act so friendly, yet you stole him away~" She feels so conflicted. You had appeared to be so sweet and kind when you first met her, but then with Alastor it was like you knew. You knew that she loved Alastor and she still does. "But you tricked me, tricked me into your little game~" Then you acted all coy and sly with her. Toying with her feelings for the radio demon. Almost as if you had feelings for the demon himself. "Oh so scary, so very scared of you and all you do~" And now she knows too that he holds the same feelings towards you. _It scares her. You scared her._ "You love her and it seems she does too~" But if you think that she'll let you take Alastor away from her, you're dead wrong. "Oh~ well~ I suppose that might be true~" She was just going to have to play into your game and try harder. A lot harder. "But, sugar, I know a lot more about him than you~" She chuckles to herself. "If you think you'll win that easily, baby, I can play your game too~" She, of course wasn't going to harm you physically, but perhaps mess with you emotionally. "After all, I'm not one to be ignored, and I can easily settle the score with someone as insignificant as you~" With a bounce in her step, she walks to back to the hotel, plotting on ways she can win Alastor's affections.

Finally, she leaves your field of vision, and you can drop your act of affections towards Alastor. Your brows and mouth twitch into a subtle scowl. Then you take a deep breath. _Inhale. Exhale._ All the while Alastor watches you curiously. Then you look at him. A fierce ferocity in your stare. A look that would threaten any other lesser demon, but not him. Instead he stares down at you as if he is superior to you in every way. And he knows he is. Bending over you, he reaches out a hand. You only stare at him with the same ferocity. Then it morphs into an annoyed sneer, knowing that no matter what you do or say, he'd still get what he wanted in the end. Be it through manipulation, or inflicting pain upon you. So you take it, sighing then looking back at him.

Your eyes held a slight emotion akin to irritation as you speak, a thin hint of aggravation laced in your words, "Where are we going?" He walks hastily, pulling you against your will around corners, alleyways and sidewalks. As you walk he gestures around the place, "Well, my dear, seeing as how no one has properly educated you about this place, I am taking it upon myself to show you the more filth ridden and dangerous sides of the pentagram. If I recall correctly," he comes to a brief stop, by a corner that leads into an alleyway and the worst thought comes to mind, "You have no idea just how dangerous this place truly is." But, what you think would happen doesn't as he just continues in his strides, all the while leading you deeper into the city.

Vandalised buildings, debris from explosions and signs painted over with graffiti litter the area. Many menacing demons in different shapes, sizes, and forms are walking around, mugging each other, beating others, or sitting down begging or being psychotic. All of them staring at you as if you're easy prey. _They aren't wrong_. But as soon as Alastor pulls you into his side they back off, parting off to the side as if he owned the place. In a way he did. They all cowered in fear. You almost felt pity for some of these demons. Almost. You ask with indignation, "But why you? Angel Dust or anyone else could've just given me a tour of this place." He laughs, mocking your question like it was something idiotic to say, "Why, my dear, sweet naive assistant! Surely you don't think any of those buffoons at the hotel could show you around this place properly! Especially that Angel character. Pah! Why with his ill mannered personality he'd probably get you into more trouble than it's worth." _He wasn't wrong, but still. Being with anyone else but him would've been much more appreciated._ You let out a sigh, then leer at him, "Also, about earlier," he cocks his head to the side, a child like curiosity sparking in him, "You said I'm your favorite. The hell does that mean?" With a flourish, he places a hand where his nonexistent heart is and another over his forehead, "Oh ho ho ho, my dear. Isn't it obvious? You're the most entertaining out of all the fools here in hell! The most comedic and fun to be around! A walking contradiction if I do say so myself. You act as if you are an angel, yet you here you are in Hell. Acting so optimistic yet still very much having emotional distress. It's oh so ironic and tragic that it's purely entertaining! Hahaha!" You narrow your eyes and sneer at him, crossing your arms. You scoff, _fucking sadistic asshole. Of course he's only toying with me for his own amusement. Posh Prick._ You shift your eyes, looking away from the demon still feeling very uncomfortable. Eventually you come to a stop in front of a clock tower with a number on it that slowly counts down to the next. Your curiosity outweighs your anxiety as you point to the clock tower, "What's that?" As you continue to stare at the clock tower, Alastor answers your question in a much too cheery and chipper tone, "That my dear is the countdown to the yearly extermination. Once a year, angels and archangels ascend from the heavens to rid this hell of the filth that overpopulates is. Oh, it truly is the most entertaining thing here aside from the territorial takeovers, and of course," he turns to look at you, grabbing your face with his hands and squishing it, talking to you in a baby tone, "My dearest, sweetest, precious secretary." Then he lets go and you almost growl at him, but he continues nonetheless, back to his normal tone of voice, "But of course you have nothing to worry about, my dear! For as long as you are with me, you shall be safe. I certainly won't let any demon, angel, or filth ridden abomination that exists within this hell bring harm to something so pure and precious as you! Why if anything were to happen to you, it'd be so dull and boring here. Truly a loss of something so entertaining!" His posh laugh has you staring at him bemused and annoyed. You cross your arms and snarl at him, "And what makes you think I even want or need your protection? Let alone want to stay by your side. Besides, I do have the power to defend myself." He feigns a shocked gasp and dramatically poses, "Oh, my dear, how you wound me. Why, I am shocked that you'd even say such a thing! Who wouldn't want the attention and protection of the greatest radio demon of all time?" You mutter under your breath, "You're the only radio demon in hell." To which he narrows his eyes then lifts your chin up with one of his fingers, "Oh, sweetheart, you truly are clueless. Yes, you have powers, but do you even know how to control them?" Silence confirms his answer as you look away with defeat. _He isn't wrong. I don't know how to control them. But I bet I could find someone who can teach me. There's got to be someone out there that can._ You sigh then look back at the tower. Its already been a month since your arrival and you hardly found any clues to your missing memories. You really needed to step up your game. Especially if you want to get away from the nuisance that is the radio demon. Though you suppose you should be glad that he didn't tear you to shreds or eat you back at that alleyway. His static voice pulls you out of your thoughts, "Well, my darling, it's getting quite late out. We should head back to the hotel before the more... Deadly cretins come out and pick a fight. After all, you need your rest." You roll your eyes and groan, "I guess I don't have a choice to go back myself?" He simply shakes his head, "Nope." He forcefully keeps you near him the entire way back to the hotel and you nearly try to get out of his grasp, only for him to tighten his hold on you. You only hope that you won't have any nightmares tonight involving him or the memory you recovered on your trip.


	12. Nightmares, Daydreams, and Jokes

The night's chill did little to help you sleep as did the fuzzy nightmare you had woken up from. You only recall bits and pieces of it. That woman. Those men laughing. _Touching you. Violating you in the most sick, twisted, sadistic ways._ You could almost feel the ghost of their touches over your body. _Tracing every curve, groping you._ You shiver, wrapping your arms around yourself. Suddenly a sick feeling rises to your stomach and you instantly make your way to the bathroom, huddling over the toilet, vomitting. Thankfully you didn't wake up screaming. If you had you probably would've caused more trouble to Charlie and Angel Dust. And would've attracted the attention of an unwanted demon. Now more than ever, you wished you never went searching for answers. It appeared to do more harm than good. But you still wanted to know. You needed to know if there was anyone out there in this sick twisted world who cared before you died. Though, you were not in any hurry to find out. Especially since the recent memory is causing you so much distress. You worry that if you do go searching for answers again soon the nightmares and traumatic stress will only get worse. _And you really didn't want to be more of a burden than what you are now to everyone in the hotel._ You hated bothering others with your own problems just as much as you hated being selfish.

After having hurled up most of your dinner and lunch, you clean up the mess, taking a towel and wiping off your mouth then brushing your teeth. When you see yourself in the mirror you flinch. Your skin looks so pale that someone could mistake you for a zombie or ghost. You bitterly laugh at the thought and morbidly joke, _Maybe if I was a ghost, that pesky radio demon would've ignored me. And if I were a zombie he'd probably put me out of my misery before I feast on everyones' brains._ Your small smile turns into a frown as you wrap your arms around your frame again, feeling a little depressed. You walk back into the bedroom and look at the clock, _3:25am. And I can't fall back asleep. Not like this. And I sure as hell don't want to wander the halls again late at night with the possibility of running into that smug bastard._ Sighing, you opt to grab a romance novel you had bought from your shopping trip awhile back. But as you read more of the book, you find yourself becoming more and more bored. The time appears to slowly tick away and gnaw at your anxiety. With an annoyed huff, you shut the book after marking the page. _There's got to be something you could do to make the time go by faster._ You start pacing the room anxiously, then make up your mind. You take out a nice pair of white leggings and a black v-neck graphic t-shirt and change from your nightgown. This time, instead of having a candle to guide you through the dark hotel, you have a flashlight that you bought in case of electrical outages. Taking a deep breath you open the door, turning on your flashlight that brightly illuminated the hallway in front of you. You steel yourself and force your feet to move oh so quietly and carefully as to not wake the others and alert the one man you wish not to see for sometime.

As soon as you reach the bottom of the steps you hear a jovial melody playing. It sounded like a piano. And it sounded like swing music. You wonder who in their right mind would be playing such an instrument at such a late hour, but, of course, knowing the residents here you take a gander at who it possible could be. The radio demon himself is sitting on the piano bench, expertly playing the tune even when his gaze locks onto you. A candle illuminates his features, making him look slightly menacing, yet charming. You narrow your eyes as he speaks to you, "My darling, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's so very late. You hardly have gotten a good amount of rest during your time here." Making your way over to him cautiously, you turn off your flashlight and remark with a smug grin, "I could say the same thing to you, Alastor. You should be in bed as well, yet here you are, playing the piano at such an ungodly hour." He merely chuckles, flexing his fingers on the keys and playing skillfully, "Oh, how you amuse me." Rolling your eyes, you lean against the side of the instrument and ask, "Why are you playing the piano so late?" To which he only answers with another question, "Why are you wandering about the halls so late again, hmm?" You simply scoff and turn your heels, giving a brief response, "Can't sleep. Tried to read to help pass the time, but that didn't work either." He hums thoughtfully then motions one hand onto the bench. You quirk a brow at him. Slowly realization starts to hit you and you realize he wants you to sit beside him. You hesitate. Despite the fire and ferocity you had shown him before, you knew what he is capable of and how sadistic he truly is. Yet he hasn't done anything yet since the last time he's hurt you and it's staring to worry you. An uneasy sense of dread settles in your stomach.

His eyes peer over at you, awaiting a reaction. "Well? Won't you join me, my dear? You certainly look like you could use the company. Perhaps someone to talk to?" You gulp and give in to his wishes. However, you remain on guard in case he does or says something sadistic and twisted to you like all those other times you were alone with him. Watching him play and hearing the song almost has you become a bit comfortable despite being in his presence. His singing voice almost has you letting your guard down, but you knew better than to do such a thing around him. So, to distract yourself you decide to speak with him. Perhaps seeing as how he hasn't caused you harm again, maybe it wouldn't hurt to start up a conversation to quell the fear and anxiety you currently are feeling. "Where did you learn to play the piano?" He chuckles and answers smugly, "I taught myself, believe it or not. It took a great amount of practice and confidence in my ability as a pianist." You hum absentmindedly, watching his fingers dart on the keys, not sparing him so much as a glance. Yet you felt his eyes on you the entire time he played the song. Then he asks you, "Have you ever wanted to learn?" You respond with a nod to which he promptly states, "Well you probably wouldn't have been-" You cut him off, as your hands now gracefully join on the piano keys, playing a new song that stopped his after he saw and heard you play the first few notes with such ease. A look of shock and surprise is apparent in his wide eyes. _Hah! That'll show you you smug bastard. Though I wonder... where the hell did I learn to play the piano?_ Then you started to softly sing, hitting each note and lyric perfectly, "White spring raging in the street~" His eyes glance at your form. You looked so graceful. Content. Filled with passion and delight. And your voice... It had him dazed.

"April, please, lower your gun~" Closing your eyes softly, your mind trails off, picturing a suburban home with flowers blooming around fences. A soft smile graces your lips, "cold wind, nude branches on the trees~" then the picture in your mind changes scenery from spring to winter. Familiar laughter and warmth fill your mind and heart, "April, please, help me to run~" each note had gotten louder as the chorus had picked up and you imagine or remember something. The white snow you so adored that covered the trees beautifully during winter as you and two other people would explore the woods. It felt like a childhood memory, "Running in nature~" then a few silhouetted figures appear in your memory and you see flashes of someone or something chasing the three of you with a menacing glare, "Away from the past~" you push it out of your mind, back to the cheerful memory you were experiencing, "pretty as a picture~ I'm cheering up so fast~" your smile, now less strained becomes more genuine and light hearted the more you played the notes. Your heart felt as if it was soaring, feeling light as a feather and content. You continued to play until you reached the end of the song as emotions and flashes of memories flooded your mind, most of which were happy, but did not answer your questions as to why you ended up here, nor how you died. Then you picture the red headed woman again in your memory, standing beside you as you sat on a swing in a backyard, both of you watching the sunset, "A giant swing, hanging from the tree~" you feel your heart swell up. A bittersweet feeling looming over you, "My dear friend, you've been the one~" Those beautiful ocean eyes stare down at you softly as you smile up at her, "Large fields, unexplored lovely things~" then looking back at the same horizon, admiring the grassy fields and flower covered hills, "April, please, help me to run~" You finish the note softly.

Suddenly, you feel something warm and wet sliding down your cheek and you press a finger to it. You didn't realize you were crying until you felt more tears spill from your eyes. You quickly turn your head away from Alastor who still had the look of a deer in the headlights. You absolutely did not want to show such weakness to him again. Curtly, you stand up, which snaps him out of his momentary lapse then he clears his throat, "Well my dear, you certainly are full of surprises. Though I doubt you'd have the patience to play the trumpet or saxophone. Let alone the violin." He laughs and you simply make your way to the stairs. The way he says his nickname for you, in such a disappointed way, almost makes you cringe and your stomach churn, "Darling~?" You shake your head, then look at him, after having dried your tears, with a frown, "It's getting really late. Goodnight, Alastor." He watches as you retreat back to your room, feeling slightly upset and confused with your actions. Then he just turns back and starts to play one last song, singing softly, before heading to bed himself.

Morning swiftly comes as light breaks through your window. You only managed to get a couple hours of sleep. Still, you figured it was better than nothing. After a quick shower to collect your thoughts from last night's encounter you step out and prepare yourself for the work ahead of you. Perhaps being a bit more diligent will put your mind at ease. You tie your hair up into a ponytail and adjust your tie, tucking your white shirt into your dress skirt, then buckling your wedges. Despite everything's that happened, for some reason you feel elated and actually happy to get to work. But deep down you know that won't last for long. You look in the mirror, removing the gauze on your neck and arm. It looks as though the wounds are healing up rather nicely, the scarring only barely showing. You decide to toss the cloths coated in crusted blood in the trash. With a sigh you step out the door, humming the song you sang last night in a much more chipper tone. Then you come to a stop, seeing Angel Dust standing by the stair well, looking at you. For a brief moment everything is silent. Until he speaks up, "So, what the hell happened with you and the strawberry pimp, huh? Thought you hated the guy. Especially with what's been happening between the two of you." You just shrug, your face turning to a blank expression, "That's a good question. But yeah I hate him. Still do even after going out with him. He's still a prick." He looks at you incredulously, "If ya hate him so much, why'd you go out with him in the first place?" Again you shrug explaining to him, "Well... Even if I said no he'd probably still bug me about it. And after _that_ incident, I didn't want to anger him more. Honestly, though, I feel like he's planning something with me. I mean, from what I've heard he doesn't seem to be the type of demon to play nice unless he wants something in return. But I don't know what he'd want with me. I'm not as powerful as the overlords of hell, and I certainly don't hold a lot of influence here..." Thoughts race in your mind as to what he has in store for you, quickly drowning out your chirpy mood. Angel notices and is quick to change the subject, "Well, anyways, looks like those injuries of yours have healed. Maybe now I can play a little rough with ya, hmm~?" You immediately walk past him, blushing furiously, "Nope. No thanks. I'm good thank you." He just laughs then catches up to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and making lewd jokes as you descend the stairs. You start to relax a little more, even laughing at some of them. Then you decide it would be a good idea to tell a joke, "Hey, Angel," You turn your heels to face him with a big grin as he lets go of you, "How do you organize a party in space?" He looks at you with an amused smile and is about to answer you with a sexual remark but you cut him off, "You planet." You giggle to yourself and almost snort while he just stares at you narrowing his eyes and faking a laugh, "Hahaha. Very funny, toots. Maybe you should just leave the jokes to me." To which you remark back at him with a pun, "Or maybe I should make like a tree and leaf. I do have quite a bit of work that I need to do today." He groans in response to your terrible puns and asks you to stop, but you couldn't help yourself. Snickering as he follows you to the supply closet and you grab a broom, "Well, I know one thing. I had so much trouble sleeping last night, I'm surprised I didn't overswept!" You laugh at your own jokes as he walks away to the bar and you coo, "Oh come now, Angel don't be like that. I know that my jokes must be pretty tear-able on paper, but they're real punny when read out loud!" Your laughter now echoes throughout the hotel and you catch the attention of the radio demon, happily chatting away with Niffty and Mimzy while making their way to the lobby. Once he enters the room and sees you laughing, cackling manically he immediately blushes, but dares not look at anyone. Showing such weakness would be unbecoming of a demon of his caliber. Of course, Mimzy, being the perceptive gal she is when it comes to knowing Alastor she immediately notices him losing his composure. And she stares at you with envy.

Meanwhile you continue your joke session with Angel, now leaning against the counter with Husk tuning in on your low caliber humor. It really irked him hearing such lame jokes, but while Husk didn't visibly show it, your light hearted humor was greatly appreciated. If only it didn't remind him of the radio demon. Of course he still didn't completely trust you. He still thinks your being nice only to gain an advantage over everyone at the hotel. Still, it's a wonder how and why you didn't get along with the radio demon. You two were practically similar in some ways, but still. You aren't as threatening and powerful. Hell you acted as if you couldn't hurt a fly. In the back of his mind, however, he wonders if it's all an act. And if it is, he wonders when your going to make your move.

The moment Alastor appears in their field of view Angel's unamused expression turns sour as does Husk. You, on the other hand are oblivious to his presence, continuing to laugh as you tell another joke, "Okay, okay. I've got an even better one," your laughter makes it hard to speak, but you do so nonetheless, "What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef! Hahaha!" You wipe a tear from your eye as you clutch your stomach, but you cease your howling when a voice catches your attention, "Hahahaha! Oh my dear, I didn't realize you had such an entertaining sense of humor." Your face turns to a look of dread as you face Alastor. Niffty and Mimzy quickly appearing beside him. "Though, shouldn't you be working, my sweet?" He coos at you with a very affectionate stare that has you grimace. You avert his gaze, tugging on your sleeve and say, "Yes sir. Sorry sir." Then he places a hand on your head, patting it. His actions are enough to make you vomit and strangle his neck. Not that you haven't done so already, but you worry if you do it again, he'd actually try to hurt you like he has before. Or worse. You start making your way up the stairs with Niffty, following you with a cheery skip to her step. Alastor bids Mimzy farewell, leaving her at the bar in disappointment and envy as she watches him follow you like a lost puppy.

Ignoring Alastor's presence, you hum a tune to yourself and start up a conversation with Niffty, "So how do you know Alastor?" She looks to you with a smile and responds, "I've just known him for awhile is all. I'm basically his caretaker and cleaner. Kind of like an indentured servant, except I get paid quite a bit. He's really fun to be around, honestly." You look at her feeling so conflicted. _She obviously trusts and likes him. And so does Mimzy. Why are the sweetest demons I've met involved with him in such a way that they aren't even the least bit scared or untrustworthy of him? It just doesn't add up._ You just sigh and say, "He's..." You look back and see him look at you with a smirk as if waiting for you to say something so he has a reason to punish you again, but much to his disappointment you only say, "He's okay. I guess." You narrow your eyes at him, wishing he wasn't there and wondering why he wasn't spending his time with Mimzy. The rest of the walk through the halls was silent as Niffty carried a bucket of paint she had grabbed from one of the unused rooms she refurbished with Alastor. And the three of you work tirelessly to remove the old wallpaper and paint over the walls with a new design in mind. It takes you the rest of the day with minor breaks in between and the constant pestering of Alastor. But you manage to finish half of the unused rooms before Niffty decides to work on it herself, seeing how tired you have become. "Are you sure? I'd hate to leave all this to you." She chuckles, "It's fine, really. It's what I was made for, now you go and get some rest. You look like you need it." She pushes you and Alastor out of the room. Leaving you alone. With him. Again. You let out an annoying sigh and walk away from the demon, heading towards the stairs in hopes of you finding better company than the bastard you so clearly despise. Of course, he fucking follows you, his voice making you jump the moment you are about to set a foot down the steps.

Everything feels as if its in slow motion as your back is now turned and you slip, letting gravity take you. You thought you saw the demon look at you with shock and concern, but perhaps the spur of the moment only had you seeing things. You gasp as you tumble down the stairs bracing your arms around your head as a means of protection. Not a moment too soon, you land on your back. You cough and whimper in pain. It hurt like hell, but you seem to have done very little damage to most of your body. You didn't feel as though you have broken any bones, but you definitely felt a burning sensation on your right leg. Somehow you managed to scrape it on your way down. You examine the damage, and you wince once you see how bad it really was. A large portion of skin on your calf had been torn and burned. The blood profusely spills out over your hand that covers the injury, trying to stop it from bleeding out further.

His heart flutters at the sight of your wounded leg and pained expression. The smell of your sweet blood almost has him salivating and losing control. Your cries of pain do not go unnoticed by the other residents hanging around in the lobby as both Mimzy and Angel rush to your side. "Holy shit, toots! What the hell happened?!" You are about to speak, only for Alastor to cut you off as he descends the stairs. His voice catches the attention of both of them, "Why, my darling assistant," Now he looms over your aching body, offering a hand, "You took quite a tumble. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. You never know what could happen if you don't." His smile appears more sadistic, hiding his carnal desire to tear into your flesh and make you succumb to his every will. _To make you squirm and beg for forgiveness for what you did to him._ Angel immediately suspects the deer demon, as he has a notion he might be the cause of your injury considering how he acts towards you. He bolts right up pointing a finger at the radio demon accusingly, "Alright, that's it! Listen," he gets closer to Alastor, almost inches away from him, but daring not to touch him, "Ya may be sexy, dapper as fuck, and I may have had fever dreams of you in my bed," Alastor looks at him with his head cocked to the side and cuts him off, "That's really weird. You're-" only for Angel to interrupt his sentence, "But this constant harassment of yours has got to stop."

He only laughs, as if its a joke. A prank a child would play. "Oh, my effeminate fellow, you've got it all wrong! Why I'm not harassing her at all," you narrow your eyes at him and scowl, "I'm merely looking after her safety and well-being as my assistant!" Angel crosses his arms and scorns him, "Yeah, well some piss poor job your doing, ya overgrown strawberry piece of shit! For all we know ya could've been the one who pushed her down the stairs!" The red demon looks menacingly at the arachnid and his face becomes something sinister. It scares you to your very core, staring into those wicked eyes and almost has you backing up to cower in fear. His voice lowers to a much more threatening tone, without the radio feedback that normally filters through it, "Perhaps you need to be reminded of my five-foot rule and have a lesson in falsely accusing others." His claws flex angrily and he looks almost ready to pounce on Angel and claw his fingers into his face. He hated to admit it, but Angel himself was feeling very terrified. He knows what the radio demon is capable and that he didn't stand a chance. But he certainly wasn't going to act like a fucking coward in front of you. His reputation was on the line. So he decides to fight back with his words, backing off from the close proximity he had been in with Alastor.

Meanwhile, Mimzy tries to get you on your feet, gently pulling you up. You wince in pain at the pressure you put on your leg to stand, but you do so nonetheless. She watches and listens to the two argue, Alastor looking as though he might start to physically fight the prostitute. But before he could even say anything or cause bodily harm to the slutty spider, Charlie and Vaggie both walk into the room. Her concerned voice and face has you grimacing. _You hated how she worried about you. How everyone in this hotel worried about you and how Alastor was the main cause of your troubles._

"Okay, that's enough!" Vaggie marches between the two of them, holding her spear up towards Alastor, her eyes darting between him and Angel, "What happened here?" She hisses out the question, narrowing her eyes at the radio demon. Of course she would suspect him for being the cause of this mess. And she wasn't exactly wrong, even if it was an accident. While Angel, Vaggie and the radio demon fought amongst each other, Charlie comes to your side, asking you if you're alright. You tell her its not as bad as it looks. Of course that is not necessarily true, but the constant arguing and bickering between the trio standing before you really was causing you to have a headache that distracted you from your wound. She lightly puts her hand on your shoulder as she looks at you reassuringly then darts her eyes to the conflict that is starting to escalate, "Hey, you three, enough! Especially you and Alastor!" She gestures to Angel Dust and the deer demon who both stop shouting at each other. Angel huffs, sneering at her as he throws his arms up in the air, "Seriously?! But it's his fault in the first place!" He angrily points a finger in the Alastor's direction. Of course he feigns a gasp, as if hurting you had been completely accidental. That was not entirely the case as he was somewhat planning to give you a scare. And he did, but he wasn't expecting you to injure yourself. But seeing you in pain, the scent of your blood, the crimson dripping down your calf had him not regretting it whatsoever so he avoids the blame, shifting his eyes to you, "I'll admit that I did scare her. Not intentionally of course, but she should've been the one to watch her surroundings." At this point you just didn't care what anyone said, tuning out everyone's voices until you just couldn't take it anymore and broke down, shouting at everyone, "Stop! Just fucking stop already!" Everyone immediately turns to you. Your eyes are glossy, tears are threatening to spill from your them, but you keep them from falling, not wanting to show weakness to anyone right now. Especially to _him_. The bastard that caused all this to happen in the first place. You just wanted some fucking peace already but it just didn't seem to be happening anytime soon, "I'm sick and tired of the fighting, the bickering, and you constantly harassing me, okay! I don't need your protection!" You point to Alastor then to Angel, "I don't need your pity!" Then to Vaggie, "And I certainly don't need your concern when I know you don't really care about me in the first place! The only reason you're trying to protect me from harm is because of Charlie! I am so done with this shit!" Everybody winces at the volume and tone of your voice. Except Alastor who keeps the permanent smile on his face, albeit it is strained at the moment. Before anyone says anything else you turn your back and state, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to patch myself up before I start bleeding out more on the carpet." You limp as you make your way to the kitchen to secure the med kit. But before you even reach your destination, you feel yourself being lifted off the ground. Much to your surprise and annoyance its Alastor. "Put me the fuck down, you ass." You growl at him, hitting against his chest and kicking. Angel and the others were about to tell Alastor to let you go, but before they could utter a single syllable he simply states, "Don't worry, my friends. I simply wish to patch up our darling assistant." He smiles at them with the most convincing reassurance. Though Vaggie and Angel were not buying it for a second, they knew that if they were to pick a fight with him it would not end well for anyone. And Charlie would be very disappointed at the both of them for causing such trouble. "Fine. But if we find out you so much as pluck a hair from her head," she glares at him, almost poking his chest with a pointed finger. Angel is quick to finish her sentence before she does, "We'll fucking bury your pompous ass, kay?" Then Charlie speaks up, "Um, maybe I should be the one to help disinfect her wound?" Alastor laughs, "Oh, sweetheart, I couldn't possibly trouble you with such a thing. Besides, aren't you busy discussing some of your ideas and plans with the manager of this establishment?" She nervously bites her lip as she clutches her arm, "Well..." Then sighs, "Yeah, but-"

The radio demon then stares in Vaggie's and Angel's direction with a smug grin, "And it would only be fair for me to help seeing as how there are others accusing me of hurting _my_ precious, sweet assistant." Narrowing his eyes he draws out the word my, staring down at you with a smirk. Its like he thinks he owns you. _You certainly hated it. How dare he speaks as if you're his property?!_ You send a hateful glare his way and he simply chuckles in reaction. There is no further argument as Charlie sighs in defeat, "Okay. Just... Be careful with her. Please?" Laughing as if she said the most ridiculous request, he reassures her, "Of course, darling." Staring one more time down at you with a look of bad things to come, he states in a soft, but malicious tone, "As if I'd hurt a single inch of her," he laughs looking back up at everyone, "Why that thought is absolutely preposterous!" With one final laugh, he turns his back, still holding you in your arms. "Don't I get a say in any of this?" Much to your indignation and fear he chuckles darkly, his eyes half lidded as he looks to you, "I'm afraid not, _my darling_." The way he coos his petname for you has you shuddering in terror. Your stomach flips and your heart drops as walks into the kitchen, shutting the door, and suddenly snaps his fingers. The room glitching and morphing into yours. It was at this very moment you knew you were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song does not belong to me. It respectfully belongs to Caravan Palace


	13. Weakness of the Heart

You gulp, suddenly realizing the situation you're in. The radio demon, the most feared demon in all of Hell, is alone. With you. In your room. Of course this wasn't the first time you were alone with him in the confines of what is supposed to be your personal sanctuary. But this time... This time it feels different without your anger and despair clouding your conscious. You felt much, much more fearful as he practically threw you onto your bed. You hesitate to speak, but when you do it becomes pathetic, weak. Your fear overcomes any other emotion you had previously felt earlier and it has you stuttering, "Wh-why are we in here? Y-you c-could've just patched m-me up in the kitchen..." You avert his gaze, feeling meek and small. Dread fills your entire being with each passing second of silence from the red demon. Until he finally breaks the silence in a hushed malicious tone, "Oh, ho no my dear." You feel his presence inch closer until he is now on the bed with you and you feel his breath against your face, "I simply whisked you away from prying eyes. I doubt Charlie and her precious friends would be pleased with what I plan to do with you my dear." He laughs maniacally and your eyes widen in terror as you despair.

You feel his claws dig into the flesh of your wound as his other hand grabs at your throat, preventing you from screaming, choking you the same way you had done to him, "You think I'd let you get away with that little stunt you pulled, sweetheart? You think that you were able to get away from your actions so easily?" His chuckle and voice distort into something sinister, sounding deeper and more malevolent, "Oh no, darling. I merely acted kind to prepare you for your consequences of bringing harm to me." You claw at his hand that tightens around your throat. You can barely breathe as he presses his weight against you. The hand that was pressing into your wound is brought up to his mouth. He licks the blood clean off of it and starts to salivate, drool mixing with blood. At that moment you nearly thought he was going to eat you alive. The next thing he does sickens you to your very core. He leans down, his mouth only inches away from your injury, then he looks up at you, "If I recall correctly, I told you before that I would not go as easy on you the next time you did something so brash, darling. Consider this another punishment for your transgressions against me." Suddenly he clamps his mouth down on your injury and you whine, struggling to pull out of his grasp around your neck. His constant ministrations against your wound with his teeth and tongue cause it to burn in agony. Blood starts to overflow and drip onto the sheets and cover his lips. Seeing him touching you, violating you yet again in such a disgusting manner has you wishing you never lost your senses to your anger. You felt pathetic. Weak and useless as you squirm and struggle against him. And suddenly you start to hyperventilate, thinking of those men that violated you and touched you in a similar violent way. You start to break beneath him and plead.

You wanted this to stop. You needed this to stop, "A-Al... Please... Just..." You let out a pathetic sob that was strained with his tight hold against you. Tears finally fall down your cheeks only to make the pain he's causing you worsen. When he looks up at you with his mouth and hand covered in blood, he immediately stops his frenzy. He strains to keep his smile. A tiny miniscule feeling of guilt starts to fill his chest. Then what he does next has you frightened to your very core. You are very much afraid for your own safety as you see him frown. Something he has never, ever done the entire time he's been staying here. And it has you worried. He never ever frowns. At least not to your knowledge. He lets go of you, and to your surprise, runs the pad of his thumb under your eye, wiping away the tears he's caused you to weep. You flinch at his touch, yet did nothing to pull away or push him. For a demon of his caliber, it felt too delicate. It had you questioning him quite a bit and confused you to no end. He presses his forehead against yours with closed eyes then pulls back, not sparing a single glance your way. With a wave of his hand the medical kit appears and he proceeds to get the supplies to patch your wound up.

When he inches closer to you with the gauze in his hand you instinctively curl your legs into your chest, hugging them together in your arms. He sighs, his smile reappearing with a soft look in his eyes. You are pretty sure this was all an act to hide the his true sadistic nature. But it still left you puzzled. Confused as to why he would suddenly stop torturing you. "My dear," his smile is strained as you flinch again once he speaks your name, "Persephone, I need to see your wound in order to fix it up. We can't have it become infected, my sweet." Your eyes avoid his and when he tries to pull at your arms you push his hands away. You wanted anyone but him to dress your wound. "Come now, darling. I know I may have- ah, how would you put it," he pauses his smile widening in a sick twisted way, "Ruffled your feathers quite a bit," _quite a bit?! You've caused me nothing but trouble ever since you arrived here at the hotel._ He pauses briefly then continues, "But maybe if you stopped acting like a child you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." And now he's blaming you for everything that's been happening. How like him to point the blame at anyone but himself.

At first you thought that the blood loss has made you delusional and has you hearing things, but when you actually look up at him the look in his eyes and the movement of his mouth has you second guessing the thought, "Please let me fix this, darling." He caresses your cheek with a tenderness you thought someone like him could never possess as he practically begs you to let him fix your injury. And you cave in. You look into his eyes which gives him your answer. A silence lingers between the two of you as he does his work. Your fear and dread simmer down to a tiny amount of nervousness. You didn't want to think about what had just happened so you blurt out a question without thinking, "How do you know how to patch up injuries like this? Did you go to med school or something?" His eyes meet yours as a somber toned voice answers swiftly, "No. Lets just say that I used to get into a lot of trouble before back when I was alive and leave it at that." Your eyes shift away from his as a simple 'oh' is given in response to his reply. He chuckles as he finishes wrapping the cloth around your leg. Then you move to stand, but not before he grabs you by the wrist, wagging his finger in front of your face, "Ah ah ah, my dear, I am not finished," he brings your hand to his mouth and you feel something gentle and warm press against it. It was his mouth. He was kissing the back of your hand with his mouth as if it were a delicate flower. You feel your heart flutter. But you were just nervous was all. Very nervous and uncomfortable.

He lifts his face to look at you with a wide smile, "Allow me to escort you, darling. I doubt you could even stand by yourself with an injury like that." Too tired and emotionally drained to fight back against his grip on you, he snaps his fingers and the room starts to morph and glitch yet again to the kitchen that was once a floor below you. He picks you up, giving you his signature smug grin and brings you to the lobby. The only demons present, you notice, are Mimzy and Husk who were chatting pleasantly at the bar only to turn and see you come in from the kitchen. You assume that Charlie and Vaggie must be scolding Angel and arguing with him about him trying to pick a fight with the radio demon.

In the mean time, Alastor carries you over to the couch, letting you prop your head against a pillow on the armrest. "I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind letting you having sometime off to recover from your injuries. In the mean time, you should get some rest, my dear." He walks away, much to your relief. However you doubt he'd completely leave you alone for long.

During the entire time he carried you to the couch in his arms, Mimzy was staring. Her eyes burning with desire and spite. Oh how she would've loved to be in your position with the deer demon. Her face contorts to a sneer seeing you being delicately placed on the couch by him. As Alastor leaves your side she watches him with longing. Never before has she felt such a want, a need to have his affections directed towards her. She so desperately wanted to be with him that it shook her to her very core.

Husk's voice snaps her out of her daze, "Hey, what's up with that look?" He narrows his eyes at her. She turns her head to face him and sighs. Resting her head in her palm, she runs a finger on the counter in circles. Then realization hits the cat demon, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You still have feelings for _that_ asshole? Seriously?" He scoffs, downing a bottle of alcohol in one swift motion and wiping his mouth, "I was only joking when I said ya still had feelings for him, but this- this is just insane! How the fuck are ya in love with a fucking psych-"

Her burning eyes stare at him. She cuts him off with a finger pointed at his face, "It's none of your god damn business, now is it Husk? Yea, I know he has a few loose screws, but he's a gentleman at heart. He's way more classy than most of the men here!" She turns away, huffing as she puffs her cheeks out. In a hushed mumble she voices her thoughts, "I just love him, ya know?" Saying this more to herself than to the bartender, she slowly slides off the stool. She just couldn't help herself but feel so _jealous_ of you. The worst part was you seem so nice and genuine despite the challenging and smug looks you'd given her when you were with Alastor. And yet deep down she could sense that something was not quite right with your actions towards Alastor the other day and when he offered to help you. She recalls hearing that slutty spider mentioning the radio demon harassing you and accusing him of pushing you down the stairs purposely. Of course she didn't believe he'd do something like that to you because of the infatuated stares she saw him give you when you first met her. Either way, she wanted to know the truth. Whether or not you reciprocated Alastor's feelings and if he even knew that he was so painfully obvious in love with you. She had to know. Because if she didn't her mind would never be at ease. Finally making up her mind she makes her way to you.

While Husk and Mimzy were chatting away at the counter you decide to grab the remote on the coffee stand and turn on the television. Most of the channels you flipped through involved clips from turf wars, ads for drugs and murder, or porn videos. Some of which featured a very familiar kinky spider in slutty boots. Eventually you come across an ad that peaks your interest, but your attention is drawn away from the screen by the feeling of the cushion next to you dipping. You look beside you to see Mimzy, staring at you with a slight frown and narrow eyes.

You stare back, giving her an awkward smile, "Uh... Hey, Mimzy... um, how are you?" You start to become increasingly more uncomfortable under her stare. After a very unbearable moment of silence, she sighs and her expression softens, "I'm fine, sugar. You on the other hand look like you've just gone through hell. I mean we're in hell, but, oh you know what I mean." She chuckles a bit to herself. No matter how jealous she feels towards you, your presence brings a sense of comfort to her, almost making her guilty for harboring such resentment towards you and your closeness to Alastor. You nervously chuckle as well, nodding your head in agreement, "Yeah. I know. And you're not wrong, hehe."

She takes a strand of her hair, curling it around her finger as she bit her lip, the question on the tip of her tongue before she voices it aloud for only you to hear, "So, Persephone..." You tilt your head to the side, curious as to what she might be asking you, "You and Alastor... Are the two of you..... Do you love him?" Her eyes shift off to the side avoiding your wide eyed stare. She continues, "Because the other day you acted as if you were head over heels for him. And then earlier today you seemed as if you wanted nothing to do with him at all..." You clutch you hand around your arm and nervously dart your eyes around the room. Turns out Mimzy might be more perceptive and observant than you thought. Letting a sigh escape your lips you decide to lie to her no longer, "Mimzy, listen," you place a hand on her shoulder and her eyes look back into yours as she listens intently, "I, uh... I really don't like Alastor. As handsome and charming as he really can be, he's been annoying and pestering me ever since he came to the hotel and met me." Her eyes narrow a bit as her lips are pursed as you continue to explain, "So far, he's made food for me, violently assaulted me twice, threatened me, then helped to dress my wounds. And he even said that I'm the most entertaining out of everyone here in hell. If that doesn't scream psychotic, sociopathic, psychopath then I don't know what does." When she hears you speak of the things he's done to you she realizes something that might either sooth your concerns or make matters worse, "and truthfully, he terrifies the shit out of me. I don't know what he wants from me. If someday he decides he wants to make a deal with me or kill me... I'm scared. Really scared." You nearly are about to hug your knees to your chest and cry, but you refused to show weakness when the radio demon himself could very well be spying on you. You feel a hand being placed on your back, as if to comfort your fears.

Mimzy gives you a gentle smile and then states, "I doubt he'd do that to you, sugar." Your head tilts up, eyes filled with doubt and disbelief stare back into hers as you breath out a single word, "Why?" She pauses, and thinks for a moment. Unsure of what to say to you, she hesitates. It's not like you'd believe her even if she told you, especially after she's heard everything that Alastor has done to you. But in the back of her mind she figured it would be a bad idea to reveal that the infamous radio demon is falling for you. And is falling hard. It's not like she wasn't doing this so that she'd have an advantage over you in trying to gain his love. Okay, maybe that was a lie, but it wouldn't matter. Apparently you despised Alastor so there really was no sense in telling you that he's infatuated with you. So she decides not to give away the details and simply answer, "I just know." You sigh in annoyance at her oh so helpful answer then turn your attention back to the tv that's now back on News 666. _And another turf war. Just how often do these even happen down here?_ You drown out your surroundings, your attention now fully set on the tv. You don't notice Angel Dust walk into the room and lean against the back of the couch staring at you.

He's about to greet you, but before he does his eyes are glued to the screen, seeing a familiar freckled cyclops girl fighting alongside an unfamiliar dalmation demon dressed in a pink dress and black leather jacket. He groans and it catches your attention, "Oh, hey Angel, didn't see you there." His expression softens from his sour one as he greets you back, "Hey, baby. Good to see your still in one piece after that ass took ya to patch ya up. I would've thought for sure he'd end up hurting ya after what you did to him." You nervously laugh, "Haha... yeah..." Your eyes avoid his, looking back at the tv. At first he notices your discomfort, clearly sensing something is wrong, but shrugs it off. He joins you and Mimzy on the couch and talks more to himself than the two of you, "Can't believe sugartits is getting in on all the action while I'm stuck here to try and play nice." He lifts his bust as he runs a hand through the tuff's of his hair. Mimzy looks to him with narrow eyes and a smirk, "Well, you could always leave." He scoffs, crossing his arms, "What, and pass up the offer for free rent? Ha! Nah, I'd rather stay here for awhile than go back to Val's studio." Meanwhile your curiosity is more drawn toward Angel's remark, "Sugartits?" He nods his head, looking at his gloved fingers, "Yeah, you've never heard of her, have ya? Course you haven't been here that long so you probably don't know a lot of the more well known demons down here. That freckled cyclops is Cherri Bomb, but I call her sugartits. She's a real bombshell. My kinda trouble, ya get me?" You look from him then back to the tv screen as the camera pans from another unfamiliar demon to the one he described. _Yeah, I can see why he'd hang around someone like her. Makes me wonder why he's in my company._ _Cherri_ _acts and looks nothing like me..._ You nearly shrink into yourself, feeling helpless, useless, weak. You want so badly to learn some defense that way you could stop causing trouble for everyone here. You hate being a burden to others. If you could somehow find a use for the powers you have, to defend and protect yourself and the residents of the hotel, then that would be really nice. You just had to find someone who would be willing to be your mentor and teach you how to control it. You watch the turf war intently, making up your mind. If you were going to ensure your own safety and prove to that bastard radio demon he didn't need to watch over you then you were going to learn to toughen up or die trying.

"Hey, Angel?" You furrow your brows, your eyes still set on the television set. His head turns to you with a blank expression, "Yeah, babe?" Ignoring the flirty tone in his voice you, with a feeling of boldness settling in your chest, confidently state, "Once this heals, I want to meet Cherri Bomb and that other demon fighting with her. And I want you guys to teach me self defense." At that moment everyone that was in the lobby that heard you declared such a bold request had stared at you with wide eyes. Then Husk and Angel just laugh as if it was the dumbest idea they've ever heard. Meanwhile Mimzy looks at you worryingly, "Sugar, I get where you're coming from but... Even if you learn how to fight, you'd probably end up, well..." Just like that Angel finishes her sentence without pause, "Dead. Fighting and defending yourself down here is like trying to claw yourself out of a meat grinder, toots. A lot of demons here will stop at nothing to hurt, rape, steal, murder, or worse. And you can bet their harlequin asses that if a lot of them were to see a meek little thing like you, they'd take you on as easy prey. Trust me toots, it's best if ya stay here, out of sight. Or at least have a couple of traveling companion's to protect ya if ya go out alone." You cross your arms and turn after sticking a tongue out at him and Husk, "But you saw what I did to Alastor, Angel. If I could just learn how to control my powers then none of you would have to worry about my safety or well being. And who's to say I'd even want to stay here couped up in the hotel all day or have someone constantly watching over me? I don't. It's bad enough the radio demon is constantly on my ass."

Mimzy quirks a brow, asking, "What did you do to Alastor?" Nervously, you smile and chuckle, scratching the back of your head, "I uh... I almost killed him?" It was more of a question than a statement. The moment she hears your brief response she shouts angrily to you, "You what?!" You wave your hands in a panic, fear and nerves starting to rise within, "I didn't mean to! It's just, he really aggravated me with the constant harassment. And the first time he assaulted me it really pissed me off. So when he came to me after our shopping trip and said that I should stick by him so he can protect me, I snapped! I mean, who in their right mind would agree to stay by someone's side after they've violated them? And what kind of person says you need to be protected by them after they hurt you?!" Mimzy starts to lower her voice after hearing your defense. You did have a point, but you still almost killed the radio demon. The one person she ever loved and still does. She rubs her temples, "Okay, okay. I get it, but sugar," she takes one of your hands and holds it in hers, "but how did you almost kill him in the first place? I know what he's capable of and seen him in action. He is the most powerful overlord I've seen so far. I just can't imagine someone small and vulnerable like you nearly killing him." Before you could answer Husk does the honor of doing so, "Well, apparently this wimpy girl has some fire power shit that overpowered his ass. She practically clawed out his throat and nearly melted it, too. To be honest, it felt good seeing him desperately try and struggle for his own life. Bastard deserved it if you asked me." She sighs, agitation apparent on her face, "Wasn't asking you, Husk." He simply shrugs and chugs down his whiskey, going back to the back of the bar to pull out a new bottle of alcohol.

Mimzy's face softens and she looks to you warily, "You do know that if you decide to learn how to fight, none of the demons will hold back, sugar. They'll use everything they have against you and that means-" Again Angel Dust, being the ill-mannered dickhead he is, cuts her off, "That Cherri and I won't go easy on ya toots. If you're gonna learn to defend yourself against other demons, the best way to do it is to not hold back. Otherwise if ya get thrown out into hell without real world experience you are fucked, ya got that?" Mustering up the most confident stare you can, you look up at him and nod. The two of them sigh, both slightly worried about you wanting to do this, but knew that you were so stubborn and insistent about it that there was nothing they could do to stop you.

Deciding that she had gotten the answers she needed from you, Mimzy gets off the couch and walks off somewhere outside of the lobby. But not before seeing Alastor who is walking out of the kitchen. She waves to him, but it goes unnoticed. His attention and eyes firmly placed on your form. She sighs and walks out the door, leaving to check on her bar.

And the moment is ruined once the demon clad in red appears suddenly behind you, clasping his hands on your head and staring down at you with a sickeningly sweet smile and half lidded eyes. Radio static reverberates throughout the lobby as both Husk and Angel jump at the sudden appearance of him as he is touching you. "Ah, I see that you are getting along rather well with the residents of the hotel, my darling~ Though I find some of the company you have acquired is rather quant and quite pesky." He narrows his eyes, looking from Angel to Husk, "Shouldn't you be having a chat with Charlie after the trouble you caused, Angel? And Husker, you're supposed to be manning the bar not socialising and drinking all of our inventory away!" Of course he'd interrupt your little social hour with them. _He just doesn't know when to stop, does he?_ You sigh, irritation clear in your tone of voice as you speak, "Alastor, please don't touch me. In fact, please stay at least twenty feet away from me." Instead of listening to you and doing as you ask he pinches your cheeks and says in a motherly tone, "Sorry, my dear assistant, but I don't think I could do that even if I tried! Why even the thought of doing so is impossible for me to comprehend! It would be so utterly boring and troublesome to leave you alone only for you to get into more trouble by yourself." _Maybe if you let me be I wouldn't get into such trouble in the first place._ You have half the mind to tell him to fuck off and voice your thoughts to him, but you knew better than that. He'd only toy with you more and get back at you again. For once you keep your mouth shut. An uneasy atmosphere fills the room as everyone else can feel the tension between the two of you.

It is at this moment that Angel breaks the tension and jokingly shouts, "Hey, you two, get a room! I can smell the sexual tension from here!" Your face flares up and you raise a shaking fist in the air, trying to keep yourself from hitting him. Alastor's eyes briefly widen in shock then he chuckles, "No, no, no. As much as I adore my darling assistant, I have no desire to do something as base as that to her, my effeminate fellow!" _Good. That makes two of us, fucking high maintenance bitch ass prick._ He runs a hair through his red locks and glowers down at Angel, "Now why don't you, uh, go run off and do whatever it is you do during your free time other than corrupting Persephone with your wiles." The slutty arachnid scoffs, adjusting his bowtie and slicking back his hair, "And if I said no? What you gonna do about it, radio daddy~?" He leans in closer to him, his face only inches away from Alastor who starts to shift his eyes nervously as he uses his cane to push him away, "Ahem, five foot rule, Angel." Then his face turns a bit more sinister and maniacal, "And if you don't do as I say and misbehave then I will personally remove your guts and mount them on my wall. Though I'm sure no body here wants that now do we?" He chuckles lowly as Angel starts to back off, taking a hint as he nervously replies, "Nope. Definitely not, hehe." And he walks off, heading out the door to go who knows where, but not before he mouths a 'sorry' and a 'good luck' to you. And now the only other person that made you feel safe in this hell hole is gone, leaving you with Husk whom you still have the feeling doesn't completely trust you. Then there is the pesky radio demon that just does not seem to care about your personal space or your hateful feelings towards him. You tune out your surroundings, trying to quell your anxiety should your heart burst from the uncomfortable silence within the room. Of fucking course the radio demon would try to get your attention. Honestly it felt like he was more of a child than you at times.

He stands in front of the TV now, leaning down to your face. You try to avert his stares and tilt your body to see the screen, but he just follows your movements and continues to block your field of vision. "Darling, I really don't think you should be watching so much of the picture show. As entertaining as it is, it could surely cause you trouble and corrupt you." You glare at him, a scowl starting to show on your face, "Why do you care? If anything I'd say you enjoy seeing me get hurt and into trouble." Feigning a near swoon he dramatically acts hurt, "Oh, darling. How could you think such a thing?! After all the moments we shared together and the times I've helped clean your wounds!" Then he leans down, as if sharing a most dastardly secret that's being kept between the two of you, "You are only half right, dear. I do _so_ adore watching you squirm and struggle to stay out of trouble. But I only wish the best for you, my darling." Your face turns red as your fists clench. Anger clouded your vision and you've been seeing red. The moment you see his smirk you could tell he was waiting for a reaction. Something to give him another reason to hurt you and make you submit. You absolutely would not give him the satisfaction. Instead you simply shut off the tv and lay down, turning to your side to face away from him. At this point you just wanted to get some goddamn sleep. Without a word, you sense the intimidating shadow that was casted over you disappear, hearing the clacking of footsteps walk off and a smug chuckle off in the distance. Part of you knows that eventually give in to his twisted sadistic game, but for now you tried to sleep peacefully, letting the dimming light through the windows lull you into a dreamless nap.


	14. New Souls and Beating Hearts

You felt something gentle caress your cheek as you sleep soundly on the couch. It felt slow and deliberate. The touch felt nice. Welcome even. You subconsciously turn a bit. The movement stopping briefly as if being considerate not to wake you. Then it started up again, a soft humming noise and low radio frequency accompanied by it. Of course, you were too tired and in such a deep sense of slumber that it hardly bothered you let alone woke you up. A soft sigh caresses your ears as you nuzzle your head against a soft lap. Eventually, you feel your head being elevated and the soft touches disappearing. Without warning, you unconsciously tug on the sleeve of whoever had let you rest your head on them and mutter, "Please don't go... Persephone..." Apparently you were dreaming. That red haired woman appeared in your sleep and now you were having a very vivid and very sensual dream about her.

The radio demon stiffens, at first his ears flatten and he threatens to corner you for touching him without his permission, but then he realizes you were still sleeping. _Probably dreaming._ He chuckles a bit. But confusion settles in his brain. You called out your own name. Asking yourself not to leave? No, that doesn't make any sense. No sense whatsoever. He looks to you puzzled, but sees your face slightly adorned with a frown. _Oh no this simply won't do at all._ He looks around, making sure no one else was in the lobby at the moment where they could possibly see him and the darling fox. Then he sighs, deciding to sit back down and place your head on his lap gently yet again. As he gently plays with your hair and caresses your face he starts to hum again, thinking about what you could possibly be dreaming about. You looked like you were in a state of panic and about to cry when he was about to leave your side, despite you sleeping heavily. The moment he hears footsteps coming from the entrance his ear twitches and immediately he teleports to his room, but not before taking one more glance at you and your sleeping form. He softly kisses your hand and leaves.

"I'm telling ya, sugartits, ya shoulda told me you were starting another turf war! I would've gone with ya! We are partners after all." Angel strides in with two newcomers following him, his best friend Cherri and the demon that was with her during the turf war that was on TV, "By the way, who the hell is the furry?" He turns his head to the dalmatian demon who looks to him with a scowl, baring her sharp canines, "I AM NOT a furry, dickhead," she huffs, crossing her arms, "The name's Crymini, slut." She pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up smoke starting to fill the lobby. Not a moment too soon Vaggie and Charlie come down the stairs and the latter flips out on Angel and his friends, "Why the fuck did you bring these troublemakers here?! The hell were you thinking?!" She nearly tears her hair out as she shouts at them then takes Crymini's arm and tosses the cigarette outside, "Smoking isn't allowed here! This is a rehabilitation center for demons for Hell's sake!" Both Cherri and Crymini scoff and laugh, their volume causing you to stir in your slumber. "A rehab hotel for sinners? Ha, what a joke." The freckled cyclops clutches her stomach as she speaks and Crymini joins in, "Why the hell would any demon come here to try and leave hell? This is the best place to do whatever the hell you want without consequences!" At this Charlie's shoulders start slumping and she bites her lip and Vaggie looks ready to pounce on the two of them.

She looks to them, building up her confidence. If there is one good thing her father taught her it's that you don't take shit from other demons. Her words come out with a bit of nervousness at first, but then they start to sound bolder, "Well... Not all demon's might want to come here, but there's got to be some sinners out there that are tired of hiding from the yearly exterminations or that have a bit of good inside them and want to change for the better!" They both look at her incredulously then laugh some more, Cherri chiming in, stating, "Yeah, well good luck with that, princess! No demon in their right mind would wanna come here." Angel Dust watches as Charlie's confidence and happy demeanor falters. Hesitantly he puts a hand on Cherri's shoulders, "Hey, uh... Why don't we take a seat and relax, yeah? 'sides we have a lot to catch up on since the last time I saw ya." He leads both of his visitors over to the bar. Meanwhile Vaggie storms off with Charlie who tries to calm her down.

Cherri takes a seat on a stool while Crymini leans against the counter with a bored expression. "Hey, Husky~ how ya doing babe~?" Angel blows a kiss at the disgruntled bartender who in turn flips him the bird then chugs down an alcoholic beverage. This time Angel leans closer, "Aw, don't be like that~ How about you let me have a couple of drinks with my friends here? Maybe later I can show ya a good time~ maybe suck your dick for free, hmm~?" Without answering Husk grabs some drinks and starts mixing them and passing them to the two girls in front of the counter. Then turns his back, ignoring Angel Dust's presence. Angel pouts, sighing frustratingly, "No drink for me? Really? Ugh, fine. Whatever. I'll just have to find another bar to get wasted in." Just as he is about to get off the stool his eyes land on your sleeping form. You looked so out of place in Hell with how peacefully you slept. If he didn't know any better he'd think you were an angel instead of a demon. But he's seen angels so the comparison doesn't quite match the description. Cherri and Crymini are chatting about their recent involvement in the turf war until they both try and start a conversation with him. Of course his gaze is still focused on you, thinking about what made you end up down here in the first place. Then their eyes trail over to what he was staring at and Cherri walks closer to your form that is draped over the couch, hair practically all over the place as your ponytail had come undone. Angel is quick to get off the chair, but before he could prevent her from waking you she's already prodding and poking at your face.

"Whoa, is she dead or something?" She pokes at your nose, jumping back as soon as it scrunches up and you let out a groan, "Holy shit, she's still alive!" You open your eyes slowly and rise up from your slumber, stretching and yawning while being careful not to injure your leg further. Rubbing your eyes to get out the drowsiness in them you come face to face with the girl you saw on the news that Angel told you about earlier. "Uh... Hi? Is there something I can help you with or...?" The scene caused the guests and Angel Dust to stare at you wide-eyed. Never before have they ever seen something so damn cute during their time in Hell. It almost makes Cherri cringe while Crymini only squints, giving you a hard stare.

You shift your legs carefully and let them dangle off the couch and run a hand through your hair. Silence fills the room briefly before Cherri speaks up first, "Uh... No. I'm just here with my best friend Angel Dust and another demon I recently met." Your still adjusting yourself after having been woken up by the freckled demon that's still standing in front of you. She looks a bit standoffish as she avoids your stares, looking back at Angel. The dalmatian demon is the one to break the awkward silence, grabbing your attention, "Who's the wimpy fox chick?" She looks on at you, unamused and pointing her cigarette in your direction. You flinch at her rather rude remark. Though she is somewhat true. You probably aren't the strongest looking demon. You definitely weren't strong without your powers, but she didn't have to say it in such a condescending manner. Feeling both their stares on you made you feel _very_ awkward and nervous. Like they're judging you. You _hated_ it. Their eyes felt like they were burning into your skull and you felt paralyzed because of it. So instead of answering her question, Angel answers for you blatantly, "Her name's Persephone, toots. And she may look wimpy, but she managed to nearly kill the smiley ass." Both their heads quirk to the side as their attention is now brought to him, "Smiley ass? Who the fuck is that?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or in this case, the radio demon. He strides out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food and drink, walking towards you. The dalmatian demon does a double take as does Cherri as they both stare wide eyed at him. They both immediately recognize the red suited demon and nearly get ready to bolt out the room. Angel, who is quick to notice their panic, reassures them, "Whoa, ladies. No need ta run. Yeah, he's the radio demon, but he's helping out with the hotel. Sponsoring it, if you will," his eyes trail up and down on Alastor's form, checking him out, "Wish he'd sponsor me~ He'd be a sexy deer pimp~ Still an asshole, but hey, everyone down here is." Then he pauses, his eyes on you, "Well, maybe not every demon, but its whatever." He watches as you try and push the food away from you offered by Alastor. Both Cherri and Crymini watch the interaction between the two of you. Then the former speaks up, directing the question more towards Angel, "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling us that the guy you call smiley ass is the radio demon and that _that_ tiny pipsqueak fox nearly _killed_ him?" He nods without elaborating more on the subject. Then Cherri asks, "My question is why the hell he's acting all sweet on her and shit after she supposedly tried to murder him. Are you sure that's the actual Radio demon and not some weird creepy imposter?" This time Angel just shrugs, observing the scene unraveling before them as he speaks, "Kinda weird, right? He's been like this towards her ever since he decided to 'help' with the hotel. If I didn't know any better I'd say he has a crush on her. A really sick twisted crush." They turn to him, both giving questionable stares until Crymini says, "What the fucking hell makes you think that a heartless demon like that would even have a crush on anyone? That makes no fucking sense whatsoever." He shrugs, looking of to the side blankly, "Beats me, toots. Then again, she ain't like any other demon round here. Something about her, I guess?" The two of them go back to chatting amongst themselves and drinking their shots while Angel watches on in case you end up getting into more trouble with smiles.

"Now, now, darling. You've hardly eaten anything all day. Surely you must be starved. It would do you no good to miss a meal. Especially with your injury." He practically shoves the bowl into your hands, but you push right back. You glare at him defiantly and he stares back with just as much defiance. "No thank you, Mr. Alastor. I don't have an appetite right now and I would prefer to sleep the day away than eat whatever you prepared for me." His smile wavers _slightly_ but is present on his face as he places the tray down and lifts your chin up, bringing your face closely to yours, "Darling, if I have to, I will forcefully feed you myself. And I'm sure that you would very much not like that, now would you?" He leans back triumphantly with a smirk, again pushing the tray to you, but you pushed back. The moment you did, however, some of the hot stew in the bowl spilled into your lap and you hissed out in pain. He gasps, feigning shock then scolds you, "Tsk, tsk. My dear, now look what you've done! Not only did you stain the carpet, but you also hurt yourself in the process! Honestly..." He whips out a handkerchief, gently rubbing it on your lap trying to soak up the contents, "You know, none of this would've happened if you had simply done as I asked for you, my dear. You truly act like a child! It's a wonder how you've survived thus far in Hell." He chuckles darkly to himself as he looks into your eyes. You can see a glint of pleasure and mischief in them. Oh how badly did you want to wring your hands around that narcissistic bastard's neck. Part of you actually wishes that you had killed him that night you attacked him. Another part felt slightly conflicted however, for if you had done so Charlie and those that had taken you in might've been very disappointed in your actions. But if he did end up dying by your hands then perhaps you would've been saved by his twisted, sick attention he's given you after the incident.

Saying nothing you only stare down at him, eyes burning with the desire to pour that steaming bowl of soup onto him. "There, all cleaned up, yes? Though I suppose you should take a nice shower or bath to get out of that soaked skirt, darling. Perhaps I should escort you to your room and help?" Your eyes widen as you stare into his own crimson orbs. A strange feeling settles in your stomach that makes you question your emotions at this moment. You see no hint of mischief or malice in his eyes indicating that he is being serious with you. It scares you. His enigmatic and sporadic personality scares you. And your starting to feel scared of your own inner turmoil as well. You start to pull back from him and stutter, a shade of red starting to form on your face, "N-no thank you. That won't be necessary. I think I'll ask Angel to escort me to my room, thanks. Or I'll just go there myself..." You laugh nervously shifting your eyes to the arachnid who quirks a brow at you at first, but then comes to understand the situation. "Excuse me, sugartits, but uh, I'll have to chat with ya later. I've got some business I need to take care of." As Angel is making his way towards you, Alastor is placing his hands on both sides of the couch, trapping you, "Really? Trying to rush to Angel's side yet again, darling? That spider can hardly keep himself in check. What makes you think he can help you, my darling?" He brings a hand up to your face, holding your chin then letting go only to grab a strand of your hair delicately between his fingers, caressing it, "I _insist_ that you let me help you." At this point you nearly spit in his face. The rage that you have been keeping in check starts snowballing into an avalanche and you break yet again, only this time voicing your opinions in hushed whispers with harsh tones, "Help me? So that you can take advantage of me and hurt me again? Don't think I don't know why you've been pestering me constantly, Alastor." You nearly stand up, only to sit back down again, hissing in pain from your wound and burned lap, "You obviously enjoy seeing me suffer. You find it oh so entertaining to break me and push me over the edge. You are a sick twisted son of a bitch. And there is no chance in hell that I'll ever let you help me or protect me. Even if we were the last two demons in hell, I'd never so much as let you come near me, you prick." And just like that you get off the couch, slowly this time, and being mindful of your injuries. You ignore Alastor, whose everlasting smile starts to dwindle and strain as he watches you hook your arm around Angel's as he takes you upstairs to your quarters. He feels rage and envy bubble up inside of him as his neck twists and cranes in such an inhuman way. He struggles to keep his antlers from stretching outwards and prevent himself from showing his true form, lest he causes damage to the hotel and more to his precious assistant. He breaths deeply, inhaling then exhaling. Then he turns to Cherri and Crymini who both watched him with terror in their eyes, "Well, hello there! Angel's friends, I presume? Why don't we all have a nice chat, yes? I'd love to get to make your acquaintance!"

As soon as you are out of sight and ear shot from the radio demon you let out a sigh of relief and speak up, "Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this, Angel! If I spend any more time with that smiley yellow toothed bastard, I'm going to have an aneurysm!" You nearly tear your hair out as you grip your head and throw it back. He looks to you with sympathy as he throws an arm over your shoulder, "Yeah, I know, toots. Wish there was something I could do to help ya out. But if I do so much as touch that twizzler strawberry fucker, he'd probably tear out my guts and use them as a noose to strangle me to death. Plus, my credibility and shit would be on the line. Honestly, why don't you, oh I don't know, try and touch him? Get up in his personal space? Maybe that'll make the bastard stop harassing ya, huh?" You turn your heels, forgetting your wound only to almost fall face first, but not before Angel Dust catches you. Your head lands in his chest and you start to blush madly. He smirks, deciding to diffuse your worry by playfully flirting with you, "Well, toots, I didn't know that you wanted to get that close to me. You enjoying the view~?" You immediately push yourself out of his arms and stare at him, frowning, "Angel, this is serious! If I end up with him alone one more time I am going to lose it! And it'll be worse than the last time I assaulted him!" A moment of silence falls between the two of you before you think back on what Angel said. "You think that me touching him would get him to stop?" Tilting your head to the side you place a thumb on your lips as you look up at him.

He feels his heart flutter. _You looked so damn cute. Wait, what?!_ He avoids your stares. _There is no way in Hell I am falling for a pipsqueak. Let alone a female one at that. I am gay. I AM GAY, GODDAMMIT!_ He snaps himself out of his thoughts and only focuses his attention on your question, "I don't see why not. He avoids me whenever I try to get close to him or flirt aggressively with him." You give him a blank stare with pursed lips, "Why am I not surprised... But no. I don't think I'll do _that_. Flirt aggressively with him, I mean. Touching, however... Though everytime I touched him it's been on less friendly terms and more aggressive if anything..." You start rambling to yourself now in a more soft-spoken voice as Angel watches you tune in on your own thoughts. He throws his hands behind his head and whistles a random tune. He wasn't going to lie, you certainly were a handful. Very attractive, cute, and a bit more strong willed than he thought you were when he first met you. And you were also naive, emotional, and stubborn. But he absolutely could not and would not become romantically involved with you. One, he is gay, he likes guys. Two, if he did fall in love with you, everything he knew about himself or thought he knew would just completely fall apart as if the life he'd been living was a lie. And lastly, he did not want to risk his credibility nor experience possible betrayal or loss. He still was unsure and uncertain of you, but he feels as though, for now, he can trust you.

"What do you think, Angel?" He snaps out of his thoughts, forgetting that you were talking to him and asking for his opinion, "Uh, what?" He looks confused. A bit dazed even as you sigh and repeat your question, elaborating it for him since he obviously wasn't listening to you speak, "Should I try and play off flirtingly aggressive like you? Or should I just try to get into his personal bubble to make him uncomfortable with me?" You hum in thought locking your eyes on his. He simply shrugs, "Why not both? That might make him stear clear of you permanently." You shudder. You very much disliked the idea of acting like a clone of Angel Dust towards the radio demon. In fact it sickens you to your very core. You almost gag at the picture you painted in your head. Coughing, you struggle to stand up straight and speak, "Yeah... No. I just can't picture myself acting like you towards that sadistic asshat." He laughs, throwing his head back and wiping a tear from his eye, "Persephone, babe, ya don't have to act exactly like me to get his ass off yours. Just, do it in your own way, yeah?" You fluster and click your heels, wincing in pain, but hide it with your embarrassment, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, bubblegum princess slut." He lets out a guffaw and clutches his chest, "Bubblegum princess slut?! What the fuck kinda insult is that? HA! Man, Persephone, when it comes to comebacks, they're really creative, but also really lame. A child could easily say shit like that to anyone down here and they'd hardly take offense." This only has your face burning more intensely as you huff and playfully bump into his side, "Hmph. At least I'm not as vulgar as you or scandalous as you." Both of you laugh as you continue down the hall, joking and carrying on with one another. You fail to notice the pair of burning red eyes watching the both of you as the two of you come to a stop before your room.

"Ya sure you won't need help, toots? I could undress ya if ya want~?" You roll your eyes, face still flushed from his banter with you, "No, Angel. You'd probably try to rape me or something if I let you in my room." You jokingly say with a smirk as you shut the door on his face. He smiles briefly before sighing and walking back to the bar. He is stopped, however, by a certain red demon who stares at him with a menacing glare. And he returns his stare with narrowed eyes, "Whaddya want now, strawberry pimp~?" He tries to flirt with him to make him back off, but instead he walks closer.

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

His cane hits the surface of the floor in a rythmic state before halting. He stays exactly five feet away from the arachnid before opening his mouth to speak. His voice a tad bit threatening as his eyes burn into the arachnid's own, "I believe we have to have a little chat, _Angel._ "


	15. Threats and Bitter Hopes

If there was anything that truly terrified Angel Dust in Hell, it would be that damn radio demon. As of this moment he could _hear_ the oncoming promises of bad things to come within Alastor's tone of voice. As always though, he tries to play off cool. A bit smug even as he gives a playful glare at him, "Oh? Ya wanna talk, radio daddy~? And here I thought I'd never see the day that you'd come to me. Ya wanna have a private show~? We can take this to- oof" he's cut off by Alastor's cane which he presses into his chest and knocks him down to the floor. Before he can get up the radio demon again presses his microphone stand into his chest harder and leans down to him. "You my friend, need to wash that filthy mouth of yours. Now then," he leans further down, getting closer to Angel until his face is only inches away from the spider who is starting to blush profusely, "I've noticed that you have become... Shall I say awfully close and chummy with a certain assistant of mine. And let me tell you something," he brings his head closer to the arachnid's ear, whispering in a threatening manner, "If you continue to hang around her I will come into your room, rip you apart, and roast your remains then feed them to Persephone. Do I make myself clear?"

He spontaneously breaks into song, still looking down at Angel with a fury of hatred in his eyes, "Because if you come closer~ then you'll see~ the worst side that's inside of me~"

Angel Dust, a bit terrified, yet somehow turned on by this encounter hides his fear, merely quipping back at the demon, "Yeesh, someone's jealous. Listen Al," he tries to push the microphone stick of of his chest, but to no avail as he sighs in defeat, "If ya think that I'm gonna steal away your assistant or something, you're wrong, pal. I'm not even interested in her," part of him felt that that wasn't true, but he really doesn't want to acknowledge that he's grown fond of you, "But that don't mean that I can't hang out with her from time to time. I'll just, eh... Keep a minimum distance from her if it'll make ya happy. Lets say five feet?" He sneers at the pitiful demon he has pinned to the floor. "Cause I hardly even know her let alone wanna care~" Angel's voice comes out a in a minor key, contrasting to Alastor's tune, "So you can keep the dame and save me the despair~"

"Or I could end this now and save myself trouble later~ I certainly don't like your whorish favors!" He could so easily torture and slaughter the arachnid right now, but if he did, then Charlie and her girlfriend would flip and cast him out of the hotel. And he would never see his darling assistant ever again. Yet there is also something else that is preventing him from murdering him this very moment. A feeling he cannot fully comprehend as he watches the arachnid struggle on the ground. The spider responds in a nervous melody, his pitch rises from the slight fear in his voice, "Oh, come on, Al, don't be like that~ Think of what would happen to Persephone~ She'd have a heart attack!"

He pauses for a brief moment then sighs, lifting his cane off of Angel and then making it disappear. Angel watches as the red demon straightens his posture and adjusts his bowtie, "I suppose that is fair. For now," As Angel stands up and fixes the collar of his shirt, Alastor pulls him close, holding his wrist tightly in a painful grip as he harshly whispers, "But if you corrupt her or use her in any way, I will keep my promise and have you skinned alive and your intestines removed from your body. So don't you even try, effeminate spider~ or you'll end up dead like all the rest that crossed me~"

Angel shivers in horror at the thought of him being torn to shreds by this homicidal, all powerful being. Yet he can't help but feel his heart flutter and beating fast. He always did have a thing for guys like Alastor, but it would never happen. He's an ace for one and two the yellow toothed bastard had harassed and hurt you. Something he couldn't forgive the sadistic asshole for. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say smiles. I don't plan on doing anything to your precious employee and I'll keep my distance from her, Kay?" Alastor narrows his eyes on him as if searching for any signs of deceit or trickery from him. He finds none and his smile widens into a very cheery and sinister one, "Good. Glad we had this sorted out. Now then, if you'll excuse me-" before he finishes his sentence their attention is drawn to your door slowly opening as you step out.

The burgundy dress you're wearing hugs your figure snugly, the belt around your waist only accentuating your curves as the low cut neckline reveals a bit of cleavage. It has the both of them feeling flustered. How can such a voluptuous woman be so naive and innocent? Well as innocent as you can be anyways. It truly had Angel stumped and dazed.

Meanwhile Alastor was questioning the racing of his heart and his want to grab you by the arms and lock you away where no one else would be able to see you in such a state. It drove him mad to the point that he almost forgot his encounter with Angel until he is reminded of his presence when he whistles in your direction and speaks, "You've been holding out on me, huh babe~?" You simply roll your eyes and cross your arms, leaning on your uninjured leg. Once your eyes land on the radio demon you immediately dart your eyes to Angel and purse your lips.

You hardly make any eye contact with Alastor, though your question is more directed to him than Angel, "What are you doing here?" He is rather unsatisfied with your tone of voice and lack of eye contact with him, but responds either way, placing an arm around the arachnid's shoulder. This has Angel confused, but he realizes that the radio demon is putting up an act. Probably to try and get on your good side. "Why, my dear, I was merely chatting with your fellow companion, Angel Dust about his company he had brought over. They truly are quite, ahem, _interesting_ and _unusual_." He strains the two words, as if finding the demons he recently met to be insufferable and lacking proper manners. Angel takes offense to this, but shuts his mouth the moment Alastor threateningly looks to him with a stare that reads, 'say anything and I will personally erase your companions from existence.' he laughs nervously and nods, "Yeah, what Smiles said. Nothing to worry about Percy."

_Percy? Why does that sound familiar?_ You give Angel a questionable look at the new nickname he has given you, a bit perturbed at how friendly he is acting around the radio demon. " _Right..._ " You obviously were fed up and not buying what either of them were putting down. So instead of talking to either of them further you walk past them, briefly giving a wave to Angel Dust as you slowly make your way to the steps. They both notice you limping and make their way to you to help. However, before Angel is remotely close enough to lend a hand he is pulled down to Alastor's level and is reminded by him, "Five foot rule, _Angel_." He grins maliciously as he lets go of him. The spider scowls as he rubs his wrist that was so painfully grabbed by the radio demon and watches as the smiley fucker forcefully wraps an arm over your shoulder and puts your arm over his own. He looks back at Angel briefly, a triumphant smile adorning his features.

At that moment Angel realized just how right he may have been about his statement he made earlier to Cherri and that furry demon. The radio demon has a sick, twisted child-like crush on you. Maybe even more than a crush. And it made his stomach churn and heart burn with envy while another emotion bubbles up inside him. Fear and worry for your own safety. He knows what its like to be wanted by powerful overlords in Hell and it ain't pretty. Not in the slightest. In the back of his mind he knows that this is only going to get worse. Getting involved with Smiles was one thing, but once the open house comes around... He shudders to think at what kind of attention you'll draw to yourself. Especially in your case seeing as how you were the most unique demon when it came to your morality. But there was nothing he could do. Not unless he wanted to end up being slaughtered and chewed up by the more powerful demons of this place. If the most powerful demon in hell wanted you, he would stop at nothing to take you. So he stays on the sidelines for now, deciding to watch over you in the meantime.

You leer at the demon touching you, deciding that if there was any time to act it would be now. A bit hesitantly at first, you pull away from his arms and stand in front of him. Your hand reaches out and before Alastor could register what you were doing you had wrapped your arms around his neck in the most gentle way possible, ruffling his hair with your hands and bringing your face closer to his. You're lips are only inches apart as you speak seductively to him, "Touch me again and I'll fucking kick your face in." The contact and unexpected threat sends shivers down his spine as a red hue develops on his face. He growls into your ear, "What did I say about touching me, my darling?" His words completely contradicting his bodily reaction. Of course you are completely oblivious to his racing heart and heated face. He feels pleasure, but refuses to acknowledge it, forcing a grin as he pulls you even closer only to throw you out and spin you around until you land back into his chest. Then he forcefully picks you up looking down at you, awaiting a response. You, currently are dazed, questioning what just happened as your heart is hammering in your chest. " _Darling~?_ " A moment of silence passes as he grows impatient, "You _will_ answer me when I am speaking to you, my dear." The threatening tone of his voice snaps you out of your stupor and meekly reply, "S-sorry." He narrows his eyes at you before sighing and carrying you back down the stairs. Feeling rather relieved once he places you gently back down on the couch, you turn on the TV, only for him to turn it back off. With a flourish of his hand another bowl of stew appears and he sits down beside you. Instead of forcefully placing it in your hands he takes the spoon, dipping it in the broth, and then bringing it to your mouth, "Now, why don't you be a good girl and eat this dish that I so lovingly prepared for you, hmm?" His smile becomes soft as his eyes are half-lidded. Your face burns up as your heart flutters at his proximity to you. Hesitating, you bring your mouth to the spoon and taste the stew. And of course you come to enjoy his cooking once again. Its just such a shame that he's a fucking asshole sadist that loves seeing you in pain. Perhaps if he was a bit more tender you'd come to like him. _Maybe even lo- no, no, shut up. He's a psychopath, you can't. That's just not possible especially after everything he's done to_ _you_. The thought makes your heart beat faster and you immediately stop thinking about it. There is no way in hell that he'd ever be gentle and less cruel towards you. And you certainly, absolutely could not fall for him. You would not.

He looks to you affectionately, proud and prideful of his assistant who for once is obeying his request. Of course, he is still completely clueless to his feelings towards the fox demon. He still thinks of it as a mere fascination. An entertainment used to pass the time for the eternity he has to stay in this place with the rest of the waste of souls that are rotting here.

While the two of you sit in silence, it being uncomfortable for you, but not so much for the radio demon, the two delinquents that accompanied Angel Dust back to the hotel talk amongst themselves, occasionally looking back at you two. You can feel their eyes watch you two and hear them talking behind your back. It was extremely awkward and you wished for nothing more than to disappear from this place. Thankfully the radio demon leaves, going back to the kitchen after feeding you the last of the stew you had ate and redressing your leg with a fresh new gauze. However, the stares and voices remain and you begin to curl into yourself. That is until you see Charlie and Vaggie come back into the lobby. Both of them hold hands and talk to each other before letting go and going their separate ways. At that moment you come to realize that Vaggie is approaching you.

She stops before you, hands on her hips as she sighs, glowering at you. You notice, however, that her expression softens into a more solemn one. "Hey, we need to talk. About a lot. Charlie insists that we 'make up' or whatever, so... yeah. Plus there's somethings I've been meaning to ask you about." You still felt a tiny bit of resentment towards her, but part of you knows that she was somewhat in the right for her actions. After all you hardly spoke to her and she hardly knew you so it was only fair that she didn't trust you completely. Especially in being that you all were in Hell. You figure it might be good to get to know her since she is the only other demon that absolutely does not trust Alastor and seems competent. Maybe the two of you might get along well even. And it certainly would give you a breather from constantly being watched by unwanted attention.

You give her a soft smile as you look up at her. She isn't sure what to think when she sees how genuine your expression is and hears the soft sincerity in your words, "Sure. I'd like that, actually." She almost is taken aback, but remembers the talk that Charlie had with her. Maybe you truly are different from other demons in Hell. And maybe, just maybe you can be redeemed should you choose to quit your job and stay as a patient at the hotel. But she knew not to jump to conclusions too soon. So she takes this opportunity to get to know you better. "Good. We should go somewhere more private though. I don't want that smiley ass RadioShack to hear our conversation." You giggle a bit, nodding your head, "Agreed. Nice insult by the way. Mind if I use it sometime?" She hesitates to smile at you at first, but yours is so contagious that she does too. _You might not be so bad after all._ "Sure, I don't see why not." Thus the two of you walk upstairs into her own office that she has on the second floor. You both fail to notice the shadow that follows and morphs into your own as Vaggie shuts the door behind her and locks it.

She takes a seat in her office chair by her desk and hands you a mug of tea, then takes a sip of her own. Gingerly, you take the drink, starting to space out as you stare at the liquid. This whole situation tugs at your heart strings, bringing a sense of familiarity to you. Flashbacks of late nights with the woman that haunted your dreams and faint memories in a room filled with books and a laptop on a desk surrounded by papers come and go. Yet you still couldn't understand any of it. But now you think you have an idea or inkling of who the woman was in relation to you. A lover, perhaps. Maybe even your wife. You just can't remember what she was like nor all the moments you spent with her. It feels... Unsatisfying. Bittersweet even. What's worse is not knowing what had happened to her. If she escaped, making it out alive. Or if she died and was sent to heaven. Your heart really hoped it was the latter. But God forbid if she ended up down here.

The white haired woman's voice brings you out of your daze, "So. To start off. I'm... Sorry about the things I've said. But not about having to kill you if you had hurt Charlie or worse." You sigh and look at her with a strained, but gentle smile, "It's... Fine," your stare becomes gentler as you come to understand her reasonings, "I understand completely. If I were in your shoes I would've done the same. Plus," you let out a soft chuckle finding this whole misunderstanding between the two of you slightly amusing and silly, "I'm a complete and total stranger. It makes sense that you don't completely trust me or know of my intentions, but..." Opening your eyes, you stare into hers, with a burning confidence and sincerity in them, "I swear to you that I have no intentions of hurting _anyone_ here. I just... I just want to figure out things for myself. And try and stay out of as much trouble as possible, but-" Vaggie softly looks into your eyes with some form of understanding, "That damn radio demon is making it hard for you. I know. I've noticed he's been paying more attention to you than everyone else here in the hotel. At first I thought he had already brain washed you, but it seems like you haven't done anything yet except defy him quite a lot." You nod your head in agreement, "I really don't trust him or like him. He gives off bad and mistrustful vibes, ya know? Like he's always scheming something. I really don't like it. I'm scared... Worried. Nervous for myself, for Angel. And Charlie. God forbid if he plans on doing something to her... She's just so nice ya know? and a real sweetheart." Her eyes widen in shock. Sure she knew that Charlie was rather fond of you and the two of you got along rather well, but to hear it come out genuinely from your lips that you're fond of her, worried for her even, it made her slightly change her mind about you. She'd still be cautious around you, unsure whether the radio demon put you up to this, but you didn't seem nor sound like you were just acting. Everything you had done and said so far seemed genuine. So she gives you a chance, hoping that she's right about you. That Charlie is right about you.

She speaks up, her tone softening towards you, "Yes, I know. I am her girlfriend after all. But I'm glad you understand. Honestly I wasn't expecting you to forgive me after what I did, but... I'm glad you understand my reasoning at least." She pauses, standing up to look through the window overlooking the streets of the Pentagram then turning to look back at you with a curious stare, "You do seem different from all the demons down here. Most of them usually only make friends to benefit themselves or are too mistrusting and end up becoming loners. A lot cheat, steal, bribe, and kill others down here. But you haven't done any of that yet. Which has me wondering..." This time her tone turns to a much serious one as does her expression, "How the fuck did you get powers? And how did you end up here in Hell?"

You look to her a bit confused, "Pardon?" She narrows her eyes at you and explains further, "Demons don't acquire powers without making a deal with another more powerful demon. Usually a human either sells their soul to a demon before they die to gain powers over others or a demon makes a deal with another demon and sometimes they get powers at the end of the bargain. But most deals end up turning sour. Usually the contractor ends up betraying the person that agrees to the deal once the contract expires or the requirements aren't met fully."

You think hard on her explanation, trying to wrap your brain around her meaning. Then it clicks and you answer, "I'm... Not sure. I- um..." You contemplate whether or not you should tell her the truth and if she would believe you, but even if she didn't it wouldn't matter. It would not change the fact that you are in hell with little to no memory of when you were alive. It would not bring back the all the memories of your lover you apparently had before your untimely demise. So you tell her with a serious tone of voice, making eye contact with her, "I don't remember. I don't remember what sins I committed. I don't remember my life before I died or making a deal with any demons before passing away. There are... Brief flashbacks I've been having and feelings of familiarity, but nothing concrete. Well there was one but..." You wince, just barely trying to speak of the memory has you almost entering a panic attack so you cut yourself off, "It's... Something I haven't come to terms with. Nor am I comfortable talking about it." You look down at the now empty mug, the only thing left being some tea leaves and a tiny bit of the herbs from the teabag that escaped. Just staring at them has you feeling nostalgic once more. But as always, you cannot pinpoint why it brings you such a feeling. Your lips purse as you're expression hardens and you sigh.

Vaggie eyes you silently for a moment then she drops her arms to her side, "A demon that doesn't remember anything before she died, huh? Never heard of that one before. But I guess it might not be entirely uncommon given the population in Hell. Still... How do I know that you aren't just making this all up?" Your head tilts up, staring at her boldly with an unwavering assurance, "You don't. Only I would. But you should know that I am really truly sorry for hurting your girlfriend and I don't want to cause more trouble or harm to anyone here. I just want to remember why and how I ended up in Hell in the first place. There's... Something I need to confirm for myself. If those emotions that I have are connected to the flashbacks and my memories really did happen. That I'm not going crazy and just in some weird coma or some shit, you know?"

Sighing, she sits back down, rubbing her temples in thought. For a moment the room is silent until she speaks up again, "I think I understand where you're coming from, but are you sure you even want to remember? It might not be pretty... It might even be dangerous for you to try and regain your memories. We don't know what could happen. If you end up getting hurt or worse... Charlie would be devastated." You nod. You knew the risks that might come with trying to solve your death and come to terms with it. After all, you already ran into trouble before when you first left the hotel to search for answers. But what could you do? There was no other option to get the answers you wanted. The hotel didn't provide the answers to your situation. You needed something. Anything that could help you remember.

"If you're that set on finding answers then I may be able to help," Vaggie adamantly looks to you as she digs out some files from her desk and places them down, "During my time in Hell, I've been collecting info on a lot of different influential demons in this place and the powers they have." You tilt your head and question her, "Why would you-" Her tone is crisp as she cuts you off, "For Charlie's and the hotel's sake. She may be the princess of Hell, but to all the demons here that don't mean shit. If anything they could try and use her as a tool to overthrow the king of Hell should they have a chance to do so. I gathered intel on them in case there is a way to defend her and this place should any one of them decide to sabotage our goal or hurt Charlie," she shuffles through papers as she speaks until she comes across one, "Here. This is a file on one of the overlords of hell." She hands it to you and you look over it. Little information is on the paper save for a name and something else that catches your eyes, "Book of unholy rituals?"

Vaggie nods her head, "Supposedly that book that is in the possession of Stolas can open a two way portal. One that leads to the living world," Your eyes widen as she continues to speak, "Of course this is just a rumor, but I still wrote it down just in case if it turned out to be true." Still, it had to be worth a shot. If you do end up going back to the living world perhaps there might be someone that knew you. Maybe even recognize you. Your mind flashes to Persephone for a brief moment as a small smile graces your lips. You get up, still holding onto the papers, as you bounce over to Vaggie and hug her, "Thank you!" Her shoulders tense. Never before had she had such gentle physical contact, let alone a hug from another demon aside from Charlie. You really are different.

Her shoulders start to relax and she returns the hug, a bit hesitant at first, but she does nonetheless. Then the two of you let go and you ask her, "But how do we get into contact with this Stolas guy?" Vaggie's smile morphs to a grimace as she hesitates to answer. She sighs, "Well there are options. The first one is that we wait until the grand opening event that you came up with and hope and pray he shows up. I heard a rumour that a lot of overlords are going to be showing up. Maybe even all of them. Though I have a feeling they aren't only showing up for the open house of the hotel. Probably just appearing just to see the radio demon himself." Your face pales remembering the encounter you had with Val on the way back to the hotel, "A-all of th-them?"

She realizes the sudden distraught you are showing, "Yes. But like I said it might just be a rumor. Though if Stolas is there, it would be the perfect chance to get close to him and ask about the book." You gulp, suddenly realizing the danger you'd be putting yourself in. If anything were to happen... If anything were to get worse than your current situation... You shake your head. You're in hell, the lowest place you could possibly be. So why should you worry about the consequences?

Reassuring yourself, you question her, "What about the other options?" She frowns solemnly, "You probably aren't going to like them. I don't even like some of them, but..." Rummaging through the files once again she pulls out a few papers. One of them being of two demons that look similar to Charlie. And of course, the radio demon himself. She goes down the list, "Supposedly, Alastor had known and encountered Stolas before his territorial take over. He even allied with him on several occasions. But seeing as we both don't trust him to help, he's out of the picture," you nod in agreement as she puts the paper back in the file with the rest of the other papers. She then moves on to the next file, "There is his wife and daughter. I have yet to place a name to his wife, but his daughter's name is Natasha. But meeting them in person to get to Stolas is just as slim as our chances at encountering him, so that's probably out of the list too," she continues on, "Valentino and Vox, no they both really don't get along with him... There is Charlie's father, but..." Your ears perk up at the mention of Charlie's dad. Your eyes move to Vaggie's finger that is pointing at the picture of him attached to the file. His skin is pale just like Charlie with pepperoni cheeks. His blonde hair is slicked back underneath a white top hat. The grin on his face is just as charming and conniving as Alastor's, but without yellow colored teeth, and sends shivers down your spine. Truly the resemblance was uncanny as was the other photo of his wife Lilith. Both look astonishingly beautiful and charming.

Vaggie holds up both their profiles, "I don't trust Charlie's dad. Her mother, on the other hand, I've met her once and she seems to be a lot less of a trickster. More sharp and intelligent, but soft-spoken. Nicer too, but still has a mean streak. Trouble is she's always busy with her concert and spending time with her husband so trying to contact her is difficult. But both of them know Stolas and he is allied with them. It's like a mutual respect they have between each other. Much like Alastor and him." Then she takes all the other papers aside from Lucifer's and neatly places them back in the file. You start to feel wary as your face becomes solemn, "So our only other option is getting into contact with Lucifer?" She nods, finding that there are no better options to your predicament, "Unfortunately, yes. But I trust him a lot more than I do the radio demon. I just don't like him. He is a lot like Alastor when it comes to making deals with other demons. Always making loopholes that would only benefit themselves in the end and not the other party. Which is why if you do decide to contact him about this, you need to be careful." She places a hand on your shoulder, "He will not hesitate to use an opportunity to use you for his own selfish gain nor will he to trick you into a contract with him."

You sigh, a bit disappointed, but it was better than nothing. You stand, bowing at the waist in front of her then lifting up, "Thanks again, Vaggie." Before you leave, she opens the door, holding it for you. "One more thing," she hands you the file that contains all the information on the demons of hell and you look to her in shock. "Vaggie... I really shouldn't. You should be the one to keep this. Especially if you need it in case something happens." She shakes her head, stubbornly looking to you, "It's... Fine. I remember every detail on every one of these sick twisted bastards so I really don't need these anymore. You should be the one to look at it. It might help you to know what you're dealing with should they actually do come to the grand opening." She looks at you with pleading eyes and you cave in. "Okay," Reaching your hands out, you gently take the file, "Thank you. Really. I mean it..." Once you leave the room she shuts the door behind you.

She stares at the chair you were sitting in briefly before going back to her desk to sift through more papers. It appears you aren't entirely helpless after all. Mentally you are definitely strong. Physically, however... Without your powers you might not be able to even touch the more powerful and wicked demons of this place. But even then, your powers were definitely not as strong as most of the overlords that hold territory within the Pentagram. You could very easily be beaten into submission by them should they want to do so. And just that thought alone had her worried for your safety and Charlie's mental health. She shakes her head. _Only two more weeks until the grand opening._ Truthfully, everyone was wary of what could happen at the event, except for a certain deer demon. And it certainly would end in disaster with you at the center of all the chaos that will ensue.

At the corner of the hall a shadow emerges from your own, slinking back towards the radio demon whose grin widens menacingly. This truly was the most entertainment he has had since he fell. He chuckles, twirling his cane as he walks back to his office to contemplate this new information he has discovered about you. Though, in the deepest recesses in his heart, he feels pained, but unsure as to why that could be. Regardless, this is going to be very entertaining.


	16. Violations of the Worst Kind

A couple nights later you tucked yourself under the covers inside the confines of your quarters to spend some time reading over the papers inside the file that Vaggie handed over to you. She was right. If you were to be staying here until the end of time you at least needed to be informed of the demons that dwell within this burning cesspool. So you shuffle through papers, going over the profiles of overlords that catch your attention.

 _Stolas... An owlish demon. Very manipulative and rich. He looks like royalty. Oh, wait, he is._ You glance at the page noting that he is, in fact, was a prince when he was alive and still is. _I wouldn't doubt if he was just as arrogant and untrustworthy as Alastor._ You snicker a bit. It would make sense since Vaggie had told you earlier that he and Alastor were once acquainted with one another. _But he also looks charming too. What is with these sadistic bastards and them being physically attractive?_ You shake your head as if to try and rattle out your last thought. Placing the page back in the folder, you skim over the next one. You instantly recognize the demon in the picture. _Valentino, a cockroach demon whose occupation is a pimp. Former boss of Angel Dust. Real flirty. Very dangerous, but not as threatening as the radio demon. No shit Sherlock. Let's see..._ You continue flipping through pages, _Vox, friend and ally of Valentino. Absolutely despises the radio demon. Extremely dangerous. Lucifer... Lilith..._ As you continue to look through papers you start humming a tune subconsciously to block out the creeping anxiety and fear in the back of your mind. These demons were certainly not to be trifled with. You shudder at the thought of not only having to deal with Alastor's constant attention but if should one or more of these other overlords of hell were to become fascinated with you much like the deer demon, then it would not be pretty. Angel Dust is right. Getting involved with more than one overly powerful demon in this place would surely lead to your demise. But if it meant finding out about your past life before you died what other choice did you have? Everything so far after the last concrete flashback you had had only been glimpses and feelings that composed more questions without answers. You felt a need to understand why you deserved to go to hell. A burning desire to understand yourself. For if you did not know yourself then how could you claim to know who you truly are?

You sigh, deciding to call it a night. You tiredly shuffle your feet to the nightstand beside the bed, reorganizing the papers and placing them inside the drawer. The last thing you'd want happening is these stack of papers with such sensitive information ending up in the wrong hands. That night you had a dreamless sleep. Still a restless one, but at least there were no nightmares of that horrid memory or the radio demon that consistently plagues your afterlife.

Apparently you had been in such a deep sleep you failed to realize the time you had gotten up and the persistent knocking on the door and a familiar hyperactive voice, "Persephone!" The voice pauses, muttering, "Oh no no no. This won't do at all." Then it shouts again, "Persephone! Come on! It's already noon! There's so much work to be done before the grand reopening you planned. The unused rooms need to be refurbished, the halls need to be dusted, walls painted," a gasp separates her sentence, "Oh, not to mention you need to set up the fliers and invitations to inform others about it! And the food plan and refreshments! Oh... Alastor!" You instantly shot up from your bed, eyes instantly widening at the mention of his name. _Nope. No. Absolutely not. Why does he always show up at the worst moments?_ You quickly get off the bed and hastily get dressed while listening to their conversation. "Niffty, darling, what is all this commotion about, hmm?" You wince at the static in his voice. A constant distinguishable reminder that the pesky demon does still in fact reside in this hotel. You hear the clack of her heels and a huff of annoyance, "Your assistant slept in late while there's so much work to be done! It's bad enough half the day is already gone and she hasn't gotten anything done!" She grumbles to herself. You sigh, _leave it to Niffty to nag about someone's work ethic._ Part of you finds the conversation amusing and a small chuckle escapes your mouth. You don't notice them stopping their conversation short once they hear you through the door. That is until Alastor speaks up a bit louder as if making sure you hear him, "Ah, Niffty, I do believe that my darling assistant is awake now! Perhaps I should check in to have a word with her tardiness," Your smile becomes forced as annoyance courses through your veins. _Oh the hell you won't you smiley ass_ _trashbag_ _fucker. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU OPEN THAT_ _DOOR-FFFFF_ _!_ Of course he opens the door after knocking, letting himself in without your response. Thankfully you are fully dressed this time and already presentable. An irritated smile adorns your lips as you face the demon with closed eyes. Venom laces your words, "Hello, Alastor. To what do I owe the pleasure of you barging into my room for the third time unannounced, hmm?" His eyes narrow at you. A glint of something fierce and playful shines briefly in his eyes, "Oh, darling I'm not barging in. I'm merely paying a thoughtful visit to see as to why my assistant has woken up so late, wasting the day away! After all it is such a beautiful day outside!" He strides over to the balcony in your room, opening the doors as he gestures dramatically over the landscape, "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, young ladies such as yourself shouldn't be wasting the day away couped up inside your room!" As he speaks he strides back to you, cupping your chin in his hand and giving a wide closed eyes smile. You truly could not tell what this man was thinking or feeling. Not without being able to see his eyes. You felt uneasy not knowing his true intentions. Yet you continue to stare at him defiantly with a frown. "Tsk, tsk, my dear. You really should smile more often. Why I dare say your smile nearly lights up the whole place! Not to mention you're never fully dressed without one. Hahaha!" There it is again. The posh laugh and stupid laugh track. _Such a fucking dramatic asshole._ You sigh as you walk past him, not sparing him a second glance. His gaze is still fixated on you with narrowed eyes and a less than pleased smile. This is the second time you've ignored him and it's starting to irk him more than he is willing to admit.

You stop in front of Niffty and happily greet her, "Morning Niffty, or well, afternoon I suppose... Hehe. I am really sorry I slept in. If you want I could finish up any of the work that you have left to do to make up for it." You pat her head only for her to squint her eyes at you and huff in response. Despite you treating her rather childishly, she still couldn't help but soften her gaze. Your kindness and generosity is truly a godsend in her eyes. It's a wonder to her why you were sent here of all places. "Apology accepted, but there's really no need for you to finish my work for me, Persephone. You have enough to do as is. Plus there's the meetings with Charlie about the grand opening. She wants to know if there's going to be a theme or something." She beams up at you and your heart nearly melts at her cuteness, but you still feel guilty about leaving her to all the cleaning, "But-" she puts a finger to your lips, "No buts missy. If you were to do my job and yours you'd hardly get any sleep and faint from exhaustion! Plus, I told you before, I was made for cleaning. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have any work to be done!" She starts pushing you out to the hall, shooing you away playfully, "Now off you go, lady!" A large, beaming smile forms on your face and you couldn't help but laugh at her antics, "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm going, hahaha!" A snort escapes from your mouth as you laugh and you cover it up, your face now flustered from embarrassment. Alastor's heart is hammering in his chest as he claws at the doorframe of your room, covering his own flustered face. Just hearing your melodic and cute laugh has him dazed and hysterical. If only it were him that was causing you such joy. He peers at you, his grin widening ever so slightly as he straightens up and the hue that was adorning his face fades away.

Of course the radio demon would find this the opportune moment to speak up, "Darling, there is no need to hide your laughter or smile." Your eyebrows twitch as your fingers flex. Letting out a irritated groan, you accidentally let your thoughts slip out your mind aloud, "There is when you're around, asshole. You'd sooner ruin my mood rather than just let me be." He dramatically places a hand on his chest, as if the very comment hurt his bitter heart, "Oh, my darling how you wound me! And here I thought you found my company as entertaining as I do yours." You cross your arms, turning away from him and say, "What the fuck gives you that impression?" At this moment you turn back at him, anger starting to build up only for it to be quelled by your exhaustion from his company, "You've _hurt_ me Alastor! Violated me in the worst possible ways, using me for your own entertainment and abused me! So tell me what exactly makes you think that I even remotely enjoy your company, hmm?" He pauses for a moment to think and then snaps his fingers, "Well you certainly enjoyed our time together at the cafe!" Groaning, you begin to rub your temples. Meanwhile Niffty is watching the two of you fight, feeling a bit conflicted. She then says something that has you almost gagging and Alastor a sputtering, blushing mess, "You two are acting like an old married couple."

You respond to Niffty's comment while Alastor's eyes widen as he stays silent and flustered, "WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" then you look at each other. He smiles slyly at you and you scowl back at him. Without saying another word to either of them you begin to walk out the door, but you are immediately pulled back by the wrist with a force that could leave it bruised.

Alastor pulls you into him and he softly caresses your cheek as he speaks, "My dear assistant, I believe before you should start on your work we should tend to that injured leg of yours, hmm?" You take a side glance at the floor, avoiding his stares. His sudden tenderness is surprising and causes a bit of conflict between your brain and heart. You don't say anything, too tired to struggle against him as you let him lead you down the stairs towards the lobby. He sets you on the couch and leaves briefly for a moment before coming back to change the gauze on your leg. You expected him to be rough with you like all the other times, however he doesn't even claw or pick at your wound. Instead he freezes in place. You don't even notice his blushing face as he mumbles to himself something you cannot quite hear. Then he gently redresses your wound after tenderly rubbing the cloth he coated in alcohol against the gash on your leg. He is being uncharacteristically gentle to you and it has you terrified. He must be planning something dreadful for you if he is being this nice to you.

Once he finishes he softly takes your hand in his and kisses it. Not once does his gaze waver or pull away from your eyes which widen in reaction. You feel heat creep up on your face as he chuckles and pulls away from your hand, still holding it in his for but a moment before letting go completely, "Now my darling, do be careful with your tasks today. I'd dread for you to have yet another accident that could hurt you severely." Part of you feels that he is lying about not wanting to see you get severely injured, but there is a certain glint in his eyes and abnormal softness in his smile that conflicts with your thoughts.

"Uh... Right." You shift uncomfortably under his gaze, but soon you are relieved of his attention on you when he is called out by Charlie who is standing on the steps, "Hey, Al! I need your help to go over somethings with the party we have planned if you don't mind!" He briefly looks her way, answering her call, "Of course Charlie, I'll be right with you," before he stands up he takes a good look at your face one last time, "I'll be seeing you later, my dear. Take care." He chuckles as he stands up, walking towards the steps with a bounce to his heels. Your expression is a bit solemn. Though you feel relieved, you also feel nervous and very very peculiar.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to only focus on your work for today, you choose to be as diligent as you can. Hopefully it would get your mind off of the radio demon and the stress you've been dealing with within this past month. _Well, while I'm down here I should check up on the bar and look through the inventory._ You take notice that Cherri and Crymini are now making their way down the stairs and Mimzy has returned through the main door. You feel relief at her return, though not so much with the two teenage like demons that make their way to the bar. You choose to ignore them and greet Husk albeit a bit awkardly, "Hey, H-Husker. D-do you mind if I check b-back here for in-inventory? I figured it might be a g-good idea to see what we h-have stocked to plan for refre-refreshshments and concessions for the grand o-opening. I-if you don't mind, that is." He pauses, looking at you with a narrow stare, "Fucking hell. And I thought Charlie was the push over..." You smile nervously at him and he grumbles, "Fine, kid. Just don't break anything or touch my stash." Sighing in relief to his compliance you hastily grab a notepad and pen out from your breast pocket and get to work. You become so focused that you hardly notice everyone else that comes up to the bar to have a drink or pleasant chat. _Let's see... Whiskey, moonshine, beer... Mostly hard liquors and cheap booze as per usual... Still I would like to add in some cocktails, maybe some wine and champagne... Pina_ _colatas_ _or margaritas would be nice... Maybe even a nice Long Island._ You make a note to stop by the store later before the party to pick up a wider selection of alcohol. Then you turn to Husk and ask, "Um..." He looks to you somewhat annoyed, "What now, kid?" You laugh nervously as you twirl a strand of your hair around your finger and bite your lip, "How much knowledge do you have on mixing different beverages with alcohol?" He looks to you as if you asked the stupidest question he ever heard then sighs when he sees your serious expression, "Enough to know what drinks taste like watered down dish soap with piss and which ones can give ya a joy ride. Why you asking?" Without a word you hand him a list of alcoholic beverage names, each one having different tastes and potencies. He skims over it then laughs, "Christ, kid. Didn't know you had that much knowledge on booze. Hmm... Yeah, I think I can make these work. Though you're gonna have to get some of the stuff for me to make the less potent shit, but other than that we have plenty of the harder liquors in stock." You nod at him then get back to work, ignoring the glances and eyes watching you with curiosity and surprise. He hates to admit it, but Husk finds that you might not be so bad after all. In fact, he may be growing fond of you. For a wimpy looking fox demon with a soft heart, you knew more than what an innocent and kind looking person should. But if you ended up here you couldn't be that innocent. You had to have done something to wind up in hell and not regret it.

Subconsciously you begin to hum a jazzy tune to yourself. Your tune stops the moment Angel greets you, "Hey, toots. How ya feeling? Judging by the way your humming and being all chirpy, I'd say your doing well. Though you'd probably feel even better if-" Immediately you turn around and reach over the counter to hit him on the head with the back of the notepad, "Nope." Everyone at the counter laughs except for Angel who is rubbing his poor head, "Ow! The fuck you did that for?!" It is then that you notice Mimzy, Cherri, and Crymini are at the counter as well. "Looks like you just got pawned by a wimpy girl, Angel!" The cyclops demon cackles wildly.

Crymini chimes in, laughing as well, "Who knew she'd have a bit of a backbone? And here I thought she was completely helpless!"

You huff, turning your heels and narrowing your gaze, "I am not completely helpless, thank you very much. I may act like a child at times, but I do know more than I let on." You feel a bit degraded, but nonetheless your being is filled with a sense of mischevousness and playfulness. A child like glint appears in your eyes as you look at the group of demons and state, "Besides, half of you look like harlequin sluts while the other half look like wannabe edgy emo goth teens. At least I don't dress like I'm begging for attention from pimps and horny freaks. Talk about desperation. If anyone's the helpless one, it's you three." Your eyes move from Angel to Crymini as you make said comment. Their jaws drop as both Husk's and Mimzy's laughter reverberates throughout the lobby. You smirk triumphantly at their reactions then walk away from the bar and head into the kitchen to check up on food and get an idea of what you'll be able to provide for the upcoming grand opening.

You look through the fridge, counters, and cabinets, marking the different foods and ingredients stocked up. _Hmm, looks like there is enough baking supplies and ingredients here to make some sweets. Maybe sugar cookies, brownies, even danishes and some cakes.... I think I made the right decision in shopping for these things ahead of time. Now what else..._ Your eyes trail over to the freezer as you open it. _Ah, right the venison... Why the hell is there so much of it? Whatever... I don't think I'll even touch it or use it for the party._ You shut it, deciding that the food in there would not be very fitting for the event and should you even touch the deer meat, Alastor might have your head for it. _We do have a lot of eggs though. And potatoes... And quite a bit of fruit... I think I have the perfect idea of what I can make with these. The only downside is... I suck at cooking. Baking I can do... Wait... How do I know how to bake?_ You shake your head. _Whatever, at least it'll come in handy with this thing that I'm forced to plan. Though... No, no. I am absolutely not going to ask for that pompous narcissist's help with cooking. I can figure it out on my own without anyone._

Truthfully, you wish you weren't in this situation, but you had no other choice. Thanks to that conceited radio demon you were forced to plan this mostly by yourself. Though you suppose the baking would be the fun part. The social aspect of it, however, not so much. You shake yourself out of your thoughts as you write down different ideas of food you could make and prepare before moving on to the next task at hand. Repainting the walls of the unused rooms and hallways. Of course, Niffty had already started and gotten done half of the hotel while you were injured and resting for the past couple of days. Much to your dismay, however, Alastor had joined the two of you after meeting with Charlie.

"Hello, my diligent sweet secretary! How goes the party planning, hmm?" Before you even answer him he speaks for you, "Oh, I'm sure you are doing a fantastic job! I truly can't wait to see what you have planned, dear! Truly! Hahahaha!" He ruffles your hair as he laughs. You swat his hands away. His smile begins to strain. He really hates it when you ignore him and reject him of his touches. But if there is one thing he could never allow, it is showing weakness to anyone. It's bad enough he slipped up once with you. He wasn't even sure what made him do so in the first place let alone why. But you were such an entertaining and mysterious thing to him that he wanted to unravel every aspect of you for his own amusement that he let it go. Next time, however, he will not make such a careless mistake to show such weakness to you. Mother always did say that he was never fully dressed without a smile. Oh how he misses her.

You look to Niffty to see if she is reacting to the radio demon's wiles but only to find that she is now quite a ways away, darting from wall to wall to dust and repaint each room as she hums out of ear shot from the two of you. It's like she's in her own little world. You suppose that in some ways she is. At least its good to know that there is something in common the both of you share which is diligence. Though she is more of a workaholic than you are and way more energetic. You sigh, bending down to dip the brush in your hands into the red paint in the bucket. Then you move away from Alastor to move to the next unpainted section.

Suddenly, he sees something that had fallen out of the pocket of your shirt and grabs it. It was the notepad you had written on earlier for ideas for the party. He whistles which catches your attention and you sneer at him in annoyance, "Well, someone sure is a hard working party planner!" He muses, flipping through the pages and taking in each detailed word, "Is this cursive? Why I never would've imagined you had such pretty hand writing, darling!" His smile widens as he laughs. Who knew that such a dame would be so organized and thoughtful in her planning?

You try to reach for the notepad to take it back only to find that he raises it high above you, still reading and flipping through it. _Damn his tall cheeky ass._ You stand just barely on the tips of your toes trying to pry the notes away from him. Of course he would find this whole thing amusing; you struggling to get back the notepad you had dropped only to keep staggering and stumbling to get it. With a frustrated sigh you exhale through your nose and demand, "Can you give that back to me. I need it for the party." He shakes his head, waving a finger in front of your face while still holding the pad high above you, "Ah, ah, ah darling. What is the magic word?" Scowling you almost growl at him, "Can I _please_ have my notepad back?" He chuckles, a slight enjoyment gleaming in his eyes. Then he slowly lowers his arm, bowing at the waist and handing it to you with a smug grin, "Now isn't it a lot nicer when you ask politely, darling?" You stare at the notepad then glare at him while taking it aggressively from him. He tuts, clicking his tongue to scold you, "You really should learn proper manners, my dear. It could save you a lot of trouble." You roll your eyes then turn your heels, dipping the paint brush in the red paint bucket to start painting the next section of the hall. For a moment it is silent. Well as silent as it could be with the constant humming and radio static from the demon you very much loath.

And just like that the peace and quiet is gone when Alastor decides to speak up and you're half tempted to throw the bucket of paint at him. "Darling, I can't help but notice that the food plan you had written down mentions needing a chef. You know, if you needed a cook you could have asked me." You stare at him with a bemused expression. _Oh, so he literally read everything on there. Great._ He places a hand on his chest while the other runs through his red locks, "After all, I certainly know quite a few good recipes for some of your ideas on that notepad of yours. And I'm sure you'd enjoy it if I prepared the food for the little festivities you planned. Not to mention we are short on time to try and find a new staff member to fulfill such a role." Now he was pulling the superego narcissistic bullshittery card on you. Even better. You bite your lip as a way to hold back from being a smartass with him and instead say, "Its fine. I can figure out the whole cooking thing myself." You try and feign confidence, but he does not seem to buy into your words. His smile widens as his eyes narrow at you, already knowing what you aren't telling him, "You don't know how to cook do you, my darling?" Your silence and agitation is all that he needs to confirm his answer. He laughs, as if mocking you for such a trivial thing to lack knowledge of, "Why, dear, if you're going to try and provide for the grand opening of the hotel, how can you be sure to cook properly, let alone prevent yourself from burning down the whole kitchen?" You know what he's trying to do. He's trying to provoke you through mockery yet again. However, you stay silent only focusing on painting the wall and moving onto the next one. You feel Alastor's eyes on you as he follows your movements. He taps his fingers against his cane, "Ahem, darling. You know I hate being ignored. Especially by such a charming young individual such as yourself." You leer at him with a scowl. He wants you to give in to him, but you'll be damned if you let him help you one more time with anything. You are just so tired of his antics and trouble he's been causing for you, "I'm sure. I can just use a cook book or look up recipes on my phone." Once again, like always, he tries to retort against your answer, "Ah, yes. But I'm afraid that using a cookbook or following a recipe doesn't always mean that the end result will turn out well. Do you even know proper cooking terms, darling? Or what the proper temperature is to broil a turkey? What seasonings make the perfect venison?" You, feeling a bit defeated and at a loss, become a bit solemn as you avert his gaze. Smiling triumphantly, he leans down to your height, his hands now clasped behind his back, "Oh? What's this? Have I made the right assumption then?" Looking back at him with irritation you answer him sarcastically, "Wow, Alastor, you must be an absolute genius figuring out my weakness like that! I'm surprised an old asshole schmuck like you can even be that smart! I mean you truly must be a bastard if you're that proud of your own condescending observations of others!" His smile twitches. The red eyes that were narrowed at you now turned to dials as his antlers stretch out. The sound of radio static increases tenfold as his voice distorts. Realizing the gravity of your situation your breathing hitches as you try and bolt away from the demon you had pissed off yet again but your injured leg hinders your ability to flee.

Alastor roughly grabs your wrists, his claws almost digging into the flesh as he throws you against the wall and pins your hands above your head with one hand. His claws digging into your chin, threatening to tear you apart. Your wide eyes filled with fright spark something carnal within him. He lowers his head, still in his monstrous form as he speaks to you in a language you somehow understand and sounds very familiar to you, "Ne me tente pas petite fille."

You aren't entirely sure how or why you knew it, but somehow you respond to his words using the same language, "Encule toi Salaud!" His eyes widen in surprise and you take this chance to spit in his face which causes him to release you for a moment. He sneers as his form becoming more twisted and insane, You limp slightly as you try to sprint towards the staircase. You look back as you run regretting your decision. His neck snaps at an angle, his dial eyes and malicious, sadistic smile staring in your direction. You've never seen his true form until now and it horrified you. He comes rushing at you at full speed and before you can even make it to the first step you feel a large, clawed hand pull your uninjured leg from underneath you. He pulls you beneath him, his hands now digging into the carpeted floor on either side of you as he is staring into your very soul. His mouth just inches away from your own. "This is the third time you've pushed my buttons too far, my dear. Do you know how much of a mess you've made of me, darling?" He moves one of his claws to your face, stroking the side of your cheek as if the flesh was made of glass. You start to shrink under his terrible form. The anger and frustration you had felt starting to dwindle, carving a way for dread and anguish to settle in your heart. "Of course not. How could you? You are just so... Hahahaha! Oh so entertaining. So passive, yet fiery spirited. And somehow you still tremble beneath me. Acting as if you have no fear of me one moment only to run in terror from me the next." He takes one of your hands with the one that was caressing your face then nuzzles his cheek against it, sighing, "I can smell the terror off of you darling." He breathes deeply, inhaling through his nose then exhaling from his mouth, "And it is invigorating." If you thought you felt violated before you soon come to realize that his past actions are nothing compared to what he does to you now. He _bites_ into your hand, tearing away some pieces of flesh and _eating it_ , which has you nearly screaming, but he places his other hand against your mouth to silence you. Your cries are muffled. You can feel his warm wet tongue lap at the blood flowing from the punctured skin. You can hear his laughter and you watch frozen in horror. You feel him suck the blood out of the wound. It sickened you to the very core, but the pain and situation you are in has you dazed and some other feeling swells within you. But you ignored it as soon as it brought back a god awful memory.

_Laughter and harsh moans echo the dirty, filth ridden room. Both you and Persephone are tied in chairs and gagged with legs spread wide open. The unbearable cold of the room causes your naked bodies to shiver. Then you feel them. Their hands. Those disgusting, filthy hands touching you. Violating and molesting you. Then you feel it. The brute's member entering you harshly and thrusting into your womanhood without giving you time to adjust. Tears roll down your face as you stare at Persephone who is also being fucked by another disgusting man. Her eyes are filled with fear and tears. God you wished you had never asked for her to come with you on this trip. "Oh, yeah.... Fuck... Ya know... For a smartass bitch..... You'd make a perfect little slut! Hahaha aha..._ _Mmm_ _your fucking cunt feels so fucking tight." You flinch with each harsh thrust trying to suppress your moans and cries. You would not show such weakness to men like these. Not with the redheaded woman who you loved watching you get fucked by these sleazy assholes. You felt ashamed that this even happened and that you couldn't protect your lover from sharing the same fate as you._

_His pace picks up speed, nearly having you split open more as pain erupts from your hips and genitalia. Then you feel something hot enter you. The son of a bitch came inside of you, as if that wasn't enough he kept going until your lower body felt numb._

_"Alright, boys... I think there is something else I wanna try. After all, that bitch," he points to you as he smirks, "Deserves a bit of karma for nearly socking me in the jaw and breaking my arm off." The trio nod in agreement and one of them walks over to the fire in the center of the room, grabbing an iron that has been left near it. He handed it to the green eyed bastard who took it happily. It glowed brightly as the man brought it toward you. Realization hit the moment you hear Persephone's muffled screams directed at you. They were going to brand you. You begin to struggle and rock the chair in retaliation. You couldn't escape and as soon as the man presses the scorching hot metal against your upper back you cry out. Muffled curses and harsh words escape your lips. Tears flowed like a waterfall as he continued marking your body. Your chest, back, legs, and stomach had all been branded by the hot iron that the sick asshole held in his hand._

You couldn't take it anymore. The heat became so unbearable that you thrashed about. Twisting your head side to side, causing the demon above you to loose his grip on your face and stop his assault. He watches as tears start to fall down your cheek. Your pained expression and desparate cries causing the radio demon's smile to falter. Yet again he shows weakness as his heart feels heavy listening to your pleas, "It burns! It burns! Please! Stop! Its too hot! Please!" He tries to reach out his hand to your face to comfort you, but you push it away harshly, letting out a blood curdling scream.

Your loud cries alert all the other residents and visitors of the hotel. Your screams has Niffty rushing out of the room she was painting to check on the both of you. When she sees you thrashing about with tears in your eyes she warily looks to Alastor who immediately straightens himself out setting a distance of five feet away from you and forcing a smile just before anyone could see his cruel treatment of you. Charlie is the next one to see you in such a state as Vaggie follows her up the steps with the others. You are still screaming and crying in agony, the blood from your hand oozing out on to the carpet. Both of them notice Alastor standing in front of you. Vaggie marches up to him, holding her spear. A fury burns in her eyes that is threatening to pierce right through him. " _What_ did you do to her?!" She vehemently spits out, holding the spear dangerously close to his neck. He flutters his eyes, feigning ignorance to his actions. Though he feels a tiny bit of guilt he could not afford to lose his place at the hotel and be taken away from the most entertaining demon he's met in this rotten filth hole. "Why, I didn't do anything! I just found her like this when I rushed out to the hall to see where the screaming was coming from."

While Vaggie was confronting the radio demon, Charlie and Niffty were trying to calm you down. However it seemed as though nothing they did helped. You kept pushing them away, nearly hitting and kicking them. Their hearts nearly break from the sound of your cries, "Don't come any closer! Stop! It hurts! Stop touching me... Please! Just... Just stop..." Whatever Alastor did to you certainly triggered something for you to behave this way as no one has ever seen you act like this.

Angel watches on helplessly. He knows that if he were to help you that damn smug bastard would keep to his promise of erasing him from existence in a most excruciating way. His eyes glare daggers at Alastor who looks back at him with a wide smile and half lidded eyes. If only he had the power to keep you away from the strawberry pimp so that you wouldn't have to suffer like this.

The others weren't sure what to make of this scene. Both Crymini and Cherri stand awkwardly off to the side a bit confused while Mimzy's expression is solemn. She thinks to herself trying to deny that Al would do such a thing to a sweet gal like you. She just couldn't fathom it. Yes, she knows how sadistic and cruel he can be, but she's only ever seen him act that way towards his enemies and demons he despises. Not to an innocent and charming demon such as yourself. And Husk, while he wasn't that attached to you, he felt a form of anger overcome all his other emotions as he scowled at Alastor. Almost everyone here was convinced that your panic was set on by whatever sick, twisted thing he did to you.

The princess of hell couldn't stand it anymore and stood up. She made her way to Alastor with a very stern expression as she stared him down. She places a hand on Vaggie's shoulder, still staring at the radio demon, "That's enough," she moves herself in front of Vaggie, "Al, if you truly wish to help with the hotel then you need to stop harassing our employees. Especially our secretary," She lowers her voice low enough so that no one else hears their conversation, "She hasn't exactly been having the best time here. She has amnesia for Lucifer's sake and has been having recurring nightmares for the past month. And I'm certain she doesn't want you to make it that much worse for her." Her gaze becomes a bit more threatening as does her tone, "If you want to keep your position here at the hotel, I suggest you step down from your constant harrassment." He gives her a tight lipped smile with narrow eyes. He is silent for a moment before he answers, "Very well, Charlotte." He bows at the waist, placing a hand on his chest and holding up his other hand as if pledging an oath, "I, Alastor the Radio Demon, solemnly swear to stop harassing my precious secretary and to keep my interactions with her at a minimum." Of course he lies through his teeth like he always does. However, he takes this opportunity as a way to try and be kinder to you. Despite him loving the taste of your flesh and blood and enjoying your pain, he really does enjoy your company and charming personality. Perhaps he should try a different approach to see you suffer and squirm beneath him?

"Hey, uh... Charlie?" Niffty catches their attention and they look to see that you had collapsed. You lay on the floor no longer screaming or thrashing around. You had passed out from the exhaustion and trauma you had experienced as your breathing has slowed. Charlie sighs in relief as does Vaggie. The both of them make their way over to you and lift you from the ground. Before they make their way down the steps Alastor speaks up, "Perhaps I could h-" Vaggie and Angel glare at him as his suggestion is cut off from the pink and white arachnid, "I think you've done enough, smiles."

With that everyone goes back to what they were doing, save for Alastor who just stands there as he watches you being taken away from him yet again. His hand flexes as his body threatens to transform into his true demonic form. Soon, not yet. But soon he'll see you again. Nothing, not even the fools of this hotel could keep his lovely assistant away from him forever.


	17. Looking a Gift Horse in the Mouth

Charlie and Vaggie brought you down the stairs and laid you on the couch. "Vaggie, think you could get the med kit from the kitchen?" She softly asks. Her girlfriend sighs, "Sure thing, hun." Then walks to the kitchen to grab the medical supplies. In the meantime Charlie examines the bloody wound on your hand. She winces once she sees it. It literally looks as if someone had torn off a piece of your flesh with their teeth. Of course she was pretty sure this was Alastor's doing. Truthfully she is concerned for your safety considering everything that has been happening between you and the radio demon. "Is she gonna be okay?" Niffty's voice draws Charlie's attention to her. Smiling softly she reassures the small demon, "Yes, she'll be fine. Just needs some disinfecting and some gauze is all."

Angel Dust, who is leaning against the bar between Crymini and Cherri, mutters to himself, "Well, least doll face'll get some decent rest after what happened. Still wish I could wring my hands round that bastard's neck." The freckled demon speaks up, "Uh, Angel... What the fuck is going on?"

He simply shrugs, unsure how to exactly explain the situation to his friend. He even wasn't sure if it was safe to explain to her either. After all it wasn't any of their business. Technically it shouldn't be his business either, but even if he won't admit it, he's already grown attached to you within the month you stayed here. It didn't help that you almost always wore your heart on your sleeve or that you were kind either. If anything that made him care about you even more. He feels like he shouldn't though. Especially considering you two are complete opposites of each other. But he has. A slight pang of jealousy rises within him as he sighs, wondering if he might be right about the radio demon and his feelings towards you. He still wasn't entirely sure if it even was a crush, but the signs and red flags were there. And he has experienced something similar to what your going through when he first met Val. It wasn't a pretty interaction. His boss still makes him uncomfortable at times and sometimes the guy's obsession with him still lingers. He decides to wait a little longer and keep an eye on the two of you just to confirm his crazy theory. Deep down he really hopes he is wrong about the radio demon's obsession with you. Meanwhile he starts to flirt with Husk, asking for drinks and joking around with Cherri and the other visitor. Occasionally he looks at your way with slight worry in his eyes.

Mimzy is leaning against the couch's armrest, watching as Charlie and Niffty talk about your condition. She couldn't believe that your outburst was caused by Alastor. If he loved you then why would he do such a thing to you? A thought crosses her mind as she draws conclusions. It would make sense. He never did experience love or infatuation before, he is asexual not to mention his past as a psychotic serial killer that enjoyed torturing his victims. He might not have even known what kind of feelings he has towards you. For a brief moment she is slightly glad that Al doesn't love her the same way he does you. If he had fallen in love with her in such a similar manner, she doesn't think she'd handle it well. She almost feels a bit of pity and prays for your safety. Yet despite all this her heart still yearns for him.

Vaggie returns with the first aid kit and sets it down on the coffee table. Before Charlie could tend to your injury a knock on the hotel's front entrance resounds through the lobby. Everyone's attention is brought to the source of the sound briefly before Charlie, a bit hesitant at first, stands up, "I'll get it!" Her girlfriend gently takes her hand in hers and she looks at her a bit wary, "Be careful, Charlie. We don't know who could be behind that door. Remember last time?" She shakes her head, "I'll be fine, Vaggie," she looks at your resting form and motions to you, "Do you mind helping Niffty take care of her while I see who it is?"

Vaggie shakes her head, "No, but... Just be careful. If something does happen, call out for me, okay?" The porcelain hell princess sighs as she smiles gently at the white haired woman, "Of course, Vaggie. No need to worry." Her girlfriend is still not entirely convinced nor sure how safe this is, "Promise?" Charlie takes both of Vaggie's hands in hers affectionately, "I promise." Another couple of knocks has the princess shouting, "Coming!" As she walks briskly over to the door. Vaggie watches for a moment before turning her attention to you and Niffty, who is rubbing the antibiotic spray on your injured hand, "Mind handing me the gauze, lady?" Vaggie obliges, taking out the wrap and then cutting it with scissors. She hopes and prays that Charlie will be okay and that no other dangerous entity that resides in hell decides to offer their so called 'help' to them.

The moment Charlie opens the door she doesn't see anyone in front of her. Confused, she goes to close the door only for a tiny squeaky voice to speak up, "Down here, miss." When she looks down she sees three odd demons that look like stitched up rag dolls. Two of which are dressed in suits while the other is wearing a frilly red dress carrying a fancy parasol. They barely reach above her knees. With a bit of glee she greets the unusual demons, "Why hell there! Are you here to check in to the Hazbin Hotel?" Her closed eyed smile has them off guard, but one of the creatures speaks up with a bit of mockery in his voice, "Yeah, right. Like we'd want to be rehabilitated in a shit rundown side of town like this." Her smile almost twitches to a frown. The female demon nudges the other's arms then clears her throat, "No, sorry, miss. Actually we're here for a delivery." She looks at them puzzled, "A delivery? But I didn't order-" the other black suited demon cuts her off, reading off a clipboard, "It's a delivery for Alastor, the radio demon," he looks back up at Charlie, "Is he here right now?" She smiles nervously as she makes awkward movements, "Uh..." Looking back at Vaggie she pauses for a moment then holds up a finger, "Give me one moment, hehe..." Shutting the door behind her she walks briskly back to the lobby, almost in a panic, "Vaggie..."

Her girlfriend had just finished wrapping the gauze around your hand before hearing Charlie's voice call out to her, "Yeah?" She sighs, getting up and grabbing her spear just to be safe.

"Some tiny demons say they have a delivery for Alastor," Charlie internally panics unsure what he could possibly had delivered to the hotel and why he would do such a thing, "What should we do?" Everyone in the room save for Niffty and Mimzy stays frozen in place. Vaggie pinches the bridge of her nose, "Just... I don't know. Fucking hell." As if right on cue the red radio demon himself comes down the stairs exclaiming, "Did someone call for me? Is it my darling assistant perhaps? Has she woken up from her slumber?"

Angel snorts, "Wouldn't you like to know, strawberry prick." He runs a hand through his hair. Alastor merely narrows his eyes in his direction menacingly. Without saying anything to the arachnid, he looks around the room at everyone else until his eyes are set on you. That is until Vaggie blocks his view of your sleeping form. She squints her eyes at him suspiciously, "Just what are you planning, shitlord?" His head cocks to the side, a single brow raised as he speaks in a dramatic fashion, "Planning, my dear? Why I'm not planning anything. Well, other than the party for this weekend of course! Hahaha!" She scowls finding his laugh and mocking tone insufferable. She raises her spear, threatening to gut him, "Listen you self-absorbed narcissistic vile asshole, I am not playing any games with you and you can't fool me. I know you're up to something and I will find out what it is. And once I do, if I find that it involves hurting Charlie or sabotaging this hotel's goals, I will hunt you down and end you!" He laughs, grabbing the spear by the end which cuts his hand. He doesn't even flinch in pain as he removes his hand from the weapon. Briefly he stares at it for a brief moment before staring back at Vaggie. A condescending tone is evident in his voice that is directed to her, "Tsk, tsk... You know you can't possibly kill a demon with such a simple weapon such as that, dear. Perhaps if it were forged by angels it could, but it wasn't was it?" He knows he struck a nerve when he sees her grind her teeth looking ready to throw her spear at him.

Charlie nervously greets Alastor as a way to prevent more possible injuries from happening, "Hey, Al... Some tiny demons out there are saying they have a delivery for you?" It came out more of a confused question than a statement. He tilts his head as his smile stretches from ear to ear, "Do they now?" She only nods her head, not uttering another word. He hums, placing a finger to his chin as he thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Ah, I just remembered. If you'll excuse me, everyone." To their relief he walks away, stepping outside for what feels like an eternity for the rest of the residents there before he returns with the three demons and several more that look similar to one another. All of them were hauling off boxes, packages, and flowers into the room. While the new demons were cute to Charlie and Niffty, the others couldn't help but feel a little put off by their presence. They just felt, off. As if they were mindless beings conjured up by something with very bad intentions.

Alastor seems to be the only one watching with amusement. A slight gleam of excitement in his eyes appears as he watches the minions of his beloved and dearest friend carry out her work that was so carefully prepared and specifically tailored for the grand opening.

Husk is the first to question what was going on as he slams the bottle of booze down and eyes the creatures in disgust, "The fuck is all this shit? And what the fuck are these little weird pieces of shit doing here?" Alastor chuckles, his hands are neatly folded behind his back as he stands with perfect posture, "That's a little rude, my feline fellow. Why these helpful little sinners," he pats one of the freakish rag doll demons on the head, "Are just delivering some things I had ordered from a friend of mine for the party."

Charlie claps her hands together, giving a beaming smile towards the radio demon, "Oh, Al, you didn't have to do that! We already have all the decorations and everything else we need for the grand opening!" He chuckles, smiling down at her. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth, "Why, Charlie, I do believe that I never said that any of this was for decorations nor party supplies." She tilts her head but then her smile brightens even more, "Are they gifts for the staff then?" He shakes his head as he denies her question, "No, no, no, my dear. These aren't gifts for the staff of the hotel, per se. Well, at least not for you." Now she was genuinely curious and concerned. Her voice is a bit shaky and nervous as to what could possibly have been delivered to him for the event that is scheduled to happen in three days, "Oh, well then. What exactly is all this for?" His eyes narrow and his smile widens as he looks in your direction briefly, "I believe it would be for a who, my dear. Not a what," he chuckles, turning his gaze back to Charlie, "Let's just say that your assistant has been quite... Charming and helpful. So I decided to gift her a few things before our gathering. Her wardrobe does seem to be lacking in terms of elegance and class. Not that some of them don't, but I believe for this particular party she should dress up in a more refined manner, wouldn't you agree?"

At that moment everyone's jaws slack before he continues talking, "Perhaps this could also make up for all the little mishaps that happened between us. After all, she deserves nothing but the best for all that she's done." They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Especially Vaggie who was eyeing the demon with suspicion. This had to be some kind of trick he is playing on you. A way to make you trust him only so that he can convince you into making a very bad deal with him. Something just didn't add up in her eyes. Mimzy, however, thought differently. She saw this as a sign that his affection for you had only grown even more and that it was only a matter of time before one of you figured out his feelings towards you. It pained her to see him be so affectionate to you while also being so unaware. It's even worse that you don't feel the same towards him.

Meanwhile Angel was eyeing some of the packages placed on the floor and counter. His curiosity gets the best of him as he looks around the room, whistling. Seeing that everyone was preoccupied he opens a few boxes only to find that there are several various styled dresses and bottles of perfumes inside them. Without thinking he says aloud, "Holy shit, strawberry pimp's got some fucking style. Just how much is all this shit?" His voice, of course, draws the attention of the radio demon to him. He takes a few strides towards the feminine spider, becoming slightly annoyed by him poking around through your things, "And just what do you think you're doing with my secretary's gifts, Angel?"

The spider quickly hides the clothing behind his back and shrugs, "What are you looking at me for, strawberry pimp? I didn't touch any of it!" He whistles, avoiding the stares of the radio demon. Alastor narrows his eyes, "Oh? Then why are there opened boxes next to you, hmm? I could have sworn I saw you holding up a dress specifically tailored for my little darling assistant." He takes a few strides over to him and leans down. His face is a few inches away, staring at Angel with a menacing grin. Vaggie readies her spear just in case while the others watch in slight fear of what could happen. A wicked gleam glints in his eyes, "Don't you know that it's rude to take what isn't yours without asking?" Angel Dust nervously laughs as he slowly places the dresses back in their respective boxes, "Whoa, okay, okay. Jeez, strawberry pimp, no need to be so uptight." Alastor leans back and sighs. Though his smile hides it he is indeed annoyed by the feminine arachnid, "How may times have I told you not to call me that, Angel?" He says his name as if it were poison. In a way it was to him at least, "Why don't you, oh I don't know, take your deliquent friends and go bother some other demons. Maybe start another turf war, instead of staying here?"

Charlie makes her way to the two of them as she speaks a bit hesitantly, "Whoa, okay. Um, Al, you probably shouldn't encourage him like that. He _is_ trying to stay here to be redeemed, after all." Angel chimes in with a slight harsh tone, "Who the hell even said the I wanted to be redeemed? Face it, doll, the only reason why I'm staying here is for the free rent. I'm not even gonna stay here for more than six months." Cherri and Crymini both laugh, "That's Angel for ya. Sorry to say it, princess, but he ain't ever going to change."

The radio demon mockingly laughs then glances at Charlie with narrow eyes, "Well, I can certainly see that this project is helping _him_ to change the errors of his ways." His sarcasm goes unappreciated by Vaggie and Charlie. Then the fighting and bickering between them begins and you start to stir in your slumber.

"Ugh..." You slowly rise and sit up on the couch, woken up by yelling and arguments caused by the spider, the princess, and Vaggie. Seems as though Alastor is egging them on as well. All you want is some goddamn peace and quiet for once, but that never happens. You yawn, stretching out your arms and legs a bit and rubbing the crusts out of your eyes. Your voice cuts the air, stopping them from fighting amongst themselves for a moment, "God, you all are so fucking noisy. Why are you all fighting amongst yourselves like children? Its annoying." You try putting on a serious face but it ends up turning into a childish pout. _You looked so damn cute like that_. Both Alastor's and Angel Dust's heart started to race and they look at you with a slight shade of red dusting across their faces. The radio demon quips, "Says the girl that acts like an improper and illmannered child." A flash of fury rages within you, but you find yourself too tired to even quip back. Instead you stand up, ignoring everyone's stares. "What no snappy comments, toots? Ya just gonna let him talk smack about ya?" You sigh frustratingly, putting your hands on your hips and briefly turn to face everyone, "No. I'm too fucking tired to deal with whatever bullshit is going on with everyone and I don't want to be anywhere near someone who had assaulted me three times now. I just want to go to my room, lock myself in there for the rest of the day, and not think about what the hell just happened. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Before you could even make it to the stairs Alastor forcefully grabs you by your hand that was injured with his own that was covered in blood. You wince slightly in pain, but held your ground, staring up at him and baring your teeth, "Don't touch me, fils de pute." Of course Alastor is the only one to understand your words. The others just look confused as to what you had just said. He takes his other hand and places it on your cheek. "Come now, darling. There's no need to be so rude. Especially considering I had gotten all these gifts for you!" He makes grand gestures towards the various boxes and bags piled up by the bar's counter. Your eyes widen at this, but you shake your head. You wouldn't cave in. Not to whatever desire he wants you to fulfill. "What makes you think I'd want anything from you? Haven't you done enough damage to me already?"

He gives a tight-lipped smile pausing for but a moment then shakes his head, "My darling, my dear, my precious little assistant. Why, think of these gifts as an apology for all of my wrong doings. Not to mention all the hard work that was out into these dresses that I requested to be specifically tailored for you for this weekend's party. It would be rude to decline, _my dear._ "

"Yeah, well for all I know you could have laced those perfumes with poison and hidden knives in those dresses," You glare at him, suspicion clear in both your voice and eyes, "And why would I even except gifts from someone I hate with a burning passion?" A fire burns within your eyes as you blurt out the last comment vehemently. He gasps, staring at you in disbelief, "Oh, darling, you don't know how badly you wound me saying such terrible things!" Gritting your teeth you turn your heel and march up the steps, ignoring the stares of everyone else in the lobby.

That evening you spent your time writing down lists of furniture you'd need to go shopping for in the morning to finish decorating and finishing the unused rooms as well as working on the invitations for the guests your bosses wanted to invite. You sigh into the palm of your hand that you rested your cheek on. Finally it was peaceful and quiet and you were out of range from the chaos ensuing in the lobby between everyone. That is soon interrupted however when you hear a knock on you're door. It doesn't surprise you to see the radio demon once again pestering you and barging into your room.

"What?" You hiss out, nearly threatening to kick him in the shin. He takes your hand and holds it above you, spinning you as he speaks, "My darling, my dear, my sweetheart, my precious-" He tries to take you into an embrace, but you push him away, "I am NOT yours." Clearing his throat, he adjusts his posture and fixes his bowtie, "Whatever you say, darling." Then he hums, walking around your room and snoops around. You scowl, eyeing him as he invades your personal belongings before he comes back to you, a bit too close for comfort.

"Are you done snooping about my room without my permission?" You cross your arms, "Because if so, there is the door." You gesture to the entrance of your room. His smile widens immensely to the point it could split his face in two. Then he lets out a laugh, "Oh ho, my dear, you are one charming demon belle. So amusing..." He adjusts his monocle as he leans down barely touching your nose with his, "Tell me, darling. Do you remember that little deal we made?"

A moment of silence passes as you stare at him blankly before blatantly disregarding what he said, "No. Now can you please escort yourself out of my bedroom. Before I kick you out myself." As usual, he ignores your request, snapping his fingers which causes the so called gifts he had ordered to materialize in your room. He goes to open one of them revealing a red dress that ends just below the knees and a butterfly bow attached just below the waistline on the side. One of the straps has roses formed from the fabric itself. You, yourself are admiring the dress and hate to admit that you even loved it. He clears his throat, snapping you out of your daze, "I believe this dress would be suited to go out, yes? You'd look absolutely radiant in it if I do say so myself, darling." It was then that you remembered that little promise you made him. You honestly had forgotten about it after everything that's been happening. You absolutely did not want to spend anymore time with him alone, not wanting to experience another traumatic encounter with this sadistic son of a bitch. But you know that he won't take no for an answer. More than likely he'd try to manipulate or blackmail you somehow to get what he wants and that would be more trouble than its worth. Perhaps if you give into his wiles then he might find you boring and leave you be. With a huff and a pivot of your heels you snatch the dress from his hands.

Alastor watches you intently as you examine the article of clothing that he had supposedly made and delivered for you. It is rather pretty and the fabric almost felt like silk in your hands. But you just couldn't accept it. Not when it had come from the very being you abhor. And yet if you didn't he would stop at nothing for you to hold up your end of the bargain. You glance at him from the corner of your eye. Strange, there is no form of malice or mischief within those burning crimson eyes. There is one emotion you do recognize amongst others; a form of pride that flickers in his eyes for a moment before he realizes your staring straight into them. He knows he's won against you yet again and you hate it.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh you turn around, draping the dress over your crossed arms. "Fine. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this so that you won't pester me about it later." His Cheshire cat grin widens substantially as he comes closer to you and presses his face against your cheek, "Splendid, dear! Absolutely splendid!" He twirls you around then presses his lips against your hand. You feel dizzy as he lets go of you and you had almost tripped had you not fallen onto the radio demon's broad chest. Your heart beat flutters as your stomach flips. Nervousness and embarrassment starts to creep up on you. When you look up you see he is staring at you with something akin to hunger. It sent shivers down your spine. You pull away from his grasp and clear your throat. He still stands there, eyeing you curiously.

Sighing you start to speak up, "If you want me to go out with you I need to get ready." He cocks his head to the side, "Well, don't let me keep you, darling." Still he stands there watching you. Irritation bubbles up inside you and you groan, "Meaning that I need to change?" Alastor does not seem to get the hint as he stares at your form, patiently tapping on the head of his microphone cane. Rolling your eyes you march yourself into the bathroom and nearly slam the door, locking it. You proceed to change into the dress, but you struggle to reach the zipper on the back. You grunt and groan in frustration from your inability to reach the damn thing.

A knock on the door echoes throughout the bathroom as does his static voice, "Everything alright in there, dear?"

Inhale. Exhale. "Yes, sir. I'm fine." Your frustration builds as you can't seem to zip up the damn dress. It doesn't help that the radio demon had the nerve to stand right by your bathroom door. Another exasperated sigh is released from your lips and you huff. You're almost about to tear the dress off and just toss it back at Alastor when you feel a breath near your ear and arms wrap around your waist, "Darling, don't lie to me."

You gasp as a shade adorns your face. Immediately, you pull away from him, "What the fuck?! How the hell did you get in-" It occurs to you that he teleported into the privacy of your own bathroom. Invading _your_ personal space and privacy yet again. Not even hell itself could compete with the furious red burning on your countenance. "Get out. I can do this myself." His smile turns smug as he narrows his eyes, "Oh really? Because it seems you were struggling quite a bit dar-" he is cut off by a hand colliding to his face. His eyes widen in shock at what had just occured. You stare at him, unflinching and full of rage. A challenging glare is set upon him by those fiery eyes of yours. "One, stop calling me darling. Two, you are invading my privacy and personal space. Three stop harassing me. I'm done with whatever sick twisted game you're trying to drag me into."

His smile contorts to a more menacing one, but he does not give in to his temper this time. He simply adjusts his monocle and looks down upon you, "Game? This isn't a game, Persephone. I simply wish to have you in my company. And I am certainly not harassing you. I only wish to help you, dear." A look in his eyes indicates a small sense of sincerity but you ignore it. You just couldn't stand him anymore. He unnerved you, scared you, and frustrated you to the point where you wished you had never stepped foot in this damn hotel in the first place. Yet there was something settling within the darkest depths of your heart when you were with him. But you wouldn't acknowledge it. You refused the very notion of that feeling existing because it wouldn't be right and he'd take advantage of it if he knew. Plus, he had done terrible and violating things to you. He couldn't be forgiven for them.

"Listen, Alastor, I don't want your help, I don't need your help. I don't know how many times I have to say this to get it through your thick skull. This," you gesture between the two of you, "whatever this is needs to stop. I'm done, okay? Maybe if you were a bit nicer and less sadistic towards me I'd be okay with being alone with you and you wanting to take me out places, but-" he smiles wickedly and you realize what you had just blurted out. He easily takes it out of context as he cuts you off, "Oh, are you saying that you'd enjoy my company as well then, darling?" You blush profusely as your face scrunches up in annoyance and slight anger, "N-no! Are you even listening to me?!" He, as usual, ignores you and pulls you close to him, spinning you around so that your back as facing him. You want to pull away, but something tells you that it'd be a very bad idea with how tight his grip is on your shoulder.

His breathing hitches as he looks down the small of your back where the zipper lies. His heart pounds, nearly threatening to explode right then and there. Of course he had seen you undressed before, but to be so close and in such an intimate situation... Well it nearly sparks something within him which leaves him confused and curious. Some other emotions swells deep within his chest, but he does not know what it could be. Your skin looks so soft and delectable that it nearly has him wanting to taste and mark it. But he prevents himself from doing so. Making a mess of you now would only cause you further stress and would have you causing more trouble than what it's worth to you and himself. Plus, you'd be less willing to spend the evening out with him. The plans and preparations he made would all go to waste.

It feels like an eternity passes as you wait for him to help you zip up the dress, much to your dismay. "Uh... Alastor, aren't you gonna, you know... We don't have all day." If there weren't a million thoughts racing through your head right now you'd be able to hear your own heartbeat pounding wildly from the tension in the air. This agitated you to no end. You wanted nothing more than to be out of this situation. Even more you wanted the evening out alone with Alastor to be done and over with.

He snaps out of his daze and clears his throat. Never in a million years would you have thought that one of the most feared and powerful overlords of hell would lose the confidence in his voice as he speaks in a rather slightly nervous tone, "Ah, of course, darling," clearing his throat, he composes himself. He hesitates at first but then reaches out and zips the back rather quickly. He spins you back around to face him and he smiles widely, "There you are, my dear!" He pauses for a moment, humming to himself thoughtfully then snaps his fingers. When he does so your hair immediately is in a braided chignon with some curled strands loosely framing your face. He cups his hands on your cheeks as he looks down at you with half lidded eyes, "Absolutely ravishing..." The softness in his voice is unexpected as well as the sudden change in his personality. You were starting to wonder if he had planned all this from the start only to have you at his mercy later down the road. The very notion that he may be doing so sickens you. You felt used and conflicted by his mannerisms. He was such an enigma to you that it scared you. But none of that stopped the blush that was starting to form on your face when you heard him say those two words directed towards you. Mentally you scold yourself. You should know better than to fall for this demon's flattery. Yet... You couldn't help but feel that it sounded sincere.

He eyes you up and down while you are lost in your own thoughts trying to pick apart this wicked demon's motives. "Hmm, still feels like its missing something..." Placing a finger to his lips he taps them in thought, "Aha, I got it!" A matching cloche hat with roses and a feather adorning the side materializes in his hands. He places it atop your head which causes you to look up at him. Something you regret you do once he takes his hand and lifts your chin up to stare directly into his eyes. He beams at you with eyes half closed. "Much more lovelier, don't you agree, my dear?" You tear your head away from his grasp and glower off to the side. Once you do you see the reflection of yourself in the mirror and purse your lips. You suppose the hat did look nice with the outfit and was _rather_ pretty, but you'd never admit it to his face, "It's... Nice," you swiftly walk past the radio demon with crossed arms, "Can we just get this over with? Like now?"

You barely hear him chuckle as he spins his cane and quickly moves to your side, "My, my are you really that eager to spend some time with me alone, my dear?" His smile is complacent as he side eyes you. You scoff as you mutter under your breath, "As if. I just want to get away from you." In a dramatic fashion he places a hand on his chest and exclaims, "Oh, darling, how could you reject me like this?" You ignore him and open the bathroom door.

He takes long strides ahead of you, which irritated you further as you try to get ahead of him. He goes to open the door to your bedroom and holds it open. Patiently, he waits for you to step out the door. "I can get it myself. You know that right?"

His smile widens as you stare absentmindedly at him, "That may be so darling, but as a proper gentleman it would only be fair for me to hold the door for a beautiful lady such as yourself." He bows politely. Truly he was being so out of character with you that you are left stunned. Your mouth is slightly ajar as your face burns even brighter. You cover your face with your hand as you turn your head away. The words you speak come out muffled, but he appears to hear what you say next, "You're only saying that so you can use me later for your own personal gain."

Unbeknownst to you his smile wavers a bit, but he stands his ground. Though there is an odd feeling in his chest that stems from your words, he keeps his smile plastered on his face, "Perhaps. Or perhaps I only wish to be in your company. There is only one way to find out, yes?" Turning your head, you squint at him in slight suspicion. None of this is making any sense. Him being a gentleman to you and getting all these fancy expensive gifts. At this point you had truly thought that his only motive was to cause harm to you and watch you suffer, but it seems as though its more complex than that. You didn't like it. Whatever this was made you feel so many conflicting emotions. One of which you recognize, but refused to accept. He would only use you in the end and you'd get hurt. You have to stand your ground and not give him any satisfaction.

You stride out the door, not uttering another word to him nor looking back at him. An arm is forced through yours which causes you to look to your side. You are not surprised in the slightest to see Alastor looking down on you with that shit eating grin of his, "Let's go, shall we, Persephone?"

Your mouth feels dry as your throat almost constricts itself in response to his slightly stern tone of voice, "Wh-where to?"

"Why, I'm happy you asked, my dear," he stops briefly which causes you to be pulled back a little as he takes a few steps in front of you. He takes your hands in his, a bit cheery in his demeanor and tone, "There is some place I'd like to show you, darling. A little club I know owned by a dear friend of mine. She is not there now since she is helping to prepare for the grand opening in two weeks. Ah, but I'm sure that her co-workers are keeping up with her business just fine."

A curious stare fills your gaze as you tilt your head. You wonder who he is referring to that is helping here at the hotel and owns their own clubs. You conclude that the only demon that would help the hotel and own their own business place would be Mimzy considering she appears to be more capable and willing than the others here. Especially since you knew for a fact that no other woman staying here owns their own club.

Once the two of you make it down the stairs you notice that the only ones in the lobby are Husk and Angel. You would have thought that Angel's friends would have still been there with him, but that wasn't the case.

Angel and Husk had to do a double take when they see the two of you together as if nothing had happened. Though they assumed that your own stress had somehow caused you to forget what happened between the two of you. And it did. If you had remembered him chasing and violently tearing your flesh from your hand you'd probably would've broken in a fit of rage and fought against Alastor. Though you do notice the wound on your hand, but at the moment you are too tired to even care anymore.

The effeminate spider calls out to you, "Yo, Percy!" Again with the very familiar nickname. For some reason you didn't like it at all, but you still turn to look at Angel only to be turned around by Alastor who pulls you close to his chest. He leans down, placing his head near the crook of your neck, "Come now, dear. We should be off before nightfall, yes?" You knew what he was doing. And you didn't like it. So you try and walk away from him only to be dragged off and thrown out the door.

"Hey, Persephone, wait!" Angel hops off the bar stool and runs towards the door after you, but is stopped by the radio demon who steps in front of the door. "Remember, _Angel_ , five foot rule." He places one of his claws to his mouth as he threateningly smiles at the arachnid. "You're an ass, Al-ass-tor." Just then he smirks wickedly as an idea pops into his head, "You know, I bet you don't even know why you bother her more than the other staff and guests in this hotel."

He laughs, as if sure in his own answer and actions for doing so, "Of course I do, my effeminate fellow!" He leans over his cane, continuing to humor the Angel Dust's question, "She is the most entertaining amongst all of you and my favorite employee." He chuckles then starts laughing more maniacally.

Angel crosses one pair of arms while placing the other set of hands on his hips. He examines Alastor's expression to find that he truly did not even know his own feelings towards you. "Wow, you really don't know how bad you got it, huh, Al?"

The red clad demon tilts his head. His brows furrow in confusion and curiosity, "I truly have no idea what it is you're getting at, Angel," he clicks his heels and turns around. But not before looking back at Angel with cautionary eyes and baleful smile, "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to attend to my assistant before dark. Good day to you, fellow." He slams the door on his face as he turns around and walks towards you.

During their interaction you try to see what the two of them are doing, but Alastor's back is blocking your view. It doesn't help that the static from him is distracting you from hearing their conversation. Perhaps he was doing it purposely to annoy you? That or he didn't want you hearing whatever choice words he had to say to Angel. You truly are worried for his safety, but you are more worried about the current situation you are in now.

"Now, let's be off. Shall we dear?" He holds his hand out to you as if you had a choice to take it. You knew that that wasn't the case and your thought is confirmed when he takes your arm unwillingly and hooks it around your own. You hope and pray to whatever gods existed that this evening spent with the radio demon would end quickly with little interaction between the two of you.


	18. Conflicts of Interests

Your nerves reach an all time high as does your fear as you pass by many demons that glare at you maliciously. The streets are crowded and littered with terrifying and nonthreatening demons alike, most of which study you with wicked intent in their hearts. The moment they see who it is beside you, however, they avert their eyes and start minding their own business. It irked you how much Alastor kept a tight grip on you. Even more so the very little distance that he kept between the two of you. You notice him glaring at all the other demons that dare to look your way like you are easy prey.

You told him you'd never accept his protection and yet here you are by his side as he threatens every single demon that dares to try and so much as touch you. A sick feeling emerges from your stomach. However, something else does as well. You try to keep yourself from getting flustered from the circumstance forced upon you. You hated this feeling and wished it would go away. You hate to admit it, but part of you finds this side of him, in a sick twisted way, sweet. But you couldn't and wouldn't allow yourself to catch such feelings. He is a vile and scheming creature by nature and an insufferable sadist to boot. It wasn't right. None of this was. In the end he'd only hurt you like he did before.

"Ah, here we are, my darling!" His voice rings out amongst the crowd. It catches your attention as does his grand gestures. His arms move away from you as he flings them above his head and motions to the bright neon sign above the entrance to a lit up club. You haven't seen a place like this in hell before. It looked quite different from the usual clubs you passed by and took glimpses of. Much more ritzy and glamorous. Again you felt out of place in such a high standard setting. He turns to face you, his demeanor very jubilant as he gives you a genuine closed eyed smile. Your heart drops as you stare at him, but you look away briefly. _That was... No it wasn't. Not adorable in the slightest. Get yourself together, Y/N. He's untrustworthy, cunning, and selfish._

"Welcome to the Debonair Swingers, my darling! Though the name may be a little ironic considering the types of demons that frequent this joint, it is quite a lovely place if I do say so myself! Ha ha ha!" He flourishes his hair then twirls his microphone cane before leaning over it. He oh so charmingly looks to you but his smile strains when he sees your stern expression. "Darling? Whatever is the matter, hmm? You seem so undressed... Do you not like it? We haven't even been inside yet." You shake your head, your lips still pursed as your brows furrow warily. But you hide all your emotions and look at him expressionless, "Its nothing." You give a brief, crisp response.

His eyes narrow as his lips cover his toothy smile for a moment before he speaks up, "When it's nothing it's usually something, my dear. And you know how much I hate it when you lie to me." He taps his claws against the head of his cane. Despite how much you hated him, despite how sick and frustrated you felt being with him another feeling overcomes you. Its bittersweet. Some form of nostalgia comes at you and causes you to show weakness to him for a moment, "I just... Why are you like this? You act so cruel and wicked to me before, but now you're acting so kind to me and I'm not sure how to feel..." You lower your head, tears threatening to spill due to the overwhelming and conflicting emotions you feel at the moment. Alastor is at a loss as he feels his smile threatening to drop. But he couldn't let that happen. Not where there were so many demons around, possibly watching on with curious stares.

Truthfully, he thought the reason why he liked bothering and watching you squirm was merely because of the fascination he had with you. But he finds that he can't bring himself to answer your question. He felt there was something more, but did not know what it was. All he did know at the moment was that you were crying and he did not like it. Not one bit. But he couldn't just go over and comfort you. There were so many eyes watching and he had to keep up appearances. Instead he just stands there and watches on. After a few moments you finally calm down, your sobbing dying down to hushed whimpers and heavy breathing. He comes closer to you and you flinch when he wraps an arm over your shoulder. His expression is somehow a bit solemn despite the smile that constantly adorns his face. "Perhaps some drinks and music will help to alleviate your distress, hmm? They do have a wonderful selection of liquor and cocktails. Not to mention the various assortments of desserts."

You sniffle a bit, your glossy eyes peering up at him, "H-how did you know I like sweets?" His heart and stomach do flips seeing your teary eyes and flushed face. That moment he looks at you and speaks in an annoying baby voice that has you feeling like a child, "It was a lucky guess, _darling~,_ " he muses as he hums tenderly, "Though, I suppose that list of sweets and the time we spent together at the cafe provided some hints." Though he is being tender with you, you can't help but feel annoyance at his tone of voice and the way he pinches your cheeks, "It is only natural a sweet gal like you would have a sweet tooth." As he chuckles you cringe and stick a tongue out at him.

He merely laughs this off as he spins you then pulls you closer to him by your waist. Instead of fear, shock and surprise bubbles up inside you. Your eyes widen at the proximity of his body to yours. This had happened before, but for some reason you felt even more flustered. Perhaps it was because of the emotional confusion that had you feeling such things. Or maybe it was because this felt more intimate than last time? You shake your head, laughing a bit nervously. Gently, you push yourself away from him and avert his eyes. "W-we should go inside." You curtly turn yourself around and walk briskly toward the door. The bouncer standing by the entrance opens the door for the two of you and you head in without looking back. You feel a hand gently wrap around your own. You look down to see it was Alastor's then immediately look back up, ignoring his oddly affectionate stare. Right then and there you feel yourself nearly loosing your composure. You feel a desire to punch him in that smug face of his and another much more contradicting one to grab him by the waist and- _Nope. No. Nada. Not happening. Just stop. He did terrible things to you. You absolutely COULD NOT fall_ _in-_ "Oof..." You feel yourself collide into something solid. You feel Alastor's hands on your shoulder, his grip firm and tightening with each passing second. You feel dread swell up inside you and hesitate to look up at whoever it was you bumped into. Your stomach drops.

You recognize the bastard you ran into when you went searching for answers. "Hey, watch where you're fucking-" he looks down, instantly recognizing you. You start to shiver under his gaze and your breathing becomes spastic as your eyes widen in terror. "Well if it isn't the little fox. You know you have some nerve showing your face to me. I've gotta-" Alastor clears his throat and cuts him off, taking the burly tiger demon's hand as he pushes you behind him to protect you from the brute. "The name's Alastor, my good fellow! Quite a pleasure to meet you!" His grip on the menacing tiger's hand tightens to the point where he lets out a pained yelp. He snarls and growls at Alastor who looks down at his now kneeling form, "What the fuck?! That fucking hurt, you son of a bitch!" His hand is now crushed, the fingers twisted and disjointed in such a way that it had your stomach churning. You were very close to vomiting at seeing such a thing happen. Another part of you felt a satisfaction for his suffering. But you refused to accept it.

He feigns guilt as his smile sadistically widens a fraction, "My apologies, my good fellow! I'm afraid I may have gotten a bit carried away. Though, I am rather surprised..." A challenging, malicious tone carries in his words as his eyes turns to dials and the static in his voice disappears, "I would have thought you'd been stronger to handle a mere greeting..." He laughs sadistically. It is then that the demon realizes just who he is dealing with and he starts to grovel at Alastor's feet, "P-please! Don't- don't hurt me! Please!" He lets out a pitiful sob that you'd never thought you would hear from such a menacing and tough demon. "Now, now, whatever makes you think that I would harm such a charming fellow such as yourself?" You know better than to trust those words. Though you couldn't hear it you could feel an underlying tone of a threat. He wouldn't let this poor bastard live. And somehow you knew it. Nervously you watch as you see the radio demon's face contort to a malevolent expression, taking pleasure from whatever he had planned to do to this brute that nearly threatened you.

Before he could tear him limb from limb with his powers you immediately intervene, "Al, let him go, please?" You were not expecting that to come out of your lips, let alone in such a pleading fashion. It surprised and sickened you that you visibly grimace, but you recover your composure. Your fiery eyes and pursed lips stare almost threatening to peer into his soul. And he could feel it. Other demons either ignore or watch the spectacle playing out in Mimzy's club.

He flexes his claws as shadows swirl around him ominously. He speaks in such a harsh temper that is more directed to the demon you are defending than to you, "Darling, move out of the way before you cause yourself harm. I merely wish to dispose of the trash tarnishing this facility." You hear the tiger's pathetic whimpers and watch as he crawls back until his back hits the counter. You sigh and make a choice. One that you truly regret and despise making. You slowly make your way in front of him and take his hand that he was flexing menacingly. Your touch, for some reason, somehow causes his anger to fade and calms him. The moment he sees your pleading eyes and hears your voice begging him, "Alastor... Please stop. He isn't worth it... Can we just please go drink or something? Please?" His breathing hitches slightly as he takes your hand and presses it to his cheek, "Well... I suppose I could answer your request, my dear. I did bring you here to relieve you of all the stress and worry I had caused you after all." Your heart beat pounds wildly against your chest as he takes your hand and leads you to the bar, but not before he looks back at the cowering tiger and snaps his fingers, causing him and his associates to be dragged down a portal by a black mass of shadows and tentacles. His screams are muffled. You are the only one not to notice the disappearance of the demon and the terrified stares of others that watched on. He sits you on one of the stools and lets you speak to the bartender while he turns his head and threateningly look at all the other demons that had watched the horrifying scene that took place. They all turn their heads and go back to whatever it was they were doing.

He hums happily to himself as he turns back around and sits himself next to you. He watches you as he rests his cheek on his hand, smiling ever so cheerfully. You are currently looking through the various drinks and refreshments listed on the menu trying to decide if you should go for a cocktail or a stronger drink. Much to your annoyance Alastor speaks up just as you are about to order something yourself. "Hello there, my good man!"

The bartender, that looks to be a shark eel hybrid, looks to the man in red and nods in acknowledgement, "Alastor."

"Bring us the finest bottle of Courvoisier!" He shouts enthusiastically as the the demon across the counter silently bows, "Of course." He watches as the bartender turns his back, scanning the shelves for the beverage that the radio demon requested. You sigh half-indignantly and Alastor turns his attention back to you, "Are you still distressed, dear?" You shake your head, "No, I just wanted to decide on a drink on my own, sir." A form of mirth flickers in his orbs as his simper broadens from ear to ear. You almost glower at him for it, knowing he is basking in your displeasure.

His laughter resounds throughout the club, "Not to worry, my darling. I'm sure you'll enjoy this if you enjoyed the liquor back at the hotel," he turns his body in your direction, crossing his leg over the other one while leaning against the counter, "Also, don't you think we are now past formalities, Persephone? After everything we've been through together, I believe it is only fair we go by a first name basis, don't you agree?"

You shake your head, still a bit irritated with him and what he did, "You're my boss, sir. If anything I believe formality is still necessary at certain times since I am yours and Charlie's secretary. It would be highly inappropriate for me to address you as such when tending to business affairs."

He sighs dramatically, "Yes, however," He stares into your crystal orbs. Though he is smiling his eyes look to be earnest, "This isn't a business trip, darling. I didn't bring you out here to talk about what mundane tasks needed to be done in your stead. Nor did I call you out for a meeting. I invited you out for a bit of fun. You certainly looked like you could use some." Before either of you continue the conversation the bartender turns his heels and places the bottle of alcohol on the counter along with two glasses and pours into them. Alastor thanks the gentleman fervently then goes to take a sip of the beverage. He puts the glass down and exhales delightfully, "Now that is some fine brandy right there if I do say so myself. Well, dear? Aren't you going to give a little taste test?"

You eye the glass, hesitating to even touch it. Your eyes trail to Alastor who is giving you a smile that is most unusual to you. Sighing you take the drink into your hand and take one small sip. The beverage tasted like nothing you ever had before. It had a sweet taste, much more refined and distinctive than the cheap booze you had tried at the hotel. You nearly forgot that it was alcohol and almost started chugging on the damn thing before Alastor had taken the glass out of your hands. You, almost slightly tipsy from drinking it so quickly, aggravatingly shout at Alastor, "Hey! What gives? I wasn't even finished with it yet!" He chuckles a bit, but his tone sounds much more dangerous and alarming, "You should slow down and ease up on it, my dear. Can't have you getting a nasty hangover in the morning. Plus too much alcohol is bad for you. You might end up like our dear friend Husk."

In a bitter tone you address him, laying your head against the counter and scoffing, "Why do you care? You're just saying that because there's so much work to be done at the hotel and I'm the secretary for you and the princess." You reach for the glass and manage to pry it away from his claws then motion to the bartender who pours another eight ounces into the glass. Alastor watches disapprovingly as you down it so quickly that you end up coughing a bit. It was so hot and stuffy. _When did it get so hot and humid in here?_ "You don't actually care. You're just helping the hotel to keep yourself entertained. And you're not actually anyone's friend. You just pretend to be so that you can reap the benefits of making deals and torturing other demons. You don't have any feelings for anyone except for yourself. Plus, we're in Hell. It can't get any worse than this." Everything started to feel slightly dizzy and blurry as you asked the hybrid demon for one more drink of the sweet nectar. It certainly did wonders to help ease the constant grief and annoyance the radio demon gives you.

Meanwhile, Alastor is processing your words and watching you in slight wrath. Seeing and hearing you acting like this provokes him. His blood is boiling. He doesn't understand it though. He knows you're right. At least he believes you are. He honestly shouldn't truly care. Throughout his mortal life and afterlife he only ever found other people and demons as stepping stones and sources of entertainment. He never truly cares for anyone other than maybe Mimzy and Rosie. But that was it.

A pained feeling courses through his heart as he speaks callously to you, "You are absolutely right, my dear. I am the radio demon after all. I have killed so many people when I was alive and countless demons during my time in Hell. Why, I dare say I even _enjoyed_ watching all those poor miserable fools suffer by my hands as I teared them limb from limb," His face morphs into something frightening, but you're too drunk to even process it, "And you are not an exception to me, _darling_." Something felt off from those elicited words, but he denied it, only letting his malice overcome his dark heart.

You expected him to say such a thing, so it came as no surprise to you to hear those words drip rather menacingly from his mouth. However, you still felt sick down to your very bones. _He killed and tortured others..._ You try to stop yourself from imagining what grotesque horrors this monster had performed on innocent people when he was alive. It shook you to your core. As if taking pleasure from your own dismay, he laughs and takes a swig of the glass before him. You grow increasingly uncomfortable around him, the few moments of tenderness he had shown before completely forgotten as you are reminded of just who you are really in the company of. You get off the stool, nearly tripping over your own two feet from your drunken stupor. You wanted to leave. _You needed to leave_. To get away from this demon that is creating your own personal hell. Before this, whatever it was would continue and get worse.

The room and the surrounding atmosphere spins dizzily around you as you struggle to reach the exit. You nearly fall forward before the feeling of a clawed hand viciously pulls your wrist and you end up being turned around to face the monstrous demon that feigned kindness to you. "You should not have drunken so much, you know. And you certainly should not try and leave by yourself in such a state while the scum of the earth lurks about the streets." He pulls you closer to him and drags you off to dance.

He throws you out of his arms then pulls you back in, "Oh my darling did you think I'd let you leave~?" His voice carrying out throughout the club as the band that was playing in the background now is replaced by Alastor's shadow creatures that start to play along with him.

"After everything you said and did to me~? Did you really think I'd let you go~?"

He spins you around. Once. Twice. Three times then picks you up and throws you in the air only for him to catch you and place you back on the ground. You try and run, but again you are pulled into Alastor's embrace, "Oh, no sweetheart, you know better than to go alone!" He continues to throw you this way and that as he sings maliciously to you, "What makes you think you have a say~ what makes you think to have a care~"

He caresses your face as his gets closer. Your noses are barely touching as you stare at him in horror. His breath fans across your face, "When all those burning fools out there who dare to challenge me~"

He dips you, "preys on something so naive and sweet~ Why, darling, it's just laughable, but you can't escape from me!" He laughs maniacally as he brings you back up to continue this maddening dance, "After all you need me~ and don't you think that you don't."

Your breathing becomes erratic as he twirls you around the room and pulls you by your waist multiple times to keep you from escaping. His claws dig into your skin. You can see a lingering hunger in his eyes that terrifies you immensely, "So, my sweet Persephone, don't you see~? You're better off in my company~"

You force yourself out of his grasp and look back at him bitterly. Not saying another word you bolt out the door and run as fast as your legs could carry you away from him. You look back as you continued to sprint away from the club only to find that he was no longer following you.

Still, that did not stop you from running.

Your legs eventually give out from underneath you and you trip. You fail to brace yourself from impact as your knees and elbows scrape against the pavement. You wince then take a look at the damage done. It was not as nearly as bad as all the injuries you had before. It still hurt, but your tolerance to pain had increased due to the sadistic monster that was constantly in your presence. Familiar shoes come into your view and your face pales. Without raising your head you knew who it was that stood in front of you. You could practically feel his scrutinizing gaze from above.

"Get away from me. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you. And I don't want to spend anymore time with you," You can feel the bile from your throat rising up from the nausea settling in your stomach as you struggle to speak, "You are a monster. I hate you." You feel him lean down and reach towards you, as if trying to comfort you, but you knew better. Throwing one of your arms out, you instinctively toss his own away from you, "I HATE YOU! I hate how fucking sadistic you are, I hate that you're a pompous asshole that only cares for himself, and I hate that you fucking take pleasure in my own misery!" Finally you broke, looking up at him with tears flowing like a waterfall down your cheeks. He is speechless as he watches your little outburst, feeling conflicted, "But you wanna know what I hate the most?! I hate how you fucking use me as a source of entertainment for yourself and don't even consider my own feelings! You don't even realize how conflicted I feel when you act so kind to me only to be so callous and cruel the next time you interact with me!"

"Can't you see that I don't want your attention? That I don't want you harassing me?" Your voice gets louder and raises an octave as your form starts to illuminate from your emotional spew and teeth grow sharper in size, "Of fucking course not! You fucking do whatever the hell you want because your find it so fucking hilarious to hurt and annoy the ever loving shit out of me! Honestly, if I could I would find the nearest archangel to put me out of my misery than to deal with this any longer!"

He internally grimaces, finding your words to be most unpleasant. "Darling, please-"

"No, no. I'm done. I'm just done," Shakily, you stand up, only to fall back onto your knees. A choked sob escapes your lips. Then your crying turns to loud sobs and whines. You feel pathetic. Broken. You never wanted this. You never asked to be put in hell nor did you ever asked to be put under the attention of a madman that turned demon. It was unfair. It just wasn't right.

Once your crying and sobbing had ceased, the nausea you felt increased tenfold and you start gagging. Alastor notices this and takes a step back from you as you vomit over the pavement. He looks away, masking his nose from the stench of the bile you excreted.

At this point you just sat there, lifeless and unmoving. With the contents of the alcohol now out of your system you stand up and start walking. You didn't care where you went. As long as it was away from him, you'd be okay. The feeling of weightlessness overcomes you as you feel a pair of hands pick you up. You push, you scream, and you kick at the demon, but to no avail. He just couldn't take a hint, could he?

"Stop struggling. You're only going to make things worse, dear." He nearly growls at you and it causes you to flinch. You so badly wanted him to just take you to the hotel so that you could get his hands off of you. There's nothing more you desired than to go to your room and cry your heart out where no one else could see until you let sleep claim you. And that is exactly what you did when you made it back to the hotel.

Alastor opens the door and the both of you are greeted by the other residents of the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie are both surprised to see you in the arms of the radio demon that you so clearly despised, Mimzy looks to be in a state of slight shock and envy, and Angel Dust... Well he certainly looks less than pleased with the smiley motherfucker. As for Nifty, she looks... Happy? And slightly excited to see the two of you return.

Husk is the first to speak up, "The fuck have you two been? What you asked that girl out on a date or some shit? Why the fuck you hanging around that wimpy chick so much, huh?" Your face flares up and in reaction you push yourself out of the red demon's grasp. Alastor lets you go, dropping you to the floor in surprise. You growl at him and stand up. Tension starts to fill the air between the two of you, but before you could tear into the deer demon's neck Charlie intervenes, "Well," she steps between the two of you and nervously speaks up, "I am relieved to see that the two of you are getting along better. And that you made it back safe from... Wait, where did the two of you go anyways?"

You ignore all the attention and chatter taking place in the lobby as you march up the stairs. As soon as you are out of sight you bolt into your room and angrily fall onto your bed.

Meanwhile his crimson orbs watch your retreating form as he answers the princess in a cheery tone, "Ah, well, Charlie I decided to invite our dear secretary to an evening out to hopefully relieve her of all the trauma and distress she's been through. So I took her to a nice little club that my dear friend, Mimzy manages. Quite the proper place to bring such a fine dame if I do say so myself." He chuckles, running his hand through his hair then adjusting his bowtie.

Her blood is boiling as Mimzy's own jealousy starts to overcome all of her previous feelings she's had before. She marches straight up to the radio demon, having enough of his display of affections and treatment of you. Unadulterated rage from her hot pink pupils pierces into his eyes as she stares up at him, "How dare you!"

The radio demon is taken aback at the sudden outburst from his closest, dearest friend and tilts his head, slightly puzzled, "Mimzy, dear, whatever is the matter? Why are you so distressed?"

She struggles to answer his question as all eyes are now on her. She grunts and huffs angrily, "Why? Why?! Why else would I be distressed, Al?! You brought that bearcat to my club! You practically took her out on a date that she probably didn't even want to go on! And to my business no less!"

"Mimzy, dear, I thought that you of all demons would have not minded if I took her out and showed her to your lovely little establishment," he starts to feel slightly aggressive towards her sudden tantrum as he struggles to keep his true demon form in check, "And it was not a date. It was only a little distraction I thought of for her to bring her stress down to a minimum."

His answer leaves her fuming as she blurts out, "But she doesn't love you, Al! Not the way I-" realizing what she had just done, she covers her mouth. Her eyes trail to his. Fear and shock is apparent in her eyes as Alastor's own widen in surprise, as if realizing what she was about to say. He smiles at her, but deep within his eyes she can see a bit of guilt and regret form within them. At that moment she had gotten her answer. She was rejected... And she knew it. "I am sorry, Mimzy," he takes her hands into his as his smile turns gentle. Something that surprises the other demons watching the display. "But I don't feel that way towards you. You are a dear friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides... I can't love anyone! It's just not emotionally nor physically possible for me, darling!" He laughs. He fucking laughs in her face after she had been rejected by him.

She bites her lip, the anger and frustration she feels causes tears to spill down her face. Alastor clears his throat as he reaches towards the plump bonde's face to wipe away the tears, "Don't cry, little songbird. It doesn't suit your pretty face." As if to add even more salt on the wound he has the nerve to compliment her in such an endearing tone. She harshly brushes off his hand away from her cheek and stares at him, brows furrowed and eyes filled with hints of betrayal and slight resentment.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Her heart is filled with bitterness as she storms out of the hotel, but not before sparing a second glance at Charlie and the other demons, "Sorry, sugar, but I don't think I'll be coming back until the grand opening." And just like that she slams the door shut, marching off back to her club and trying to forget about Alastor.

Everyone's nerves stood on end except for Husk's who had been distracting himself with cheap booze. Truthfully, he felt pity for Mimzy. He might've even been a bit peeved at Alastor for rejecting her in such a harsh way. But what was she expecting? What could any demon expect from the radio demon when put in a situation like that? He was a being of power filled with pride for himself and narcissism. The man could never love anyone more than himself and he probably couldn't even if he tried. He had no experience nor knowledge of emotions to deal with something so trivial as love. In the end power and chaos was the only thing that enraptured him.

Husk watches with hostility as the demon climb up the stairs. Grumbling to himself, he thinks of whether or not it'd be a good idea to comfort the flapper girl later. Maybe have a few drinks with her at the grand opening. He shakes his head. _The hell am I thinking? Like she'd even wanna have a drink with a guy like me..._ He drowns himself in his own drunken thoughts, blocking out his surroundings with booze.

Alastor still stares at the spot where Mimzy was standing not long before. He felt... Very unhappy and unpleasant. Somewhat, though very slightly guilty. He thinks that being around you has made him gone a bit soft. He never had felt guilt until after meeting you. And even then it was only the most miniscule amount of such an emotion. He'd have to correct it somehow, but he could not give up your company for it. But for now he needs to focus on the grand opening and prepare to welcome the guests within the coming week. So he heads to his office, inviting both Charlie and her girlfriend to discuss matters regarding the plans you had put together and written down. With a hum and a skip in his step he makes his way up the stairs, the two owners of the hotel following after him with caution.

Meanwhile a certain pink arachnid takes this opportunity to ditch Cherri and her new friend to check in on you while the asshat strawberry fucker is preoccupied. He makes his way to your door and knocks.

Hopefully, nothing serious happened between the two of you when you were alone. But even if anything did, there was nothing he could do.

At least nothing physically anyways. But the least he could do was try and ease your emotional troubles. And that is exactly what he sought to do without the radio demon knowing.

Little did anyone know a shadow had creeped its way to your room, hiding in the darkest recesses of your sanctuary.


	19. Unexpected Occurences

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The sound reverberates throughout the confines of your room as your sobbing quiets to hushed whimpers. For a brief moment you muster up some courage and compose yourself. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you stand up off of your bed and resolutely go to open the door. At first you thought it had to have been the the self-centered egomaniac that keeps disturbing your peace, but you are slightly surprised to see that it is in fact Angel Dust who is standing at the foot of your door. Part of you is relieved to see him instead of the demon causing you distress, but another part wished it was the radio demon so that you could give him a piece of your mind. Though, you doubt doing so would stop him from constantly bothering you.

He is the first to speak up, albeit a bit nervously at first, but he tries to sound reassuring, "Hey there, Persephone... Uh, you... You good?"

You force a smile as you try to answer him in the most reassuring way you could, but your shaky breath and glossy eyes betray you. You nearly collapse into his chest as you break down. In a hushed voice you cry out, "Please... I just... I wish he'd just stop..." You look up at him. He looks away, feeling defeated just by looking into those teary eyes. You continue to speak, "C-can you... Can you stay with me... Please?"

"Toots, I don't think-" Angel Dust is about to refuse your request, but when he hears your voice, "Please. I don't want to be alone right now. Especially if he decides to come into my room again." Looking at your broken expression and seeing you so hurt, he sighs.

"Fine, but only for one night, Percy." He walks in, gently shutting the door behind him and locking it. Even though he knew that a simple lock probably wouldn't stop Alastor from barging into your room, he still took the precaution to do so.

Somehow his presence comforted you. So much so that you had ceased your wailing.

You walk over to your bed, a sigh escapes from your mouth, "Thank you for this, Angel."

"No prob, Persephone. Just, uh... Don't go telling the others about this, 'kay? I have-"

"You have a reputation to uphold. I know," you chuckle as you hold up a hand in the air and place the other one on your chest, "I, Persephone, hereby promise to my slutty spider friend that I will never tell anyone about our one-night stand together." You grin from ear to ear as you tease Angel. All your worries, fears, and troubles seem to have been washed away. Angel Dust relaxes a bit more and proceeds to sit on the edge of your bed.

He smirks, giving you a playful glare, "Heh, you want it that badly, huh, Sugar baby~?"

You wheeze as you lightly hit his arm, "Don't ever call me that again. Hearing it come from you makes me cringe. Actually hearing it come from anyone down here would make me cringe."

A moment of the two of you laughing and joking around passes by. Then once the two of you calm down from your high his expression turns dour. Its very uncharacteristically of him, but this wasn't the first time you've seen him so serious before. His tone becomes softer, yet still holds a bit of firmness to it, "So... You and Alastor. What the fuck's been going on? Has he been forcing you to go out with him? Because it seems like he's been being forceful with you since day one."

You flinch. Never did you expect Angel Dust, the number one porn star of hell to be so perceptive. Your eyes trail away from him to your balcony window, "Yeah. Yes he has been," pulling your knees towards you, you curl into yourself, "I just don't understand. Why me? I've never done anything for him to warrant his constant harassment towards me. Plus it seems as though he bothers me more than anyone else that resides here." You groan, throwing your head back then letting yourself fall back onto the bed.

Of course he knew why, but didn't want to voice his opinion in fear that he'd only make you go into a panic attack. And he certainly did not want to clean up that mess or see you cry again. Just then a thought occurs to him, "Maybe it's cause you aren't like all the other demons here, toots."

You look up at the ceiling with furrowed brows, "What do you mean?"

"For one, you're nice. Two you're sincere. Another thing, ya aren't afraid to show your emotions. That includes your own weaknesses. But ya also aren't afraid of him. Maybe that's why he likes to bother ya so much."

Hugging a pillow, you sit back up and try to deflect his statement, "I can't be the only demon that's like that here. There has to be others."

His tone shifts to a somewhat harsh one, "Yeah, well good luck trying to find another demon like that. I've met a lot of demons down here, toots-"

You deadpan, remembering the kind of attention your arachnid friend garners, "I'm sure you have."

He huffs and glares at you before continuing, "but none of them, not a single one is like you. All other demons want sex, drugs, money, power... Doesn't matter to them how they get it as long as they get it in the end. But you don't want any of that do ya?"

You shake your head, hugging the pillow tighter as you look down at the plush, red sheets, "What I want is for the radio demon to leave me alone. But more than that, what I truly want is-" You stop yourself. Could you bring yourself to trust Angel Dust enough to tell him the truth? The whole truth, not just that you barely remembered anything before you died, but also your real name. _No you couldn't. You couldn't bring yourself to do it._ It's not that you didn't trust him, but... It felt as though there was some outside force that prevented you from doing so. And you also did not feel ready for whatever consequences that might occur should you tell him the truth.

"Persephone? Hello? Toots? You there?" Your head snaps back up to meet his eyes as you reply back to him.

He eyes you in slight confusion before shrugging off your sudden lapse, "For a second I thought you had a stroke or seizure. Good to see your still with me, doll," He gets off the bed and stands, towering over you as he places his two sets of hands on his hips, "Now what were you going to say?"

Lying through your teeth, something that you have become accustomed to doing during your afterlife, you speak to him, "Its nothing. Also, its getting late." You point to the clock on your nightstand, "We should get some sleep." Realization hits you. He would either have to sleep on the loveseat in the corner of your room or on your bed. You really weren't comfortable sleeping with him despite the two of you sharing a slight mutual trust.

You notice he realizes this as well and awkwardly coughs while scratching the back of his head, "Ya know I wouldn't touch ya right? At least not if you begged me to~"

Your eyes widen as your face flares up in a deep crimson color, "Angel!" Out of instinct you throw your pillow at him and it immediately slaps him in the face.

His expression turns into a rather mischevious one as he takes the pillow that fell to the floor and he holds it up. You realize what he is about to do and you grab another pillow, holding it up defensively, "You wouldn't dare!"

A brazen smirk graces his lips he boldly replies, "Oh, I dare, toots~" his cackles reverberate throughout your bedroom as he flings the pillow at you. Feeling rather frisky, you start throwing both the pillows at him. Before you know it your room becomes a war zone as the two of you continuously throw the plush cushions at each other. It was nice. _This was nice._

For the night you did not have to worry about Alastor constantly watching you. It feels as though, at this moment, you could actually forget all the stress, anxiety, and fear you had gone through just being in the radio demon's presence. However, even you know that all good things come to an end. And this little break from the pressure in your afterlife is no exception, but for now you would not worry about him or anything else. For now you just enjoy the moment until exhaustion and sleep claims the both of you.

Light pierces through your window, enveloping your form in a sense of warmth. You stir in your slumber as your eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing you notice is white fluff tickling your face. Your body jolts up in surprise. Memories of last night flooded through your consciousness. Angel Dust had apparently been cuddling you while the both of you slept. With a lighthearted chuckle you replay last night's events with the arachnid. It certainly was a welcome change of pace to all the chaos and terror you have been experiencing during your stay here.

Without warning he groans. His eyes slowly open halfway as he props his head up with one of his arms on the pillow, "Morning, beautiful~ Did ya enjoy yourself last night~? I know I did~"

Rolling your eyes you respond, "Morning Angel. And yes I did, but not in the way you are implying. Pervert."

He throws his head back as he speaks, "Ahahaha, you know it baby cakes~ Now what do you say I leave your room to head downstairs. That is unless you want me to see you get undressed~ I don't mind-"

Suddenly you grab him by the arm and take a few brisk strides to your door. After you open it you throw him out of your room, but not before shouting, "No thank you. I am more than capable of dressing myself. Have a nice day, Angel!" Locking your door, a sigh escapes you. A smile dances across your features as you proceed to get dressed in semi formal attire. After getting ready for your work day, with a slight bounce to your step, you open your door and proceed down the stairs into the lobby.

As per usual, Angel is hanging out over by the bar flirting with Husk and Charlie and Vaggie are nowhere in sight. What leaves you perplexed is the absence of a particular deer demon, but you shrug it off. _Good riddance._ You start humming a chirpy tune, making your way to the supply closet to grab your trusty feather duster when you notice Nifty standing right in front of the opened door. She mumbles to herself, "No, no, no. This won't do at all..."

Instinctively you reach out to her, tapping her shoulder lightly. She squeaks a little as she turns around. Finding her reaction adorable you chuckle. She, however is not amused in the slightest. Puffing her cheeks she scolds you for your actions, "It's rude to sneak up on someone like that, Persephone! I almost could have hurt you!"

_Yeah, right. I bet your so adorable and harmless you couldn't even land a punch._ You don't tell her that though. Instead you softly apologize, "Sorry, sorry," then furrow your brows, remembering how distressed she looked before all this, "So, uh... Everything okay? You seem like you're just a tad bit stressed. I mean you have been working yourself non stop, maybe you should-"

She points a finger to you as she chastises you, "Let me stop you right there, lady! I told you before, I live for cleaning! Breaks are nonexistent to me. I can handle cleaning the whole hotel if I need to! So that isn't the issue here," then her finger moves to the supply closet, "We're running low on cleaning supplies!" You take a look inside and sure enough there is hardly any towels, bleach, and other liquid cleaners inside. You suppose it could have been due to getting the hotel properly cleaned and ready for the grand opening. It was a rather large building after all and getting all the cleaning done in such short notice definitely would have ran through all of it rather quickly.

You make a decision. One that would hopefully get you out of the hotel for the day and out of sight from the radio demon should he show his face to you again. Voicing your thoughts to Nifty, you place your hands on your hips resolutely, "Well, why don't we take a little shop trip? Me and you. We can go get some supplies from the store."

Nifty's eye brightens as she beams at you, "A shopping trip for cleaning supplies?! Yes, yes, yes!" She excitedly bounces on her feet. Her giddy, child-like actions begin to influence you a bit. Chuckling, the two of you start walking out the door, but not before grabbing your purse off of the coat rack beside the door.

It's hard to keep up with Nifty as she skips happily along the side of the street. She seems completely unaware and unfazed by the other demons that eye the both of you. _Probably trying to decide if you are prey or predator. More than likely the latter than the former._

You catch up to her, trying to shake off the feeling of unease settling at the pit of your stomach. A conversation with her now might make you feel more at ease, "Hey, Nifty... So... How did you end up in Hell?" It was the first thing that came to mind that you blurted out so casually without thinking of the consequences. Suddenly her skipping stops. Her happy demeanor fades as she looks back at you. There is no trace of a smile. The sparkle that was once in her eyes is now replaced with a certain dullness. Realizing your mistake you frantically wave your hands as you ramble, "N-no need to tell m-me i-if you d-don't feel comfortable sh-sharing. I just th-thought I'd try a-and start a c-conversation is all... Hehehe..." Shyly, you look off to the side, noticing a trio of demons in an alleyway that were watching you as you passed by. It felt as if their eyes were glued onto you. A sense of malice emanates from their stares and you couldn't help but start to pick up the pace a bit faster. She looks at you in relief but then the feeling is replaced by confusion by your sudden change in expression.

You grab Nifty by the hand to which she squeaks in surprise. "What's going on? You look really nervous, Persephone."

Nervously you laugh, "It's nothing Nifty, really. Just can't wait to get that cleaning supplies is all! Haha." You look back, noticing that the group that was in the alleyway is now following the two of you. They certainly did not look friendly.

Nifty, despite not looking like much, is very perceptive and picks up on your body language rather quickly. Something is off, as it is clearly shown by your terrified expression and shifting eyes. She looks back to see three menacing demons that appear to be gaining in on the both of you. At that moment she realizes the posing danger you may face.

As they get closer you immediately start to recognize the pairs of eyes on the trio. Though there appearance had changed quite ghastly, you feel a sense of terror creep up on your spine. _Those were the men that had raped and tortured you when you were still living._ Your breathing becomes manic as you are nearly sent into hysterics. Nifty's concern for you grows as your grip tightens on her hands.

"Hey, you bitch! You're the one that fucking killed us!"

_Killed? I didn't- I'd never... Did I? Was I in the wrong?_

"He's right, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere! It's the fucking whore that we'd kidnapped."

"If you think you can just fucking run away from us, you are dead wrong little fox!"

A mixture of emotions well up within you. Anger, fear, frustration. Every negative emotion you have ever he'd to deal with fills your entire being.

"Persephone..." She knows that she couldn't possibly help you to fight off these demons. She really didn't have any powers like the most of them here. But she could sense your emotions peaking at an all time high. You were close to morphing into your true demonic form.

Every second you start to lose your grip on the world around you. Your heart pounds harder and louder with each step you take to try to get away from them. You start hyperventilating. You don't notice your skin starting to become enveloped in a golden hue.

Nifty eyes you warily and realizes immediately what is going to happen. She pries away from your grasp as you appear to be unaware of her doing so. Fleeing the scene, she manages to get away from the three sinister beings. She goes to the only place she knows that she can find someone to help save you from peril.

Everything feels hot. _Too hot._ Yet your skin isn't burning and there is no pain. You bare your sharp teeth with a scowl. The pupils in your eyes dilated. At this moment you are standing still; your emotions overcoming your desire to take flight and run from these dastardly entities. It appears as though you are going to fight them.

The three of them grin at you, as if they have the upper hand in this situation. And they do. One of them grabs a pistol from their holster while the other takes out a machete. Their apparent leader, the one that you recall violating you, _touching and branding you_ starts to cackle like a maniac, "How cute! You think a little fire is going to hurt us?! Ha!" His countenance turns into something malevolent. His claws stretch out as his grey scales become sharp and pointed. His teeth grow sharper, almost resembling canines. As if his appearance couldn't be any more terrifying he also starts to sprout wings that look much like a dragon's.

" _You are deadmeat, little fox."_

All three of them charge at you rapidly to the point where you cannot see their movements. Yet somehow you could predict their next movements. It's as if all your senses are heightened. You can practically smell the rage, blood and sweat in the air and taste the bitter tension clashing through it like a knife.

You could even smell your own hatred and bloodlust. It is scary. You are scaring yourself, yet still you would not show an ounce of fear to these _monsters_. To do so would be to lose.

And you certainly were not going to let that happen.

But you couldn't keep dodging their attacks for much longer. Your emotions are becoming too unstable to focus on their movements and you start becoming reckless. Too reckless.

It isn't until you feel the machete nearly grazing across your neck that you immediately begin to panic and lose a grip on your powers. Once the dragon like demon notices you in such a vulnerable state he takes this opportunity to land a blow to your skull.

You feel the stabbing pain before your head starts to throb. He claws at you again, again and again. The pain becomes too unbearable as you lose your hold on your own consciousness. Black dots start to cloud your vision, but not before you see a pair of odd red glowing eyes. The sound of static is the last thing you hear before you pass out.

The familiar entity, now revealing his true, terrifying form cranes his neck in such a inhuman manner. A sickening snap sound is heard as the horrifying abomination does so.

Shadows dance and writhe around the monter's being, letting out shrill howls and moans that pierce the the other demons' ears. They are brought to their knees by the sheer frequency and volume. Blood begins to drip down from their ears.

The cries and screams emanating from the three lesser entities sound like music to the sadist's ears.

His voice comes out distorted as the radio static grows increasingly louder with harsh undertones, "My, my. What do we have here? Looks like some uncivilized demons are preying on my precious employee... How rude. Surely you know it is improper to mess with another's belongings, yes?" The monstrosity couldn't even fathom why he refers to the now unconscious girl lying on the pavement as his. But at this moment his emotions are at an all time high. So much so that he didn't pay attention to his own words filtering through his mouth.

Their faces pale as soon as they look back and see who the source of the voice belonged to.

The leader of the pack morphs back into his normal self and watches the demon with horror, inching back with each step the being before him takes.

"I believe you gentlemen need to learn how to properly treat a lady. Allow me to reacquaint you."

He could feel his own bloodlust and pleasure building up as he watches the miserable wastes of flesh beg, plead to continue on with their vile existence. It truly is such a satisfying thing to hear a wonderful cacophonous symphony echoing in the streets of the filth ridden city.

To have these demons' lives merely at the palm of his hands... Why its entertainment at its finest!

He guffaws as he flexes his hands. The movement causing black masses of tentacles to appear and restrain his prey. Oh he has so many plans for this trio of lowlifes. _Slowly, now. No need to end them quite yet... Why spoil the fun when it's just beginning._

It has been some time since he broadcasted such delightful carnage and it would be rather delightful to share the inevitable torment these burning fools rightfully deserve. With a snap of his fingers his microphone materializes in the palm of his hand.

He taps the object against the pavement as the broadcast of the bloodbath begins.

"Good evening fellow sinners and residents of Hell! It is I, the Radio Demon here, broadcasting live in the trash filled streets of the Pentagram! And boy do I have quite the show for you, ladies and gentlemen! Quite the show indeed!" He turns his attention to the three demons as he points the microphone to them.

"And here are my lovely victims for the night!" He watches as they squirm within the confines of their bindings. They scream, kick, and struggle as the large, thick appendages writhe and crawl against their skin. Its grip on them tightens with each movement they make.

"Come, now gentlemen, why don't you introduce yourselves, yes?"

Their leader spits in his face. A scowl is prominent on his features as he shouts at the monster towering over them, "Fuck you, Bambi!"

The radio demon wipes the saliva off of his face. "How rude! And here I was only trying to introduce you to my fellow listeners." His smile turns sinister. A malicious glint is prevalent in his glare.

"Though, I suppose scum like you even need a name, do you? You are the lowest of the low after all. Completely worthless, if I do say so myself." He grips the man's face, nearly threatening to draw blood with his sharp claws. Then lets go, cackling madly.

"Which is why you deserve a punishment befitting of a vermin." He flexes his hands. The threatening appendages twist. His victim's arms become mangled. Their joints become twisted in such obscene angles as their skin is nearly pulled off by the friction until they are pulled back and ripped off. Their bones poke out as blood gushes. The red liquid paints the walls and streets like graffiti.

"Ah, what a truly fine piece of art I've created, wouldn't you agree, everyone? Of course the thrill isn't over just yet. There is so much more to come! Question is, how much longer can these despicable beings last?" His dark chuckle terrifies them immensely as they begin to scream even louder.

"Lets find out, ladies and gents!"

Their legs are nearly pulled out of the sockets of their joints and dislocated only to be battered and crushed repeatedly. The abuse to the limbs causes the skin to darken and bruise in sick black colors.

Cries of agony ring out in the streets of Hell.

"What an outstanding performance! Truly music to my ears. I do hope that those of you who are tuning in are enjoying this just as much as I am!" He starts to notice the three demons nearly passing out from the agonizing torture.

"Hmm, this certainly won't do at all, folks! It looks as though the contestants in our little game seem to be having trouble staying awake. Let's see if we can't make any... _adjustments_."

With a snap of his fingers he summons shadows which creep up to them. They screech and wail as their claws dig and tear into the flesh of the assailants. Then the tentacles become sharper as thorns grow from them and pierce their skin. The burning sensation of skin slowly tearing combined with the horrifying monstrous shrieks jolts them. They become conscious once more if only to suffer the torture a little longer.

The deer demon's smile stretches across his face, taking over at least half of it. He clasps his hands together in amusement.

"Absolutely splendid! It looks as though they have woken up everyone! Yes, indeedy. Now we can continue on with the show!"

The eyes of his victim's widen in terror as they watch what occurs next with dread. The appendages that tore and tangled their limbs now crawl all over their bodies, stopping at their mouths and nasal cavities.

"This is going to be very amusing. Well moreso for me and our listeners. Not so much for you riff-raffs."

Their screams become muffled as the tentacles reach into their orifices. They poke and prod at their insides, tugging at their intestines, pulling at their lungs, and nearly puncturing their hearts.

He starts to breath heavily, taking pleasure in the horror emanate on their faces. He sees his own reflection within their eyes and knows he now holds their attention in a sick, twisted way. It amuses him greatly to watch the scum of the earth struggle for their pitiful lives only to fail to escape his wraith.

"Well, folks, I believe the show will be coming to a close real soon here. I do hope that you enjoyed tuning in to this spectacular broadcast! And now for the grand finale!"

The trio of demons screams are put to an abrupt halt and are replaced with gurgles as they are torn apart from the inside out.

His fingers pull back and as their lungs are crushed and grabbed all the while the slithering tentacles writhing inside their bodies tear through their chests.

Their intestines are pulled out from the base of their stomachs and dragged out of their bloody mouths. All of their organs become mutilated, pulled, and crushed from their bodies.

A sickening _plop_ echos the alleyway. The source of the noise coming from the organs being thrown and hitting the surrounding walls and asphalt. With a final tug of his hand and clenched fist the demons are skinned alive and torn to shreds. The bones in their bodies are snapped, clawed and torn away from the muscles.

The onslaught continues until there is no trace except for their blood and organs that now coat both his surroundings and his own being.

Ligaments, cartilage and whatever remnants of the foul demons that dared to lay a hand on you are grinded into dust which mixes with the blood pooling on the surface where they were once being held against their will.

"That's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed this bloody brilliant performance of carnage and bloodlust. And remember... Stay tuned~" He chuckles deeply.

As he finishes his broadcast he morphs back to his usual appearance. The shadows now slowly dissipate as he banishes his cane from his side. An idea pops into his head. There are plenty of organs and remaining flesh piles on the ground that may be put to use later. Perhaps those demons were not entirely useless after all...

He licks off the soaked gloves, sampling the blood of his unfortunate guests. It still could never compare to the taste of deer nor to your sweet, divine blood, but it still tasted savory. He makes it a note to himself to put their pitiful parts to good use later down the line.

Snapping his fingers, the gore and guts laying in a bloody pool disappears as does the blood soaking his suit and skin.

He hums cheerfully, making his way to your side. He looks down shaking his head. His smile is still glued to his face, but strained slightly.

"Tsk, tsk. What a mess you have gotten yourself into, darling," His snickering echoes the dark, narrow space between the buildings.

The man in red bends over you slightly and caresses your face. He takes a strand of your hair, twisting it between his claws. The man's lips are brought down to the strands as he kisses it. He inhales your scent. Bliss and pleasure swells in his chest. The likes of which he only really ever experienced when brutally hunting down his prey and finally finish the chase after maiming them.

His voice is but a gentle whisper, caressing your ears though you don't hear him utter a single word due to your current state.

"You certainly have a knack for getting into trouble my dear. You really should be more careful. Then again, you certainly managed to provide an adequate amount of entertainment for all the trouble you cause. Perhaps later I'll even reward you for this... _wonderful_ display you allowed me to take part of."

Slowly, he picks you off from the ground and takes you in his arms. How ironic is it that the one demon that brings fear to the hearts of many and enjoys torturing others is the one to rescue such a pure soul from her near death experience? _Very ironic indeed._ He'll have to thank Nifty for informing him of the delightful situation he had taken apart of later. For now he would bring his little fox back to the safety of her den.


	20. Aftercare

You feel your head throbbing. A dull pain courses through your body as you sit up. It takes a few moments to register exactly what had happened and you are slightly surprised to find yourself back at the hotel. You take in your surroundings. The familiar plush feeling of the couch in the lobby feels comforting to you after everything that had just happened. Question is, how did you end up back here? Who saved you from those brutish degenerates?

You couldn't seem to recall everything after seeing those fiendish scumbags. It all happened in such a rush as the memory in your mind is a bit fuzzy. Flashes and blurs of colors and different feelings fill your head, but nothing else.

As you ponder your current situation a recognizable voice calls to you.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!"

Her big eyes brighten considerably as she rushes to your side. Charlie beams at you despite noticing the pained wince you give.

You try to sit up, only for an electrifying stab to halt you in your movements. The pain is unbearable. Just how hard did those bastards hit you?

Then another thought crosses your mind. _Did they...? They didn't. No they didn't, but what if they did? Their hands, I can feel them touching me... The burns... Their laughs... They're here. It won't go away. They fucking won't go away! Their dirty, vile hands won't stop touching me! I want them off! Stop fucking touching me!_

Panic settles low within you, threatening to spill out in the form of tears and hushed whispers. Your skin turns to a ghastly white.

It isn't until Charlie notices your spastic, heavy breathing that something isn't quite right. Her once cheerful demeanor now deflates. She is at a loss as to what to do in this current situation. Yes, she has seen you go through a panic attack before, but you had passed out before anyone could try to get you to calm down. Thus she had little experience with handling such emotional distress.

Unconsciously, you start to pull at your hair. Your body starts to tingle. Everything feels numb as your thoughts start to spiral out of control.

Then the burning starts again. You can practically _smell_ the scent of burning flesh and boiling blood. It waffs into your nostrils. You feel the smoke filling your lungs.

You just couldn't stop seeing them; The men who had ruined you and your lover. Their presence lingers inside your head. The night they raped and tortured you replays in the back of your mind like a broken record. Worst of all you could see their eyes trailing down your form.

You see them inch ever closer to your presence. Biting your nails, you try to suppress any screams from filtering through your mouth. _You would not give them the satisfaction._

_Their hands trailed down to your slit. Their disgusting grunts are on repeat as they continue with their perverse deeds._

There is a very nuance ringing in your ears that grows louder with intensity. Your vision blurs.

_It hurts. It hurts too much. The burning, the penetration._ You couldn't take it. _It's too much._ You want to scream. You want to tell them to stop even though you know they wouldn't give in to your pleas.

You watch in horror as their faces twist and distort. Their jaws become unhinged, eyeballs start to melt, and their necks snap at different angles. Blood weeps from their sockets down their faces.

The princess reaches out to you to get you to stop your self abuse, only to have it cruelly pushed away. The moment she sees your eyes she notices how dull and icy they are. You growl as you speak in a cold tone, "Do. Not. Fucking. Touch. Me."

She squeaks, pulling back in slight fear. Though, despite the terror she feels within she exhales a heavy breath and asserts herself accordingly. Softly, with a certain gentleness in her voice, she whispers to you.

"Persephone..."

Ever so cautiously she places her hands on yours. You flinch. You feel your heart rate increasing as your eyes dart around. Paranoia is visible within them. Your teeth grind and clatter against themselves. You try to pull away from the wretched assailants that are groping and grabbing at you.

Their grip, however, is firm and strong. _Too strong_. You couldn't escape no matter how much you try.

Those terrifying faces leave you paralyzed. The heart beating in your chest starts to palpitate rigorously. Your breathing speeds up at a very dangerous pace.

Then you see them.

_Their spinal cords are ripped out from their bodies as their heads are torn off. Their skin starts to melt as their bodies start to twist. The joints in their limbs are bent in such profane manners that you wrench out whatever contents were inside you previously._

"Persephone... Listen to me..." A voice. A soothing, calming voice calls out to you. Its slow and gentle.

"Count with me okay? Inhale four, hold seven, out eight."

Truth be told, Charlie did not know if this would really work, but she would try anything if only to get you to calm down. You need to calm down. Not just because she feels so heartbroken seeing you like this, but also because your current state of being isn't good for your own safety.

She starts to count slowly, "one... two... three... four." Reluctantly, you fall into the rythmic pattern, inhaling slowly as she counts. Then holding your breath.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven..."

She continues. _Exhale eight._

Soon you start to count with her inside your head. Your breathing slows down each time you follow her instruction. The burning sensation comes to a stop as does the horrible images that flash within your head.

You feel your heart slowing down. Finally, the panic attack comes to a stop as you just sit there with eyes closed and hands still in Charlie's own.

Once you open them you are relieved to see Charlie standing in front of you. But you are also very disappointed and ashamed of yourself for how you acted towards her. Yes, you were unaware of your surroundings at that moment she tried to comfort you, but you still feel really awful about the whole thing.

At least that conceited bastard wasn't there during your panic. Who knows how he would've acted. Though you have an inkling of how he would've felt seeing you in such a weak state.

_He'd probably would've enjoyed watching my little episode._

Charlie sighs in relief. Her idea had worked and now you seem to be relaxed. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask how you feel at the moment.

"Are you alright?"

She bites her lip, all of a sudden feeling nervous for some unknown reason. Perhaps she is just wary of you? Understandably so as the past month of your stay has not exactly been too kind to you.

A brief moment of silence passes. Inhale. Exhale.

"I'm fine. Better now actually... Thank you. And I'm sorry..." In a sheepish manner you twiddle your thumbs and look down at your lap.

You feel you didn't deserve to look into her eyes after your cruel treatment of her. Twice now you acted so cold and rude to her. Guilt weighs heavily on your conscious.

"Hey..." She places a hand on your shoulders, "Turn that frown upside down!"

As she speaks, she gestures to the corners of her mouth which turn upward. Her smile widens. You can't help but give a weak smile back, but it turns into a frown shortly after.

You apologize, "Sorry, I... I'm sorry for acting out and-" she puts a finger to your lips, shushing you.

"Nope, no. You're not allowed to be sorry. You had an episode. It couldn't be helped," She stands up from her crouching position, "Now, you stay here and rest for a bit. You need it."

Before she could turn to leave, you gently grab her wrist. You feel so childish acting like this. _Embarrassing... Pathetic. Meek._ The words repeat in your head. You are an adult yet here you are clinging on to Charlie's sleeve like a child would to their parents.

A certain hesitation lingers before the question finally spills from your lips, "Did you bring me here, Charlie? Or was it Nifty? If so I'd really like to-"

She shakes her head.

Your brows furrow in confusion, "Angel Dust?"

Her smile begins to shift uncomfortably as she shrugs. Tension builds up within the pit of your stomach. You know it yourself that those were the only possible individuals who could have saved you from your near death encounter. Other than one particular _individual_ you are not too fond of. Finally, with much distaste and sickness dwelling in your heart you utter the one name you dread the most.

" _Alastor?_ " You internally grimace at the thought of him being your savior.

She laughs nervously as she shifts her eyes away from yours.

"You're joking, right?" Hope dwindles within you as you pray to whatever merciful God or entity that exists that it wasn't him.

She sighs slightly in defeat. Her head droops down a bit as she strokes her thumb against her arm, "No. It was Alastor... I'm sorry, Persephone." She sees the mixture of dread, fury, and grief in your expression, "But hey... At least you're okay, right? I'm sure that he meant well... Maybe?"

Unsure of what to do at this moment she lets out a few timid giggles.

An eternal moment of silence passes by.

You feel the whole world around you crash and burn as you process the words that Charlie had responded with. Of all the demons that could have rescued you it had to be him. Your blood runs cold. Eyes widen in shock only to twitch in rage. He had no right, no obligation to help you in the situation you were in. Not unless he wants something in return. There has to be some sort of trick up his sleeve for him to have done so.

He isn't one to do something so selfless, after all. And he certainly did _not_ have the right to help you after his abusive treatment towards you.

This- this is what causes you to make the decision. You are going to give him a piece of your mind and damn the consequences. You did not care how badly your body ached or about the throbbing pain in your head.

You just want to get it through his thick skull that you did not need his help. And you certainly did not want his company.

Or did you? No, no. He is a monster. An abhorred abomination that you would not want to get attached to. It wouldn't be right. Even if you, God forbid, _catch feelings_ for him it would end poorly. And you doubt a being like _him_ could even love to begin with. He's too cruel. Too sadistic. Only ever taking and never giving back. There is no true tenderness in his words or actions.

And yet... Those moments you have had with him... No.

_It was all just a facade._

A mask that he wears to lure his prey only to do with what he wishes to them before throwing them away or keeping them as his own personal toys.

Besides, what of your lover, Persephone? If somehow she ended up here with you, which you hoped she certainly did not, how would she react? How would you cope?

You shake your head, _Now's not the time to think of such things. I'll deal with it later. Not now._

You get up, straining to do so, but proceeding to furiously march towards the steps.

Charlie tries to stop you, but you brush past her, ignoring the call of your name.

Before you even reach the steps the front door slams open.

Much to your surprise you see a pig waddling into the room excitedly. Your brows furrow in confusion as you notice the creature coming straight towards you.

_A pig... In hell?_ _How-_ _?_

While you still feel slightly confused you also couldn't help but giggle a bit. As soon as it stops before your feet you crouch down and take a closer look.

The darn thing is so adorable you couldn't help yourself but pet it. The negative emotions you felt earlier now have been washed away simply by witnessing this cute piglet nuzzle against your hand.

Its big, round eyes stare into yours as it lets out a pleased oink.

"Hey, there, little guy... Who might you be, huh? How'd you end up in a place like this?"

Just then a familiar voice yells excitably, "FAT NUGGETS! Wait for us, bud!"

You look up to see Angel now rushing over towards you and the pig. Both his companions, Crymini and Cherri Bomb, are following after at a normal pace. Their expressions are a bit hard to read, but you get the sense that they feel slightly annoyed yet happy for whatever reason.

You stand up as you watch Angel with a puzzled expression.

_Fat Nuggets?_

The moment he picks up the precious little thing and hugs it endearingly it suddenly occurs to you that he was referring to the creature. You chuckle a bit.

_Leave it to Angel to come up with such a silly and random name. Still... I suppose it is cute. Rather fitting really._

Once he is done ogling the pig he places him in between his arm and torso, holding him up with his hand on his up. He looks up. His eyes widen at first. Then his gaze softens quite a bit. However, he backs up considerably, about five feet from where you stand. This confuses you and you start to wonder if you had done something wrong for him to act this way.

But it is not you that he is wary of or pissed off at.

He still hasn't forgotten the strawberry pimp's threat. He knows that at any given moment the strawberry fucker could be watching and listening. The walls have ears, after all. Though... smiles never did say he couldn't at least talk to her. He only said to keep his distance.

With a playful smirk he stares into your eyes, "Good to see you up and about, toots~ Though you sure you should be walking around after what happened? You should really rest ya know... Unless you like getting roughed up a bit~"

Your face flushes as you huff, turning your head away from him, "As if. I was just about to give that shitlord RadioShack a piece of my mind!"

He cackles, but his laughter trails off. Never in your life have you heard Angel Dust speak in such a serious tone before, "Careful, babe. I get that you're pissed off at him, but you aren't the only one. You've already seen how he gets when he's peeved about shit. I'd hate for ya to dig an even deeper grave for yerself."

Your expression is solemn as you mutter, "Yeah... I know." You just need to learn to control your emotions. And that mouth of yours. But that's probably never going to happen. Though if it did, Alastor may end up letting you be. No matter what, though, you'd still slip up in the end.

An oink emits from the small creature in Angel's arms and suddenly your expression softens.

"Where did you find the little guy, anyways?" Your hand pats the pig's head, "How did a cutie like you end up here?"

You play with his cheeks and scratch his chin.

Angel Dust shrugs, "Just found him on the corner of the street looking for scraps. Some demons tried to roast him. To be fair, I saved his cute little fat ass."

It is then that his companions realize that you might not be so bad after all. Sure in their eyes you were still considered weak, but you did have a bit of spitfire in you. You literally had the guts to tell that creepy radio fuck face to fuck off. Plus, you're insults, while weak and childish, are pretty funny to them.

"Hey, we, uh... Haven't really introduced ourselves..." Surprisingly, Cherri Bomb steps up to you. She is the last demon you would have thought would actually greet you. She is, after all, the complete and total opposite of you. "I mean we met, but not officially? I guess, hehe..."

She pauses, looking away from you briefly before staring right back.

"I'm Cherri Bomb. Though you probably already figured that out by now." She chuckles a bit nervously. She seems so unsure of how to act around you. You just didn't look like you belonged in such a dangerous place.

When you reach out your hand for her to shake it she stares at you. Her eye is wide as she hesitates to shake it. Once she sees no ill intent in your eyes she takes it firmly.

"Persephone..." Your grip is not nearly as strong or firm as hers, and you appear to be a bit skittish.

You correct yourself, stuttering as you do so, "M-my name is Persephone." A brief pause fills the air before you continue, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Your smile, albeit a bit nervous, is sincere while you introduce yourself. They both catch on rather quick to your demeanor and immediately talk amongst themselves.

You whisper to Angel Dust, "Uh... What's going on? Are they gossiping about me or?"

He snickers, "Nah, toots... Well, yeah acually. You just surprise 'em is all. Remember, ya aren't like other demons down here. And those two, for as long as I can remember, have only experienced the worst parts of Hell. There are hardly any 'nice' demons out there to begin with."

"You're nice." You mumble more to yourself than to him, but he still catches on.

He feels his face flush and turns away, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah... Sure. Whatever ya say, doll face... Just don't go saying that around all of Hell, yeah?"

You nod. Your eyes are still glued to his fellow friends that are still talking to each other before they turn to face you once again.

The dalmatian demon is the next to introduce herself to you, "Crymini's the name, hun. And... Yeah... I guess it is nice to meet you..." Before you can utter another word she holds up a hand, "But, look, lady. You may be nice and all, but that doesn't automatically make us friends or anything. Maybe once you get more street cred I'll give you a pass, but I doubt you could even do that."

Part of you feels slightly hurt. You feel a dull ache in your heart. At the same time, however, you understand her reasonings for saying such things.

Angel is about to tell her to fuck off, but is stopped when he sees you smile knowingly in response.

"Of course. You guys hardly know me, I hardly know you and this is Hell, so I get it. I don't mind at all."

Both are taken aback by your response as you give a close eyed smile.

Cherri Bomb speaks up as she slings an arm around your shoulder, "Well... I guess any friend of Angel is a friend of mine. Though, you're not as badass as me or him."

While you and the trio talk amongst yourselves, a shadow slithers from Angel Dust's own, going unnoticed by the banter between the four of you.

The red clad demon's smile widens to a threatening one. His eyes are filled with a crazed madness as he marches down the steps from his own quarters.

The bloodlust and hatred he feels for the spider increases tenfold. He had warned him, threatened him that should that he, that _vile_ , _perverse_ creature dare to come into contact with Persephone again he would personally make the spider's life a living hell.

His antlers threaten to expand and claw at the walls. His grip on the banister as he descends leaves marks and scratches.

No, he has to keep himself in control. He couldn't allow himself to give in to his own wraith just yet. There are eyes watching after all. He holds his breath steady as a way to keep his composure.

The moment he reaches the last step he clears his throat, catching everyone's attention, "Ahem, I hate to interrupt this little gathering of yours, dear, but I do believe I have to have a word with your effeminate friend."


	21. Dire Consequences

Alastor, the strawberry bastard, grins at the four of you in a somewhat malicious way. His expression, however, appears to be more so directed towards Angel Dust than anyone else.

He taps his cane on the ground, leaning over it while giving a toothy grin at you.

"Uh... Why?" His sudden request leaves you feeling quite unnerved. You know he hates Angel Dust with a passion and he would absolutely never ask to speak in private with him. Something is clearly off. The aura he is giving does not feel pleasant.

The moment he bats his eyes and stretches his smile you know he is planning something, "Dear, I only wish to have a pleasant... _conversation_ with him. If I have offended you in any way, I am truly sorry."

You and the arachnid's friends are about to protest but before you can he teleports behind Angel Dust.

Without warning he grabs him by the wrist. It's like a vice that would be sure to leave a bruise later on.

He marches him up the steps. The urge to tear into the spider's flesh and maim him increases with each second that passes by, but he would not do so. _Not now. Not yet. Soon, very soon._

His pace quickens as he rushes to his office.

"Whoa, Al, slow down! At least invite a guy for dinner before you take 'em to dessert~!"

His brows twitch. _If that freak so much as utters one more sexual_ _remark-_

He stops at the door to his room and busts open the door.

"Huh, you want me that badly, Strawberry pimp~? Ya know ya could've just as-"

His neck snaps, turning one eighty degrees. The door shuts behind them and at this moment Angel realizes that he is indeed fucked.

The radio demon's hand reaches outward, grabbing Angel by his face, muffling any sounds escaping his throat.

He watches as the deer demon's antlers stretch outwards, becoming sharper. Alastor's claws elongate and extend. Sickening bone crunching sounds echo throughout the vicinity of his domain coming from the radio demon.

The radio dial eyes glow and pierce into the arachnid's own. Eyes widen in terror as Angel Dust is now witnessing the radio demon's true form.

His voice is deep and distorted, "If I recall correctly, I could have sworn I told you to stay away from my assistant, Angel Dust."

Shivers run down his spine as he says his name. There is a chill in the air that almost makes this moment even more haunting.

Alastor throws him against a wall only to reappear in front of him, his hands clawing into the spider's neck and face. He keeps him pinned there. Like a fly caught in a spider's web. Except the roles are quite reversed.

Angel Dust gasps for air, "Al, please..." His own hands claw at Alastor's, struggling for release.

"Ah, ah, ah," he wags a finger at him and chuckles, "You already had been warned." His grip tightens around his neck. His other claw reaches down to one of Angel Dust's arms. He grabs it then pierces through the skin.

The spider hisses and cries out in pain.

Alastor's voice increasingly becomes sinister as he speaks, "Did you really think I wouldn't know? Did you really believe that I wouldn't be watching?"

His clawed hand tears down the flesh of Angel's arm.

Tears begin to spill from the pain inflicted upon him.

"How foolish of you to assume you had gotten away with disobeying my command. To think that you spent the night in the darling little fox's room when I explicitly told you to keep your distance." He pauses for a moment, looking Angel Dust in the eyes, "Give me one good reason why I should not skin you alive right here, right now."

Angel struggles to answer as he is being choked by the very bastard he has been having mixed feelings for.

His voice is hoarse as he utters, "Y-you wouldn't dare... I-if Charlie and the o-others were t-to-"

"They would never even know. I'd keep it that way. And whose to say I am actually going to kill you?"

He leans in closer to the side of Angel's face,

"You and I both know a demon cannot truly die by the hands of another. Not unless they are in possession of a weapon crafted by the heavens itself. But that does not mean that I cannot drag you through the nine circles of hell and back in bloody little bits."

His chuckle turns into mad cackling as he throws his head back. He nearly impales Angel Dust with his antlers when he lowers his head back down.

Suddenly he takes hold of his arms. One by one he pulls, snaps, and dislocates them. Each time the poor spider lets out a scream of anguish only to be silenced by Alastor's hands.

He takes a hold of his face, his claws piercing into Angel Dust's cheeks. Blood weeps and drips down his face.

"Now, now. As much as I love your cries of agony, I really don't think it would be wise to alert the other habitants of this hotel." He pauses for a bit then snaps his fingers. Stitches start to sew the arachnid's mouth shut and causes blood to sleep from his lips. His horrified shrieks are muffled.

The deer demon lets go of him only for a moment as he claws at his mouth. He desperately tries to pull out the stitches to no avail. The dark voodoo magic Alastor casts keeps them in place.

Then he picks him back up. Terrible, vicious ideas run through the abomination's mind as he claws off pieces of the spider's flesh. Perhaps he should tear into his rib cage and pull out his heart? Maybe gouge his eyes and turn them into a fine purée?

His thoughts only fuel his desire to spill this vulgar creature's blood.

Before he could even take action in his heinous schemes the door to his room slams open. Both of the men's gaze are torn away from each other and brought to the attention of you standing there.

Your eyes are filled with dread which soon is replaced by panic the moment your orbs rest on Angel Dust's form.

The rest of the residents, including the princess of hell and her girlfriend follow shortly after you. The moment they see their severely injured arachnid friend they are all in shock and horror.

Your breathing becomes unsteady as you approach the spider. Your knees start to give out, the room slowly spins around you. You collapse in front of the spider, now staring at you. A closer inspection reveals that tears have been shed from his eyes.

You nearly cry, almost breaking down from seeing him in such a broken, horrid state.

Meanwhile Vaggie pulls out her spear and rushes at Alastor. His body splits in half causing her to run right into the wall behind him and impaling it with her weapon. She curses, trying to pull out her spear from it to no avail.

Her eyes bore into Alastor's own. She grinds her teeth as she glares at him.

"What the fuck did you do to Angel Dust, you fucking shitlord?!"

Your glossy eyes tear away from Angel's own. You watch as the radio demon shrugs. He fucking gives a tight lipped _smile_.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dear." Just like that he tries to cover up his own mess. But everyone in the room, at this point, knows better.

He fucking has the nerve to smile and just _shrug_ off his abuse of Angel Dust. Oh, at this point you are seething with unbridled rage. You nearly lose your own self control, threatening to morph into your inner demon.

Charlie is watching the whole scene taking place with dread, looking from Angel to Alastor. Then to you. She can feel the emotions pouring out of your entire being. And she knows that at any given moment you might snap.

It is then that, as princess of hell and owner of the hotel that she puts her foot down. If this continues any longer, not only would the hotel be in jeopardy, but the safety and well-being of her friends and residents would be in danger as well.

"Alastor."

"Yes, Charlie?" He tilts his head to the side.

Her eyes narrow at him. Her expression turns stern. Slowly her confidence and boldness start to buildup. If she wants to keep this place and its inhabitants safe then she mustn't take any shit from no demons. The radio demon is no exception to her, no matter how powerful he may be.

She speaks firmly to him, "As princess of hell and heir to the throne, I hereby banish you from this hotel. You are still allowed to provide any outside help and visit from time to time, but you are not allowed to stay here or have prolonged contact with anyone that works or checks in at this hotel."

"But Charlie, I-"

She gestures her arms, crossing them vehemently, "No. No buts. You've done enough. And should you continue to hurt or harass anyone here your privileges as our business partner will cease to exist and you will not longer be able to even set foot on our doorstep."

She pauses for a moment, releasing a sigh as she closes her eyes then opens them. Her gaze is hardened, zoning in on Alastor's own orbs.

"Do I make myself clear?"

She awaits Alastor's response post haste.

He is at a loss as to what he could do to possibly mend the situation. There isn't anything he could do to fix this. He hates it. To him knowing that he ended up on the sour end of a bargain is a complete and total loss. He never, ever loses. Never fails. Every deal, game, and bargain he has ever taken a part of or planned would always end up going his way. This time... This time it's going completely south.

He wonders if he should tear this whole place to the ground, bringing everyone down with it. After all, what is the point of letting the Charlie's little scheme continue to exist if he wasn't a part of it? Where would all the entertainment go? There would be no point. It would be better to watch the princess's and her fellow companion's watch in horror as the place crumbles and burns to the ground.

Then his eyes trail to you. He just couldn't tear them away from your stare. So much hatred, so much resentment and rebellion against him. Yet he could sense that there was something else in them. He could not quite place it, however. Though what he does know is that the very moment he stares into your burning orbs he feels odd.

His heart flutters. He has been afflicted by this, _whatever_ this feeling was for quite sometime now. Yet he still could not quite comprehend such emotion at all. The longer he stares into those eyes the quicker his heart paces. You give him such a thrill with every interaction that he can't help but enjoy each and every moment you two share.

He realizes that he could never tarnish this place. Not with you staying here and supporting everyone else with the princess's foolish ideas. Without you, the rest of hell would be so dull. Not one spark of delight would be found in this place without your company.

Sighing, he gives up. For now at least. He knows when to back off when things do not go as planned. That does not mean that he can't think of ways to win back the trust of everyone here though. He'll just have to plan and act accordingly. At least until he gets what he wants in the end.

"Very well, Charlotte. Though, perhaps later down the road I'll earn my spot back, yes?" His cheshire grin starts to piss you off even more after hearing those elicited words.

Vaggie walks over to Charlie and eyes her warily. She speaks in a hushed whisper,

"How can we trust him after this? He _hurt_ Angel Dust. One of our own customers. We're not really still keeping him as our partner are we?"

Charlie sighs, looking at her reassuringly, "We need all the help we can get. Alastor is a powerful demon that can provide the connections we need. Besides that, he should get a second chance. He has helped us out quite a bit after all."

She scowls, "He already had his second chance."

"Vaggie... Please..."

"Ugh, fine," she rolls her eyes then places her hands on her shoulders, "but if he tries this bullshit again on anyone, especially you, we are going to kick him out permanently, okay?"

She nods. A sense of confidence swells within her as she sharply gazes back at the radio demon.

"Maybe. Only time will tell. You may earn your place back here _if_ and only if you abide by the conditions I had just set."

"Excellent!" He takes Charlie's hand and shakes it, "I suppose I should go pack up my things for now and prepare to go back to my manor. In the mean time," he tosses a business card to the both of them, "do keep in touch with me, darling! And if you need anything let me know! I'm sure I can send one of my servants or friends over to help."

Everyone is a bit surprised and shocked at the sudden change in his demeanor, but are filled with relief that he hadn't decided to tear them all to shreds.

You, however are still very pissed. After everything, _everything_ he's done he gets off scott free. Not only has he belittled you, assaulted you, and called you out numerous times only to annoy you to no end, but he fucking hurt Angel Dust. He attacked one of the few demons you cared about in this god forsaken place.

_This is complete and utter bullshit!_

"Well, I do believe that you all should leave yes! Oh and I forgot one more thing!" With a snap of his fingers, the stitches from Angel Dust's mouth are removed.

When he tries to speak he winces in pain. Crymini and Cherri rush to his side and gently pick him off from the ground, mindful of the injuries inflicted on his mangled arms.

The princess reminds herself to take a look at his injuries and provide proper care to him once they are in the lobby.

"Now, I do believe that this is my room that you all so rudely barged into. And I have some packing to do, so if you'd be so kind as to remove yourselves from the premises."

_He has the nerve to say that we invade his own personal space yet he's done so to me more times than I can count. How insufferable._

Everyone vacates the room. Except you. You are still staring at the demon before you in complete and utter fury. If there was a moment where you'd actually speak your mind to him, now would be the time to do so.

Alastor notices that you stick around a little longer, not bothering to follow after the others. This puzzles him greatly. Normally you'd be the one trying to avoid him, yet here you are in his room.

"Darling, I believe you have overstayed your welcome. It is getting late and I would like to start packing a few things before sundown. The trip to my manor is quite a ways away you see and is nearly impossible to navigate in the dark."

You snort, not daring to stare at him any longer as you mutter, "You're the one that overstayed your welcome... _Al-ass-tor."_

His brow twitches as his smile strains, "Angel Dust seems to be influencing you rather poorly, my dear. Sometimes you really have me questioning why you hang around such rabble."

Rather childishly you stick your tongue out at him, "Yeah, well I much rather prefer his company over yours."

"Is that so? Yet here you are, standing in the middle of my room. Though I suppose it isn't mine anymore, is it?"

You smirk triumphantly. For some reason the anger you had felt earlier has now vanished. Not completely, but not entirely there. Yes you still are very much pissed at Charlie's decision, but you'll at least be seeing much, much less of the demon you so clearly despised. A sense of relief washes over you at the realization of this. You have won. He had lost.

_Sweet, sweet victory at last._

"No it isn't, _Al-ass-tor."_ Your grin widens, your sharp teeth begin to show.

He snarls at you threateningly, "Careful, dear. You may be safe within these walls, but I do have influence outside this place."

You feign a gasp. Then you walk towards him. His eyes widen in surprise as you pull him down to your level by his collar, "Is that a threat? Because if it is, you heard what Charlie said. You could kiss this place and your little game goodbye forever if you so much as lay another hand on me or anyone else here."

He winces as soon as you let go. It takes every ounce of his own strength to prevent himself from revealing his inner demons and drinking the blood from the nape of your neck.

He breathes heavily for a moment before regaining his sense of self. It is then that he decides to humor you, "No, darling. It wasn't a threat at all. Actually... It was more of a promise."

All the blood drains from your face as you watch him laugh sadistically. The moment you realize he is only joking you begin to fume madly.

"As if you'd even be able to lay a finger on me! They have already seen what you did to Angel Dust! They'll know that if you so much as leave scratches it would've been your fault! Then you'll finally be kicked out of this place for good and I won't ever have to see your stupid face again!" You huff, turning your heels as you walk towards the door.

His voice calls out to you, "Persephone, darling."

You groan as you turn to face him, "What now, Alastor? What could you possibly want from me now?"

He chuckles a bit, getting a kick out of your reaction. His smug smile only frustrates you further as you listen to him speak.

"Here, my dear," he tosses you one of his business cards and you stare at him with a scowl, "I thought the reason that you stayed a little longer would've been because you wanted one of these. Of course, I hadn't forgotten about giving one to you. Just thought I'd slip it into your room before I left."

You stare at him dumbfounded briefly then stare back up, "What in the nine circles of Hell makes you think I'd want a calling card from you?"

"Not a want, but a need, darling. I am not put out of this job yet so technically you are still my assistant. Should you ever need help with anything or if I ever need to meet with you about something pertaining to the hotel you are to call me right away."

You stare down at it, examining the fancy writing and signature, "And this is for business only? Nothing else?"

"Not unless you wish it otherwise. I would like it if you do contact me outside of business affairs, but that is entirely up to you, however. Although I should mention that may not be the case for me." He grins wickedly, narrowing his eyes onto your own.

A shiver runs down your spine as you contemplate throwing the damn thing back at him. Though that won't do you any good. You do still work here after all so if you wanted to help out Charlie you still had to keep in contact with anyone she works with to help run the hotel.

Suddenly, he places his hands on your shoulders and spins you around, pushing you towards the door. As soon as you are right in front of the door frame he exuberantly shouts,

"Goodbye, my darling! I may see you sooner than you think!"

He laughs and shuts the door, leaving you to wonder what the fuck had just happened.

You sigh, checking the time on a clock hanging on the wall. It's nearing late evening and already so much has happened in the day. You really hope your plans for the grand opening come to fruition and that it doesn't end up a total disaster.

_After all there are only four more days until the grand opening._

Shaking your head, you make your way down to your room in hopes of getting some peace and quiet.

You hope Angel Dust recovers, but you know that with the princess's help he shoud be fine.

The moment you step foot in your room you fall onto your bed and let sleep claim you.


	22. Dancing with Demons

The next few days come and go as you send out invitations, pin up fliers, clean up the hotel, and set up a stage for entertainment. Before you realize it the day of the grand opening of the hotel arrives. The hotel itself is abuzz with work.

Thankfully during that time Angel Dust's sustained injuries have healed considerably. Very rapidly in fact that you wonder if he had regenerative properties or if Charlie has some sort of healing magic that she had used to speed up his recovery.

You yourself are slightly having trouble keeping up with everything, but luckily everyone is pitching in with the prep. Even Cherri and Crymini, who are very against it, start to help out. Of course, no one knows that Angel had bribed them with free alcohol and drugs.

Still, you are pretty sure that without any of their help you wouldn't have been able to get everything ready for the event tonight. Especially without Nifty's help.

Her energy and spirit she put into this is really contagious and encouraging.

Currently she is darting around the lobby, double checking and triple checking to make sure it's completely spotless while also hanging up banners and colorful, sparkling decor. The decorations are more along the fancy side as it looks like something out of a palace ball.

It was entirely your idea to have the place look as pristine as possible given the company you'll be having tonight.

You figure if you make the place look as glitzy as possible it would attract the attention of other demons. Of course you wouldn't want to over do it and so far you haven't. So far the sketches you have worked on the past few days to plan for the decor have come to fruition. Everything is going accordingly to how you planned it.

While you are on a ladder with Angel Dust hanging up a big crystal chandelier, Charlie and Vaggie are testing the mic on stage and decorating it with flowers and whatnot. They also move around furniture to accommodate for a dance floor.

Crymini and Cherri Bomb are setting up tables off to the side for the food you are going to prep before the start of the event. Husk is, well being Husk. Just hanging behind the bar's counter drinking some cheap booze. Though he does occasionally check inventory now and then.

He makes a mental note to let you know you might need to take a trip to get more booze and buy the other alcoholic beverages you made a list for.

Finally, after only a couple hours, everything is prepped and set for tonight. You doubt that if Nifty hadn't been there to help it wouldn't have been done so quickly. She is very precise and quick with her work after all.

All of you take a step back to examine the work you put into the place. Holding up the sketch of the decorated lobby, you take a look at it then stare at the room itself.

"Whoa . . ."

"Amazing . . ."

"You really out did yourself, toots. This place is looking real fancy."

Everyone looks around the room in awe, including you. The place is shimmering as light reflects off the crystals of the chandelier and various other decor placed about the room. The floor itself sparkles from how clean you all managed to make it. You can't help but feel a little prideful of the outcome. It turned out even better than you had hoped.

Charlie walks up to you beaming brightly, "This is going to be so amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Suddenly she jumps onto you, giving you a hug, "You are amazing, Persephone!"

She lets go, bouncing on her heels in excitement as her eyes scan the room. They shine with delight, taking in the enchanting scenery you all worked so hard to fabricate.

Then you feel someone's arm swing over your shoulders. You turn your head to see none other than Angel Dust looking down at you with a smirk.

"Ya know, this might not be too bad after all. Maybe later you and I could dance, huh? Whaddya say to that, babe~?"

You know all too well that the type of dancing he is referring to isn't the normal one he is referencing.

"Yeah, no. I'll pass thank you." You shake your head as you snicker.

He gives a playful huff as he runs a hand through his hair, "That's too bad, toots. And here I was hoping to reward ya for all the hard work ya put into this thing. Ah, well. At least there might be other _demons_ I could have some fun with tonight."

You roll your eyes in response and watch as Vaggie approaches the two of you.

She looks to Angel a bit peeved, "Uh, no. One you're still technically a patient here. Two that would ruin the whole purpose of the hotel in the first place."

"Doesn't mean I can't indulge myself, can't I~?"

"Uh, yes it does."

He scoffs, flipping his hair, "Yer no fun, babe."

Vaggie grinds her teeth as she grumbles to herself, but relaxes when she sees Charlie bouncing with a skip in her step.

The past few weeks have been rough on her girlfriend with the occasional breakdowns and slight self doubt due to the ever increasing backlash she's been getting from other demons and lack of support from her father. Thus seeing her filled with so much joy really has her appreciating this moment of peace and happiness you had brought to the hotel.

Vaggie turns around to face you and smiles softly.

"Thank you. For everything. Especially for making Charlie happy. She's been . . . She's been having issues and doubting herself a lot lately. I honestly didn't think this would be a great idea, but . . ." She turns back to her girlfriend, "Seeing her so happy like this . . . I don't think I regret this. At least for now anyways. We still have the overlords we need to worry about, but that's later tonight."

Your gleaming smile turns into a grimace as your brows furrow. Anxiety threatens to build up at the core of your stomach. You subconsciously start to play with the ends of your sleeves.

"I know."

A long, drawn out sigh escapes from your lips. You take in a breath then pause briefly.

"I . . . know that I'm not that strong . . . And I can sometimes come off as too trusting, but . . . I really really do want to help as much as I can. I may not know how to fight, but I promise you, Vaggie, that no matter what happens I will try to protect Charlie, this hotel, and everyone else she cares about."

Both of them stare at you with wide eyes then their expressions turn softer after processing your words.

Vaggie's gaze trails off from you to the side, "Thanks. . . You . . . You really don't have to do that you know. If you end up facing off against any of the demons here . . ."

Angel Dust cuts in solemnly, "You don't stand a chance doll face. And I don't think anyone here would be too happy about losing ya." He instinctively takes your chin between his thumb and index finger. His gaze is soft, eyes are filled with wariness. You feel your heart flutter slightly at his sudden shift in personality. Suddenly he realizes what he had just done and lets go.

_What the hell was that?_

Thoughts start to race in your head as you struggle to process what just happened. Sure Angel Dust flirted and joked around with you before. Hell he even occasionally showed you the softer side of him, but never before have you ever seen him look so . . . just so concerned. He usually never truly expresses his own concerns in such a serious manner. At least not until now.

Something within you feels slightly warm and odd when thinking about the close contact with the spider, but you didn't want to accept it.

Suddenly a knock at the door catches everyone's attention. Before Charlie or anyone else makes their way to answer it you stand by, opening it slowly. To everyone's relief it's only Mimzy. There is an awkward silence between the both of you.

Your voice cuts through it like a butter knife, soft and delicate if not a bit anxious, "H-hey, Mimzy. . . . Long time no see. Um, how are y-"

She cuts you off as she looks past you, as if in search of someone, "Is Alastor here?"

You shake your head a bit awkwardly, "N-no, but-"

"Good." She rushes inside, carefully removing her fur boa, hat and coat as she tosses the items into your arms. You feel slightly annoyed at her for treating you rather disrespectfully, but you can't help but listen to her frustrated rambling.

"After everything he put me through I don't think I could stand seeing his stupid mug! He's an absolute jerk!" Her accent kicks in as she makes quick, frenzied gestures.

This catches you off guard. Originally you thought she was madly in love with the psychotic deer demon. Yet here she is ranting about her distaste for him right in front of you.

"I can't believe I ever even fell for- for such a- a fucking..." Her rage impedes her from speaking coherently. The word she's about to utter just barely on the tip of her tongue eludes her until you finish her sentence.

"Insufferable bastard?"

She nods her head as she huffs, "Yes, exactly!" Turning her heels she walks up to you then stares you down. At first her eyes are filled with malice but slowly the emotion within dwindles. They become more benign the longer they pierce into your own orbs.

She sighs, a bit at a loss for all the grief she's been giving and taking.

She brushes away a few strands of her hair as her shoulders slump in a downtrodden manner.

"Sorry, sugar. I shouldn't be taking out all of this on you. It ain't your fault that Al is a dunce when it comes to matters of the heart. He's a real harsh asshole with other's feelings."

You chuckle a little. With a dry tone you comment, "I doubt he even has a heart."

She looks slightly offended by your statement, but then remembers how different your experience with him is compared to hers. Still, she can't help but quip back.

"Oh he has a heart, sugar. He just doesn't want to accept it. Let alone show his true feelings. He has way too much pride for himself and his reputation to get caught up in his feelings. Lucifer forbid if he ever reveals his true feelings." The way she says her last comment sounds as if she is hinting at something.

"True feelings?" You cock your head to the side. You're half tempted to laugh. Imagining the radio demon with actual feelings and weaknesses makes you nearly double over as you hide your tittering. _Him? Have feelings? That's simply impossible!_

"Laugh all you want, but he actually does have feelings. You may not realize it, but-" she stops herself. Close. She is too close to saying what she has been hiding from you and everyone else in this place.

Thankfully Charlie chimes in before she could fabricate a little lie.

"Mimzy!" She rushes over to her a bit excitably, "It's good to see you again! Are you here to rehearse for the performance tonight?"

A pleasant smile graces her features as she stares at Charlie.

"You bet you're britches, hun! I've been practicing the whole thing at my club and I am sure as sugar that it's gonna be the highlight of the night!"

While Mimzy and Charlie are walking towards the stage chatting it up, you sigh and hang her belongings up on the coat rack. Then you join up with the others, standing in front of the stage over to the right of the bar.

Apparently Nifty hears of Mimzy's arrival from upstairs and quickly darts back down to greet her. She pulls Mimzy into a hug which she happily returns then chats with her briefly before Nifty hops off the stage.

Charlie is off to the side doing the sound testing before they start rehearsal.

Once she gives the thumbs up the singer introduces herself then the music starts.

Mimzy sways her hips and taps to the beat of the song as she walks up to the front of the stage.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing,  
Everybody start to sing  
Ooh ooh waah ooh  
Now you're singing with a swing~"

Her voice captivates everyone in the room. It's slightly high pitched, but sultry and sweet. Perfectly fitting in with the instrumental sounds accompanying her. Yet not too subtle as to completely drown out her voice.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Everybody start to sing  
Ooh ooh waah ooh  
Now you're singing with a swing~"

Subconsciously you begin to tap your feet to the rhythm of the song. Before you know it Charlie pulls Vaggie over to dance. She hesitates at first, but falls into the movement with her girlfriend. The sight leaves you beaming softly. They really are a perfect fit for each other.

"When the music goes around  
Everybody goes to town  
But here's something you should know  
Ha ha baby, ho ho ho~"

Slowly everybody, save for Husk, starts to dance to the song. You however are still standing off to the side, simply humming and swaying your hips to the song.

A memory comes and goes. You had listened to this song before when you were alive. It was one of Persephone's favorites and every time it would play on those old vinyl records she was so fond of she would always beckon you to come dance with her.

_"Sweetheart... Baby, come dance with me, please?" Her wide, pleading eyes would enchant you. You could not help but listen to this siren's call._

_You roll your eyes playfully, taking her hands into yours, "Okay, okay. But you know I'm a terrible dancer, right?"_

_She laughs, throwing her head back. God her laugh was so beautiful and enchanting that it would always leave you so flustered. She ended up calling you 'Her adorable little_ _rose'_ _simply because of how red your face would get whenever she teased you._

_"My adorable little rose... That is a lie and you know it. Come on, love, let's tear up the dancefloor." She takes your hands in yours then pulls you in closer by your waist. She'd spin, dip, and leave kisses on your lips and neck._

_Almost every night the two of you would make it a habit to dance inside the confines of your living space. As if it was a ritual that your very lives depended on._

Your heart begins to ache as you stare at your feet. Your smile wavers.

"Hey, toots!" Your head snaps up to the source of the voice now standing in front of you.

Angel Dust is holding one hand out to you, "Ya wanna dance~?"

Rolling your eye, you give him a playful scoff. Then you give him your answer.

"Only if that dance doesn't involve anything sexual."

"That's too bad, but, eh, fair enough to me. Let's go tear up the dancefloor, dolly!"

He pulls you close to him and your face nearly crashes into the fluff of his chest. Then two of his hands travel down to your waist while one is holding your hand and the other on your shoulder.

"Swing, swing, swing, swing  
Listen to that trumpet swing~"

The trumpets grow louder as he twirls you around, throwing out then pulling you back into his embrace. The both of you are laughing and grinning like idiots.

"Blow, blow, blow, blow  
Listen to the trombones go~"

He lowers his head down next to yours, whispering, "I'd blow your trombone if ya had one~"  
You shout out his name as you throw back your head, cackling. He smirks as he pulls you closer, his head now rests atop yours as he cranes his neck. The pace of the song now starts to pick up as the instrumentals crescendo near the song's climax.

"When the music goes around  
Everybody goes to town  
But here's something you should know  
Ha ha baby, ho ho ho~"

"Sing, sing, sing, sing everybody start to sing~  
Ooh ooh waah ooh~  
Everybody go!"

The music picks up even faster as you cling to Angel Dust who decides to twirl you about.

"Come on and sing, sing, sing, sing everybody start to sing  
Ooh ooh waah ooh  
Now you're singing with a swing  
Swing, swing, swing, swing everybody start to swing  
Ooh ooh waah ooh  
Now you're swinging while you sing~"

Once. Twice. Then a third time, throwing you outward away from his embrace. The action nearly has you stumbling on your feet. Despite the breathless dizziness you feel you can't help but laugh the moment you crash back into him.

"When the music goes around  
Everybody goes to town  
Just relax and take it slow~"

Your feet follow Angel's own as he spins you one last time until you're back is now pressed against his chest as his arms are wrapped around your waist. His head rests between the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing everybody start to sing  
Start singing  
Keep swinging  
Now you're singing with a swing~"

When the song ends everyone is cheering and clapping. Charlie walks up to Mimzy with Vaggie right behind, holding hands with her lover. Nifty walks up to congratulate her as well.

Meanwhile you are still in Angel Dust's arms except you are now facing him. Your radiant smile and shimmering eyes sets his heart aflame. He feels so much conflict within himself at this moment. There is nothing more he would've desired than to take you upstairs to his room and show you all the things you have done and continue to do to him.

But you two are friends. Just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Though he admits to himself he is starting to question his own sexuality with each moment he spends with you. Maybe it just depended on the type of company he keeps rather than sexual identity? He could not say for sure, but his feelings... These weird, abnormal feelings he has for you are... Very unnatural to him. He certainly isn't used to them.

This isn't the first time he felt such a way for someone, though. It certainly is a first for feeling that way towards a female, however.

He closes his eyes, sighing, taking in the one moment of tranquility and bliss he has ever felt while in this hellhole. Sure, sex for him did the same thing, but this feels different. True and honest. Pure and innocent. He thinks if it is because you are rightly so. Almost as pure as an angel.

As Mimzy continues to rehearse with various songs such as Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy, Swing brother swing, You Turned the Tables on me, and various other jazz and swing songs by The Andrew Sisters, Billie Holiday, and Ella Fitzgerald that you start to remember from Persephone's odd fascination with vintage music and styles. Though you yourself also enjoyed it and found it an oddly adorable quirk of hers.

In a trance, you slow dance with your arachnid friend who is looking down at you softly with gentle eyes. Suddenly you feel a tap on your shoulder.

Angel Dust is the first to notice who it is and is surprised at first, but then grins flirtatiously.

"Hey, Husky boy~ ya wanna dance? If ya want we could have a threeway~"

He scowls, "Fuck off, fuck boy. I'm not interested."

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm sure Percy and I can show you a good time~" he looks down at you with lustful eyes and a playful grin, "Ain't that right, doll?"

Something about his voice and the way he stares at you makes you feel slightly uncomfortable. Heat creeps up from your toes to your head. Suddenly the room feels a lot warmer than how it felt before.

"Um. . . N-no thank y-you. I'm good." You nervously laugh as you gently push yourself away from Angel Dust's grasp.

He pouts a little. The moment you slip out of his arms he feels slightly disappointed. At first he believes he is only joking with you, but when you push him away his heart starts to ache a little. He is left confused. Maybe even mildly concerned for this sudden emotion he is feeling.

He shrugs, "Eh, well, yer loss then, but if ya ever need anything, toots, you know where to find me."

"Uh, sure?" His sudden change in attitude leaves you puzzled. You watch as he walks off, waving as he does so.

"Good riddance. That fucking slutty spider gets on my goddamn nerves."

You can feel the tension coming off of the strange cat like demon in waves. It's extremely awkward, but you brave through it.

"Uh. . . right. . ." Turning your heels around to face him, you boldly stare into his own orbs, "So. . . w-was there s-something y-you needed?"

Of all the demons that you feel most awkward with being in the presence of it would have to be Husk. You two hardly know each other, but from what little interaction you've had with him you gather he isn't too fond of others. He always appears crochety if not a bit pissed off of the world around him. Though you couldn't blame him. You assume he ended up this way from whatever life he lived before.

He grumbles to himself as he presses his claw to his face. Then he sighs.

His gaze softens ever so slightly once it's set on your own innocent one.

"Yeah, actually. You remember what you told me about the drink situation?"

You press your index finger to your lip and furrow your brows as you try to recall from your memory. Husk seems to be patiently waiting for your response quietly as to not make you lose your train of thought

You snap your fingers the moment you remember then pull out the notepad with the plans and lists of items, "Right! I nearly forgot about that!"

Turning your head, you look to the grandfather clock. _Still I have at least five hours til the party starts. If I leave now it'll only take maybe thirty minutes to an hour as long as I don't get distracted or anything. . ._

You look back down at the list. Everything had been crossed off save for the list of various alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages you were planning on getting for tonight.

With a bit of unexpected resolve you make your way to Charlie and tap on her shoulder. The action draws her and her girlfriend's attention. She turns to you, beaming ever so joyously, "Hey Persephone! Thank you again so much for this. I can already tell that tonight is gonna be super exciting!"

Vaggie's own soft smile widens quite considerably as she nods in agreement.

"Anyway, is there something you need?" The princess tucks a few strands of hair back then clasps her hands together.

You grin as you say, "Yes, actually. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be heading out. Husk just reminded me of something and he also said that inventory is running low."

"Oh, well, in that case," she detaches herself from Vaggie and places a hand on your shoulders, "Be careful, please. Oh and ask either Angel Dust or Husk to accompany you before you go out there. I'd feel better knowing that you had some form of protection than none at all."

You chuckle a bit, opting to tease her just a little, "Fine, fine. Whatever you say. . . _Mom._ "

She nearly doubles over, unsure of whether to feel offended or appreciative of your humor. On the other hand her girlfriend rolls her eyes as her smile falters just a tiny bit.

She mutters in her native tongue before commenting, "Just. . . Take this seriously, okay. You do need to be careful. Hell is no walk in the park."

"Aye aye, captain." You salute the both of them as you straighten your back.

As you walk off you hear Charlie shout out to you, "And make sure you're back before it gets dark!"

You look back briefly and give quick nod then wave.

You take a moment to decide who you want to ask to escort you to the liquor and spirits store. Looking about the room, you see that Angel Dust is out of sight. You really do not want to go searching for him at the moment so instead you decide to approach Husk. As usual he is back at the bar sipping on some cheap liquor.

He notices your presence the moment you slip on to the bar stool in front of him.

"What now, kid?" His ill-tempered mood it seems never wavers.

You, still feeling rather euphoric, muse, "Charlie says she wants either you or Angel Dust to come with me to the liquor store."

He takes a moment to chug on a bottle of whiskey; his gaze never leaving yours as he does so. When he finally sets down the half empty glass he squints at you.

"Let me guess. _You_ want me to come with _you._ Yeah, sorry to say kid, but that ain't happening. Why don't ya go ask that pink cotton candy slut to take ya? I'm sure he'd be happy to show you a good time."

You understand the hidden meaning within the last sentence he uttered. You did not like it. Not one bit. A fist clenches tightly as you try to keep yourself from punching his face in.

You sigh, "What if I let you buy all the alcohol you could ever want for yourself? Granted I still need the money for the rest of the inventory, but there should be enough to spend on extra."

His ears perk up at your offer. Hesitantly he leans forward, examining your expression. After deciding you weren't going to play any tricks on him he gripes.

Then he obliges, albeit a bit irritatedly, "Fine, fine, but we ain't going to the liquor store that your thinking of. There's somewhere with higher quality shit I've been meaning to visit. And some favors I've been needing to take care of."

An ominous feeling creeps up on you when he mentions the word favors. Something in the back of your mind is screaming that this is a bad idea all around, but you just assumed it to all be nonsensical worries.

"Right, well, let's get going then."

Husk leads the way to the door as you struggle to keep up with his pace. The entire way to this store he wants to visit is crawling with very aggressive and rude looking demons. Yes, all if not most demons in hell are rude and aggressive, but these ones feel even more so as they eye many passerbys. That includes you and Husk.

Feeling very afraid for your life you catch up to Husk's side. Subconsciously you take hold of his hand, keeping your head down.

The moment he feels someone touching him he immediately looks back, about to claw at their face. Then he sees its you. He scowls, "The hell ya think your doing, kid?"

The aggressive tone in his voice causes you to flinch. In a soft, slightly frightened voice you mumble, "S-sorry... It's just..." Your eyes trail over the the various predatory ones that gaze back.

Husk rolls his eyes and gruffly states, "What'd you expect? That everyone would be walking about minding their own damn business? Not every demon here ignores easy prey when they see it, kid."

You shudder as you cling to his arm. You know he is right. Given any opportunity many demons here would take the chance to try and harm you. Either for their own pleasure or simply out of spite. It isn't a very comforting thought though.

Husk groans, "Just. . . Fuck. Just try to keep up, okay kid?" He is slightly miffed, but relaxes a little. From time to time he casts dirty looks at the offending demons. Some that look weaker than him start to scatter. Others stare back with just as much hostility.

Given the situation you're in and how meek you are he can't help but feel slightly sympathetic. Only slightly though.

After a good thirty minute walk Husk stops directly in front of a shady looking building. You had thought he said that the place was high quality, but it looks quite the opposite. The outside is littered with trash, graffiti, and all kinds of rank vandalism that it looks more like an illegal drug store than a refined spirits shop.

He takes a step to the door and opens it. Taking a look back at you he sees you merely standing there gawking with slight distaste. A very unsettling feeling fills your senses. A feeling that nearly begs, screams at you to walk away _right now._

Much to your dismay you are dragged in by Husk by your wrist. He huffs as he practically pulls you towards a shelf inside the store then walks up to the counter.

Now you are left alone, neglected by the cat demon. Your orbs scan the interior to find that the inside of the shop looks nothing like the exterior. It looks modern and pristine. No signs of trash or vandalism can be found inside the establishment.

After taking in your surroundings you walk around, opening the coolers and examining the rows and rows of various different types of drinks. It seems the selection is so varied that you might find everything you are looking for here. Grabbing a cart, you start pulling off different brands of wines, liquors, and other varieties as to make sure that there is a decent sized selection of drinks for all the demons attending the party.

Suddenly a loud clicking sound can be heard from behind you. When you turn around to find the source of the noise your eyes widen. Your feline companion pulled out a gun, _a fucking gun,_ and started to point it at the clerk.

Your heart speeds up. Terror runs deep through your bones. The gun itself did not look ordinary. Not in the slightest. It looks to be white and almost too beautiful to be considered a weapon. Nothing about it, however, feels _right._ Like it shouldn't even be here in the first place.

You watch in horror as Husk threatens the demon behind the counter who looks at the weapon warily.

Other demons are observing the chaos unfolding before them. Some amused, frightened, or overall curious.

"Listen here, you fucking piece of shit. If you don't tell me where the fuck he's at, I won't hesitate to blow your fucking brains out, got it?"

"You ain't getting shit outta me, asshole! As if I'd let you know where my boss is. Even if you kill me, you'd still end up dead! Mark my words he'll finish what he started and leave your head on a pike!"

Your whole body is paralyzed, but your head is screaming at you to move. If you don't intervene Husk will end up making a very poor decision that may very well jeopardize his life and yours.

You feel your feet move on their own accord. The next few moments pass by in a blur until you realize you are now standing in between the fight.

Husk growls, his hold on the gun unwavering as he locks his eyes on you, "Move outta the way, kid. This is none of your goddamn business. This is between me and that little bitchy prick!" He point a claw at the clerk in front of you.

You shake your head. If you want to prevent anything happening you are going to have to stand your ground. You stare at him with a firm glare.

Try as you may his strength overpowers your own as he easily pushes you off to the side. Your body hits the floor and you nearly let out a pained cry on impact.

_Bang!_

The sound of a gunshot resounds throughout the store. Various screams and hoots of laughter follow shortly after.

You hesitate to look up, but once you do so you see Husk standing there, still holding the gun firmly towards the store clerk. He fires again. And again. One last time as the demon's body collapses before him. What happens next nearly makes your stomach curl within itself.

The body of the demon starts to crumble and decompose at a rapid pace. Then it turns to ash, leaving nothing but a pile of dust on the linoleum floors.

The smell of what was left behind waffs into your nose. It smells like death and decay. It's enough to almost make you double over and excrete your own organs out from your mouth.

You barely notice Husk who walks over to you. He frowns down at you before grabbing you in a rough manner.

He takes the cart that you were pushing and starts grabbing everything that he can fit into it. You follow a good few feet behind him, not uttering a single word. What you had witnessed shocked you to your very core. _You were appalled. Petrified._

Goosebumps run across your arms as a chill runs down your spine. Your brain couldn't handle nor process what you had seen. You want to forget. _You need to forget._

Your eyes stick to the floor, not daring to look or watch as the feline demon rummages through the counter, stealing money from the register, cigars, and various other items he finds there. Once he decides that he has taken everything he desires he looks back at you.

"If you so much as tell anyone at the hotel about this, I'll make sure to personally make your life a living hell, got it kid?"

You nod. _You are scared shitless._ Your thoughts trail back to what he did to the poor soul now reduced to cinders. That weapon he is carrying... It definitely isn't ordinary. You heard from Vaggie and other habitants of the hotel that a demon cannot truly die unless by the hands of a weapon crafted by angels. And from what you understand from them it isn't easy to attain one.

Most are either sold on the black market on the darker side of the Pentagram. Others are destroyed or kept as trophies by those that had slain angels. So how the fuck did he get one in the first place? He didn't have any powers as far as you knew and he certainly isn't rich enough either to afford such a thing.

You don't ask him. You didn't want to know let alone _needed_ to. You just want to go and get out before something worse happens. And that's what you do.

The way back is silent and mildly uncomfortable. The image of that poor man being shot by the demon leading you back to your safe have replays over and over. You figure that once the party rolls around you could forget about it and drown your troubles with alcohol and music.

Once you get back you see everyone still in the lobby chatting amongst themselves. You walk over to the bar to restock the shelves.

A very familiar sounding knock on the front door catches everyone's attention and Charlie goes to open it, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Hello again, sweetheart!"

She shuts the door briefly before opening it again. _How nostalgically frustrating._ The Radio Demon had come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is a version of "Sing, sing, sing" by The Andrew Sisters. Yes I know that that version is not from the 1920s and came out later after Mimzy's death, but I still feel as though it would have fit well for her character.


	23. Hell's Kitchen Hath No Futy

You could hear a pin drop as the tension within the room between everyone escalates. All the inhabitants eyes are placed on the Radio Demon's form. Everyone stares with either spite, grief, or wariness.

Charlie reluctantly lets him inside, greeting him nervously, "H-hey, Alastor. I take it you're here to see how the party prep is going?"

Multiple sets of eyes follow him as he strides in, twirling his cane and humming cheerfully. Vaggie watches his movements as does Charlie with caution. The last time he had been here he had the nerve to severely injure a resident at the hotel. This time if he tries anything again they'd make sure he is permanently removed from the hotel and never steps foot in it ever again.

He chuckles a bit, running a hand through his hair. Throwing his hands in the air he exclaims, "Of course, Charlie! After all, today is the big day. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

He circles around the room, examining it as he does so. He takes a few glances at you occasionally as he does so. You just stare back glowering into his orbs.

Running his claws against tables and counters, he checks for dust and any signs of messes in the vicinity. His eyes scan the decor carefully placed and adorning the lobby. The smile plastered on his face widens exceedingly as he makes his way back to Charlie.

In a nervous tone she asks, "W-well, what do you think?"

He swivels his head as he stares at her from the corner of his eyes.

For a brief moment there is silence. Then it's cut short from his jubilant response, "Why, darling, it's absolutely stunning. Ha ha ha! I haven't seen such an extravagantly planned event since the Mardi Gras of 1924! So much chaos littered about the streets. . . Not to mention all the liquor! Ha! Oh what wonderful times they were. . ." He appears to be reminiscing, lost in his own little world as he recalls his time amongst the living.

Vaggie scoffs and Charlie simply rolls her eyes of to the side awkwardly, "Riiiight. . ."

He sighs then chuckles. Suddenly he pulls Charlie close to his side and gestures about the room, "I do believe that this is exactly the kind of entertainment we need to bring in those insufferable hool- ahem, _charming_ sinners to our little soiree. Of course without the help of our assistant none of this would be possible!"

He stares at you a little longer than what you would've liked. You cast your gaze to the side, huffing, only to find that he teleports directly behind you. His claws firmly grip your shoulders. He lowers his head until it is beside yours. His face is only inches away from your cheek as he chuckles and says, "You really did a wonderful job, sweetheart. You're more competent than I initially thought."

You are unsure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. The distaste you feel for him, however, has you wanting to take it as the former rather than the latter. There is nothing more than you wanted than to take him by the arms and throw him over you.

It takes all your willpower not to do so. And it takes even more to hold your tongue from spewing nasty comments at the offending demon. Instead you rip yourself away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me." The statement comes out more aggressive than you tried to keep it from being.

His eyes narrow briefly at you before he shrugs then starts to pipe up again.

"Oh ho ho ho, my dear. You truly are a riot." A moment of silence cuts through the space as he goes into thought. Then his static voice interrupts it.

"And what of the food prep, hmm?"

Your eyes widen as your face pales. You had been so caught up in all the revelries and that very... unpleasant experience earlier that you nearly forgot the preparation for refreshments. You turn your head to the grandfather clock. Only two hours until the guests arrive. There is no time to get everything set up and ready.

Vaggie irritatedly sighs, "You forgot to do it, didn't you?"

Nervously you avert your eyes away from everyone's stares. An anxious laugh bleats out from you.

"M-maybe. . . Hehe."

The radio demon shakes his head disapprovingly, "No, no, no. This won't do at all my dear!"

He approaches you. A very mischievious and predatory gaze is set on you. You recognize that look all to well. He's planning something. Something to do to you.

"Come, darling! Allow me to assist you with the food prep!" You have no choice, no say in the matter as he grabs you by your wrist and drags you to the kitchen. The others are a bit wary and some try to follow after as to ensure your safety, but realize that even if he tries to hurt you, he wouldn't.

He'd never jeopardize his position at the hotel as Charlie's business partner. If he were to do so he'd lose. And everyone knows that the radio demon prides himself in getting what he wants in the end.

He pulls you over to the counter and demands you to stay there as he rummages through the pantries, fridge, and cabinets. He pulls out various spices, ingredients, and food, placing them on the countertops as he does so.

At first the room is filled with an uncomfortable silence. You can feel the tension between the two of you building up. Or at least your own tension towards this abhorred man.

"You know, I might have to take back what I said about you being more competent than I realized."

Your teeth grind together as you scowl at him for making such a rude comment. Your hands clench into fists as you watch him with a burning hatred filling your eyes. Of course you hadn't forgotten what he did to you. Nor what he had done to Angel.

"You almost forgot to provide food for the guests after all! It would be quite embarrassing to have a grand opening without food for the guests, really."

The desire to inflict the same pain and discomfort he has caused you increases exponentially.

You hold yourself back. There is nothing you could do against him. Should you even try _anything_ he would sooner either harm you again or find ways to get under your skin. Plus, you doubt that Charlie and her girlfriend wouldn't be too thrilled to hear you tried to assault the man.

Even if he is on everyone's shit list now, if any of you were to try and so much as harm him he could very well strike back and claim it as self defense.

"Still, you were at least competent enough to finish everything else on time, I suppose. For a naive and troubled fox." You can feel his gaze on you, burning into your very soul as if searching for any hints of agitation.

You know what game he's playing at. He wants you to do do something. Say something that'll give him a reason to ruin you.

"Ah, well. However incompetent or competent you are it still doesn't change the fact that you are a very charming and wonderful individual!" He walks to you, clasping his hands together and giving a closed eyed toothy grin.

He gestures his hand to your cheek and caresses it. His eyes soften as he stares at you. Despite your rage and spite, your heart flutters at the contact. _I'm just nervous is all. It's just my stupid anxiety. Nothing else._

"Tell me darling, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? They are quite a sight! So full of life and passion. . . Why, I dare say they even rival the night's sky back in the living world! Oh how they shine so brightly like the stars. . ." He laughs.

You feel your face heating up at his comment. Of course you know he is only saying that to cover up his insults towards you. Smooth bastard.

You push his hand away. The gesture causing him to tilt his head and furrow his brows.

"Why did you bring me here in the first place? You know I can't cook, right? You even said it yourself after seeing the notepad."

His Cheshire grin widens, nearly splitting his face in half. "Why, darling, you are my assistant! Therefore I insist that you assist me with cooking." You can't tell if he is joking or being serious. You assume it to be the former when that annoying laugh track plays in the background, however.

"Seriously though, this would get done a lot quicker with an extra pair of hands!"

You mutter, "But this isn't even in my job description."

"It is if I tell you so!" He laughs poshly and you groan.

He hums an cheery tune and whistles. Some strange polka like music plays in the background accompanies the tune. Probably coming from him, you assume. Though it is slightly annoying somehow it comforts you. You hate it. Not as much as you hate him of course.

He snaps his fingers and moves in time with the beat of the music as he makes his way to the counter. An apron materializes on him that reads Don't kiss the cook. Suddenly your head feels lighter and you feel a light fabric adorn your body.

Your hair is now in a messy bun and an apron that reads Darling little chef is now clinging to your figure. At this point you really shouldn't be surprised by his whims. If anything, you are tired and mildly annoyed. He always has to show off doesn't he?

"You are the absolute worst, I hope you know." You frown at him.

He hums thoughtfully to himself, "Why thank you, darling, for pointing out the obvious. Though, there are other demons far worse than I." He pinches your cheeks.

"Let's just make sure you don't end up in their company, yes? Now turn that frown upside down! You are never fully dressed without a smile, after all."

_Ugh, is he ever going to stop invading my space?_

His eyes are lidded, looking down upon you with his eternal smile. He bends down to your level until his nose is only centimeters away from yours. You turn your head away, feeling a bit flushed.

"Could you not?" You have half the nerve to push him away from you, but don't. After all, all the other times you had initiated physical contact with him he'd always do _something_ to punish you for it.

He hides his teeth behind a lipped grin as he quirks his brow. Feigning confusion, he tilts his head, "Could I not what, darling?"

If you had to spell it out for him you would, "Stop invading my personal space for one. Two, stop being such a faker. I can tell when your feigning certain emotions, sir. I can also tell when you're planning something sinister."

"Oh? And just what is it that my dear, darling assistant believes that I am planning, hmm?"

You look into his eyes, scanning for anything that betrays his own enigmatic schemes. There is nothing. Well there is _something,_ but you couldn't really tell what it is. Whatever emotion that hides within his orbs, however, did feel slightly predatory. Uncomfortable and very, very heated.

"I- you. . . You're-" You huff out a frustrated groan, nearly pulling at your hair.

He pulls away, neatly folding his hands behind him as his closed lipped smile opens to reveal his teeth. A choir of chortles escapes from his gaping mouth. That damn laugh track accompanies his own cackles.

"What's the matter, my dear? Has the cat got your tongue?" He muses then turns his heels to face the counter, "In any case, I do believe that we are wasting quite a bit of time. As much as I love our charming conversations we really should get started on preparations."

You let out an exasperated sigh. Honestly you hate to admit it, but he is right. The longer you two banter amongst yourselves the less time you'll have to finish cooking and baking all the refreshments.

It still is partially his fault, though.

With a flick of his wrist, the list of foods you had wanted to provide appears, "Now, let's get started, shall we dearest?"

You mentally cringe at his over the top eagerness.

Various pots and pans materialize on the stove as does several bowls varying in sizes.

A whisk suddenly appears in your hand. Then a thought occurs to you which you voice aloud.

"If you can summon stuff, couldn't you, oh I don't know, materialize a whole bunch of precooked food that way it would be done and over with?"

He narrows his eyes, staring at you smugly. "Now where would all the fun be in that, my dear? Besides, I couldn't do that even if I tried."

He bats his eyes at you and you nearly gag at the sight.

" _Why not?_ " You quip. Venom nearly lacing your words as you glare at him.

"That's not how it works, my sweet."

 _Liar_.

You suppress the desire to strangle him.

"Now be a dear and pass me the eggs, won't you?"

Begrudgingly you oblige, taking out the carton of eggs from the fridge and start to hand him a few. He cracks them over a glass bowl, pouring the yolk and its contents into it.  
"And the flour, darling dearest?" He motions to the pantry just above the kitchen counter as he flutters his lashes.

Grumbling you shuffle your feet over. At first you try and reach it, but to no avail. It's too high for you to reach even as you stand on the tips of your toes. Frustration starts to build as you desperately stretch your arms and legs out to try and reach the damn thing.

Laughter echoes throughout the kitchen and you immediately recognize the source of it. You pivot your body, turning to face the radio demon, but as you do so you end up losing your balance. You almost slip backwards as you shut your eyes and brace for an impact that never comes.

Your eyes flutter open.

There he is, his arms wrapped around your waist, his lips nearly inches away from yours. He looks just as shocked and surprised as you, only for a brief moment, but still smiling nonetheless.

Alastor clears his throat. You barely noticed the radio static in the room stopping briefly before it picks back up again.

He lets go of you and you stumble backwards into the counter. You suppose it could have been worse as he could have just let you fall back and crack your head open on the marble floor. You refuse to thank him for his interference, however.

Unbeknownst to you, at that moment the radio demon is feeling particularly odd and rather. . . Bothered. This emotion, this craving, whatever it is is truly an enigma to him for sure. He is starting to question what it could possibly be. It feels like such an entertaining thing to him. He honestly was sure that it was amusement, but it just feels so. . . Different now.

Does he even _want_ to know? He is rather curious, but unsure.

You watch as he regains his composure rather quickly and quite gracefully.

"Careful, darling. As much as the color red suits you, I don't think it would be pleasant to have you split open that pretty little head of yours. As entertaining as that would be, it wouldn't do any of us any good."

Ah, yes. He never ceases to confuse you, does he? He loves hurting you, but the moment he sees you severely wounded or rescues you from something particularly dire he reminds you how unpleasant it is to watch as you are brought so close to death.

Your lips and brow twitch at his audacity to even say such a thing. By now, though, what could you possibly expect from such a vile creature whose soul purpose is to torture others?

He is never going to change. Not at all in the slightest.

Your mouth hangs ajar the moment you see him snap his fingers and the flour appears next to the bowl filled with eggs. You start to wonder if he did it on purpose just to spite you. _He probably did. Asshole._

"Ah well, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself I suppose! Ha ha ha!" And now he is mocking you.

_Oh he is just the worst._

Subconsciously your teeth start to grind. The once relaxed palms at your sides begin to clench. If you weren't seeing red before, you certainly are now.

"Well, someone seems to be quite miffed! You should lighten up, darling. We're only an hour away until the fun begins!" Suddenly a watch materializes on his wrist and he looks down upon it, tapping it lightly.

"Hmm. . . Oh my, would you look at the time! Perhaps some. . . Outside help may be in order? We don't want the guests to be starving as soon as they arrive, yes?"

With a twirl and a tap of his microphone various horrifying, familiar shadow beings appear from the ground up. There is one in particular that makes you feel the most uncomfortable, however.

The shadow that looks just like Alastor, except somehow with a more twisted, malevolent smile dancing on his features. If that isn't enough, the shadowy creature starts to bore into your very eye sockets with the most predatory of stares you've ever seen. It certainly did not help that its eyes looked very much dead, as if there is no soul or spirit within them. Almost like a mindless puppet.

A cold, unwelcoming shiver runs down your spine. You turn your head to avert your eyes from its gaze. It did not help, though. You can still feel the thing burning its stare into your skull.

Alastor, at first does not even recognize your discomfort. He merely commands the terrifying amalgamations of shadow creatures to do his bidding.

"Alright, boys! I have something special for you all to do. It doesn't involve going on a mass killing spree or torturing others, I'm afraid. However, it is very imperative that you all perform the tasks down to the very latter without fail! Understood, gentlemen?"

The sight of them saluting to his demands could have been quite silly to be sure. That is if those _things_ didn't look like something out of a horror show. And if his creepy clone shadow still didn't stare at you as it did so.

Then, Alastor notices the terror in your eyes. And he _revels_ in it. You certainly are the most expressive out of all the demons he has come across in this place. He starts to wonder just how _divine_ it would be to see you squirm as he tears into your very flesh.

Oh and what lovely expressions you make when absolutely horrified by his mere intimidating presence.

His body nearly quivers at the thought.

He could not allow to show such weakness.

With a snap of his fingers the long list of food you wrote down appears in one of his hands while a list of recipes forms in the others.

The demonic silhouettes stare at the sheets of paper most curiously. You feel a slight form of relief when Alastor's shadow clone stops eyeing you momentarily.

"Now then," he exclaims exuberantly, "Just follow these instructions here, boys. And if you need anything. . ."

He gestures in your direction, his smile broadening, only do it to look more wicked than before.

"Don't hesitate to ask my lovely assistant for some help!"

The shadow demon that looks similar to him takes a hold of the recipes then starts handing them out to each other shadowy being. Then it looks to you with the same ravening glance as before.

It walks closer to you in large, quick strides and you begin to feel endangered. You back up until you are against the counter.

All the while Alastor is watching in amusement at your display of fear. He can almost hear the pounding of your heart, the blood pumping through your veins. He starts to think back to the sweet, succulent taste of your blood.

He hardly notices his own flushed face as those memories play back in his mind.

The shadowy clone bores holes into your own sockets as it stares down at you.

You flinch the moment its hand stretches out towards you, fearing the worst. But whatever you thought would happen doesn't. Your eyes flutter open only to find that the monstrous being is merely holding out a sheet of paper with a recipe for danish pastries you saved in your notepad.

Slowly you reach out your hand then grab it from the creature hastily, not daring to even make contact with its claws.

You take a careful look at your writing, recalling the necessary ingredients and instructions. Despite not making eye contact with the horrifying abomination Alastor conjured, you can still feel its eyes upon you along with another pair of crimson ones.

When you look back up you see him and his shadow now staring down back at you. You feel trapped, cornered like a deer nearly caught by its predator.

"Well, darling, I hope you don't mind us lending a hand," with the snap of his fingers the bowl that was filled with the flour now materializes in your hand.

The shadow figure starts to dig out the rest of the ingredients that Alastor trades of of the list.

It hands them over to him then he proceeds to follow the recipe with exact precision, adding the sugar, yeast, salt, and cardamom.

"Mix that up for me, won't you?" The tone of his voice makes it sound more like a command than a request.

Without hesitation you take the whisk that is in your other hand and begin to mix the contents in the bowl.

Then his shadow hands the butter him and he cuts it into lumps before tossing it in.

He chuckles deeply before speaking, "Be sure to mix it well. Don't leave any lumps in the mixture, my dear."

Rolling your eyes, you grumble, "I know what I'm doing, sir."

"Whatever you say, darling little fox." He hums as he makes his way over to the fridge, grabbing the necessary items to make the cheese and fruit fillings.

He takes note that you certainly paid no expense for this grand event just by how much you had bought. You certainly are no dewdropper when it comes to your work at the hotel, that much is for certain.

He does find it rather curious, though, that something so innocent and kind could be so fiery and calculated. Such a clash of personalities is typically uncommon. Certainly not unwelcomed by him, however.

While he is grabbing a bowl of his own to prep the fillings his shadow creature continues to hand you the rest of the ingredients to make the dough.

You find that it would be easier to just use a mixer to blend the rest of it together. Luckily there is one on the counter that looks to be fully functional.

As you set the bowl with its contents under it and turn it on, Alastor's voice catches your attention.

"So, darling. . . There is something that I've wanted to-"

Just then the kitchen door busts open as Angel Dust and his new pet pig waltzes in. Both of your gazes shift to them as they stride into the room.

Cute, tiny oinks come from the small creature as it follows its owner joyously. Suddenly you feel lighter; the negative emotions you feel somehow dissipate just seeing the adorable piglet waddling beside Angel.

"Come on, Fat Nuggets, let's get ya something to eat, boy."

The moment his eyes land on the cluster of shadow creatures dancing about the room cooking and baking he immediately freezes in place.

His heterochromic orbs land on you and Alastor. Realization hits him as to who the source of all this chaos could be. Of fucking course it would be the strawberry pimp.

Still, he can't help but question aloud the fuckery taking place inside the kitchen, "The hell is going on in here, huh? What, ya finally decided to participate in a gang bang, toots?"

You could feel your face heat up at least a million shades of red from his statement. Incoherent noises and words spill from your lips. Truly Angel Dust never knows any boundaries, does he?

The spider places his hands on his hips, eyeing the radio demon cautiously, "Ya better not be harassing her, smiley asswipe."

Yes he remembers what had happened when he was alone with Alastor, but he would not let that stop him from intervening if he is causing casualties towards you. Be it physical or otherwise.

"Angel." Alastor crisply greets. There is a slight venomous tone in his voice as he continues,

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Guests to _entertain_?"

The pornstar shrugs, "Meh, not anyone out there that I want to. Could entertain you, if you'd let me, though, radio daddy~."

Angel Dust inches ever closer to Alastor's chest, almost placing his hands against it. He knows his limits though. Still, he wanted to make sure that he made the strawberry fucker uncomfortable after what he did to him.

And the best part is that the radio demon couldn't lay a goddamn finger on the arachnid no matter how badly he wanted to skin him alive.

All the while you are watching your effeminate companion's interaction with the radio demon as the dread in your stomach settles uncomfortably. You know that while Alastor can't cause anymore physical damage, he can certainly most likely cause any mental or psychological abuse without the risk of being caught by Charlie or Vaggie.

You start to fear more for Angel's safety rather than your own the moment you see the radio demon tense. A flash of rage sparks within those bloody, terrifying orbs.

Alastor hisses, "Five. Foot. Rule." The grip on his cane tightens as he presses the end of it to the spider's chest and harshly pushes him away.

His pupils nearly disappear, turning into dials as his voice distorts slightly, "Do not touch me, filthy creature."

"Aw, don't be like that baby~" his expression is smug, clearly getting the satisfying reaction he so desperately wants to inflict in the radio bastard. He nearly wraps his arms over Alastor's shoulders.

Suddenly his form disappears only to reappear quite a distance away from the flirtatious fellow.

In a dangerously low voice he threatens the arachnid, "If you so much as touch me again," he points his cane to the pig in front of its owner, "I will skin that hog of yours alive, roast it, then have a grand feast."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, motherfucker! Remember what Charlie said? You'd be kicked out of the hotel and out of the job."

Alastor barely winces at the unpleasant reminder of the situation he carelessly put himself in. One more slip up and he'd lose trust from the princess. Not to mention his position as a sponsor and co-owner of the hotel.

His smile shrinks to a small lipped grin, "Why, indeed you're right Angel! However, that doesn't mean you can invade my personal space! Also," he strides over to the pig, picking it up, despite Angel's protests.

"If you don't want this pig of yours to become a roast for our guests I suggest you take it out of the kitchen and let us be, Angel. Besides, I doubt your little piglet counts as an actual resident in this place."

The arachnid scoffs, placing his hands upon his hips while crossing his other arms over his bust, "Excuse you, Mr. V-card, but Fat Nuggets," he takes the small animal from Alastor's clutches and holds it in front of him, "is a resident of this hotel. Which means that he is off limits just like the rest of us here!"

Angel Dust chuckles, "How's that for ya, ya strawberry motherfucker?"

The demon clad in red merely angles his head while giving a closed lipped grin. His nose crinkles. Crackling radio static starts to fill the air. With lidded eyes he continues to stare at the spider rather intently.

There is a pause. Then his voice cuts through with a slight lilt that comes and goes.

"Whatever you say, my effeminate fellow. Just. . . Go be a pest _somewhere else._ " Then he places a hand to his ear which twitches slightly, "Hmm, I do believe I hear a certain feline fellow calling for you, Angel Dust. Why don't you go pester him, hmm?"

Something nudging at the back of your skull tells you that he is fibbing. Husk would never _ever_ be the one to ask for Angel's company, nor ask for him specifically for anything.

Apparently, that doesn't stop Angel from acting slightly overjoyed. Every time he would try and make advances on the cat demon he would always be shut down by him. So it came as a slight surprise and delight to hear that he actually _called_ out to him, wanting his company.

" _Oh,_ did he really now?" In a quick fashion he bolts out the door, taking Fat Nuggets with him as he shouts, "Oh Husky~! Come here you sexy little bitch~ I heard ya want a piece of me!"

The bastard in front of you grins wickedly, fully knowing that he had managed to manipulate the obnoxious spider fellow. Now he has you all alone and vulnerable.

He turns his attention back to you, "Now then, where were we?"

A pause. Then his voice drawls back in, the static subtly cutting in and out of it slightly.

"Ah, right. I believe I was going to inquire you about accompanying me tonight for the grand opening. It would only be natural for you to join me after all the trouble you put me and everyone else through."

It sounds more of a command than a request. As if the implications of his statement didn't make your blood boil, he has the nerve to blame you for everything that has happened this far. He would never admit it was his own damn fault for getting himself into his own predicament.

"Aside from that," his eyes narrow as he strides closer to you and cranes down for his eyes to meet yours, "I would gladly like to announce your presence tonight to all of Hell's finest. You are the one who put all this together after all."

His crimson eyes burn into your own. The hands that were once neatly folded behind his back now reach down and take yours in his palms.

A scowl graces your features, much out of habit and partially because of him invading your own personal bubble.

You could never feel truly safe when he is only inches apart from your own body.

"You don't know the meaning behind personal space, do you?" The unfiltered question causes him to briefly stare at you with his head cocked to the side.

Alastor shakes it, chuckling briefly before answering, "I don't quite follow, my dear. Of course I know the meaning behind personal space. Why would I have a five foot rule if I didn't?"

"Yet you are perfectly okay with invading mine." The sentence comes out as more of a hissy threat than something calm and collected.

"Ah, but you don't have a five foot rule, now do you." It comes out more of a statement than a question.

You quip back at him as you take the bowl now perfectly mixed and dig out a pan.

"No, but I do value my own personal space which you seem to constantly ignore."

Alastor shrugs with a smug, tight-lipped grin.

As you fold the dough and put the filling inside the raw pastry you roll your eyes. You truly are just so tired of his bullshit that you hardly care what happens at this point.

Honestly part of you wishes that if he truly is just using you that he'd just dispose of you already. Or at the very least leave you alone.

"You know," he comes up beside you, twirling his cane before setting it on the ground, "I would have thought you to say something a little more. . . crass like you usually do."

His breath ghosts just barely against the flesh of your neck reminding you of the dangerously close proximity from his razor sharp teeth. You nearly flinch, but keep your composure. Your heart does start to race uncomfortably, however.

Opting to not pick a fight or play into his little game, you remain calm. Mostly, you feel tired of his antics too much to even give in to anything he is playing at.

That is until an extremely exasperated sigh leaves you as your shoulders slump. You dare to look beside you to find that his cheek is now just barely touching your own as he is leaning down beside you.

A screech almost escapes from you.

Instead, though, your mouth simply opens then closes. It only opens once more as you start to speak.

"I could, but then I'd only be playing into your hand. I think it'd be much enjoyable if I watch you lose whatever form of entertainment or fascination you have with me than to only instigate it further."

He hums, then snaps his fingers. Suddenly the pan is gone. Out of frustration, you pivot your body to face him and almost yell at him. That is until you see the pan with the unbaked danishes now in the oven neatly put together and braided.

You already know the extent of his powers, but somehow it still leaves you slack jawed and in slight awe. You shake yourself out of your stupor. Irritation begins to bubble up from the pit of your stomach. _He could have done that earlier. Hell, he could've fucking just used his powers to summon already baked pastries and cooked food. We wouldn't have have to spend the last hours before the party doing this._

Alastor chuckles. He isn't sure why he did this truthfully, but he did know that it would've given him time and availability to spend time with you and mess with your head a bit. And there certainly is nothing more than getting a kick out of your frustrations or your starry eyed expressions. He absolutely loved the thrill of it and would never get enough.

You feel his claws nearly dig into the flesh of your shoulders as you are suddenly ushered out of the kitchen by him.

Clearing his throat, he pushes you out the door and says, "I suggest you go ahead and get ready accordingly, dear. We only have an hour after all and you should be properly dressed for such a grand occasion. Oh, and don't worry about the rest of the prep, my darling. The boys and I will take it from here."

You can still feel his shadow clone. . . _thing_ stare at you as you are forced out of the room posthaste.

The moment Alastor shuts the door you grimace nervously.

You can only hope and pray that you don't find poisoning in the rest of the food they are prepping for tonight.

Though, you wouldn't be surprised if you did. It would be a very Alastor like him thing to do.

A moment of silence brought on by your ever wary nerves passes before you tear your eyes away from the door passes by.

_Only an hour left._

With the click of your heels you pivot around to head upstairs.

Mentally you are not prepared. Physically? You are about to be. _This is not going to go well, is it?_

When has it ever have, honestly.


	24. The Mayhem Phenomenon

Truthfully, everyone is a bit on edge. Especially after seeing you being forced into the kitchen by the radio demon himself. The last time he had done so it did not bode well for you.

So, of course Charlie and some of the other residents would be concerned for your safety.

Still, they are less worried than they could have been.

That does not mean that Vaggie couldn't keep her spear close to her person, however.

If there is anyone that is the most concerned over the hotel and its staff's safety, it's her. She knows what the radio demon is capable and she knows that despite Charlie's ultimatum he could very well still wipe this place from its own existence. The habitants included. Yet he hasn't done so which causes her to be even more cautious.

Aside from that, while she doesn't want to admit it, she has come to trust and maybe even like you. You somewhat remind her of Charlie, just without the whole super overly cheery attitude that the princess shows a lot of the time.

She'll be damned if that walking talking cheesy ass talk show host takes either one of you from her. And she'll die trying to stop whatever schemes he's planning to try and bring down the hotel.

The white haired girl barely even notices her own glowering demeanor until she feels her girlfriend's hand rest upon her shoulders.

"Hey," Charlie stares at Vaggie with a soft smile, "If anything does happen, we'll work through it together, okay?"

Vaggie sighs, her expression softens as she replies to her other half, "I know, it's just..." She leans her head back, running a hand through her hair, "I don't trust him. He's already caused so much trouble. . ."

She turns to her, her eyes grow wary as her sternness gives way to unease, "What if he tries to manipulate her? What if he tries to manipulate you? He could very well be casting his weird voodoo magic to try and control anyone and everyone in this hotel to try and destroy what we have worked so hard to accomplish."

She presses her head into Charlie's chest and slowly intertwines her hands into her's. With a soft, almost broken voice she whispers, "I don't want to lose anyone I care about. Especially you, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes grow wide as her smile drops for a mere second until it picks up again. She takes one of her hands out of Vaggie's grasp and brings it to her face. She caresses her cheek softly. Adoration shines brightly within her eyes as Vaggie's own meet them.

"You're not going to lose me, Vaggie. Promise."

Now her eye is the one to grow in size as she stares deeply into her significant other's orbs. Her disheartened appearance melts at the sweet caress from Charlie. She leans into her hand, now softly looking at her with infatuation.

A shade adorns the moth demon's countenance as warmth spreads throughout her body.

They both lean in close, their lips just barely centimeters away from each other.

_Slam!_

The sound of the kitchen door opening rather loudly echoes through the room and completely tears away their attention to each other. The source of the voice and noise causes Vaggie to scowl and grind her teeth together in irritation.

Charlie just nervously scratches the back of her head then tries to calm her down.

The both of them watch as Angel Dust struts his way over to the bar in a flirtatious, seductive manner. Husker barely even bats an eye at the slutty spider, drinking away a large bottle of booze as if it's the end of the fucking world.

That is until he leans over, placing his hands on one of Husk's own, "Oh, Husk~" he drawls out his name in a risqué tone.

The feline immediately stops downing the bottle of alcohol, slamming it down on the counter, "The hell you want, whore? Get your filthy hands off me before I fucking bury you six feet under."

"Now you're just playing hard to get~ not that I mind. Gotta love a little game of cat and mouse~" he pouts then continues, "I heard ya were looking for my company. Ya wanna have a good time, Husky boy~?"

Husk looks ready to claw at the offending arachnid as he scowls at him menacingly.

Before he could even cause any bodily harm to Angel Dust Charlie strides over accompanied by Vaggie.

Her voice catches their attention and now both of them stare at her in annoyance.

"Ugh, whaddya want now, Charles?" Angel dramatically gestures his arms about and rolls his eyes.

"Hey you two. Just. . . checking in on you guys. . . Hehe. . ."

He mutters into his hand, looking away from her with stern, narrow eyes, "Probably to interrupt my fun. Fucking goody two shoes, bitch."

Angel Dust truly didn't mean to say what he did. It just kind of slipped. He doesn't even realize what he said until Vaggie shouts at him.

His eyes widen as he looks back at Charlie who is now very uncomfortable and upset. Her once good mood deflated and now she looks very much like a kicked puppy.

A knife whizzes past Angel Dust, hitting a bottle of alcohol on the shelf which causes it to shatter.

Vaggie sqiunts at him with a scowl.

"Apologize. Right now." She threatens.

Angel Dust snorts, turning his head away from the two broads. Part of him does feel guilty, but he also feels no reason to apologize. Those two think they are so righteous and good for trying to change others for the better. This little project of theirs is never gonna work. He knows it and so does the rest of Hell.

Besides, the only reason he's staying here is the free rent and being able to stay out of Val's studio. After what happened last time between him and Valentino he has no doubt in his mind that he'd be double dead. Or worse, be tortured by him and his lackeys for being deceitful.

Still, when he looks back at Charlie he can't help but feel extremely guilty. He shouldn't care. It might not end well in the long run. But he does.

With an exaggerated groan he sighs, "Fine, fine. . ."

He averts his gaze, gripping onto one of his arms, "Look, Charles, I'm sorry. 'Kay?" His orbs shift back to Vaggie who is still glaring daggers into his skull, "There, happy now? Sweet Lucifer almighty, you broads can be a pain in the ass sometimes. . ."

Before the white haired woman could utter another word the sound of the kitchen door reverberates through the room once more.

Their eyes shift over to see you being pushed out of the room by Alastor. They just barely hear what he says to you before he slams the door theatrically in front of your face.

Everyone except Angel quirks their brow at the display. Some out of confusion, others in slight concern for your well-being.

Husk is the first to break the awkward silence "The fuck was that all about?"

Angel shrugs and hums, "I don't know. The two of 'em were baking or some shit."

Charlie, who is mildly concerned, is about to walk over to check on you. She is stopped by Vaggie, however, who looks at her then back to your retreating form. They all watch as you make your way up the stairs looking quite perturbed.

She mutters some Spanish phrases before speaking to her girlfriend.

"I'll go see what the hell RadioShack is up to now. Charlie," she places her hands on her shoulders, "please, please, _please_ just give the chica some space. I know you're worried about her, but she needs to be able to learn how to handle herself down here. She's an adult after all."

"Oh, okay." Still, despite what Vaggie tells her she can't help but feel responsible for your safety. You are a resident and employee at the hotel after all. But more than that you are her friend. Someone she has come to trust. She'll just wait until Vaggie is preoccupied to check up on you.

As soon as Vaggie is about to approach the kitchen, the spider warns her against it.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. There's a whole shit ton of weird voodoo shadows in there. Probably made by Al's weird, creepy magic bullshit he's got."

She stares blankly at him. There is a pause before she responds, "I'll take my chances."

And with that she makes her way into the unbridled chaos taking place within the kitchen.

The princess of hell decides to take this chance to pay a visit to your room to see how you are faring.

"Where ya going, Charles?" Angel Dust asks nonchalantly.

She shrugs giving an awkward reply, "Oh, you know. . . just have some hotel stuff to do is all! Hehe. . ."

He narrows his eyes at her briefly before turning his attention back to Husk, going back to flirting with him.

Charlie briefly looks back to make sure no fighting happens between them. Once she is completely sure she makes her way up the stairs to your room.

The moment you step into your room you immediately notice something off and different about it. For starters there is a dress with lingerie sprawled out on your bed with a card beside it. Your bed, somehow had been neatly made despite you not remembering doing so earlier that morning. Not only that, but your closet door had been left wide open.

You have a sneaking and very dreadful suspicion of who could've possibly entered your room without you knowing, let alone without your permission.

Your suspicions are confirmed the moment you pick up the card and open it to read the contents. However, your stomach drops as you read it. Yes, you knew who would have the audacity to come into your sanctuary unannounced, but to have it confirmed by a mere letter is just. . . It both unnerved you and made you seeth with rage.

"To my favorite employee and dearest entertainment,

I do hope that you'll enjoy tonight's festivities. I even picked out one of the dresses hand made by my dear friend for tonight's grand opening! To be fair some of the clothes you have are so drab after all, you really should dress more proper. So scandalous! I simply cannot understand your choice in fashion for the life of me. Anywho, hope you enjoy this evening to the fullest. I know I will, hahaha!

-Alastor"

Normally a card like this would be heart warming, a little silly even. The choice of words make it less so. Something at the pit of your stomach fills you with unease. A sense of dread looms over you like a dark shadow. Then you realize he had been in _your_ room and had gone through _your_ things. It occurs to you that he has no respect of other's privacy.

That makes you pissed. For a moment you stand there, seething as you glower at the dress laying on your bed. Your breathing becomes heavy and rapid. Then you scream. All the frustration, all the grief and bitterness you have been feeling because of _him_ is released through your angry cries. You tear up the letter, tossing the pieces on the ground.

The dress is thrown across the room as is the rest of the ensemble. You claw at your pillows, throwing them on the floor in a fit of rage. Its unfair. _This_ is unfair. He had no right to do this. Any of this.

You collapse at the foot of your bed, pulling your knees close to you and placing your head on top. Muffled, tired sobs escape from within your throat. Why?

Why you? Why not Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, or Angel Dust?

You're his favorite, but anyone residing at the hotel could've taken your place. So why not someone else instead of you? It just didn't make sense. You didn't understand it. You weren't even sure you wanted to given the reputation and first impressions the radio demon gave you.

He's abhorred, vile, wicked, and a sadistic narcissist that preys on other's suffering and enjoys it.

Yet. . . he had showed tenderness before to you. But could you really bring yourself to believe it was genuine? For all you know he could've been faking it just to mess with your head.

And what of Mimzy? She did say that Alastor, despite all the things he has said and done, has a heart. Could you really believe her? What if she is just being manipulated by him too?

And even if he was genuine could you really bring yourself to forgive him?

At this point it seems highly impossible. In fact, the thought of forgiving him makes you sick to your very core. It just didn't sit well with you. The bull shit he had put you through had been too much to handle.

His actions cause you to feel both mentally and physically exhausted. You've been nothing but stressed since he's been here day one.

You could even say he was your own personal hell. A thorn in your side you didn't ask for let alone needed.

With all the thoughts racing in your head trying to piece yourself together you hardly hear the knock on your door. You don't even notice Charlie's presence entering the room.

Apparently and unbeknownst to you, your cries had alerted her. Immediately she had thought the worst had happened. That somehow Alastor had gotten into your room and done _something_ unsavory to you.

She is only partly relieved to see that you are unharmed, but look to be in a state of mild distress. Just your lachrymose form alone has her feeling very dejected. The sound of her footsteps coming ever so closer to you makes you slowly cease your tantrum.

Your breathing and sobs slow. You lift your head slowly to find Charlie crouching down in front of you.

How many times have you broken down only for her to come and save you? It seems as though she is your main source of comfort other than Angel Dust amidst all the chaos and despair. You really hate relying on her and Angel most of the time. It makes you feel like a burden, a liability.

Sooner or later when all of this is said and done you'll have to learn how to deal with shit on your own. Just like everyone else in hell.

You feel her hand being placed on your shoulder. A soft smile graces her features. Reassuring, motherly. Providing a sense of comfort and security. It's a wonder how the daughter of Hell's ruthless, powerful, and conniving ruler can be so kind and compassionate. So unlike her father.

Still, you suppose you'd have to thank her mother and herself for it. You had heard from Charlie that while she can be slightly wicked, she is also reasonable and compassionate towards those she cares about. That includes her own daughter.

The tears dry and slowly fade away. Your eyes become clearer as you stare back at Charlie.

"Hey," her voice is soft, unlike her usual cheery, boisterous tone, "You okay?"

Gently, you take her hand and push it away from you. You shake your head, sniffling a bit, "I. . ." You stumble with your words.

Were you truly okay? No, not at all. Did you really want to bother Charlie with this? Not really.

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her face, shifting her gaze to the side briefly before staring back at you. Her expression is solemn, if not one of concern.

"If Alastor had done anything wrong to you you know you can tell me or any one of us about it, right?"

Slowly, you nod your head. Maybe if you speak up now and recount everything he's ever done to you they would banish him permanently from this place. Your mouth goes dry. You hesitate to speak. Something is preventing you from doing so. Some odd feeling that resonates inside your very being.

"He. . . He didn't do anything. O-other than invade my privacy. He came into my room and left a note. As well as went through my personal belongings." Heat creeps its way onto your face. All of a sudden you feel very flushed. Also very violated.

"But he didn't hurt you physically did he?"

 _He did before._ ". . .No. He didn't."

She eyes you quizzically before shrugging her shoulders, "Well, as long as your okay. But I'll make sure to talk to him about going into your room without permission."

Just as she is about to leave you tug on her sleeve. She turns back to see you looking at her. Eyes wide, a bit glossy from crying earlier. A slightly hurt and conflicted expression is placated on your face. You hesitantly bring her down for a hug.

She stiffens briefly before giving in and hugging you back, patting and rubbing circles into your back.

You fight the tears, holding back your wailing.

The two of you stay like that for what feels like an eternity until you calm yourself. She pulls back.

"I should go. Still need to get ready for tonight. And so do you." She stands up, beaming down at you softly, "Vaggie's probably wondering where I am too."

You nod. She's right. As much as you didn't want to, you had to attend for tonight. It is your job to after all. And if it certainly isn't for Alastor, then at least for Charlie's sake and her hotel. It's the least you could do for everything she had done for you.

You watch as she leaves your room, looking back from the doorway one last time before gently closing it. The subtle clicking sound resonating through the room leaves you alone once more. You stand up, running a hand through your hair.

For a few minutes you eye the dress you threw on the ground. You could just wear something else just to spite Alastor, but you really didn't have anything meant for such an occasion such as this. At least nothing gifted from him anyways.

You walk over, picking it up gingerly to get a closer look at it. The texture is smooth, soft, and the fabric is relatively light. Its white, the ends of it flaring out with lacy ruffles. A large bow is attached to the side of it. His taste in clothes never fails to impress you. _He is such a posh, fancy bastard, isn't he?_ You snicker. But you all too soon lose the lighthearted feeling within you.

Your thoughts remind you of just who you are thinking of and you grimace. Your supposed to hate him, yet here you are admiring his sense of fashion.

How dare he be so classy and refined? How dare he is such a good cook and served you some of the most delicious food you've ever had? How dare he had taken you out multiple times and made you feel more comfortable around him?

How dare indeed. You want to hate him. And you did. But now. . . There is something else that is conflicting inside of yourself. You just didn't know what it was. Thinking more about it, however, exhausts you.

So instead you focus your attention on getting ready, taking a brief shower before begrudgingly putting on the dress he had given you. You put the sides of your hair up in a braided chignon leaving the rest of it down in your natural wavy curls. You take one look in the mirror, deciding you look good enough.

Ultimately at this point you didn't care. Your nerves override your need for looking your absolute best. As time wears on, the more your stomach twists and flips. Tonight, if this truly hasn't been the worst of hell, it certainly would be. You take several deep breaths. The clock finally ticks down to the last few minutes.

Your hand slowly reaches the doorknob, ever so cautiously turning it. Despite you not being in the lobby you can already hear several voices of chattering and feel the subtle tension between other demons. You huff through your nose.

One foot goes out the door, then the other. Your pace slows as the voices grow louder, indicating how close you are in vicinity to the festivities taking place downstairs. Then you hear it. The radio static, his voice. Alastor's loud boisterous voice echoing throughout the hotel itself.

"Ladies and gentleman! I am so very pleased that all of you could attend this grand event tonight! Especially some of my dear and closest friends."

Your heart pounds out of your chest as you take a step down the first step of the stairs. You find that, much to your dismay, his voice is the one thing that is calming you, preventing you from bolting down the stairs and away from this place.

Step by step, you ease yourself into entering the lobby.

"Now that everyone is here feel free to indulge yourself in liquor, food, and whatever the hell all you sinners take pleasure in! But if you so much as misbehave..." You shudder the moment you hear his voice distort into an unsettling octave, "Then I will personally remove you from the hotel."

You release a breath you didn't realize you were holding when his voice returned to normal. You hear him poshly laugh then speak once more.

"So, enjoy yourselves! There is plenty of entertainment to be had in this place, after all!"

The moment you step down the last set of stairs you feel his eyes set on you. You can't help but flinch under his gaze. A chill flows throughout your entire body and suddenly you feel like a deer being hunted by its prey.

He chuckles, an idea forming in his head. A little something to get back at you, perhaps, since he can no longer physically touch you. Something to put you under the spotlight.

"Ah! If it isn't my lovely assistant! Finally decided to join us, have you?" His grin is smug as he steps ever so closely to your form, towering over you like a skyscraper.

Your mouth opens, but closes. Suddenly your stomach lurches as you feel very much threatened by him. You couldn't utter a single word. Your overwhelming emotions silence you as you stand before him.

Helpless to his whims, you watch as he disappears. You don't even realize he had reappeared behind you until the moment he firmly grasps your shoulders with his hands.

Terror grips at you. You strain your neck to look at him. His eyes hold an air of mischief. It certainly doesn't help that you can feel a slightly malevolent aura surrounding his being. Despite all this he is still eyeing the sea of demons in the lobby with a calm, collected stare. The same shit eating smile he always wears is glued to his face.

Then the moment he addresses you it suddenly clicks. He's calling you out. There is nothing more you hate than being put in the spotlight and he knows it. He's sensed it before when he suggested you come up with an idea to attract more guests to the hotel.

"Everyone! I'd like to present to you Charlie's and my dearest, lovely assistant. Without her none of this would have come to fruition! It was her idea after all and her planning that gathered us all here in the first place!"

You can feel the stares of the hundreds of demons in the room. Some are predatory, some look on in confusion, and others look disinterested. Others appear to look at you threateningly. Your eyes trail off. Shifting this way and that trying to find some semblance of comfort within the crowd.

To your distress you find that Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel are no where to be seen in your line of sight. Only several very disturbing looking demons along with very powerful intimidating ones.

Much to your relief most of the crowd scatter off minding their own business. Save for some very familiar looking demons that appear to be eyeing you.

Well what did you expect? You are the Radio Demon's assistant after all. And many, many, many other overlords would probably be so very curious as to why such a lowly demon such as yourself would've been called out by one of the most powerful demon to ever go against the most ancients of evils.

Suddenly you hear a voice speak up amidst the crowd.

And at that moment your stomach drops.

The chaos has barely even begun, but you fear that you may very well not survive until the end of this night.

There will be trouble. Then again, there will always be trouble whenever the red deer demon is involved. You just hope you aren't caught in the middle of it all. Though, something tells you you will be.


	25. And Chaos Reigns. . . Or Does It?

  
A very tall, pale woman makes her way towards the both of you, twirling her closed parasol and whistling a tune you do not recognize. She stops her movements once she is in front of you.

Curtsying, her dead coal black eyes never leaves your form. It sends shivers down your spine with how lifeless yet threatening she appears. And yet there is an air of elegance about her despite her slightly off-putting appearance.

The Radio Demon shifts behind you, pushing you off to the side to greet this new comer to the party.

He bows at the waist, taking one of her hands and kissing the back of it.

"Rosie, so glad you could make it, darling!" He beams at her a bit mischievously. Though there is a hint of something else within those eyes. A tiny bit of mistrust, perhaps?

She lifts herself from her stance, propping the end of her parasol on the ground while her hands rest on the handle.

She stares back at him with the same expression as she speaks, "Alastor, my love, it is good to see you again."

Her smile stretches across her face much like Alastor's own. Somehow it is more scary and threatening than his.

You don't like nor trust this demon.

She cranes her neck sideways, almost in a disturbing manner. Her pupilless, dead orbs now shift to you. You flinch.

"So this is your assistant you talked my ear off about, hmm?"

"Why, yes indeedy! She is such a charm isn't she?"

You grimace. They were talking as if you weren't even part of the conversation, but were still there. Like a doll on display.

She strides closer to you until she is merely inches away from your form. In a rather forceful manner her hands grasp the sides of your face. The smile turns wicked for a brief moment. Suddenly you feel very much violated and abused from her forceful gesture.

Alastor watches on in slight amusement but also with caution. If anything were to happen to you, his only other source of delight to terrorize would be gone. He couldn't fathom a hell without your presence in it. And he'll be damned if he lets any one of these other overlords try and take you away from him. That includes his allies. Should you even be thrown into a deal with any of them. . . It would end very poorly. Though he supposes that would be your own fault.

Rosie inspects your face, staring into your eyes a bit quizzically before stating, "My, my what lovely bone structure you have, dearie. And such smooth skin that compliments your eyes."

Unsure of how to respond, you shift your gaze to anywhere but hers. However, you find that the unsettling feeling you are having never wavers.

You simply utter a single word, "Thanks."

Just the mere presence of this demon screams danger. Who knows what horror would await you should you offend her. She may be even worse than the Radio Demon for all you know.

You hear her chuckle in amusement, more than likely taking delight in your unease. You swear that this demon, Rosie, is almost the same person as Alastor.

"So young and full of life, yet here you are in the afterlife," she lets go of your face only to bend down and take your hands in hers, "Tell me, love, how old were you when you died? What kind of sins did you commit?"

The question has you feeling uncomfortable. Did you even remember when you died? What year it was? You know you certainly don't know how you ended up in hell or why. Or at least you thought you did. Those men that recognized you and attacked you said you killed them. Did you really, though?

A long drawn out sigh escapes you. It occurs to you that you do remember- or at least think you remember when you died. You answer her to the best of your ability when you notice her patience wearing thin.

"Twenty nineteen. In mid June. . . I think. Or was it July? Sometime in the summer I suppose. I think I was twenty four? Or was I twenty six?"

You glare at her, giving her a slightly challenging stare. In a rather cold tone you address her, "Does it really matter?"

Both of them are slightly taken aback at your sudden change of character. And, of course, they find it entertaining as well. Rosie and Alastor hoot with laughter; their cackles echo throughout the lobby. It annoys you that they aren't taking you nor any of this seriously.

"Oh, Alastor, love. You certainly found yourself a lively one. What a character, indeed! So charming. Quite the spitfire too. I can see why you find her so amusing." She turns to him, her smile becoming a bit lopsided and less threatening.

How a demon like her can become less intimidating is beyond you. The aura surrounding her practically screams danger much like the Radio Demon's own.

You huff turning away from the laughing demons and pouting angrily. Just as you did so a familiar demon catches your eye. You immediately recognize him, his red flashy fur coat and top hat standing like a sore thumb in this place.

_Valentino. . ._

He is standing next to another demon you slightly recognize with a TV for a head. Another demon with two toned pigtails wearing a frilly dress is situated between them, talking away excitably.

Your eyes widen when Valentino's orbs meet yours. A smirk flashes across his face.

Frantically your eyes search for a means of an escape route away from him and the deer demon chatting it up with the tall blonde demon. It's futile at this point, however, as all possible means of escape are now blocked off or taken away by other demons. Now you are pinned. Surrounded by a bunch of exceedingly powerful entities whom you don't even stand a chance against.

Your anxiety nearly skyrockets with each step Valentino takes towards you. Much to your grief, it appears the tv demon is also heading your way.

You had honestly hoped you would not get involved with other overlords, but who were you kidding? It would have been bound to happen sooner or later. Especially when in the midst of Alastor's company.

Valentino stops right before you, lifting his hand and putting a claw underneath your chin. He looms over you, giving you a predatory stare.

"Well, well, well. Wasn't expecting you to be here, little fox," he chuckles deeply, "So you're the assistant to that red dickhead whose been trying to take our territory, huh?"

Alastor's chortles and playful banter stops immediately the moment he hears the familiar tone of voice grating against his ears. He tears his gaze away from Rosie to look back at you only to find you in the clutches of the vulgar, disgusting ant demon he so very much despises.

To see you in the hands of the like of Valentino sets him off. You are supposed to be his entertainment. Him and his alone. Not for someone else to enjoy nor taint.

His claws twitch. Disturbing symbols start to swirl and glow around him. Slowly his antlers begin to grow in size.

Rosie tilts her head, watching in curiosity. An amusing grin dances upon her features. There is a glint of delight in her eyes, as if knowing what bloody carnage might unfold before her. She nearly cackles at such violent, wicked intent. It has been too long since she's physically witness her dearest friend's carnage.

She always tuned into his broadcasts, of course. But it would never be as satisfying as witnessing such a blood bath in person, let alone joining in on the action.

You shift your eyes, looking anywhere except at the demon towering over you. Suddenly you feel chills down your spine. Dread starts to pull at your very core.

You could practically feel the uncomfortable shift in the air. The shadows flickering and lurking about behind you. You know all too well where the source of such power is permeating from. And you know very well this type of situation is not going to end well for you or for anyone.

A nervous laugh escapes you as you respond to Valentino in a polite manner, afraid should you say something to infuriate the being firmly grasping your face. His claws could very easily tear through your skin should he choose to do so.

"Yup. That's me, hehehe. . . It's uh, nice to see you again?" You nearly cringe at your own greeting. As much as you tried to prevent it from sounding so forced, you failed to do so.

His eyes widen briefly, as if in shock of your sudden kind greeting. It's a bit awkward, yet charming in its own way.

Suddenly, a gruff laugh escapes from Valentino's throat. You nearly let out a loud sigh of relief once you realize you've steered yourself from being mauled by him. That still doesn't help the overwhelming sensation of terror coursing through your veins to subside.

"So have you considered my offer, sugar cakes?"

You tilt your head in confusion, "Offer?" You struggle to remember your last encounter with the demon before you. He takes note of your befuddled expression.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about me, babe~ I'm not that easy to forget." His proximity to you makes you feel less than safe. His breath fans against your face as he laughs.

Before you can even respond the tv demon, who you have figured to be Vox, questions him, "Who's this broad?"

His tone suggests that he isn't all too happy to be here let alone mingle with other demons. Valentino turns to his companion chuckling a bit then opening his mouth.

He doesn't even get the chance to answer. You feel someone forcefully pull you out of his grasp. His attention is brought to whatever demon decided it to be wise to interrupt his little chat with you.

Looking up, you see Alastor, holding your arm tightly. His claws almost dig into your skin as he firmly pulls you into his side. The corners of his mouth twitch as does his ears. There is a very feral, furious glint settling within his crimson gaze that is set upon the two demons in front of you.

They stare back, just as predatory as his own glare. At this point you couldn't tell just who is the prey. That is until they set their eyes on you. Realization hits you. They are watching you like vultures, awaiting the moment you slip up to start devouring your meek existence.

The Radio Demon breaks the silence first, talking to you, "Come now, dear. Why don't we go have a little fun? I'm sure you don't want to be in the company of _these_ heathens."

You hear a huff and a snort from behind you. Alastor starts to briskly walk, dragging you away from the conversation.

Vox taunts the deer demon, "You know, I find it funny how you always complain about others' manners. And yet here you are interrupting our conversation with your little lackey. You realize how rude that is, Bambi?"

You have half the mind to insult the tv demon for calling you one of Alastor's lackeys, but you don't. Adding fuel to the fire would only instigate and worsen the situation. You very much would like to keep your body intact and not torn to little shreds.

Alastor's body goes rigid. His strides come to a halt the moment he hears his enemy's remark. He wonders why even bothered to send invitations to these two whom he loathes with an undying passion. Then again, Charlie did want to invite literally everyone to this event.

And what could he have done other than to grant the foolish, naive princess's request?

Still, it might've been wiser to just lie than to let his nemesis run amok his own playing field. Especially with you in the midst of it all.

His neck snaps sickeningly, twisting back to face him. You nearly cringe, almost gagging in response to his sudden inhuman movements.

"I'm sorry, but were you speaking to me? If you wish to have a chat you'll have to address me properly, you know. And who is this Bambi you speak of?"

The tv demon snarls at him, "Oh I don't know. Who else would it be? How many other demons that have a deer like appearance do you think exist in Hell?"

"Again, I don't quite follow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be able to have a nice dance with my assistant. Good day to you, _V_ _ox_." He replies in a venomous tone, stating his name as if it is a grotesque and vulgar word.

Once again he starts dragging you off to the center of the lobby where other demons are dancing. All the other guests stop what they are doing to watch as the Radio Demon is pulling you to the dancefloor with him. All this attention is something you didn't like. Especially coming from the worst of the worst.

Thankfully the moment the two of you reach your destination they all place their attention back to whatever they were doing beforehand. Well that is most of them.

Some overlords still watched on in curiosity and spite. It was not everyday that an average demon caught the attention of the Radio Demon himself and be allowed to live.

Of course, his friend Rosie knows better. She knows him inside and out. More than he knows himself. He's infatuated with the little darling fox. Should word get out that he feels such things for you. . . Half of Hell might freeze over. Maybe even go livid and exploit his one weakness.

The thought of him failing all because of such a meek little thing. . . It makes part of her feel a sadistic kind of pleasure. But, he is her friend. A dear and close one at that.

She wasn't sure why he hadn't started to coat the walls with Vox's and Valentino's blood the moment they decided to lay their hands on you. Perhaps it is because of your presence in the mix? Or the hotel itself? Who can say, really.

She is a bit disappointed at the lack of carnage that she had hoped to take place. Though she supposes it's alright. After all, the night is only just beginning. And even if no blood is spilt she can at least enjoy the irony and ignorance of her deer friend's misplaced feelings.

She watches on as Alastor whisks the fox demon off to dance and indulges herself with some fine wine.

At the moment, you wish nothing more than to tear yourself out of Alastor's grasp and go in search of Charlie or Angel Dust. You'd much rather prefer their company over his or any of these sinister beings parading about the vicinity. If only you kept your mouth shut. If only you hadn't come up with the idea to host the grand opening. If you had just kept to yourself and not further instigate the demon in red before you you wouldn't be in this mess.

But he is the one who started it all. And you'd had hoped of him being the one to end it or you'll die trying. You couldn't care anymore. You didn't care. If he wanted to devour you whole or send you off to oblivion then at the very least you'd no longer be tormented by him at all.

But that isn't his goal. He enjoys poking and prodding, finding which buttons push you over the edge the most. And your reactions. . . It thrills him Everytime and makes him hunger for more.

If anything, he wants to keep you by his side for all eternity. _His_ little entertainment. _His_ sweet, adorable amusement.

While the music starts to pick up in the background, Mimzy starts to sing. All the while a dance with Alastor is forced upon you for the third time during your stay in Hell.

"It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing~"

You are pulled close against him, his grip on your hands are tight like a vice. He knows that given the chance you'd probably run off if you could. That fact simply won't do, especially with how many rotten scum lurk about the hotel now.

His smile stretches, almost painfully looking. There is a devilish gleam in his eyes as he looks down at you. The moment he catches you staring you look away quickly. He chuckles then twirls you around the dancefloor numerous times.

"It don't mean a thing, all you got to do is sing~"

It's enough to make you dizzy to the point of falling over, but he doesn't stop. He simply pulls you back into him, tossing you about this way and that like you were a rag doll.

"It makes no difference if it's sweet or hot~"

"Just give that rhythm ev'rything you got~"

Of course he wouldn't be Alastor if he didn't break the uncomfortable silence that has been suffocating you. "Darling~ I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am." His eyes trail slowly up and down your form. You shiver out of disgust.

"I see you actually wore the dress I layed out for you," His expression softens to something gentle, "Absolutely stunning."

You feel a wave of heat dust across your face and your heart fluttering briefly. Yet you still muster up the most menacing scowl you can and glare at him.

"You went into my room without my permission and me knowing. Plus you went through my things. You say you're a gentleman, but your actions say otherwise."

His toothy grin forms into a lipped smile as his eyes narrow.

"Oh, it don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing~"

There is a playful mirth filled tone that is laced in his words, "Ah, but while I did go through your closet I didn't touch anything else. As much as I wanted to do so, I simply did not have the time to."

Like always he skirts the issue. _Infuriating, selfish, no good. . ._ You count to ten inside your head before you blow a gasket. It would do no good to lose your head now. Especially with all the onlookers about waiting for something to happen. To give them a reason to start a blood bath.

"Besides. . ." He leans down close to you until his lips barely brush against the surface of your forehead. Suddenly he dips you and your feet are barely touching the ground as he whispers into your ear, "You clearly need some direction on your sense of fashion, my dear. It is quite atrocious."

He had insulted your wardrobe. Truthfully, you didn't care. You did, however, feel inclined to quip back at him, "Oh, wow. I had no idea! Maybe I should start dressing like a pimp too then to gain your approval."

His smile becomes strained while you merely smirk at him.

"Al, have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe that the reason why my wardrobe is the way it is is because I _like_ dressing comfortably and _not_ like some goddamn doll on display? By the way, no offense. . . Actually full offense, you look like someone just threw up strawberries all over your suit and hair. And is that piss stained on your teeth or are those just fake? You must have really bad hygiene if they're that yellow. You should really get them checked ou-" he pulls you back up harshly. You could nearly feel his claws nearly threatening to pierce through the fabric and tear you in half.

The smirk you had worn slowly fades as fear starts to claw it's way from the recesses of your heart. He looks as though he is just about to lose his cool. And his temper. You know full well when that happens nothing good ever comes.

But if he tries to harm you he'd leave for good. You would no longer have to deal with him. Charlie wouldn't allow it.

Speaking of which, shouldn't she be watching over the guests and managing the festivities? Your eyes scan the area looking for the princess and avoiding the stare of a very pissed off Alastor.


	26. Ballroom Blitz

  
Your eyes frantically search about the room looking for anyone who could possibly save you and give you some semblance of comfort.

The radio static coming from the demon holding you in an iron grip increases ever so slightly. You can practically hear the promise of a threat from him within his words.

"I thought I had told you before to watch your tongue, petite fille." His voice is an octave lower as he is struggling against himself to grab you by the neck and rip you apart.

Finally, you find where Charlie is. She appears to be dancing with Vaggie and mingling with other demons, but is a good distance away from you. You try to call out to her, but to no avail. The crowd of demons closes in on the both of you, having put Charlie no longer in your field of vision.

So you call out again, louder this time. For Charlie, Vaggie or Angel Dust. Anyone. Even Mimzy, but nobody comes to your aid. They are all too far away to hear your cries or you are far too hidden in the crowd of demons surrounding you.

Alastor pulls you closer to him, leaning his head down next to your ear and whispers, "It's rude to shout, darling. And besides, Charlie seems to be a bit. . . Preoccupied at the moment."

He takes a lock of your hair and seemingly sniffs it, "You know, you smell absolutely divine. If it weren't for Charlie and her friends meddling in my affairs, I could have devoured you whole just for how callous you are being. You should be grateful to have caught the attention of a being such as I."

You want to spit in his face, punch, scream, kick. Anything to get you away from him, but his burning red orbs and grip on you keeps you in place.

"Ah, but even if I were to do that I would be so bored. Hell would be dull without my personal favorite amusement roaming about, after all."

Your heart sinks a little. For some reason his last statement made you feel hurt. It really shouldn't have though. You despise him. You know you are just being used by him for his own entertainment.

"But even so, just because Charlie placed some restrictions on me does not mean I can't do harm to you outside the hotel." he caresses your face. His tone completely contradicts the soft touch he places on your face.

"No one would even suspect-"

Suddenly the doors to the lobby slam open and everyone's attention is drawn to it. The moment they lay their eyes on the demon that enters the facility they all cower in fear or give the entity dirty looks. Most of the overlords look ready to gut him. Including Alastor.

You hear an unfamiliar voice whisper, "I-it's the memory demon. . ."

"Well, this is how we die. Goodbye fellas. . ."

"Oh no. . ."

For a brief moment you could have sworn you heard a deep growl coming from Alastor. When you turn back you see his smile is very much strained and his eyes forming into dials. Of all the times you thought you had seen him furious nothing could compare to how livid he looks right now.

You yourself are very afraid of the Radio Demon at the moment. Fearing for your own safety you manage to slip out of his grasp while he is in his own trance. Alastor snaps out of it the moment he notices you escaped from his arms. With a flick of his wrist you are being pulled back towards him by an unseen force.

He embraces you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist as he leans down.

He starts to speak to you in a warning tone, "I'd stay close if I were you, darling. That being before us is a monster unlike no other."

You glare at him as if to say 'Oh and you aren't?'

It seems he catches onto your stare when he replies, "Trust me, I may be wicked. But that. . . _creature_ truly has no heart and any humanity he had had when he was alive is lost. You'd do well to steer clear of him, yes?"

Alastor turns you to face him, placing his hands on your shoulders firmly, "I don't want to lose my favorite employee. Especially to someone like _that_."

You roll your eyes. You've dealt with Alastor for a little over a month now. How could this other demon be any worse?

"Like _that_? What do you mean?" You turn away from him to get a glimpse of the demon that everyone is so afraid of and loathes. He is very tall. At least a foot taller than Alastor. A black top hat rests upon his head. Colorful feathers and a gold band adorn the accessory.

Upon further inspection he looks to have the characteristics of a lynx. His furry ears poke through the hat, standing tall and straight up. He is wearing a three piece suit. Both the suit jacket and trousers are black. The dress shirt underneath is a dark burgundy color which contrasts completely with his gold hued tie.

A fur cape is draped upon his shoulders which looks to be quite real.

Alastor turns you back around without warning, "What I mean, darling, is that demon before us is the worst of the worst. The lowest of the low. I may be cruel and sadistic, but even I have self control and limits. That. . . _thing_ on the other hand is the true definition of the seven deadly sins. Technically he shouldn't even be here in the Pentagram. He is supposed to be in the deepest recesses of Hell. The most deadly, vile places ever to have been created for creatures such as him."

Just as soon as he finishes his little spiel you hear footsteps approach. Coming towards you, but they halt for a moment once they hear shouting coming from the bar.

It takes a moment for you and others to realize that the voice belongs to Husk.

He is seething as he shouts, "You! You motherfucking furry bastard son of a-"

All eyes are now on him and the demon in black. His deadpan expression and lifeless eyes leaves a chill in the air. When he speaks it sounds as though there are multiple voices speaking in different octaves and tones.

"Do I know you, peasant?"

You watch as Husk shudders violently. Bloodlust is evident within his visage. He points a single sharp claw at the lynx demon who stares at him with cold, golden orbs.

"Yeah you know me, you lying cheating asshole! You're the one that-" Suddenly the demon snaps his fingers and the cat immediately freezes at the spot. Try as he may he can no longer speak or move. It's as if his mouth had been glued shut.

He places a finger to his lips, "Shhh," and chuckles, "Remember our deal. Unless you wish to be erased from existence, I suggest you hush up."

Just then a raging, vengeful Vaggie storms up to the demon with her spear. Charlie follows close behind her warily. She points the sharp objects up at him, "If you think you can just come in and-"

Again he snaps his fingers and Vaggie is thrown halfway across the room. Leaving a very frightened nervous Charlie alone to defend herself. With each passing minute your face pales. Something about this demon gives you very bad vibes and leaves you sick to your very core. The power and lack of fear radiates off of him so much that any demon could tell he is not one to be trifled with.

You begin to worry for Charlie's safety. Part of you wants to rush into the fray to save her somehow. But another is too scared to do so. It certainly doesn't help any that the radio demon is keeping you in place.

Speaking of which, he appears to be watching on cautiously. Deep down inside of himself he feels wary. He had faced off against the memory demon once before and back then he had very poor judgement in power. He had barely escaped from the lynx demon's clutches and his own possible demise. If there was a demon that could erase another's existence entirely without a weapon to do so, it would be him.

That ability in itself is something that all of Hell have come to fear among the others he possesses.

Charlie nervously waves and politely, if not a little awkwardly greets him, "H-hello. I-I'm-"

He stares coldly at her as he bluntly responds, "I know who you are, your majesty. I suggest you call off your guard dogs before I make their lives even more dreadful."

She squeaks then runs off to console Vaggie who is unconscious and probably very much injured.

"Good." He pivots around the room addressing everyone, "Well? Shouldn't you all be minding your own business? It's rude to stare. I have some very important business to take of."

Just like that everyone, save some overlords, go back to what they were doing.

He rolls his eyes as he sighs. Then he turns back and continues his stride across the floor. It doesn't even click that he is heading towards you until he is only a few feet from you and Alastor. You can feel the Radio Demon move you closer to him and the tension building up between the two overlords.

At first you would've thought that whatever business this demon needs to address would have been with Alastor himself.

"Alastor." He scowls, looking down at him as if the deer demon was inferior.

Alastor's brows furrow as he narrows his eyes. He gives him a wicked, vile grin as he harshly addresses the lynx, "Murdoch. What brings you to the Pentagram, hmm?"

"That is no one's business but my own." He answers briskly. Then his eyes shift down to your own.

For a second you thought you had seen him give you a malevolent smile. But you dismiss the thought. If he is as powerful as everyone says he is and an overlord surely his business had to have been with Alastor or some other overlord of Hell here, right? Not with you. Why would he even-?

He bows at the waist, still glancing up at you.

A charming smile graces his features, "Good evening, my lady. You and I have matters to address," He takes a glance at Alastor then looks back to you, "Preferably in private." you stare blankly at the demon before you in awe. You don't remember meeting this demon or seeing him in Vaggie's files. Should you make the wrong move things could go south very quickly. And you'd be unprepared for the consequences.

Engaging with this demon now with such little information about him simply spells trouble. More trouble than what it's worth. It's bad enough you are involved with the Radio Demon. And earlier you caught the attention of his close ally and his rivals. Anymore attention from these demons could lead to your own destruction.

Though something tells you you shouldn't refuse this demon's request. He looks as if he could very well level this entire building.

You don't even get to respond as he rips you out of Alastor's iron grip with such force you swear he nearly tore your arm off. It hurt like hell, yet he didn't seem to care. Merely narrowing his eyes at you when you let out a short pained cry.

He seems to smile a bit too in response. Your body crashes into the lynx named Murdoch. He doesn't seem fazed; only continuing to drag you off and away from Alastor and the rest of the crowd.

Looking back you see Alastor staring at the lynx with burning hatred in his eyes. Then your surroundings start to fade and morph around you.

With a snap of his fingers you suddenly feel as light as a feather. And slightly nauseated. The lobby fades into darkness.

You're hunched over, trying to keep yourself from vomiting up the contents within your stomach.

You hear a groan come from the demon in front of you and see his perfectly shined black shoes come into view.

And then you feel a hand yank your hair rather painfully. Yelping in response to his actions, you glare up at him.

"Oh, grow a backbone will you? I could've done much worse." He mutters something under his breath, but you don't get the chance to hear it.

You straighten up, rubbing the back of your head and running a hand through your hair. You take note that instead of being in the lobby you are now standing atop The balcony of the hotel overlooking the Pentagram. "Was that really necessary?"

The lynx demon places a finger to his chin, as if pondering the question you hadn't meant to let slip out from your tongue.

A beat and then a pause. Finally after much unnecessary awkward silence he answers mockingly, "No, but it was amusing. Now, my little fox, why don't we have a chat? I need to. . . Ah, What's the phrase people use? Ah right, catch up to speed with you."

You awkwardly glance up at the demon as you speak under his condescending stare, "I don't even know you? We haven't met in person?"

Sheepishly, you shift your eyes to find a way out of this currently awkward situation you have found yourself in.

Again he mutters something under his breath inaudible to your prying ears.

Then he turns back to you, running a hand through his slicked back light brown mane, "Well it certainly can't be helped. I suppose I could give away all the dirty little secrets. But that would ruin the fun entirely." He grabs you by your arm forcefully. You struggle against him, fearing for your own safety. Everything about him is off. Wrong.

"Let's just say that if you continue following the path you're headed. . . It will end very poorly for you. Not that I would mind. It would surely benefit me in the long run." His smile is sadistic, twisted in a slight satisfaction.

He pulls you in then throws you out, spinning you dizzily across the floor. Until you are up against the railing protecting you from a very long drop.

He leans in close, his lips nearly inches away from your ears, "How ironic all this is. It's all laughable really. And quite tragic. Well," he backs up away from you only to narrow his stare into your form, "I hope you do your best to provide the best soap opera for me, little fox. So far you have done well enough for me to prolong the bitter end. For now, I'd like to dance."

Without even giving you the chance to make a decision for yourself he takes you by the wrist rather painfully. He pulls you back to him once again and the same nauseous feeling settles at the pit of your stomach. Your surroundings morph once more back into the lobby of the hotel. Except everything seems still.

It takes a moment for you to realize that no one, not a single soul within the vicinity is moving. They are all paralyzed, rooted to the spot in whatever position they were in before the two of you disappeared.

An eery stillness lurks within the lobby. The silence looms over like a wedge between the both of you. Somehow, some way you knew it was this entities doing.

"What did you do?" Your countenance morphs to a look of terror. Dryness fills your mouth as you scan the room with your widened orbs.

He chuckles. Then he starts cackling madly in a high-pitched tone. It only frightens you further. His head swivels at such an inhumane speed in your direction. The stare he gives you is so terrifying that it leaves you paralyzed. The gold in his eyes almost appear to shift to fiery crimson hues. Pure insanity fills his orbs as his gaze lingers on your form.

You take a slow step back as he moves ever so briskly towards you. You continue to do so until your back is against a wall. Now you are trapped, the only exit now being blocked by a being you never thought could be more terrifying and sadistic than the Radio Demon.

His entire form looms over you. He slams a hand against the wall directly above your head as his mouth forms into a crazed grin.

"Relax, this is only temporary. I will admit it would be much more amusing though if I were to leave them this way for all eternity. It would also eliminate future problems later down the line. Ah, but then it wouldn't be as much fun for you and everyone else, now would it? And the show would end too soon for my liking."

Too horrified to even say a thing, all you could do is stare back at him and watch as his other hand reaches towards your arm once more to rip you away from your only safe space.

No music plays in the background as he tosses you about the dancefloor, somehow managing to avoid other demons standing still like statues. The only sound reverberating through the room is his own.

The pitch and tone of his voice gives off ominous notes as he starts to sing, "Ooh, you may not remember me, but I remember you~"

"In a little town back on the surface where two lovers had a feud~"

With a flick of his hand flames start to spark and dance as they morph into two separate female like figures. Then they dispersed and his frightening grin became even more wicked.

"That ultimately lead to their own demise~ oh how tragic and so cruel!"

He grabs ahold of you and cranes his back. He eyes you like a vulture waiting for its prey to make the wrong move.

Then he pushes you away, twirling you out before hand.

"Oh the drama, so much action~ what fun was had!"

As terrified as you are, you couldn't help but quirk your brow in confusion.

"And now our show is just beginning~" he spins you about the room frantically in some sort of waltz, "The damsel's in distress~"

"Her lover has become a hazbin, a simple waste of flesh~"

"But there is more than meets the eye, a certain little lie that keeps you from the truth~"

Your patience starts to wear very thinly with this little game of his and cryptic song. How does he even know you have a lover? Did you know him before you fell down to Hell?  
So many questions fill your head to the brink as you are still being forced to dance by this despicable entity.

Suddenly he disappears from your sight as your left in a dizzy trance. But he appears behind you causing you to help in fright. He continues to sing, his pitch and tone darkening menacingly.

"What a fool, how naive this little fox could be! Take a hint my dear and listen here~"

He grabs your chin forcefully, his claws nearly puncturing the skin on your cheeks, "Even humans can be devils. So never make a deal with anyone, no matter who they may be~" then releases you by pushing you away forcefully.

Murdoch walks away, whistling before giving you a side eyed glance and shrugging, "Though, I suppose it's already too late for that. Not that you'd remember." He chuckles then snaps his fingers.

A puff of smoke starts to swirl about his form then engulfs him completely. You watch as it starts to drop down to the floor and disappear along with the memory demon.

When you look back up you see everyone start to move again, looking just as dazed and confused as you have been. Demons chatter about as to what just occurred.

It isn't until you are pulled out of your own daze until Charlie placed a hand on your shoulder and stared at you with concern.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he? Do you remember me? Us? Anything?" She rambles about, nervously in a wary state. You suppose it's rightfully so for her to act in such a state.

That demon. . . Murdoch. . . He is unpredictable. A wild card and judging from his abilities you witnessed earlier you aren't even sure you'd want to run into him again. He seems to hold more power than Alastor, if even possible.

"I'm fine. I think? Just. . . Really confused." She sighs in relief to your response.

You see Vaggie rush towards the both of you with her spear still in her hand, "What happened? Where did he go?"

You point to the floor then shrug with a puzzled expression, "He kinda just. . . Vaporized? In a puff of smoke? He didn't really do much other than scare the shit out of me. And sing some cryptic song." You didn't say much or go into too much detail. You aren't even sure if he was referring to you and your past life. Nor if you somehow knew him before your untimely death.

Both look at you quizzically before their attention is drawn to Alastor who looks at you with a slightly strained smile. His eyes appear to show. . . concern?

You doubt that's possible given his reputation and actions thus far.

"Darling? What happened? That _vermin_ didn't touch you did he? Did you perhaps make a deal with him?"

You swallow hard. Unsure of how to answer him, you simply shrug and try to skirt around him. He is having none of that as he reaches out and grabs you by your wrist.

His grip is so tight that it could almost leave a bruise.

"Answer the question, Persephone." He snarls at you. You flinch.

Tired of his attitude and having to walk on egg shells you blurt out, "Why do you care? You don't, so get your hands off me and leave me alone."

His eyes narrow and his cheshire grin broadens, "Isn't it only natural for an employer to worry about his favorite employee?"

You shake your head, "No, it isn't. Not the way you do. Plus, why would you concern yourself with me? I'm just a pawn in whatever entertainment your trying to milk out of this hotel. And you don't even have a heart to be concerned."

He gasps dramatically, "Darling how could you say such a thing?! Why, you nearly broke my heart hearing such words come out of your pretty mouth like that."

Before your quarrel could escalate any further Angel Dust sees what is happening. A pang of jealousy and anger rushes through him. That smiley fucker doesn't know when to quit, does he?

He hates seeing you so upset and knows that it's the Radio Demon causing so much drama and trouble for you.

"Alright that's it!" He marches towards the two of you then stops. Letting his emotions get the better of him he grabs Alastor by his collar and shouts in his face.

"Listen here ya overgrown strawberry twig, lay yer hands off of the damn broad! You've already caused enough damage as is, so back the fuck off!"

Alastor pushes the arachnid off of him, adjusting his monocle as he speaks venomously, "Now, now. No need for senseless violence. Unless you want things to get ugly I suggest you walk away right now, Angel."

Charlie nervously tries to speak, clearing her throat, "Guys, come on. It's a party, you know? Celebration... Yay... All that stuff? Can we all just get along?" She awkwardly chuckles.

The two, however, seemingly ignore her and continue to bicker amongst themselves.

"Maybe you should've learned some proper manners as a child. Oh, wait a minute, your father or mother never really taught you anything did they?"

"You leave my parents out of this, you asshole! What about you, huh? I bet your mother was a fucking psychotic bitch. Why else would you be all fucked up, huh?"

"How dare you! My mother was a saint, I'll have you know. The sweetest woman to ever have been in my company!"

You watch uncomfortably as the two fight and the tension between them builds. Charlie seems to be troubled by the scene they are causing as well as all eyes are now set on them.

"Oh really? What about the way you treat women, Al. You don't seem to know how to show them any ounce of respect."

"Excuse me, but of course I do! I am a gentleman after all." He runs a hand poshly through his hair.

Angel scoffs in response, "Then why do ya treat Persphone like some object, huh? Why do ya fucking abuse the shit out of her and invade her personal space, Al?"

"Easy answer to an easy question, my effeminate fellow!" Alastor laughs mockingly as he answers, "She's my amusement. My entertainment in this vile cesspool called hell."

Angel Dust groans, "Unbelievable. Yer a real thickheaded sack of shit if you think that's the reason."

"Isn't it though? It's why I," as if to make a point he grabs you and wraps an arm around your shoulder to bring your body closer to his, "am always searching for her company."

"You're fucking in love with her, Al."

The radio Demon's eyes widen. As if reality itself has shattered, as if he had just now heard the impossible, something he had been feeling, but couldn't come to terms with had been spoken aloud amongst so many listening in. His body stills as his eyes now shift to you. Then back to the spider. He can't even bother to look at you. Too shocked to hear such a thing to be even remotely possible.

The demons about the lobby all still, looking shocked, disgusted, or malicious in reaction to what the infamous porn star just said to the deer demon.

Charlie looks just as flabbergasted while her girlfriend looks very much disgusted as well as in disbelief.

Then there's you. Standing amidst the sea of demons in the arms of the Radio Demon who had just been accused of being in love with you. You couldn't believe it. You wouldn't. Some weird warm feeling creeps up on you. It's familiar, but you won't acknowledge it.

You feel Alastor pull away from you, trying to keep himself composed as all eyes are now on him. And you.

"Angel, don't be ridiculous. Why would I love anyone? How could I love anyone? A being like me is incapable of such. . . feelings." Briefly, though unsure, there is a look of conflict and fear within his eyes. But that disappears the moment he snaps his fingers and is no longer standing in the middle of the lobby.

As if things couldn't get anymore confusing or dramatic flames start to erupt from the floor and everyone watches on as two white gloved hands reach up from the fiery pit to pull whatever being is climbing out from it. Its a demon that looks very familiar, but you could not place your finger on it.

His devilish grin widens as he strides forward, but not before reaching a hand down to hold another and pull another demon out from the odd portal. He tips his top hat to the tall woman dressed in a long purple dress and kisses the back of her hand.

You gawk at them and stare in wonder. They both look so charming and have an air of importance about them. It doesn't dawn on you that they are, in fact, the king and queen of hell until Charlie exclaims, "Mom?! Dad?!"

Yes, things couldn't get any more complicated nor dramatic, now could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Murdoch is an OC I created to provide a bit more conflict to the story. He looks humanoid, but has features of a lynx. And his nickname does kind of give away what power he has, but not really? I hope. Also, if any of you want, your more than happy to create fanart of my OC and the reader. Or anything in the story really. Also sorry for the late update, everyone. Been preoccupied with my boyfriend, work, and school.


	27. Your Laurels or Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'd like to apologize for the very late update. Things have been crazy with everything that's been going on with the pandemic, financial issues, and trying to keep my job so I can still provide help for my family. I hope the rest of you are staying safe during these trying times. And hopefully if your under lockdown, quarantine or whatever this chapter will help cure your boredom or satiate your need for fanfiction. Without further ado, on to the next chapter!

"Mom?! Dad?!" Charlie stares a the couple in surprise. Though she did invite them to the grand opening she didn't expect let alone think they would come. Especially her father given that he is completely against her belief in rehabilitating sinners.

Rehabilitation for sinners. . . Ha, what foolishness. Still, Lucifer does care for his own kin in his own malicious, scheming way. Charlie just needs to learn that not everyone is some run of the mill goody two shoes.

Not all demons have good in themselves and even if some of did whose to say they'd want to be rehabilitated in the first place?

Such nonsense just isn't worth the king of Hell's time. That does not mean that he still couldn't check in on his own daughter every now and then.

Lilith, his lovely beautiful wife, even insisted that they attend this nonsensical soiree. And he could never say no to his sensual songbird, almost divine creature. Well, divine in his eyes.

Plus, all of Hell's finest overlords apparently are attending the grand opening. And he knows for certain that, if given the opportunity, a blood bath could very well occur. The thought of it was quite amusing to Lucifer's own hubris.

He watches as his own flesh and blood rushes towards him in jubilant glee.

"Charlotte," Lucifer casts his gaze down at her, almost scoldingly, "Affection is weakness. And we are among a crowd of predators and pretenders. You are a Magne and should act accordingly. Understand?"

Charlie's excitement fades as she gives off a slightly dejected look, "I- yes father."

Lilith says nothing at first, watching her own daughter get scolded by her husband for something so base and natural as affection. Yes she understands her darling devil's point of view. They have every right to be cautious in a situation such as this. Sure her precious Lucifer can easily destroy any one of the demons here that threaten her or Charlie, but with so many at once and so many eyes watching.

It would cause an uproar. A needless one at that. She supposes her husband wouldn't mind that though. Better to avoid the trouble now than to escalate it further.

As the king of hell parades around the vicinity with his wife he speaks to his daughter. A very displeased expression is plastered on his face, "Honestly, I cannot understand why you even thought of such a silly, idiotic project in the-"

"Luci, darling, why don't we go mingle with the other guests?" Lilith suggests.

Lucifer looks back at her with a wicked smile and shakes his head, "Not right now, love. I'm trying to give our daughter some advice."

He turns from Lilith who looks slightly upset with how her husband is treating their daughter. He may be the king of hell, but did he really have to lecture her so harshly about the cruelty of this place?

"Now then, where was I?" He clasps his hands as if remembers the conversation taking place, "Ah, yes. This hotel, rehabilitation. Thing. It really holds no place here in hell, Charlotte. And it's impossible to reform a demon to something they're not. It's nonsensical, silly, and completely ridiculous."

Charlie's demeanor becomes even more defeated as her father figure scorns her for her own beliefs. The very principles she rests her laurels on.

Her mother, not bearing the scene anymore, is about to intervene until she sees a rather young looking fox demon rush over to Charlie's side and push Lucifer away from her. Then she sees the demon slap Lucifer. Hard.

Both her and her daughter watch in shock and awe at the gesture.

You had watched and heard the whole scene from where you stood beforehand in curiosity at the sight of the rulers of hell. You hadn't expected the king of the underworld to be so short nor look less menacing than most demons here.

During your observation of Charlie's family interaction you feel a sudden weight on your shoulder. When you turn your head you see Angel Dust propping his elbow on you and whistling away as if everything that just transpired did not happen.

He takes a glance your way and pauses. About to say something, but scanning your features trying to put his sentence into the right words.

Finally he breaks the silence, "Soooo. . . you good, toots? I mean a lot of shit just happened and all things considering. . . Well. . ."

You quirk your brow at him, "Yeah?"

"I mean, Alastor's is in love with ya, ya had an encounter with the memory demon, and now you probably caught the attention of almost every being in hell simply for the fact of you being the object of his affection. Not to mention you somehow are involved with the memory demon too."

You look around to see that, in fact, all eyes from every demon within the vicinity are now on you. Including the overlords. You didn't believe it. You wouldn't. But a small tiny piece of you couldn't help but feel the truth in Angel's words.

Before he could continue further you simply state, "Alastor is not in love with me."

And, in response to such a thing, he gawks at you, "Are you brain dead, toots? Of fucking course he's infatuated with ya! He fucking bugs ya more than anyone else in this hotel. Not to mention you said you're his fucking favorite."

"Only because I am entertaining to him. That's it."

"Yer fucking clueless, doll face, that's what you are." He pushes up on his bust and brushes back his hair before reaching out his hand towards you, "Now are ya gonna dance with me, or are we gonna just chit-chat the whole time?"

You look back at him, but your attention is brought back to the trio of royalty when you hear the ever increasing volume of Lucifer's own voice. You realize the issue the moment you see Charlie sulking and shifting her eyes to the floor.

"Honestly with the way things are going, you'll only be more of a disappointment than you already are."

That one phrase is enough to make you override all your senses and give him a piece of your mind.

Angel immediately realizes your shift in attitude and the cause of it. He hesitantly reaches his hand out to your shoulder, but you pull away.

"Come on, toots. Charles will be fine. Let's just. . . Forget about it all, yeah?" He looks slightly hurt. Worried. And he is, but he swallows his own troubles and drowns them in pleasures.

Once, you turn your head to face him and only once. He catches a glimpse of your expression and it is livid. Never before has he seen you so furious. Not since you had attacked smiles out of your own rage.

You are so furious in fact that you almost look as if you are starting to glow again. He could see the nine tails start to protrude from your backside.

You turn your back to him and start to march in the king of Hell's direction.

Angel Dust warily watches on from a distance knowing he can't do a goddamn thing to stop or protect you from what could transpire.

You march, each step only further inducing your rage directed towards the pale smiling demon. The overflowing emotions filling within you override your common sense. It did not matter that who you are about to harm is in fact the king of hell. He is hurting Charlie, his one and only daughter and one of your closest friends whom showed you kindness despite the setting you are in.

You stop dead in front of Charlie, protectively pulling her behind you then you did the unthinkable. Something you'd come to regret later for sure.

You push him away and slap him in the face. Your nearly heaving your breath as you do so then you proceed to shout at him.

"How dare you treat your own daughter that way! Especially out in public! If you really are her father you should at least be supportive of her. Not drag her down and rudely criticize her! She's doing the best she can and doing what's right for everyone." You point a finger at the king of hell.

He's taken aback at first. Both by your appearance and first impression. Just who is this fiery woman that is insulting his own parenting?

His shock is brief. Then he starts to let out a small chortle. Which then turns into crazed laughter. It unnerves you and leaves you slightly puzzled.

You watch as his gaze shifts from you to Charlie.

"Is this one of your friends, Charlie? She certainly is quite the spit fire." Then he grabs you by your chin, squishing the sides of your face with his rough hands.

"You're lucky I am in a good mood and that your acquainted with my daughter. Hmm. . ." He leans down to your level, further inspecting your face. It is then and only then that you feel intimidated, a slight chill crawls its way up your spine. The color in your face drains slowly as it pales.

One wrong move, one subtle twist you feel could cause you harm. And any words he deems a threat or insult may inflict dire consequences on your well-being. Regardless if you are Charlie's acquaintance or not.

His scrutinizing gaze becomes softer as he pulls away, letting go of you in the process.

"What a charming little demon you are. Quite amusing indeed." His eyes squint as he casts his gaze down at you. As if you are inferior to him. And he knows you are. In some ways his demeanor reminds of a very familiar deer demon that had disappeared to God knows where. _Good riddance._ But now you are dealing with Charlie's father, the very ruler of hell.

The chaos and drama in your afterlife just never seems to end. When one does, another comes along to bring you that much closer to destruction it seems.

You hear someone clear their throat and direct your attention to the source. It's the tall blonde woman that accompanied the king of hell. You assume that she is Charlie's mom and wife of the short demon that still somehow towers over you.

You have never seen such a beautiful entity in your entire life. Of course, you found your previous significant other quite beautiful, but this demon's beauty seems to rival all others.

Her long flowy hair sways behind her as she walks closer to you. She ignores her husband as she does so. Once she is only a inches away from you she puts her hands on your shoulders and softly looks down at you. A gentle smile graces her lips.

"Don't pay my husband any mind, little one. He may come off as egotistical and ruthless, but that comes with the territory of being the king of the underworld. I am Lilith." She pauses briefly before examining your form, albeit in a much less forceful manner, "How lovely. . . You appear to be so young and full of life for someone who is among the dead."

The statement itself shouldn't sound so sweet for being so sinister, yet it is. Thus, your response is unsure, "Uh. . . Thank you?"

She chuckles as she beams down at you benevolently.

"You're welcome, child."

She glances back at Lucifer in coy satisfaction. It always gives her some form of pleasure seeing her husband in such a broody state. Especially when he'd act so childish too.

He pouts at her in silence, having half a mind to say something to her, that is until she notices the look on his face.

"Come now, Luci. Wipe that sour expression off your face."

He scowls, his features over exaggerating his own annoyance, "Oh, and why should I? First you drag me to this insignificant party with little to no say in the matter. Then you interrupt what little fun I had tried to create from Charlie's little friend."

A sudden epiphany runs through his head and he grins wickedly.

Lilith leans on him and presses a finger against his lips. "Oh, no you don't. I know that look."

"Look? What look? Honestly I have no idea what you are talking about, dear."

"You are not about to cause a scene. If you so much as slip a snake in someone's drink, I won't talk to you for an entire month." She sounds as though something similar had happened before.

As you stand there gawking at Charlie's parents the princess of hell herself nervously pokes her two index fingers together. She laughs nervously then clears her throat. Of course both of her parents ignore her as they bicker amongst themselves.

That is until she starts to raise her voice towards them to get their attention.

"Mom, dad!" Her simple request for them to listen to her comes for a brief moment. Although, her father looks very much displeased with her intervention.

A scowl plasters onto Lucifer's face. One that looks quite malevolent. Dastardly even.

He sighs dramatically, rubbing his index finger in an acute motion along his temple, "What is it now, Charlotte?"

Nervously twirling a loose strand of hair off of her shoulder, she bites her lip. Her pupils glancing down off to the side.

Slowly she answers with a stutter, "M-maybe you should go talk to some of the guests. Hasn't it been awhile since you spoke to Stolas or some of the other overlords?"

Your ears perk up at the mention of Stolas. Unfortunately, Lucifer seems to pick up on this. A twisted smile forms on his features. But before he could even voice his observance and drag you off with him his wife intervenes.

"Excellent idea, my little Charlie!" The tall demon leans down, pinching her daughter's cheeks. She glances at Lucifer, as if knowing what little schemes he could be conjuring inside his head.

Lilith smirks, knowing she had interrupted his conniving plans as she takes Lucifer's hand and drags him off to mingle with the other guests.

You see Charlie visibly relax her shoulders, releasing a sigh of relief.

Running a hand through her hair she turns to you, "Sorry you had to deal with my father. He can be..."

You finish the sentence for her, "Self-centered, egotistical, and judgemental? Not to mention the all up in your face attitude."

No wonder Charlie still somehow managed with Alastor. In some ways he and the devil appear to be very similar.

She smiles softly, tucking the strand of hair she was once playing with back. An awkward chuckle escapes from her as does a soft, "Yeah..." Then she walks off the moment she sees Vaggie beckon her.

"Gotta go. I'll talk to you later though, yeah?"

You give her a nod in response then as you absentmindedly watch Charlie's father and his significant other chat it up with the more well renowned demons, your mind wandered.

You have no doubt in your mind that Charlie's father and Alastor would get along rather well. Come to think of it, the information from the files Vaggie shared even cited they had some form of companionship. Same was said for Stolas.

Speaking of which, you could have sworn you had seen a very familiar owl demon being greeted by the king of hell. You stand, frozen to the spot.

Should you engage? Approach them knowing full well that Charlie's father may hear your conversation and play some dastardly trick on you? What if you are forced into a deal to get the answers you needed?

More and more questions swirl within your mind. It isn't until the moment you feel two hands on your shoulders and hear the voice of Angel Dust snap you out of your inner conflict.

"So, ya got a thing for the clingy rich then? Didn't think you'd be that kinda gal~"

You roll your eyes as you cross your arms, "That's not- I-" you huff, "I am not a gold digger if that's what you're insinuating."

The porn star cackles then he runs a hand through his hair, "Relax, babe. I was only joking with ya."

"I know." Briefly, you look back at him with a sly smile, "though, I bet that you're an actual gold digger."

"Ahahaha! Oh man. . . That's where you're wrong, toots."

You squint quizzically at him. He shrugs his shoulders as he stares at you with a smirk, "Well maybe half wrong."

"Or completely right. I mean I'm sure you've slept around with your fair share of rich people. You are a prostitute after all."

"Okay, okay I get it," he dramatically groans, "don't gotta rub it in my face now. I know what I am and what I'm not."

Shaking your head, you continue the observation you were making earlier, noting that the owl demon and the royal couple hadn't moved from there spot just yet.

"Soo, why ya staring at those guys like some creep, huh?"

As much as you appreciate Angel Dust from time to time you feel slightly annoyed with his constant talking.

You simply shush him. Then you steel yourself. It's now or never. Sure approaching them would be a bad idea, but this is the only chance you'll get to finding the truth. Will it end poorly? Possibly. Could you possibly end up severely hurt? Maybe.

Again, though, what choice did you have? The only other option would be to just ignore your amnesia all together and not even try to figure out what happened to your significant other, Persephone.

With a shaky, released breath you state to no one in particular, "I'm going to to do this. I've got to do this. If not for me then at least for her."

Angel Dust watches you with confusion. He has no idea what the hell you're going on about. One thing he does know, or realizes, is that as soon as you start walking away you are actually approaching Charlie's dad and the rich looking owl guy. What was his name again? Steve? Stephen? Maybe Solas? Then it clicks.

He recognizes the demon. Another overlord of hell. He may not know much about this Stolas guy, but he knows any overlord is very much a danger to all other demons. Especially lesser ones with little to no powers.

You have powers, that is for certain, but with your current condition not being able to control them and how naive you can be. . . You'll easily get maimed in a place like this.

All Angel can do is watch on as he thinks to himself.

_Oh, fuck me. Fucking hell, toots. Now you're just looking for trouble where you don't belong._

The moment you are only standing a few feet away from the owl demon and Charlie's parents you hesitate to greet them. You contemplate just running away. Escaping the suffocating crowd of demonic overlords, imps, and demons. Could you even slip out without anyone realizing? No, no. Definitely not. Charlie and the others would notice. Especially some of the overlords.

Either way you're screwed. Even if escaping could be accomplished, what good would that do? You've made your decisions, rested your laurels upon solving your issues. Even if you were able to get away others may hunt you down. You have caught the attention of the masses the moment you set foot down the stairs. The moment you attended the party everything had been set in motion.

From meeting Alastor's very creepy ally to Charlie's parents. Then the memory demon. . . You still have no idea what he had wanted with you. Nor why he acted as if he had met you before all this. But there is a creeping feeling that _something_ had happened between you and that demon before your spirit was sent to hell.

"Ah, why if it isn't Charlotte's little friend." Lucifer's voice catches your attention. You stand glued to the spot as you can only muster a nervous smile and small wave their direction.

"You know this fox demon, Lucifer?" Stolas tilts his head, eyeing you quizzically.

Lucifer laughs mockingly, "Know her? Why she has been the talk of the evening. Especially amongst the most powerful demons here. Surely you have heard of this charming demon, haven't you? The one that had supposedly caught the eye of our dear friend Alastor."

At this, the eyes of the owl demon widen. Then he chuckles, approaching you with more grace than any other demon has thus far.

"I am prince Stolas. Usually I do not associate myself with the common rabble, but for you I'll make an exception." He stands tall, pride oozing from his own persona. That seems to be a common theme among the overlords you keep meeting.

Both prideful, narcissistic, and very much intimidating.

"Uh..." You are unsure how to react in the current situation.

"Are you so enamored by my charms that you lost the ability to speak, commoner? If you have something to say, it'd better not be a waste of my time."

Your eyes dart from the owl demon to Lucifer then to Lilith. She stands there watching on with caution. She seems to be the only reasonable, sensible one in the all consuming chaos.

Lucifer, on the other hand, is drinking in your hesitation and fear with delight. For a demon you are quick to latch on to your emotions. How a meek little thing ended up in his realm is beyond him. Someone like you should've gone to heaven. Yet you are here. He can see why a demon such as Alastor would've been enamored with you. You are nothing like the degenerates and vermin that run about in his domain.

"Well, little fox?" You feel Lucifer's gloved hands being placed on your shoulders. His own force being pressured upon you as if to keep you from leaving, "Do tell us what it is your little heart desires, yes. My friend Stolas is a very busy and impatient man. Do not keep him waiting." He whispers the last part uncomfortably beside your ear.

If you didn't think you were dead, you certainly felt you are now as void red orbs stare down at you expectantly.

"What is it that someone like you could possibly desire?"


	28. An Almost Refusal but Not Quite

"Well? What is it you desire that could possibly not be a waste of my time?"

The courage you once had dwindles as you tremble underneath the scrutiny of Stolas's gaze. His red eyes glint in a predatory manner which leaves you paralyzed in fear. You hesitate. It takes a moment for you to even recover from your fear caused by this owilish demon.

You barely even muster up coherent words, only able to stutter and stumble upon your own sentences, "I-I wa- I need t-to..."

His patience is wearing thin, you notice, when he draws out an elongated sigh, "If you don't have anything of interest, then I shall take my leave." He is just about to turn around and leave as Lucifer watches on in delight.

The devil himself smirks as he basks in your fear and hesitation. However that hesitation fades just as quick as it came.

"Wait! Please, hear me out. I don't really have much of interest in wealth, but-"

Stolas sighs, staring at you condescendingly, "Like someone of my status and power would even need any payment from a lowly commoner."

A certain fury glints within your eyes as you stare up pleadingly into his, "Please, I'll do anything."

That simple phrase makes his head swivel back so that he is now staring back at you. A glint of mischief, something very predatory, lingers within his eyes as he looks you up and down.

"Anything you say?"

Lucifer's devilish smile widens further to the point where it stretches across half his face, "My my, that is a very bold proposition for such a little fox to make, wouldn't you agree Stolas? Certainly an offer like that may be quite beneficial later down the line, yes?"

He's egging the owl demon on. Tempting him to agree with your willingess to submit to whatever the prince desires in return for whatever it is you so desperately needed. It becomes evident in your eyes when both Stolas and Lucifer look to you once more that you truly are set on doing whatever it takes to fulfill your own goals. Whatever they may be.

_She's a dangerous one for sure. I'll admit her spirit is certainly similar to my other half. But she is clearly naive. Reckless._

At that thought Lucifer asks asks a simple question, almost whispering it in your ear, "Little fox, to make such a deal such as that, you must be in quite a conundrum. Enlighten us, what is it exactly that you seek?"

Despite the chills spiraling throughout your body, and the ever predatory gazes set on your form you manage to answer him clearly as you continue to gaze up at Stolas.

"I need your book of unholy rituals to access the mortal realm."

A silent pause passes by, almost feeling like an eternity. Both of the powerful, terrifying entities standing before you narrow their eyes. Looking at you as if you had just spewed nonsense.

Mocking laughter resounds throughout the lobby, catching the attention of all the demons in the room.

You feel as though they are belittling you. As if what you had just demanded is nothing but a joke. Your face heats up in both embarrassment and anger.

Once their laughter quells, Stolas studies you, noting the very serious expression on your facial features.

"Oh, you were being serious." He remarks.

Lucifer then chimes in, "Why on earth would you want to go to the mortal world, hmm? That place is utterly mundane. Unless. . ." He eyes you quizzically, "there is someone you wish to get revenge on, perhaps? Or simply to wreak havoc amongst the human rabble? No offense, little fox, but you look like you could hardly commit such heinous crimes." He chuckles, again mocking you as he takes a gander at your appearance.

You sneer at them, huffing out an angered breath then remarking, "Yea, well, for being the supposed king of hell, Lucifer, you sure don't look like it. If anything you look like a Willy Wonka reject. Did you put on the wrong makeup or something this morning? It looks like something only a clown would wear."

He immediately pauses his laughter, now looming over you menacingly. His voice is stern as he once again attempts to scare you into submission.

"Keep insulting me and you'll see what happens to those that cross me, little fox."

You lean back, almost squeaking a little from his threat. Once he notices your frightful stare he adjusts his posture. Now standing up straight, he straightens out his tux then taps his cane against the floor.

Amusement flashes briefly within his eyes before he yawns almost a bit dramatically, as if bored of listening in on the conversation.

"If those aren't your reasonings to go back to the mortal realm, you truly are a lost lamb amidst a pack of wolves. How amusing, yet so very dull."

Stolas nods his head in agreement, "And here I thought it would have at least been some amusing scheme that she had wanted to put into play. Quite boring indeed. Though, since you did say you would do anything," he pauses, taking a moment to think through your offer, "Hmm. . . I suppose I'll grant you your desire. Though I would like to know what true intentions you have for going to the realm of _those_ obnoxious, disgusting beings."

You're unsure whether to tell him the true reason for your desire. Should you tell him? Would it be okay to let a complete stranger- let alone a powerful entity that could easily destroy you- know what reasons you have behind your circumstance?

Shaking your head, you make the decision to tell a half truth, "There's. . . Something that I'm looking for that I regret forgetting. Just a small piece of information. Nothing more nothing less."

They both squint their eyes at you. After an uncomfortable moment of them eyeing you suspiciously, Stolas speaks, "And this piece of information. . . Is it valuable?"

Your gaze shifts off to the side as you fiddle with the skirt of your dress, wringing it out of nervousness, "Uh. . . No? Kind of. It's. . . Personal stuff. Nothing anyone but myself would be interested in?"

A visible wince escapes you as your answer comes more in the form of a question than a statement.

"How disappointing. Again, I suppose something like this would have been expected from a demon of your caliber. Still, such a bold and generous offer is tempting even if it is coming from a lowly, common demon."

Deciding that enough is enough, Lilith finally breaks the ice. You had nearly forgotten her presence amidst the two other demons that had been constantly degrading you. The entire time she had kept quiet, waiting until the issue escalates further to step in. Or until she had enough of their constant bellitlement of you.

"However capable or incapable she may be, that doesn't change the fact that she still managed to bitch slap you in the face, dear. And let us not forget that despite her innocent and naive appearance, she does have a rather strong will. So why not just grant her what she wishes and be done with it, yes?"

To your surprise Lucifer pouts, almost acting out like a child, "Lilith, my dear, must you interrupt my fun?"

She glares down at him and he laments.

A scowl forms across his face as he groans, "Fine. Stolas?"

"So, do we have a deal, commoner? You shall be indebted to me and in return I will lend you access to the mortal world?" The owl holds out his claw for you to shake.

You hesitate, taking a moment to weigh your options. Could making a deal with an overlord of hell possibly cause your own downfall? Most definitely. But are you willing to do whatever it takes to remember your life amongst the living?

Absolutely.

Before you can even complete the transaction you hear a voice ring out amongst the crowd.

"Stop right there, you rich, sleezy bastard!"

You recognize the voice and turn your head to see Vaggie marching up to you with Charlie in tow. Angel Dust seems to be following along as well.

They stop before the two of you. Then Angel grabs you by your hand and pulls you away from Stolas.

All the while the moth demon pulls out her spear and points it at the owl demon.

"If you think you can just come in here and make a deal with one of our own that could possibly endanger her or the hotel, so help me-"

The prince deeply chuckles, "What could a little moth demon possibly do to me with a small pointy stick, hmm? That isn't a weapon. And even if it were, it isn't crafted by the heavens themselves."

She draws the spear closer to his neck, "Oh, I know. That doesn't mean I still can't try and incapacitate you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." Stolas coldly remarks as he eyes her with wicked intent.

You watch as the two of them are nearly close to tear out each other's throats. You also note the underlying gleam of delight that the devil himself is giving. A satisfied wicked smile stretches across his face as he watches her daughter's significant other and his ally almost start a blood bath amongst themselves.

Then, Charlie steps in between the two, pushing both of them away from each other, "Okay, I think that's enough. Why don't we. . . Try to talk things out? Not fight? Does that sound good? I think that sounds good. Great. Okay? Okay."

"Of course you'd step in and spoil the fun, Charlotte. How I had a daughter like you is beyond me. You may be a Magne, but you certainly don't act like it." Lucifer quips; his voice is cold and calculating as he does so.

His significant other scoffs at his remark, "Honestly, Lucifer. She is our daughter. Like it or not, even if she isn't an evil incarnate herself, she is still our flesh and blood. At the very least you should be supporting her no matter what she is doing."

Then the bickering and nit picking begins and both you and Angel Dust watch on. That is until he lets out an irritated groan which catches your attention.

"Honestly are they ever gonna shut up? They're like little fucking Chihuahuas that just keep yapping at one another. 's giving me a goddamn migraine."

You can't help but agree. Though, you feel this whole predicament is your fault in the first place. In a way you were the one who almost initiated a deal with an overlord. Just what in the nine circles of hell were you even thinking?

As if sensing your own distress, Angel Dust looks to you and makes a suggestion, "Hey, wanna get outta here? Maybe. . . Ah, I dunno get some fresh air or something?"

Without questioning him you nod, "Yeah. Actually fresh air sounds good right about now."

He runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah, no shit."

Suddenly he grabs you by the hand, though not as forceful as earlier, then points up the stairs, "Come on, I know a spot we can go to. Might help to clear your head and all that shit."

And so you follow him up the stairs which he then guides you to the elevator once you reach the top of the steps.

Feeling rather nervous, you tease and joke with him a bit, asking, "So. . . You're not taking me to your weird kinky sex dungeon are you? Or trying to get into my pants?"

He nearly chokes out laughing then inhales a breath, "N-nah, toots. Ya know, I would make some kinky sexual remark or something back at ya, but, eh. . . With all the shit that's been happening, just not in the mood."

You feign a gasp, "What?! The famous porn star prostitute Angel Dust not making any innuendos or sexual remarks? Has the world finally ended? Have I entered some wacky alternate universe? Oh how shall I ever go on without your annoying flirtatious attitude! Let alone all the lame sexual comments from that nasty mouth of yours!"

"Yeah, yeah, whateva." He crosses his arms, this time looking a bit serious and. . . upset. It just seems so off. Out of character for him to be this way. Did your little dramatic display actually hurt his feelings? Or is it something else that is currently bothering your arachnid friend?

You know for a fact that he could handle any insults thrown at him so how could your teasing be any different?

"Uh. . . Angel? You-" before you could even ask the elevator comes to a halt at the very top floor.

"Looks like we're here, doll face," He takes your hand once more, "Come on, I wanna show ya something. And. . . We also need to talk."

"Okay?" The word spews out from your mouth warily.

"No need to worry. Well, maybe only a little, but I ain't gonna throw ya off the roof or anything like that."

Now you are very much worried. Again, he is acting very much different than how he normally does when he's with you or anyone else for that matter. Very serious and very much stern.

He leads you to a ladder which you hesitate to climb, but he eases you into it. The moment you reach the last rung he pulls you up and helps you to your feet. And then the next, once you lift your head up, you see a vast horizon. The sky is a deep navy blue with red blended into it.

While there are no stars in sight, the pentagram hovering above the city glows brightly, illuminating the night sky. You could very clearly see the whole entire cityscape from the top of the building. It's almost breath taking. Almost if it hadn't been for the fact that it's still hell.

"Percy." Angel Dust places his hands on your shoulders as he stares down into your eyes.

Now more than ever you feel very nervous and uncomfortable, "Yes, Angel Dust?"

Then, unexpectantly, he hits you in the head. Not enough to cause severe harm, but enough for it to hurt.

"Ow! The hell is that for?!" You shout, rubbing the sore spot softly with the palm of your hand.

"What'dya think that was for, huh?!" He raises his voice, throwing his arms up out of anger, "The hell were you thinking trying to make a fucking deal with a shitty ass overlord of Hell? Ya gotta death wish, toots?!"

Now you feel even more guilty as you avert your gaze to the tiling on the roof below you. Yup, this is definitely your fault. What did you expect was going to happen? Even if you did manage to make a deal with Stolas, the others would eventually find out about it. Even so, there couldn't have been any other option, could there? That owl demon didn't seem to be the cooperative type.

Come to think of it, maybe you should've figured no demon other than the ones you are currently living with are so compromising.

"Not only could ya have jeopardized the hotel, but ya could've jeopardized yourself too! Not that I care about this rundown building, but still. Why did ya even wanna make a deal in the first place? Don't tell me you wanted to become all powerful or some bullshit like that."

His eyes give off a feeling of betrayal and hurt. As if everything you'd told him and believe in is and was a lie.

"Well?!"

You wince. You feel as though you deserve this for putting him and the others through all the trouble that's been going on ever since you came to the hotel.

A very tired, depressing sigh escapes you as you subconsciously clutch your arm and bite your lip. At this point you may as well just tell him. He at the very least deserved to know at this point. After all Charlie and her girlfriend knew. So what would be the harm in telling him?

"Remember when you asked me all the personal information about how I ended up here and stuff?"

"The fuck does that have to do with anything?" He looks as though he is just so done with you.

Another sigh is drawn out from you, "Just listen, please? Anyways. . . I kind of lied to you and have been lying to everyone else too. Except for Charlie and Vaggie."

That's also a lie. You still haven't given them your real name. Only carrying on with the name of your lover, the one woman you left behind.

"What are ya saying, toots? Ya been lying about who ya are? Or have you just been spewing bullshit from your mouth this entire time?"

You shake your head, slowly daring to look back up at him into his eyes, "No. . .yes? Maybe? I don't fucking know. I have fucking amnesia. Well had? It's. . . Complicated. I don't remember anything before I died other than a few fuzzy memories and only a couple solid ones. I- I know for a fact that I was raped and brutally tortured by- by. . ."

Even trying to recount the event that took place had you hyperventilating. You could feel a panic attack coming on and it wasn't very pleasant to begin with. Still you try to formulate words despite the broken memories of what those awful men did to you and Persephone. He notices you starting to shake a bit, however and interrupts you before you could continue.

"Whoa, okay toots. Let's take a breather, yeah? Just. . . Just breath a little bit." He begins to rub circles into your shoulders and reassures you to help you calm down. It doesn't help at all, however.

So instead you continue on, tears now cascading down your cheeks as pathetic whimpers and sobs leave your body.

"M-my lover- th-they- fuck, fuck. Fucking hell- th-they- raped her right in front of me too. I watched and listened to her fucking scream in pain and agony, Angel Dust. And you know what I did? Nothing. Not a goddamn thing. I was such a fucking coward that for all I know I could have let her die by their filthy hands or- or she could have survived and left me."

He stares at you wide eyed. As if in disbelief from what he has heard. "Holy shit."

You had a lover. Both of you were raped and forced to watch each other suffer terribly. It both surprised and sickened him to his very core.

Silence passes by as you sob against him. Unsure of how to act he simply states,  
"Still, I doubt ya could've done anything to save either of the two of ya."

You lift your head to look up at him. Puffy eyes glossed over from the overflowing tears stare into his and he instantly feels guilty for you.

"That's not true! I had several chances! I could have distracted them to stall for time and plan an escape route. I could have fought against them until she could have run away and gotten help! There were so many things that I could have done that I didn't do because I was too fucking weak and too much of a coward that I gave up. I gave up on myself and her chances of survival, Angel. I am a failure."

He firmly grasps your shoulders, "Listen, toots. Like it or not that shit is all in the past. Your in hell now. Ya don't gotta worry about your life as a human being. So stop crying over what ya could've done because it ain't gonna change why you're here in the first place."

In a curt response you quip back at him, "I _know_ that. That's not why I wanted to make a deal with Stolas. I can't just magically change the past even if there is a demon with that kind of power. I just want. . . I need some type of closure. To know why I'm here in the first place and if my lover somehow miraculously escaped that god awful cabin in the first place. Plus, if I had any family I left behind I'd want them to have some form of closure as well."

"And you'd do that how?" He quirks a brow, questioning you.

"Well I was planning on going to the mortal world."

"Say what now?"

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose, "I figured if I could gain access to the world of the living I could maybe find answers there."

"That is the stupidest fucking idea I had ever heard. Do ya know how fucking retarded and dangerous that is? Ya don't even have magic to disguise yourself with let alone create a portal to get there."

"What other choice do I have, Angel? The only place I could possibly find answers and get closure is to go there and investigate. And even if I don't have the means of getting there, Stolas does! There's a book of spells that he has that can give any demon of any caliber access to the living world."

"So you figured that you'd be able to get your hands on it if you made a deal with him?" Angel crosses his arms. A frown stretches across his face.

"Yes."

"You are a fucking retarded genius, ya know that? I mean, that would've been a good idea if it didn't include making a deal with a dangerous overlord. Oh, and let's not forget about the fact that ya can't even defend yourself enough to survive on your own! What'dya even offer him in the first place?"

You hesitate to answer his question and bite down on your lip. You know how he is going to react if you even tell him what you'd do at the cost of getting your memories back.

He impatiently awaits your response. Never before has he felt so livid over such a small matter. And it's all because he actually gives a shit for once for someone who isn't himself. He had come to accept the fact that he actually may love you, but will never admit it. Especially now that he knows you had a previous lover who may or may not be alive.

"Ya gonna answer the question or ya just gonna stand there looking like an idiot?" To say he is peeved is an understatement.

". . . I told him I'd do anything for him."

"You're shitting me."

You bite your lip harder, glancing down at your feet once again.

"You're not shitting me. Fucking hell, Percy. Ya realize if those broads and I hadn't stepped in you would've been in a whole lotta shit, right? Ya could've gotten into a situation to where you'd be double dead."

You remain silent. He's right. You really should've thought all this through to begin with. There may have been another less life threatening approach to your goal, but you were just so stubborn and impatient that you just couldn't help but act.

"Your lucky she even spotted you in the first place. And now not only do ya got Val's attention, but Vox's too. And Stolas. At this point half of hell might as well be after your ass."

"Vox and Val? I've only met them tonight. Well Valentino I met that other night, but why the hell would they come after me? Why would anyone come after me? I'm pretty much useless."

Angel scoffs in disbelief before quipping, "Ya don't use your head much, do ya?"

Now that hurt just a bit. Sure you didn't think things through a lot of the time, but you know for a fact that you aren't stupid. Just. . . Really stubborn and emotional. Yeah.

"That's a bit low, even for you, Angel." A cold tone is laced within your words.

"Whatever. Point is, Alastor showed his weakness the moment I confronted him about his feelings for ya. Once he left pretty much everyone got his answer."

"I told you, Angel, he doesn't love me. He isn't infatuated with me and he doesn't want anything to do with me. At least not platonically. And definitely not romantically." At least you are pretty sure he doesn't. But a tiny part of you feels as though that your thoughts don't add up to Alastor's reaction.

He looked a bit flustered and disturbed before he disappeared. Distraught even. If Angel Dust is right, then perhaps Alastor just couldn't come to terms with his own feelings and didn't realize them until now. You just didn't want to believe that a being like him was capable of loving someone other than himself.

He has acted so callous towards you and belittled you. There were moments of tenderness he had shown, but those were fleeting. He often revealed his true nature to you and you did not want nothing to do with him. Not anymore.

So why is it that when he left and you saw his face you felt hurt?

Why did it feel like a hole was drilled into your chest?

"I know what I'm talking about, Persephone. I've been through the same shit with Valentino."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs, pulling out a cigarette from seemingly out of nowhere then lights it. He stares long and hard down at the cityscape. His expression is that of a pained one. So much hurt and discomfort can be seen within his eyes that it starts to make you feel empathetic towards him.

"Valentino, as you can probably guess, isn't exactly a nice guy. He may seem nice at first, hell they all act all 'nice' at first. But once you spend so much time around 'em then they get obsessive. Possessive even." He pauses, unsure of how to break down his own story to you so that you understand the consequences of getting involved with others down here."

You listen intently as he continues, "Look, I used to know a guy. His name was Anthony. Used to be into drugs and prostitution. One day he ends up running into this pimp and the two of 'em hit it off real fast. You could even say that this Anthony fella ended up falling in love with him. But as time went on. . ." His tone darkens and you could have sworn you saw a tear falling down his face, but he turns away, "Shit got ugly real quick. I, uh- he ended up seeing his true colors. The guy Anthony was in love with started manipulating him to try and keep him on a leash. Using whatever means to keep him by his side. Beating him, scaring other people away, getting rid of any and all of his contacts in the outside world. Even then it still wasn't the worst of it. Still, Anthony believed that the guy truly loved him and that he still loved him back. Like the real idiot he was. Then. . . The pimp just decides to leave him. Cast him out on the streets as if everything they had before was nothing. Like a fucking broken toy that a little kid got bored of."

He takes a deep breath. Hesitantly you try and reach out to him to comfort him in some way, but all you can do is just stand and stare watching as he speaks with a broken, pathetic tone.

"It's funny cause the guy that said he love 'im still continued to try and manipulate and convince him to come back. Sending him fancy, expensive gifts, love letters, flowers. Anything and everything you could think of. But when he did go back, he had gotten the absolute shitty ass beating of his life then kicked out once again." More tears start to roll down his cheeks as he tries to hide them and hold in choked sobs.

He flails his arms up in the air, exclaiming, "That guy was and still is a complete and total fucking idiot for ever thinking that that man loved and cared about him! I- I mean Anthony is such a jackass for letting that shit happen. And now Valentino just won't stop with his fucking advances despite me leaving his place?!"

Without him noticing, you manage to step in front of him and get a glimpse of his face. So much sorrow and regret is held within his features to the point where it's heartbreaking to watch him carry on like this.

Slowly, you open up your arms and wrap them around him, giving him a gentle hug. He stiffens and finally realizes that you had moved from your spot. He hears your soft voice ask, "Are you Anthony?"

His eyes pierce down at you briefly before he takes his own hands and place them on the small of your back. He lowers himself so that his head is resting between the crook of your neck and your shoulders.

"Don't think that matters anymore, toots. Point is whatever happens, don't fall for a guy like Alastor. Ya deserve better than that."

You retract your hug and look at him as if he said the most outrageous thing, "Pfft, like I'd fall for him. He's done so much shit that I don't want to be involved with him anymore."

"Heh, you say that now, babe, but I know guys like him. When they want something that badly they'll do anything to get their hands on it. Even if it means hurting the person they're in love with."

You just roll your eyes and blow a raspberry at him. Not even for a second did you think any of that would ever happen.

Angel Dust puts out the cigarette and pats your head as he hums thoughtfully, "I get that you're a bit of a ditz sometimes, doll, but this is serious."

"I know."

"If something were to happen to you we'd all be fucking pissed and I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I know, Angel Dust. Which is why I am one hundred percent sure it won't happen. Nothing bad will."

Okay you weren't completely sure, given that this is hell and a lot of bad things _could_ happen, but at the moment you just wanted his nagging to stop and for him to just go back to normal. Not be all sappy and sad.

"Ya can't be a hundred percent sure down here, toots."

You shrug then lean up against his side.

Just as Angel is about to speak again your attention is brought on to the voice of Charlie.

"Hey, you two! Been looking all over for you guys!"

You both turn to see Charlie standing by the roof's hutch waving at you. She looks much happier than the last time you saw her. You wave back with both arms, "Hey, Charlie! What are you doing up here?"

"Just want to let you guys know that the party is over. All the guests have gone home. Well, maybe not all of them. I have some new members of the crew I wanna introduce you all to. Oh and uh, there's something else, but you guys should probably get down from here and head back inside."

The both of you look at each other and shrug. Then you begin walking back to where you came from. Suddenly you lose footing as you step closer to the ladder, however, and nearly slide off the roof.

Out of instinct and fear for your own safety Angel Dust quickly rushes to you and grabs your hand. He hoists you back up onto your feet.

"You okay, toots?" He gently asks.

You stumble a bit then look at him. A blush dusts across your face, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Good. Let's head back, yeah?"

You hum as you nod then reach out to Angel Dust's hand to hold it. He looks back down, getting slightly flustered at the contact, then looking away rather quickly. He whistles as if he didn't just get excited at the fact that you were holding his hand.

You are unsure of what to expect the moment you go back inside, but something tells you that you might not have to be worried about not getting the answers you're seeking for your predicament. But you also have a sense of dread looming ever so subtly over you as the memory demon's words play like a broken record in the back of your mind.

_"_ _If you continue following the path you're headed. . . It will end very poorly for you._ _"_

What does that demon mean by his words? Why does it fill you with such doom and gloom?

You shake it off and only focus on the task at hand. You are going to get answers no matter what the cost.


	29. New Recruits

On the way back down the ladder you notice that Charlie seems to grow a bit uneasy. And disheartened. Your own curiosity for why this could be starts to build up, but you feel as though now might be a bad time to ask. Granted you may be getting answers sooner than you realize.

You follow closely behind Charlie and Angel Dust, still holding his hand as you descend the stairs back to the lobby. Once the three of you reach the bottom steps you notice several other demons standing about the lobby. Much to your surprise among those demons are Stolas and Charlie's parents as well as Rosie. The others you do not recognize save for the dalmatian demon you met a while back before the party.

You take note that Lucifer is once again chatting it up with Stolas and Rosie all the while the other demons are either talking amongst themselves or with other members of the hotel.

Angel Dust whistles in reaction to the number of demons still left after the party. He honestly didn't think anyone would stay after. Especially to either work with or become residents of the hotel.

"Didn't expect a few to stay after hours. Maybe now's my chance to have some fun~"

You narrow your eyes at him.

"What? Jealous? If you want you're more than happy to join in on the action~"

"If anyone even wants to do that with you. Even then I still wouldn't." You remark, smirking at the arachnid as he groans in response.

"You really gotta loosen up, babe. You could always call me when you need to~"

And there it is, the Angel Dust you're more accustomed to. Though his sudden change in personality does take you back a bit.

"Nope. I'm good."

Before Angel Dust could make another remark you see Charlie motioning towards you. She appears to be waving her hand in a come hither type of motion. Quirking a brow you begin to walk over to her, albeit hesitantly. You let go of Angel Dust's hand in the process.

The moment you do so he misses your warmth and touch completely, but makes no comments. He merely walks back towards the bar to sit down, but still keeps an eye on you.

The closer you get to the little circle of overlords, they all begin to notice your presence. The king of hell is the first one to address you the moment you are only a foot away from them.

"Ah, if it isn't the little fox from the party. Congratulations, you actually get to have your wish fulfilled." Lucifer clasps his hands. The ever present malevolence gleaming within his eyes never leaves as he looks down upon you in mirth.

You pause, eyeing him in confusion. You open your mouth to say something but he beats you to it, "You know, the book of unholy rituals. Stolas here," he gestures to the owl demon who is now staring down at you sternly, "Has agreed to grant you access to using it."

"But what about-"

"The deal? No need to worry your pretty little head about it. I happened to have convinced him to let you use it for a week in the human realm." He chimes in rather happily. His voice is laced with delight and amusement.

Your eyes dart between the two demons as you look at them suspiciously. Then you take a glance at Charlie. She looks super uncomfortable and upset, but gives a somewhat awkward smile. You have a feeling that whatever convincing it took to have Stolas lend his book to you it had to have involved Charlie.

One glance at Lilith is all it takes to confirm your suspicions as she is watching her husband and his ally with scorn then takes a few glances at Charlie. Wariness fills her eyes as she does so.

"How did you-"

The king of hell once again interrupts you, "Like I said little fox, you need not worry." His tone is much more forceful and stern than before.

And just like that his personality shifts like the sands in the desert.

"Now that that is settled I believe my wife and I shall take our leave," Lucifer waves his hand in a fleurish and a fiery portal appears where he does so, "Well, my dearest Lilith, shall we be off."

She takes one last look back at Charlie, a twinge of sadness is threatening to show in her orbs. Then she turns back, "Yes my love."

Before taking his hand, she turns to you, "It was a pleasure to meet you, dear. Hopefully the next time we cross paths it'll be under more light hearted circumstances."

She bows at the waist to you then straightens her posture. Walking ever so gracefully towards Lucifer she takes his hand and follows him through the portal. Before it closes you see Lucifer turn back and say, "I shall see you in a week, little fox."

Then he looks to Charlie, "Oh and Charlotte?"

She perks up a bit at her name being called by her father, "Yes, father?"

"Do wipe that pathetic look off your face. It is most unbecoming of a Magne."

"I. . . Yes, father." She looks down in disappointment and embarrassment.

Before you could even ask, the portal closes and you are left there in confusion. "In a week?" You question under your breath.

To your surprise, Stolas hears you and manages to clarify the situation, "Yes, I do believe he left out that tiny little detail." Clearing his throat, he turns to you, "As much as I loathe the lesser folk visiting my palace and fortune, I had agreed with Lucifer to allow you to set foot within my estate to personally gift you my book. Why he would ask of such a thing is beyond me, but the deal he offered was much more promising than whatever you could have ever given me in return. Still, seems just about everyone who is anyone has been talking rather highly of you this evening. So congratulations," Stolas cranes his neck and looms over you rather close, "You have now caught my attention as well."

You gulp. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. At least not like this. But it did. And who knows how many more overlords you'll catch the attention of before your double dead. Fear creeps up upon you and you start to nervously sweat under his gaze.

"Uh. . . Thank you?" Is the only phrase you can utter as you are now staring directly into his pupilless eyes.

"That did not sound sincere, but I suppose I'll still take it as gratitude. You should be honored to have caught the attention of one such as I, after all. Now then I shall take my leave. I believe Lucifer also made arrangements for your transport to my abode. So please do try to be on time and dress to impress. Or else I might have to hunt you down and make it a personal reminder not to keep royalty waiting, yes?"

You shudder in fright and he chuckles. "I doubt you would, though, seeing as how my threat already affected you. Goodbye for now." He struts out of the lobby, opening the door, but not before looking back at you and giving a single nod.

"My, my, my." You hear a single applause coming from behind you and you pivot yourself to see that the source of it is Rosie, "Catching the attention of all the territorial overlords of hell is a feat in of itself, but to have done so with Lucifer himself? Quite a feat indeed, love. And you managed to captivate some of the most powerful overlords at that."

You smile nervously, still a bit shaken up from all your previous encounters and near mishaps you had gotten yourself into.

Rosie chuckles deeply, "Now, now, dearie. No need to act so shy upon it. You should be honored. Happy even. More often than not when a lowly demon catches the eyes of a more powerful one, especially an overlord at that, it tends to be because they want that demon dead. You on the other hand," You see her disappear within the blink of an eye.

A pair of hands touch your shoulders and a cold whisper tickles against your ear, "Have been spared by nearly everyone here." Her mere presence is enough to make you tremble in fear, but you try not to show it.

She circles you, examining your appearance and mere essence, taking in every feature, every flaw, every vulnerability that you may or may not show. Yes, she did get a rather close glimpse of you earlier, but not enough to size you up for what you are. And what you are is entirely up to her own speculations.

"Quite intriguing indeed." She takes note of your expressive features and body language. You're vulnerable, easily trusting, yet very much scared. Despite all that you still are trying to put up a brave front. To say you are naive would be an understatement.

She assesses that you shouldn't even be in hell in the first place, yet for whatever reason you are. Perhaps the being upstairs misjudged you and left you here to rot with the true sinners of the earth above.

She comes to a stop in front of you, "Hmm, not quite what I expected, but I suppose I could summize what has them all so abuzz and captivated with your being."

At this point you didn't understand a single thing she said nor why she said it. You simply stare up at her in puzzlement, "Uh. . ." Then you blurt out the first thought that comes to mind, "Why are you still here?"

You truly did not mean for it to come out in such a rude tone, but again, you didn't think. You just did it because of how tired you are from everything that happened that night.

She leans forward a bit. Her lips are pursed, catching onto the crass tone in your voice.

She scoffs, "Dearie, that was rather rude. Please refrain from using that kind of tone with me, or I might just have to show you proper. . . etiquette."

You flinch.

"Now then, I am here because after a much long thought out debate I've had after my recent friend started to provide for this hotel I've decided to become a benefactor as well. And I even bought in a few acquaintances of my own to help out with the hotel," Rosie eagerly claps her hands together as she explains. Then she gestures towards two other demons. One of them is slightly shorter than Rosie with her hair pinned up in a braided bun with curls loosely adorning her frame.

She had horns that gradiently turned blue at near the ends that very much resembled ram horns. Her skin is pale as snow and looks soft to the touch too.

Her dress is very much done up in an 18th century fashion with a corset and frilly layers cascading down forming the skirt. Part of which is pinned back, revealing the petticoat underneath.

Gracefully, she curtseys, still staring at you with her oddly shaped pupils. Her golden fiery irises nearly bore holes into your own.

"My lady," her voice is but a whisper. Quiet and soft, but still very much haunting, "I am Emelie. It is a pleasure to meet you."

You can recognize the undertones of a French accent. It is barely there but still noticeable. Awkwardly you wave to greet the demon back.

Then the other smaller demon steps forward to introduce herself. She appears to be dressed in a dress from the early nineteen hundreds much like Rosie, only with more layers and a brighter palette.

She also curtsies, taking off her hat as she does so. Her blue scaly snout glistens in the light. The tresses of her dark hair fall gently, "And I am Beatrice, young lady. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Yet again you recognize a slight southern accent in the lizard demon's voice. Though you are unsure of what part of the south it's from.

"Ah, would you look at the time," Rosie states as she looks to the grandfather clock sitting against the wall of the lobby, "I suppose I shall leave you girls to it."

Then she makes her way across the floor to Charlie and takes her hands in hers, "I will admit this event was not what I was expecting, but it was still very much entertaining. I'll be sure to keep in touch with you, your majesty. Oh and. . ." She whispers something- you cannot quite hear it- into Charlie's ear. Then retracts herself from her.

"Goodbye, love." Then she poofs out of existence, no doubt probably teleporting back to where ever it is she came from.

With a deep breath Charlie announces to everyone, "Alright, so. . . Why don't we all introduce ourselves to the new staff and residences to the hotel, get settled, then go to bed. I think waiting until tomorrow to take down the decor is a good idea yeah?"

And with that Vaggie, Niffty, Husk, and Angel Dust are all dragged back to the center of the lobby where Rosie's employees and a couple other demons now stand.

"So, we just start in a circle or. . .?" You ask.

"The fuck is this some kind of fucking support group?"

Charlie glares at him with a stern frown, "Husker, just be a little nicer, please."

"Ugh. Fine."

Angel Dust, of course, starts to flirt with some of the new members whom start to either get uncomfortable, flustered, or aggressive. Vaggie, thankfully steps in before it could escalate any further.

"Ugh, yer a real killjoy, ya know that, Vags?"

She groans, facepalming as she does so, "Just keep your fucking hands to yourself and stop harassing the new staff and inhabitants, okay? And aren't you suppose to be trying to come clean?"

The porn star inaudibly grumbles an insult which goes unnoticed by everyone but her.

"Okay, why don't we all just calm down a bit and not scare off anyone or start unnecessary fights?"

You nod your head in agreement. After much heated statements and comments being thrown back at each other everyone calms down.

"Now then, why don't we start with. . ." She puts a finger to her chin as if lost in thought, "Ah, you." Then points at a tall, lanky demon wearing a trench coat, fedora, and dress shirt with pinstripe slacks. Two tuffs of white hair stick out from his hat, though they look more like wolf ears than anything else.

"The name's Elias, doll. Though I don't mind being called Eli, Elliot, or El. I'm here to sign up for security. And, I don't know about anyone else here, but I'm not much of a believer in redemption."

"So why did you sign up in the first place?" Vaggie crosses her arms and looks at him intently.

Eli shrugs, "Just really needed the job. That and security is one of the top things I'm good at. Aside from investigations and negotiations. Around here not a lot of demons seem to care for those kinds of skills. At least none that offered actually good benefits to their employees."

"Hmm, ya know hot stuff I have something you could investigate for me if your interested? I just need ya to come into my room later and-"

Charlie cuts him off before he could continue saying whatever lewd comment he was going to make, "Okay. So. . ." She holds up a stack of documents, eyeing them carefully then looks back at Elias.

You can't help but shake your head and chuckle a bit in reaction.

"So it says here that the sins you committed were wrath, greed, and envy. You were a kleptomaniac, stole for a living, but. . . Also worked for law enforcement and FBI when you were alive? What's FBI?"

Never have you ever heard someone ask that question in your entire life. At least not from anyone that was an adult or in high school.

"The fuck? You worked for the law and you still managed to get away with committing crimes? How the fuck did you pull that off? You some kind of schmuck?"

Everyone's attention turns to him, "The Federal Bureau of Investigation. Group of government agents that tackle cases on a national scale. Sometimes less serious ones, but still highly dangerous. And I just did it. Though I'll admit it was foolish to be both in the business of crime and law. Those two don't exactly blend in well. Didn't end well for me either."

"Right. Okay, well you seem to be capable. So I'll let you join the team!" Charlie enthusiastically takes him by his arm and places him beside you, "Welcome to the team. I'll introduce everyone else here after going through the rest of the new demons."

Elias looks at her in surprise, not expecting the princess of hell to be so. . . Cheerful.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, right."

"It's quite surprising, isn't it?" He turns his head towards you as you speak, "When I first met her and found out she was the princess of Hell I was shocked too. But eventually you'll get used to it. She's really nice."

A blush forms on his cheeks as he examines your features. For a demon residing in the Pentagram you sure didn't look like one. You looked more like an angelic being. Not like the angels everyone here knows, but your entire appearance just screams innocence.

He simply nods then turns his attention to the rest of the group, still occasionally taking glances at you from the corner of his eyes.

"Alright, next up. You said your name is. . .?"

"R-rita, your m-majesty." She bows nervously. She is just about the same height as you, but is a bit more spritely in appearance. Her red feathery wings wrap around her frame as if defending herself.

Charlie nods, gently staring at her, "It's okay. No need to be nervous. And please just call me Charlie. I don't really like being referred to as royalty."

"O-okay."

"So it says here that you're actually coming to the hotel as a patient?" And just like that all eyes now focused on her.

Some quizzical, others hopeful.

"I-I- yes."

Charlie takes a glimpse at her files, "The only sin you committed is sloth? Other than that there doesn't seem to be much else. Hm, it says you used to work as an advisor and counselor. That might actually help us in the long run," she looks back up at Rita, "Only if you change your mind and work with us, but that's up to you."

"R-right."

"So after this Husk here," she gestures to the feline demon, "Will provide you with a key to your room along with everyone else here."

Rita nods sheepishly then takes a seat beside Niffty who goes on to chat with her about her job and what the hotel is like.

Then she introduces Beatrice and Emelie whom you already had met from your second encounter with Rosie.

"And of course you guys already met Mimzy and Crymini."

They both wave at everyone. Mimzy a bit more enthusiastically than the demon beside her.

"Thought you would've left after all the shit you went through." Husk quirks his brows as he stares at the blonde flapper.

She walks over to him and lifts his chin up with her finger, "Yeah, well what can I say? I actually kinda like it here."

He just stares at her as his heart starts to beat rather rapidly. His face flushes as he shifts his gaze off to the side. A momentary lapse of silence passes between them. Then he grumbles, facing away from her, "It's cause that fucking asshole isn't it?"

She scoffs, folding her arms and turning her head, "Please, you think I still love the guy after his shitty rejection? I'm over it, sugar." That itself is a slight lie, but she still feels anger towards Alastor for his cold reaction to her accidental confession.

He rolls his eyes as he continues to sternly look off to the side, "Good for you."

All the while Crymini walks up to Angel Dust alongside Cherri Bomb.

"Whoa, the fuck you two still doing here for?" Angel asks as his brows furrow and he slicks back his hair.

The red-orange haired demon replies first, "Just wanted to talk to ya before I leave. This chick over here," she slings an arm over, "Had a crazy idea to work for the hotel. Me, personally, would not join in with her, but she still wanted me to stay after."

Crymini scowls a bit, then comments, "No, I didn't. You just want to try and convince me not to."

They continue to bicker until Vaggie intervenes, a headache starting to annoy her from their quarrell, "If you're not here to help with the hotel you can leave, you know. The door's over there."

"Was just about to anyways, butch," Cherri Bomb quips before looking back at her arachnid friend and waving, "See ya around, Angel Dust!"

Her little insult having caused Vaggie to fume a bit and glare at her as she walks out the door.

"Later, sugar tits! Don't forget to drop by sometime this week, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Angie!" She slams the door on her way out causing the moth demon to groan in response.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice catches the attention of everyone, "Yes, well can we get on with this then? I am a very busy man and would like to start working on my projects sooner rather than later."

Everyone turns their gaze to the source of the voice. Upon closer inspection the voice had come from a blue skinned demon with fins and slicked back deep navy blue hair. A thin elongated dorsal spine protrudes from his head with a tiny little bulb. His appearance is that of a humanoid anglerfish.

"Oh, uh, right," Charlie awkwardly bites her lip as she twirls a strand of her hair around her index finger, "Everyone, this is. . . uh. . ."

She pause and the new entity releases an irritated sigh, "Honestly, I'd thought that even the princess of hell would at least have heard of me," he steps forth rather arrogantly, stretching his gloves and patting down his buttoned up lab coat, "I am Baxter. While I may not be an overlord or a powerful being like most of the well known demons, I am a respectable scientist."

She quirks her brow, "I thought you were a doctor," and holds up his documents as she points at his occupations.

"In my former life among the living, yes. I was. But that was eons ago."

"Oho, a doctor you say. Hey, doc," you know exactly where Angel Dust was going with this, "Why don't you give me an examination sometime, huh? I'm sure you'll like what you see~" he lifts up his bust, as if for show, as he leans over towards him.

He gives a disgruntled look of disgust as he pushes him away, "No thank you. I am not interested in base things such as that. I'd much rather focus on my research and scientific discoveries. Things such as that would only further distract me from my experiments. And I am also not too fond of. . . Creatures such as you."

He looks him up and down, assessing the arachnid with a distasteful expression.

"What the fuck?! What does a guy have to do to get some fucking fun around here? Seriously y'all don't realize who I am, do ya?" He dramatically splays himself onto you and Elias. You have half the mind to push him off you and watch him fall.

But you don't because part of you finds his reaction funny.

Elias, however, shifts a bit uncomfortably as confusion plasters on his face.

He places a hand on his chest proclaiming, "I _am_ Angel Dust. The sexiest motherfucking porn star in hell. Everyone who's anyone wants a piece of me, baby! I even have the creepy fan letters to prove it!"

"Ugh not this again. ." Vaggie rubs her temples in annoyance.

You watch in slight disgust as he pulls out a folded, dirtied old looking piece of paper with letters cutout from a magazine and an odd, disgusting picture of a demon from the fluff of his cleavage.

You see stains on it, and almost ask where he'd even get such a thing. But you decide against it. You really didn't want to know.

"See?" He smirks as he wiggles his brows suggestively.

"That is the most vile, putrid thing I have ever seen," he waves a hand in disgust.

Angel Dust sits back up and snobbily turns his head, "Hmpf. You ain't seen nothing yet, baby~"

He deadpans then turns to Charlie, "If I am to work here, I would like to at least have space to accommodate my experiments and have a lab of my own."

The princess nods her head, "Well. . . We do have a basement, but we haven't exactly looked around down there much so there might still be some clutter from the previous denizens."

Baxter narrows his eyes at her, impatiently tapping his foot.

"But Niffty and some of the crew can clean it up for you," she turns towards the small cyclops, Beatrice, and Emelie.

Niffty excitedly bounces to her feet, pulling out her oversized feather duster. She salutes Charlie, "On it, lady!"

Then quickly runs down the steps whilst two of the other demons follow suit, summoning their own cleaning supplies.

Baxter's smile widens, forming a sinister one as he presses his fingers together, "Excellent. Oh and," he gestures to Angel Dust with a scowl, "Do keep that disgusting arachnid on a leash and out of my lab during my stay here. I do not want. . . That filth to taint my work. And I certainly do not want him touching me."

Then he disappears, seemingly in the direction of where Niffty and the two other demons went.

A moment of awkward silence passes by. Then Charlie clasps her hands. Hope and excitement at the arrival of new workers and a demon actually wanting to redeem themselves appear to bubble up from within her.

It's as if all the despair she was showing earlier had vanished. But you notice that her eyes still show it despite her jubilant body language. Again you decide to wait until all is said and done and you're away from others that might be listening in.

"Okay, everyone, first things first, let's just focus on cleaning up any messes within the room. Elias and Crymini you two can help sweep and take down any tables and chairs that were set up. Vaggie and I will take care of the stage. Husk will, well. . ." She looks sheepishly back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, clean up the bar. Got it, kid." Husk rolls his eyes.

"And Mimzy, I hope you don't mind also helping out with any extra stuff that needs to be done."

"Sure thing, sugar. I may be an entertainer, but I've also had my fair share of cleaning up messes. Just leave whatever ya need done to me." She winks, giving a peace sign as she does so.

"Great! Oh and, Persephone and Angel Dust?"

"Yeah, Charlie?"

The spider groans dramatically, as if about to throw a tantrum much like a child, "What now, your royal highness?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind doing dishes. . ." Again she sheepishly asks. Moreso to Angel Dust than you. You also notice Vaggie is glaring menacingly at him; almost threatening him with her stare should he refuse.

He throws his arms in the air, "Ugh, fine. You broads are annoying as fuck you know that?"

Vaggie gestures at him angrily, holding her arms out before pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He takes you by your hand, "Let's get this over with, toots. I need my beauty sleep if I wanna keep up with my appearance."

And like that you are left alone with Angel Dust yet again. Not that you minded. He is far better company than the monstrous deer demon that haunted you for the past month.

_Ugh, why couldn't you just get him out of your head?_

You shake you head as a frown unknowingly settles upon your face.

"Ya good, toots?"

"Yeah. Just. . . Thinking."

He eyes you warily, "Right. Don't think too hard or ya might hurt your brain, yeah?"

You simply nod. Still, you can't help but replay everything that's happened tonight.

Speaking of which, you can't help but feel a sense of dread when you think of that damn memory demon. Nor how or what Lucifer could have possibly convinced Stolas with in order for you to borrow the book that grants you access back to the land of the living. Perhaps you'll ask Charlie about it if you see her around? She seems to know what it was the king of hell offered.

_But she also looked so upset about it._

For now you simply focus on the task at hand. That however is even harder to do with all the nagging thoughts within your brain.


	30. Everything Falls Apart

  
As you do the dishes you can't help but start to worry about Charlie. You even voice your concern to Angel Dust who just shrugs it off.

As he is drying the dishes you hand him he says, "Don't worry about it. It's not your problem, babe. Those two broads'll take care of it."

You sigh, _I_ _f only it were that simple._

Shaking your head, you pass another platter to your companion. He eyes you, whistling as he does so. Then he suddenly splashes water onto you, causing you to jolt up in surprise.

You shift your gaze towards him, "Really?"

Angel smirks, "Now you're all _wet._ " Then he laughs. His voice carries throughout the room.

You snort and roll your eyes, trying to hide the grin that threatens to show upon your countenance. Ultimately you fail to to so.

"Ha ha. Very funny, you kinky bastard." The sly remark drips from your mouth playfully. Folding your arms across your chest, you contemplate getting back at him with a splash to the face.

His smile widens, stretching across his face as he stares with half lidded eyes at you. Without warning he leans down closer to you, giving you a very suggestive and sultry look, "I may be a kinky bastard, but even I have standards."

His eyes scan you from head to toe. Sweet Lucifer almighty did you look even more attractive up close. While the dress you wore did accentuate your features and make you look heavenly, he still thought you'd look better with little to nothing on. It didn't help that the outfit had been given to you by Smiles himself.

He feels a tightness in his chest at the thought and subconsciously begins to frown.

He _is_ jealous.

He shouldn't be, but he is.

Immediately you notice his solemn expression. In a soft voice you call out his name, "Are you okay?"

Angel Dust's eyes shift towards your own, taking in the tenderness of your gaze. Its as if at that very moment an angel is looking over him.

He scoffs, turning his heels and raising his head. Despite avoiding your stares he can still feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Heh, you kidding, toots? I'm always fine. Yer wasting your time if ya worry your pretty little head about me." he states without hesitation, confidently placing a hand on his chest. Then he turns back to you, placing his two lower hands against his knees then taking a third and lifting up your chin, "If anything, ya should start worrying more about yourself. Just cause Smiles disappeared doesn't mean he ain't coming back. And if he does and decides to pursue ya along with every other overlord you came across. . . Well I hate to say this, babe, but you're screwed."

A shiver runs down your spine. You knew that what he is saying is bound to happen sooner or later. _You just didn't want to deal with it or even think about it._

Sighing, you push his hand that held your chin away. Involuntarily you grimace whilst closing your eyes, "I know, Angel. I just-"

He crosses his arms, finishing your reasoning for you, "Ya just don't want to deal with it," He rubs his temple in agitation, trying not to lose his temper, "Well, sooner or later you're gonna have to, Persephone. This isn't some walk in the park where you can just ignore all your fucking problems, babe. This is fucking hell! Either you face them, or fight and possibly end up double dead trying. Trust me, I've tried running from my problems and it never solves anything. I still am."

Which reminds you, you once asked him if he could teach you to defend yourself. You wonder if he would still keep his word and do so.

"Well, maybe you can teach me how to face my problems. You remember I asked if you'd teach me self defense?"

Angel Dust's brows furrow as he looks at you strangely. Then he snaps his fingers, as if the memory finally came to him. In a very mocking tone he replies, "Yeah, I do. But ya can't even hold your own, doll. You ain't gonna be able to defend yourself against the strongest demons of hell, powers or not. Trust me."

You begin to pout, clasping your hands together in a pleading way, begging him to oblige your request, "Please? I know it wouldn't matter if I was against the overlords, but if other demons try to do something. . ." you trail off, unsure how to convince him to further agree to your supplication.

"Yeah, yeah. Way ahead of ya, toots," he grumbles as he scratches the back of his head, "I already convinced sugar tits and Crymini to help teach ya. I'll still help too, but ya realize none of us are gonna go easy on ya, right?"

You nod your head hastily, "Yes. I remember what you said, Angel. It's not going to amount to anything unless it's real world experience."

The arachnid sighs. Seems as though trying to get you to back out now is impossible at this point. You're hell-bent on learning to fight so you can survive. Even more hell-bent on that other crazy idea of yours to access the realm of the living.

And even if he tries to stop you whose to say an overlord might get in the way. He sure as hell can't defend you against that kind of power. It unnerves him to no end. He's pretty sure your gonna end up double dead by the end of the week.

Though he doesn't want to believe you will.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry." You reassure him, beaming up at him sweetly.

_Yeah, right. Famous last words._

Even you doubt your own reassurance, but resist to show it. It's your problem. You had to deal with it and you didn't want anyone getting involved anymore. Especially if it meant putting yourself in danger for the answers you so desperately seek.

"You did what?!" The sound of Vaggie's voice reverberating throughout the hotel causes you to jump slightly. Meanwhile, Angel Dust only looks at the direction of the door in confusion.

Then he begins to walk towards it and slams it open. You follow quickly behind, slightly nervous as the moment you step out of the kitchen you can feel the tension in the lobby. It's so dense that it's almost suffocating.

"The Hell's going on in here?" Angel is the first to react, watching as the moth demon turns to face him.

She glares at him coldly, arms crossed, as she spits out vehemently, "Shouldn't you be cleaning?"

He throws his arms up in response, exclaiming, "Well we were until ya decided to start shouting! Seriously, ya nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Vaggie groans then turns back to Charlie who is staring at her in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Vaggie, but what choice did I have?"

Her girlfriend's stare hardens as she bites her lip, "Anything but _this._ " She gestures between them, her bangs hiding her eye as tears streak down from it.

You step forward slowly as you reach out to Charlie.

"What happened? Charlie, what did you. . .?"

Vaggie walks up to you then lifts her head. Furious rage flares within her eye.

In a flat, cold tone she states, "I hope you get what you wanted in the end and that it was worth it."

She storms off up the stairs, not bothering to look anybody in the eyes.

"What's got her tacos in a twist, huh?" Angel Dust remarks as he watches her disappear at the top of the stairwell.

You suddenly feel a wave of guilt wash over you, yet you don't even know why. Her words were harsh and cut through you like a knife.

The moment you turn back you see Charlie looking up at you with a tear stained face, talking with a deflated tone, "I-I made a deal with my father who made a deal with Stolas."

Your heart nearly stops and you deadpan, "What?"

"The hell would ya do that for, Charles?" Angel furrows his brows, looking at the princess in disbelief.

"I-I- . . . He- my father. . . He said that if I broke up with Vaggie and took Stolas's son's hand in marriage-"

Your eyes widen. Both your hands are now placed on her shoulders, "Why would you- you two- you shouldn't have-"

She averts her gaze to the floor, "I did it because either Stolas or Lucifer were planning on taking your soul if I didn't after you'd return from the mortal realm."

"Charlie," you place your hands over your mouth, about to cry. She shouldn't have done any of that. Especially for you, "No. You can't do that. I won't allow it."

"B-but if you-"

You shake your head defiantly, "You and Vaggie care about each other too much. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your relationship for my sake," then you place a hand on her shoulder yet again, "We'll find another way. Maybe keep the relationship a secret from your father until we find another option."

She somberly shakes her head, "We can't. My father would know or at least eventually find out."

"Can't you take back the deal?" Your brow furrows as you warily await her response.

A sigh of defeat escapes her, "No. My father and Stolas made it clear that should I call off the deal your soul would end up in the void. And demons aren't known for going back on their word unless there is a loophole in the contract."

Either way, you feel as though there had to have been a solution to nullifying the deal.

"Is there any loopholes we can exploit that way you don't have to go through with this?"

A moment of silence passes as you both think of ways to work around the deal. Then you notice Charlie's disheartened demeanor brighten, a smile lightening up her features, "Weeelll. . . They never specified after I got married if I could divorce his son. And there's another thing, too. If Stolas's son turned out to be a major asshole and incompetent like my previous ex I know for a fact that my mother would definitely back me up."

You can't help but release a sigh in relief to the possible solution, but even then with what the princess says it still might not be a garaunteed possibility. Still, this _is_ Hell. Most demons that you haven't met and have already become aqcuanted with can be assholes or are assholes.

Then you notice her expression turn wary once more and she sighs, "There is. . . another condition though. If I do call off the wedding and neither of my parents support the decision then we'll also lose the hotel. They. . . Well my father- I'm sure you know by now- isn't exactly happy about my belief in redeeming demons," she twirls a strand of her hair as she uncomfortably bites her lip, "He. . . Uh- he doesn't exactly support my idea to reduce overpopulation in a more humane way in hell."

You had an inkling suspicion that that was indeed the case. Still, even hearing this fact made you tense up with spite for the king of hell. The mere fact that he had made Charlie even make such a deal with the owl demon that not only jeopardized her relationship with Vaggie, but the hotel as well?

Now you truly wish it'd been you who made a deal with him instead, even if it costed you your soul.

You wish Vaggie and the others had never intervened.

You wish that you didn't jeopardized Charlie's hopes and dreams.

Guilt starts to weigh heavily on your conscience as does fury towards her father for what he'd done.

"So he basically decided to just have you give up if you didn't agree by their terms?" Your fists clench as you grit your teeth. _That is entirely unfair._ What had you expected, though? Lucifer is, after all, depicted as a cunning, clever, and wicked being within religious texts. Sure, his appearance is not quite what you'd expected when first meeting him, but his personality. . . Certainly lives up to expectations.

Of course he would find a way to get to Charlie and use this opportunity to force her into failure. And it's all because of your stubbornness to get answers. _Truly what a fool you are._

Then it occured to you that the king of hell probably had _planned this_ after hearing your predicament. He had to have _known_ or have some suspicion of your attachment to his daughter and her own attachment to you.

Lucifer _used_ you. He used your desire to regain your memory to try and tear down the hotel should the deal go awry. But why would he even want your soul in the first place?

_Probably for his own sick twisted gains._ You tell yourself.

But now there is no going back. You can only hope and pray that you can find a way to either break the contract or reverse the deal entirely in case Charlie's parents both approve of the forced marriage.

It'd be heartbreaking to see her lose both her significant other and her long afterlife project.

You place a hand on her shoulders as regret starts to show in your eyes, "I am so sorry, Charlie. This is all my fault. You shouldn't have to be the one to suffer because of my actions."

She starts to speak, only for her mouth to close the moment Angel Dust interrupts her, "She's right Charles. Not your fault ya had to go through all this bullshit. Technically it's her problem."

_Ouch._ Yes his words stung and he could have been a bit more gentle on the topic, but this _is_ Angel Dust. He doesn't always sugar coat things like Charlie does. Though occasionally he still does it sometimes with you. So his sudden attitude leaves you not just hurt, but puzzled as well. Perhaps he is still mad at your poor decision you had almost made.

" _Angel!_ Don't say it like that!" Charlie does agree that it is your problem, but she believes as your friend and employer she still has some responsibility to look after you. Though she may have been going a bit over board. But you are still one of her dearest friends, nonetheless.

Your gaze turns to him as your guilty expression turns to a more hurtful one, "I. . . He is right, though. It _is_ my fault." You take in a breath and fall back into the stool in front of the bar.

Husk says nothing, but eyes you quizzically as you play with the hem of your dress. Given the solemn features on your face, he assumes you could really use a glass. He's seen it one too many times before and even experienced it himself.

The glossy eyes, the expression of someone who looks like they lost nearly everything. Those poor souls are the ones that end up stumbling into bars and wasting their lives away on cheap booze. Then they tell the bartender their sob story and drink till they forget why they're there in the first place.

He really shouldn't indulge you and get you involved into one of his bad habits, but he figures if you end up needing a fix he'll sure as hell provide you with one.

A disheartened sigh leaves you as you run your hand through your hair and tilt your head back. Then you cross your legs and prop your elbow. Resting your head on your hand you nearly let your emotions get the better of you.

"I am so fucking selfish. I could've just minded my own damn business and not care about getting answers or the closure that I seek. If only I didn't start to remember her or care." Shifting your gaze, you stare blankly at the red colored wall of the lobby, still subconsciously picking at your dress.

Charlie cranes her head to the side as she gazes at you in bewilderment, "Her?"

A nod then a pause. You massage your temples as you do so, answering to her state of confusion, "My lover, Perse-" you nearly slip up, almost giving them the name you've hidden your self under then immediately fix it, "Y/N. Remember how I had those panic attacks and I almost hurt you because of them?"

She nods slowly.

"I already explained to Angel Dust earlier, but. . . H- honestly I'm still gonna have trouble explaining this to anyone aloud." Your breathing becomes shaky. Suddenly you feel a hand softly holding yours. When you lift your gaze you see Charlie crouching before you comforting you.

"You don't have to explain anything if it troubles you too much."

Somberly, you shake your head, "I know. I know it won't make a difference, but I still feel I should tell you. I owe you that much after the trouble I've caused you with this."

And so you tell her the same thing you told Angel Dust, still leaving out your real name and the actual name of your lover. How you were raped and nearly beaten to death. How you watched those vile, disgusting pigs touching your lover and forcing you to watch as they took her too. Again, you never went into too much detail, fearing that if you did you'd have another episode.

Right now you do not want to have to deal with yourself losing to your emotions only to end up hurting those around you again.

The entire time that Charlie listens to your story she can't help but nearly cry. To her it was just so. . . Shocking that someone like you had gone through something so horrible. You didn't deserve that kind of pain. Not that kind of torture at all.

It pained her to hear the story at all. Sure it was certainly a commendable thing for you to be opening up to her like this about your newly refreshed memories, but even she could tell that you yourself are still trying to recover and maybe even forget that such an awful thing happened to you in the first place.

Meanwhile Husk is subtly tuning in on your story too. _Shit, a kid like her went through all that before she died? And I thought I've been through Hell._

Husk isn't a man who typically pities others, but given the circumstance you went through before falling down here, he was starting to think his life was sunshine and rainbows compared to the last few moments you spent with your loved one.

And deep down he knows he's a shitty person to begin with in the first place. At least he had come to terms with what he'd done to end up in Hell. His poor family didn't deserve to get the treatment they did before they died.

It's part of the reason why he drinks in the first place. To forget about it all. Yet no amount of alcohol could ever take away his memories of his wife and kids and what happened to them before he died.

With a disgruntled sigh he taps your shoulder with one of his claws causing him to get your attention. You swivel backwards to face him.

Even as he hands you a glass of cheap whiskey, a scowl is still plastered on his face. "Here, don't ever say I didn't do anything for ya that was worth your time, alright kid?"

Hesitantly you take it, but not before Charlie speaks up, "You really shouldn't drink your problems away, you know."

The cat demon grunts, "Well excuse you your highness, but the way I see it the brat looks like she actually wants to _forget_ her problems."

This is probably the first time you've seen Charlie so frustrated with another demon other than Angel Dust. She stares at him with a stern, scolding gaze.

Before she could speak up again the effeminate spider intervenes, clearing his throat then walking over to your side. He drapes an arm over your shoulder, "If Percy wants to drink to forget her problems let her drink. I mean, shit Charles, she's an adult for Lucifer's sake and ya can't blame her for wanting to get buzzed to forget her problems. She'll probably learn her lesson eventually that alcohol doesn't solve everything. Drugs are way better in my opinion."

The princess of hell fumes, "Not helping, Angel Dust!"

"Who said I was doing Persephone any favors? She needs to learn and figure out herself how to handle her own problems, toots," he exclaims as he throws his arms up in the air dramatically, "She's a fucking adult, Charlie, and you babysitting her isn't doing her any favors, now is it?"

Frustration towards the spider builds up like a brick wall inside of Charlie. She quips back, her countenance starting to burn with fury, "But you shouldn't encourage her to become an alcoholic! Aren't you supposed to be her friend and support her?"

There it is. The word _friend_. Angel Dust feels bitter towards the word. He wishes to be more than that to you. Yes he supports you and wants you to be safe, but you also need to learn to grow up. He can't always be there for you. Neither can the princess of hell and the rest of your little circle of friends.

"I _am_ supporting her by letting her figure out her own shit, Charlie! Jesus Christ you're starting to sound like fucking Vaggie!" The he gestures around the hotel and towards the stained glass window at the front entrance, "Open up your fucking eyes, Charles! This is Hell and I know that you know for a fact that this isn't the prettiest place to be. You're the fucking princess of this place for fucks sake! It's a fucking shit hole filled with a bunch of demons that are assholes that like to murder, rape, sell drugs, and get fucking wasted. And you're telling _me_ of all people to _support her_ and _help_ _her_ to figure out her issues? Yeah, I care about her Charles, but she needs to learn what's good for her and what works best for her sake!"

"But supporting her to commit to self destructive acts to solve her issues doesn't help, _Angel Dust_!"

He scoffs, flipping his head to the side and crossing his arms, "I never said I'd support her to become an alcoholic. I just said if she wants to drink to solve her issues then let her. She might learn her lesson after getting fucking wasted."

This bickering back and forth between the two of them starts to wear you down. If anything it only makes you feel more frustrated and guilty. Before your thoughts could become anymore self deprecating Husk's gruff voice quells them, "Well, kid? Ya gonna be a pansy about this or ya gonna actually do something to forget your problems?"

You simply eye the glass he slides in your direction. Not a single drop from it spilled as he did so. For a moment you take a glance back at Charlie and Angel Dust who are still arguing amongst themselves about you. They aren't even paying you any mind despite their obvious concern for your well being.

Then you cave in. Getting drunk and wasted at this point seemed like a better option than just letting your frustrations and worries fester inside your brain. It didn't help that you're extremely exhausted from everything that's happened recently.

So you drink, tilting the whole glass back and swallowing it down hard. You nearly cough and fall off the stool from the poorly made decision in reaction.

Husk merely watches, snickering a bit before turning his back and filling up the glass again with liquor. He does this several more times after each intake of booze you unceremoniously chug down on. After the fifth glass you start to feel the effects of the beverage take over moreso than usual.

Your vision blurs a bit and you start to giggle off and on. At this point your probably more drunk than Husk ever will be.

"Huussk~" you whine, stretching your arms across the counter and laying your head down onto it, "Moore, please~"

He squints his eyes at you and grumbles, "Kid, I think you had enough. I may be a fucking asshole and drink all the fucking time, but even I know when someone's at their own limit."

That doesn't stop you from whining like a child. You end up sticking out your bottom lip, pouting and batting your eyelashes.

"You're no fun," then you stare at him, squinting a bit and furrowing your brows.

Instinctively, you reach out your hands and put them on both his cheeks, starting to squish his face, "Why're you so fluffy? Your face looks like a fuzz ball," you hiccup then giggle, "A cute, weird, fuzzy fluff ball, teehee."

He looks on, unamused and scowling. Then he ever so gently swats your hands away from him. He curses under his breath and mumbles, "At least _someone's_ enjoying this."

Your laughter echoes throughout the lobby and he rolls his eyes.

Suddenly you hear an explosion outside the hotel and a sudden quake nearly knocks you off the stool.

A familiar magenta and white blur rushes by. Adjusting your focus you see that it's Niffty. The expression on her face is one of concern.

"Oh, man. Guys we have a problem!" She exclaims as she looks outside the front entrance's window, "Someone's trying to claim this territory and they are about to attack the hotel!"

And just like that Angel Dust's and Charlie's fighting ceases. Then you see a very peeved Vaggie coming down the stairs glaring down at Angel Dust then at you, "The hell is going on?! I leave for half an hour and you guys nearly wreck the place?!"

"Wasn't me nor Persephone, babe," Angel responds as he gives her the bird then gestures to the front door, "Some wise guy's deciding to pick a fight in the area."

Another explosion causes the building to shake even more. This time it sounds even closer than the last.

You notice all the other hotel staff rush into the main lobby in a panic.

"Everything alright, sugars?" Mimzy appears, looking a bit frightened.

"The fuck is happening?" The new hire, Elias looks about the room as he cusses under his breath.

Suddenly, the whole entire front entrance is blasted away. Debris and rubble almost bury everyone inside the vicinity.

A very familiar voice resounds throughout the space, "Now thisss part of the pentagram will be mine! And nothing, not even that pessky sssspider and that foolish deer can stop me!" Everyone looks up to see a very familiar snake demon cackling like a mad man.

The moment he shifts his gaze back down through the window of his blimp he immediately recognizes the group of demons.

"You again?!"

In the back of your drunken state of mind all you could think of is how silly his lisp and voice is.

_This certainly is not good. Not good at all._


	31. Reptilian Skirmish

  
"You!" The snake demon stares at everyone menacingly and hisses.

Angel Dust quirks a brow as everyone else looks on in either fear, spite, or confusion.

Well, everyone except you. You are so intoxicated and in your drunken stupor that your brain even fails to register the precarious situation you and everyone at the hotel is in.

In fact you are so drunk that you can't help but laugh at the odd snake's silly dramatic actions. This causes his gaze to dart to you.

He is glaring daggers at you as continue your laughing fit until the spider in the kinky boots finally asks in confusion, "Uh. . . Remind me, who are ya again?"

The snake demon's harsh gaze shifts to Angel as he snarls. He places a hand on his chest proclaiming in a venomous tone, "For the last time my name is Sir Pentious, you striped, abhorred freak."

Then he points at him, "And you're the one that ruined my territorial takeover along with that one eyed whore."

"Uh, right. . ." Angel Dust shifts his gaze quizzically off to the side for a moment, lost in thought. Then he snaps his fingers as if having a eureka moment.

"Oh, I remember now. You're that dense, classless dickhead that got fucked up by the strawberry pimp," he eyes Sir Pentious, looking him up and down, "So I take it your ready for round two~? Cause if you are. . ." He pulls out four different guns, all aiming them at the demon residing in his contraption, "I'm about to go a lot harder on your ass, sugar daddy~"

The snake demon hisses vehemently and pushes the lever inside his airship forward which in turn causes guns and all kinds of mechanical weapons to appear.

You hear Vaggie groan as she facepalms and you start to cackle madly, everyone just stares at you oddly for a brief moment before their attention is ripped away and put on the princess.

"Angel!" Charlie runs up in front of him, throwing her arms up as if to stop him, "No, no fighting. Especially _inside_ the hotel!"

"The fuck?" He throws his arms up in a dramatic fashion as he throws his head back, "Ya think that's gonna stop that dick lord from fucking up this place and us? Nah, babe. That ain't how this works."

A frustrated groan escapes her as Angel Dust side steps her. However, he is pulled back by the princess forcefully.

She stands in front of him, pivoting on her heels to face Sir Pentious. With stern determination and furrowed brows she protests, "As princess of hell and heir to the throne, I insist that you cease this attack on our hotel immediately and evict yourself off the premises."

"Princess of Hell?" The snake makes air quotes as he hisses. Then in a mocking tone he remarks, "Pah! Don't make me laugh! As if a puny little thing like you could be the princess of hell." His hood flares and he snarls, "You of all people should know that your title and position doesn't matter here, little girl!"

Suddenly, little walking and talking egg demons start climbing down from ropes that are deployed from the zeppelin and surrounding the group. At first you thought you must've been seeing shit in your inebriated state, but soon come to realize that it all is in fact very real and very much happening.

Again, you aren't in the right state of mind in a situation like this and the sight of the little eggs running about has you cracking up madly.

While you are laughing like a mad woman Angel Dust and Crymini both take up arms and start fighting his egg henchmen.

Vaggie pulls Charlie behind her protectively then holds up her spear in a defensive position. She thrusts the weapon about as the egg demons close in on them. Sounds of cracking and terrified screams (some oddly of joy and excitement) reverberate throughout the atmosphere with every egg that is cracked, thrown, or smashed.

While the other residents had been preoccupied, Sir Pentious is furiously gazing in your direction. Fed up with your insistent mockery of himself, he points at you and shouts in rage, "What are you laughing about, you stupid wench?!"

Being the witty and clever person you are while under the influence you respond in hiccups and more fits of laughter, nearly losing your breath as you speak, "Ha ha! Y-you. . . You're just pfft haha! So ridiculous! Ha!"

Having the final straw of your ridicule, Sir Pentious's brows twitch and his eyes gleam furiously at your being, "I'll show you who the ridiculous one is, missy!"

You feel two pairs of arms grabbing your own forcefully as if to keep you in place. From left to right your orbs scan your surroundings to see who the offending limbs belong to only to see that its two other eggheaded demons that are keeping you in place.

One of them excitedly encourages his leader, "Look, boss, we caught this little fox!"

"Yeah, now you can show her who's in charge, boss!" Another chimes in cheerily.

His brows twitch as he lets out a vexed sigh. Shaking his head the snake demon grumbles under his breath then addresses his two henchmen, "Good work. You two seem far more competent than those other fried chicken fetuses I have to deal with on the daily."

He maneuvers the levers to the side and forward which in turn causes a giant gun to point directly in your direction, "Now, prepare to meet your doom! Hahahaha!"

Despite still being slightly drunk, your mind still manages to click together. You are in danger.

An eerie blue glow is cast upon your form and reflecting from your eyes as the massive gun in front of you charges up. Panic settles in and you try to struggle against your captors.

As Angel Dust lands a devastating blow to one of the egg henchmen his gaze darts upward toward the source of maniacal laughter.

His heart nearly drops into his stomach at what he sees. It feels as though everything is moving in slow motion as he watches you struggle to no avail to escape your oncoming demise.

In that moment he doesn't think, only taking action without even being conscious of his movements. His boots pound against the pavement as he rushes into the fray to try and save you. His own heart pounds against his chest. If you were gone. . .

_Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ Angel does not want to even imagine his afterlife without you. He simply can't comprehend the thought.

"Percy!" He cries out painfully to you in a hoarse voice. His breathing becomes erratic. Panicked.

The sound of his distraught tone alarms Vaggie and Charlie and catches the attention of some of the other residents who are either fighting alongside them or just staying back behind the rubble.

The princess gasps in terror, noting your state of peril. She is just about to try and rush into help, but is pulled away by Vaggie. The moth demon then sighs and with a determined scowl she lets out a battle cry.

She twirls her spear around, stabbing, crushing, and thrusting it against each demon henchmen that comes at them. Each movement is almost like a dance as she spins and side steps the oncoming onslaught of her opponents. Each defeat brings her that much closer to saving you from the clutches of that pesky snake demon and keeping Charlie safe from harm.

Elias, the recently new wolf demon recruit also catches on and his gaze is immediately set on your figure. He feels panicked. Unsure of what to do at that moment. He even questions himself as to why he would risk his life for some pretty stranger he just met. That does not negate his sudden urge to protect you. On instinct he runs towards your direction, using his two pistols against all the demons that cross paths with him.

It feels like an eternity to the effeminate spider as he makes his way to you with guns blazing at each egg demon that comes rushing at him.

Once he reaches your side he pulls one of the eggs off you and points his gun at them.

The egg demon quakes in fear as he is held at gun point, "W-wait a second ther-"

"Sayonara, baby!" Angel Dust pulls the trigger and the sound rings throughout the Pentagram. The sound causes you to jump as your eyes look at the spider fearfully.

Smoke emits from the gun and he blows the smoke away from the tip. His grin is maddening. Frightening even. Yet there is a wicked charm to it which causes your heart to skip a beat. Still, his facial expression does terrify you. You thank your lucky stars that you have never gotten on the spider's bad side as you shudder to think at how he'd act towards you if you ever did.

Angel Dust seems to notice your fear the moment he makes eye contact with you. Your eyes are stricken with horror and as wide as saucers, and your mouth is left ajar. For a brief moment his gaze on you softens, as if trying to consolidate you for your fright.

But the moment it shifts to the other egg henchman his countenance turns sinister once more. Throwing away his gun he pulls out a bat. Upon examination the thing is littered with nails and splinters. Some of which are larger than others. An especially large one sticks out from the top. Blood stains are scattered upon the surface, no doubt from his previous encounters within the Pentagram.

It _looked_ like it hurt.

You cannot bare to watch as your arachnid companion towers over the short egg demon and raises the weapon, ready to strike.

A sickening crack can be heard next to you. One that makes your stomach lurch. The scent of rotten eggs permeates through the air. Something wet splatters all over you and the pavement.

Curiosity seems to win you over as you take a peek beside you. Egg whites and yolk stain the asphalt and your dress. Your thankful it isn't actual blood, though you suppose it could have been similar.

Still, the smell is unbearable, but not as bad as rotting corpses.

You visibly shiver as you are reminded of when you went to the liquor store with Husk. Demon or not, no one deserved that kind of death. Being turned to ash is not the best way to go.

Plus, it reminds you of fire. Something you weren't really comfortable with. Ironic given the powers you possess.

At this point both Elias and Vaggie have finally caught up to Angel Dust and are now standing beside you.

The wolf demon pulls you to your feet. In a sheepish tone he merely asks, "Are you alright?"

The question causes you to giggle slightly and shift your gaze to him, but you still manage to answer coherently despite the slur in your voice "Yesh."

He stares of to the side. A slight stern frown is cast upon his face.

There is a brief pause. The moth demon gives you a funny look before breaking the silence, "Wait. . . Are you drunk?"

Another string of giggles escapes you. You put a finger to your mouth, "Shh. . . Loud. And yessh." You hiccup.

Vaggie mutters under her breath, "Por el amor de dios."

Your own thoughts and inebriated mind nearly drown out Angel Dust's voice. That is until he actually turns you around to face him. He looks genuinely concerned. There is a glint in his eyes revealing a different feeling entirely. However it doesn't truly surface until he faces Sir Pentious.

In a boisterous, wrathful tone the snake demon howls, "You dare to interfere with the likes of I?! You should know that snakes are far superior to arachnids, fool!" A string of cackles rumble from within him.

Angel Dust counters him back with a statement; his words are laced with venom as he does so, "Yeah, well spider's can still harm snakes ya moron! We can actually kill them too!"

He pulls you protectively behind him, holding his bat on his shoulder as he grins, "Why don't ya fight mano y mano, huh? You want only me right? After all," he leans down suggestively as he shows a bit more of his cleavage, "I _am_ the one who ruined yer takeover in the first place. And I have been such a _bad boy_ , daddy. I could use a little bit of punishment~"

You have trouble trying not to laugh or blush at his actions. Part of you feels very odd, though, when his voice had dropped an octave lower as he flirted with the snake.

Sir Pentious sputters incoherently before he finally composes himself. He adjusts his tie then announces, "No matter. At this rate, I shall be killing two birds with one stone!" He pulls the lever back farther. The glow of the gun glows brighter until it stops briefly for a moment. Sir Pentious narrows his eyes. He can nearly taste the victory on his forked tongue as he nearly slams the button down to fire the weapon. Before he even fires he sees very familiar cherry red bombs flying towards him and crashing into the window of his flying machinery.

One of the bombs manages to disable and even damage the gun hanging from the zeppelin to the point of dysfunction. Pressing the button several times, the snake demon realizes that his plans are becoming undone yet again by the same demons that foiled them in the first place.

"Hey, dicklord! Why don't ya get your ass out of this shit place before I blow you out!" A certain freckled cyclops tossing a bomb in her hand appears. You immediately recognize her as Cherri Bomb and feel relief that she managed to disable the snake's death machine that was surely going to cause your own demise.

"Sugar tits!" Angel Dust exclaims as he genuinely beams at her.

Cherri Bomb calls out in response, "Hey, Angie. Looks like I'm the one late for the party this time, huh?" Then she holds up a hand as if to offer a high five.

"Better late than never. How'dja know what was even going on?" He obliges as he curiously looks to her.

Cherri shrugs, "I didn't, just was minding my own business til I heard a massive explosion coming from this way. Thought I'd check it out. Maybe claim new territory along the way."

Her gaze shifts to you and she speaks, "Looks like your friend here could've used the help too, honestly. Ya don't fight much, do ya lady? Plus you look like your fucking hammered."

Rather shakily, you simply nod. Everything seems to be moving so quickly that your brain is even having trouble processing everything that is happening. You can't help but feel how similar this scenario is to when you first arrived in hell and met the Radio Demon. Except you weren't drunk. And thankfully Alastor isn't here this time.

Your heart aches just thinking about him as your stomach flips. You absolutely despise him.

"Eh, she's more of a lover than a fighter. If ya catch my meaning~" It takes a few seconds to even register what Angel Dust says.

Once you do, however, your face burns brightly at such a suggestive phrase. To make matters worse he winks at you which has you stuttering, "I- you- Angel Dust. . ."

"Mm, yeah baby, say my name again just like that, won't ya~?"

"Ugh. . . Now is not the time." Vaggie quips at him.

"Any time is the right time, baby~" Angel Dust snaps his fingers at her. A flirtatious grin is plastered on his face.

You say nothing. Despite the heat still emitting from your face you simply stare at him expressionless.

Cherri Bomb is the only one who seems to be laughing at your display of embarrassment.

All the while Sir Pentious is fuming within his airship. He was _this_ close to annihilating that infuriating spider and irritating pesky fox. He should have expected something like this to happen. He should have expected that the freckled one-eyed freak would show up and once again blow his plans to tiny incorrigible bits.

"Oh, you whorish pest! That was completely uncalled for, missy!"

The cyclops's turns on her heels and beams wickedly up at Sir Pentious, "Anything is fair down here, dickwad! Now then, where were we?"

Before anyone could even say or do anything alarms start blaring inside the snake demon's vessel. A strange glow surrounds and outlines the ship. The whole thing immediately starts to descend rapidly towards the ground. Everyone watches in confusion as this happens.

Sounds of screams from his henchmen echo in the air as Sir Pentious himself is panicking to try and maneuver the zeppelin.

It's too late, however, as the ship crashes to the ground. Bits of debris and shrapnel from the ship scatter about the area.

"Uh, what the hell just happened?" Vaggie gestures towards the crash site.

A shadow looms over you and the others. You hear gasps of shock from behind you.

A very familiar voice answers Vaggie's own question crisply, "I believe I had just solved your little problem, peasant."

All of you turn around to see who the voice had belonged to. The moment you did, instant regret fills your entire being.

Murdoch the memory demon.

Standing upright and looking down on all of you as if you were inferior. His smile is strained and his eyes reveal a hungry fury as his gaze shifts to Sir Pentious.

Somehow he had miraculously survived the crash and is now curled up on the floor.

The moment he lifts himself from the ground and sees his assailant he immediately freezes up in terror. Now more than ever he wishes he had met his own peril inside the wreck of his own creation.

Before Murdoch could even take a step forward, Vaggie lunges forth, standing between everyone and this monstrosity of a demon.

She defensively holds up her spear against him, "If you so much as hurt anyone here, I'll-"

Murdoch scowls deeply as he pushes away her spear from his neck, "You'll do what exactly?"

She lets out a frustrated growl and narrows her eyes at him, saying nothing.

"Hm, that's what I thought," then he turns back to face Charlie, addressing her with a bow, "Your majesty. If you'll allow me to help clean up this mess. . ."

The princess hesitates at first, unsure whether to accept his offer. She knows that this demon isn't one to be trifled with and most definitely not one to get involved with. She's seen and heard what he's capable of.

But deep down, she still truly believes that there is good in every demon no matter how nasty or evil they appear to be.

But Murdoch will most definitely prove her wrong in the long run.

After thinking it through she agrees, making sure not to make it a deal with this dangerous entity.

Meanwhile, Angel Dust watches this mysterious new demon he's never heard of or seen before. He admits that whoever this new demon is he is quite the looker indeed. Curiosity gets the better of him despite the rising tensions between everyone and this lynx demon.

"So, uh, whose that guy, huh? He looks like a freaking dapper black licorice wrapped in gold."

Vaggie growls, "Not now Angel Du- wait. You've never heard of the memory demon?"

He just shrugs.

"Y-you're fucking kidding me." The moth demon exasperates, making gestures with her hands.

The arachnid rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Told ya before, toots. Don't pay too much attention to politics round here."

"Listen. I'm only going to explain this once." Vaggie holds up her finger to emphasize her point to the pornstar. Despite your cautious gaze still set on the memory demon you still manage to listen in on her little monologue.

"Before Alastor and some of the most well known Overlords ever manifested in hell, the memory demon had come into existence. He was and is actually one of the ancient overlords that had existed for centuries that managed to survive the Radio Demon's own broadcasts without injury. Supposedly at one point he had also been one of the right handed demons to Charlie's own father before he was banished to the ninth circle of damnation and branded a traitor to the Magne family. No one-" Angel Dust interrupts her storytelling much to hers and your own irritation.

"Hold up, if he's a traitor to Charles's family why is she-"

Vaggie sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as she waves the spider off in vexation, "Let me finish."

"Fine, fine. But make it quick will ya? It's bad enough me and Cherri didn't get anymore action and I'm just itching for a fix."

Rolling her eyes, the moth demon continues her story, "As I was about to say, no one knows the extent of Murdoch's powers. Not even Lucifer himself. And he is the king of hell. He literally keeps tabs on everyone especially all the overlords. That should be a warning in itself that we all need to stay clear of him unless we _WANT_ to be erased from existence permanently. And as for your question, Charlie probably doesn't know. She was born way after Murdoch was banished from the palace. Her father probably kept it a secret from her too."

Turns out, your hunch and Alastor's claim may very well be true. As much as you didn't want them to be.

This Murdoch demon could very well bring all of hell to its knees and its own destruction.

You shudder at the thought.

With a snap of his fingers all of the debris in the area disappears and the front entrance to the hotel is repaired instantaneously. Then he turns in the direction of the one responsible for all of the chaos.

Sir Pentious is paralyzed with horror the moment Murdoch sets his cold and calculating stare on him.

"Now to deal with the pest," the memory demon vehemently spits. His grin is menacing and sinister as he strides over to the cowering snake, "Sir Pentious, I presume?"

Murdoch looms over him, his shadow casting a sinister like grasp over the poor demon overlord. In one quick swoop he grips him by his throat tightly.

Sir Pentious claws at the lynx's hands, trying to pry them off to no end. But with each struggle his hold only tightens.

Smoke begins to flare from the memory demon's nostrils as his eyes glow eerily golden. His teeth start to sharpen more as he bares them in the face of the snake demon.

His voice once again coalesces into several whispy, combinations of octaves, "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't string you up on a pole, tear out your innards, and parade your mangled corpse through the streets."

He doesn't answer. Not because of fear or simply not wanting to. He simply _can't._ Even has he tries to he can only utter short, quick gasps of breaths.

The memory demon's eyes gleam malevolently as he basks in the suffering of the entity within his grip. His smile widens to a sadistic crescent shape.

The snake's eyes nearly bulge out from his socket's. His face starts to pale in color as he begins to lose feeling from his neck up to his face.

You immediately try to tear your gaze away from the grizzly scene only to find that you couldn't. No matter how hard you try you couldn't even flinch or move a single muscle.

Then you see it. You seem him peer from the corner of his eyes briefly at you. The disturbed unsettling smile stretching across his face nearly unhinges his own jaw.

A voice echoes inside your head sounding oddly like the memory demon.

_Are you watching closely, little fox? See how I can easily manipulate another's life within the palm of my own hands?_

It clicked. His own thoughts, feelings, everything. Somehow he had some strange telepathic powers and is communicating his own words into your mind.

You almost start to hyperventilate. Dread swells within your very core. You _want_ to tear your sight from him. You _want_ to escape. No you _needed_ to escape. The violation is too much to bare.

_You can't escape your own grave, little one. I_ **_own_ ** _you._

Charlie couldn't bare to watch as another one of her citizens is made to suffer in such excruciating agony and thus she blurts out, "W-wait! Stop!"

_Snap!_

His neck twists and contorts until it is finally angled to be facing the princess. The pupils in his eyes are gone, only leaving the sinister glint of gold within his orbs.

"Stop?" A terrible laugh echoes from him, "You want me to stop, your highness? Are you sure that's wise? Should I let this insolent wretch go you may end up at odds against him."

With a strong affirmation and sudden change in stature she boldly states, "Yes. As princess of hell and owner of the Happy Hotel, it is my duty to ensure the safety and well being of all of the residences here in the afterlife and redeeming those that wish to enter heaven. No matter who they are or what they've done."

Murdoch chortles, cackling madly as insanity fills his eyes. Suddenly he drops Sir Pentious from his grip. Before the snake could slither away the memory demon stomps his foot down onto Sir Pentious's tail. An anguished howl is let out from him.

You can nearly feel the poor demon's own pain and cringe.

"Very well, _your highness_ ," the lynx demon's voice holds some venom within its tone, "I shall not continue to further harm this pestilence," he digs the heel of his boot into the skin of the snakes tail causing further harm, "Despite the fact that he nearly tarnished what will be rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours?" Charlie tilts her head. She is puzzled but also perturbed. Something about that sentence put her off.

It especially put _you_ off.

Out of nowhere a platinum wrist watch materializes on him and he raises his arm in alarm, tapping the glass of the object, "Oh my would you look at the time! It is quite late indeed and there is so much to be done," he backs away until he is facing everyone, "Let's clean the rest of this mess up, shall we?"


	32. Some Minor Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter and secondly I'd like to note that updates from this point on might be slow. And sporadic. Writer's block is hitting hard, but I am determined to see this fic written to the end. Also, the song used in this chapter is Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey. One of my favorite singers as of late that I enjoy listening to. Stay safe everyone and if you're protesting remember to keep it peaceful. Have a good day everyone!

You awake with a start in your bed. A nasty headache accompanies you as you try to wipe the grogginess away from your eyes.

All is quiet except the sound of a creak and the shuffling of your own sheets as you move up and out of bed. A sudden wave of nausea builds up at the pit of your stomach and you rush to the bathroom.

You grasp the seat of the toilet as if your life depended on it. Bile and other contents from the night before all leave your stomach. Grotesque sounds leave your mouth as you upchuck, praying to the porcelain gods.

Once the wave of nausea is over you wipe your mouth and stand up in front of the mirror. Your skin looks slightly pale and your hair is all but a nasty, tangled mess.

A shower is definitely needed.

As you turn on the water and adjust it to a lukewarm temperature you let your mind wander. The water cools your skin and puts you in a state of thought. Something feels as though its missing. Like a puzzle piece you can't quite place.

Everything from the night prior is rather hazy as you try to recall what happened after you had gotten drunk. Yet no matter how hard you concentrate or try to remember your mind comes up blank. Empty. No images or sounds let alone any conversations can be found in the missing fragment of memories.

You supposed that you had gotten so drunk that you must have forgotten some things that had happened last night.

After spending half an hour in the shower (though to you it felt like an eternity) you follow the rest of the usual morning routine of getting ready. You make your way out the door and towards the stairwell.

The further you descend the steps the more awake and alert you feel. Everything is quiet and once you reach the bottom of the steps you take note that no one is present save for Husk who looks to be passed out or sleeping at the bar. Probably the former rather than the latter knowing his drinking habits.

Taking a quick glance at the window, there is no indication of light shining through. In fact, from what you could tell it looks as though the sky is still colored in a dark twilight hue with little light bursting through the horizon. That must mean that it is quite early in the morning.

No wonder you still felt tired when you had gotten up. Sure you may feel slightly more awake now, but your body and mind are still processing to wake up completely. One glance at the grandfather clock and you can immediately confirm that you woke up much earlier than usual.

Four o'nine in the morning. Great. That would explain why I'm the only one in the lobby at this time.

With a sigh you contemplate whether or not you should just head back up to your room and pass the time reading or to just hang out on the couch and watch TV while waiting on the others.

Then again, you could also start cleaning up a little bit of the decorations left over from last night's party. There were still decorative streamers and banners hanging from the walls and ceilings as well as other objects left standing on tables. Thankfully most of the other furnishing used to keep the food out and whatnot had been dismantled and put away. The only thing left is the stage, but you assume that you may be keeping that since Mimzy is now also working at the hotel as an entertainer and event planner alongside you.

Making the final decision you end up cleaning up the rest of the lobby, gently pulling off the decor and neatly folding it on a table in the corner of the room. The silence still unnerves you.

At any moment you feel as though Alastor could be popping into the hotel's lobby or walking up right behind you to cause a scene. He'd greet you, make some callous remark to get a riot out of you, and invade your personal space. He is always one for dramatics after all. And he'd always pestered you whenever he had the chance.

Now would've been the perfect opportunity for him to have done so had he'd still be here and coming down those steps.

Thinking about that man makes your head spin and chest tighten. You feel like if you continue to think about him you won't get anything done.

Just get him out of your mind. He's gone. Sure he's still a benefactor to this place and still works here, but you don't have to worry about the stupid asshat anymore. He'll hardly come to the hotel now anyways.

For a moment your thoughts of him cease. Then you are about to dismantle some decorative banners hanging above the piano. The very same piano that Alastor had played that night when you had awoken from a nightmare.

And your thoughts return to him. You frown deeply, gripping the fabric in your hands tightly to your chest. You nearly tear into the fabric as you clenched your hand into it.

Why can't I get him and his stupid smile out of my goddamn head.

It didn't help that you had the song he played stuck on repeat that night in your head nor his voice that accompanied the melody.

Stupid twizzler deer and his stupid fucking voice with his stupid fucking soft hair.

You place the banner atop the piano.

"You're fucking in love with her, Al."

No. There is no way. A psychotic demon cannot love anyone.

Yet he had looked so confused and unsure at the statement. He let weakness show for a mere millisecond. It was barely visible, but it was there.

And for some reason, your thoughts keep going back to him. You fear as though you might be going mad.

You actually miss that bastard's company.

The thought sickens you. Just hearing it in your mind makes you want to run away some place where the Radio Demon could never find you. You doubt that's possible. With his abilities he could easily find you if he wanted.

Despite all this you still couldn't help but play the melody he had ingrained in your mind. Your fingers hesitate, brushing against the surface of the keys. Then, slowly but surely you begin to play. With each note you gain more confidence, but stop briefly to take a look around.

No one had come down yet. Husk stirred in his sleep a little and shifted in his head a bit, but not too much. You chuckle, He must be a heavy sleeper.

Before you continue playing, you grab a blanket hanging neatly on the couch and walk over to the feline demon, draping it over him. Then you walk back to the piano that's calling to you to play.

Softly, you tap the keys and even begin to sing lightly as you play another melody entirely to get your mind off of his voice.

"In the lands of God's and Monsters  
I was an angel~  
Living in the garden of evil~"

You nearly chuckle at the lyrics escaping you. The bitter irony and reality of those words making you realize your situation. Seldom you never really thought about why you weren't in heaven rather down in the fire pits of oblivion.

"Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed~  
Shining like a fiery beacon~"

In truth you are scared. So very frightened of this new land you literally fell into. Granted it wasn't all that new considering its been over a month or so since you had ended up here. You never truly thought about it, but you figure you are one of the lucky ones to have met the kinder demons of hell. You nearly shudder at the thought of what other monstrosities or entities you could've encountered had it not been Angel Dust that picked you up from the streets.

"You got that medicine I need~  
Fame, liquor, love give to me slowly~"

Honestly, in a place like this fame and liquor are so abundant it's no wonder that the citizens of hell live life the way they do down here. Why drown your sorrows with your own thoughts when you could do it with booze?

You often had drinks with Husk simply to distract yourself from your own head and problems. Granted if you were alive it would've been very bad for you to do so. But now you're dead, so what's the harm?

And love. . . Is nice, but who are you kidding? Everyone down here is a demon. No body really gives a fuck about love or feelings. Except for maybe Charlie and Vaggie. Maybe even Angel Dust. But you know it yourself that hell is not a kind place.

With what Alastor had put you through, how demons act towards other demons. Everyone is hungry. Ravenous for anything other than the comforts of an emotional connection with someone else.

Still, love and intimacy would be nice. Just not if it was from the Radio Demon.

Again you highly doubted that that was what he was feeling towards you. And if it was, he has a very odd and terrible way of showing it.

"Put my hands on my waist, do it softly~  
Me and God don't get along, so now I sing~"

You honestly have begun to question the man upstairs after learning about the extermination from Alastor. If angels were truly supposed to be innocent, kind beings why would they come down here to kill demons in the first place? Sure Hell is overpopulated, but this isn't there territory. And wouldn't overpopulation also be considered suffering as well? Why not just let the populace be? Everyone down here suffers regardless of the extermination or not.

Plus, you feel as though heaven is a bit too exclusive. One small step in the wrong direction and you could get sent straight to hell. If God gave humans free will then what's the point of having it in the first place?

To you that still doesn't excuse the terrible things people do to others but still. Rules seemed a bit too harsh. But maybe that's the way heaven is. Down here you still had freedom and could do just about anything. There still might be consequences, but at least you wouldn't be kicked out or judged for something small you might've done wrong.

Still, as much as you disagreed with certain principles of religion, you really didn't belong here. At least not with so many predatorial demons lurking about.

And especially not with Alastor.

"No one's gonna take my soul away~  
Living like Jim Morrison~"

You absolutely are not going to let him have his way with you or any other demon. The next time you see him and he tries something, you figure you'll be ready.

You plan on it. You are so tired of being stepped on, being ridiculed and helpless. Your own selfishness and recklessness led to Charlie making a deal that compromised her relationship with Vaggie.

Neither of them deserved that. But it still happened because of you. Because you were desperate and couldn't figure out an alternative on the spot. And because if you had accepted the deal, your entire soul and being would have been owned by either Stolas or Lucifer.

No one, absolutely no one is going to own you or anybody else.

You're going to make sure of it.

After all, you made a promise and you intend to keep it.

"Headed towards a fucked up holiday~  
Motel sprees, sprees and I'm singing~  
Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want~  
Its innocence lost, innocence lost~"

Just as you are about to start the second verse of the song the subtle sound of footsteps echoes from the stairs. Your ears twitch as you immediately back away from the piano.

When you turn to see who had come down the steps you are greeted by the friendly face of Charlie. Though she is smiling she looks quite distraught. Dark circles under her eyes adorn her features. They are subtle, but still there.

"Hey, Persephone! Hope I didn't scare you or anything. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

A small smile creeps its way onto your face. In truth you had a restless sleep due to the nagging feeling of something that had gone awry the night before.

Nonetheless you reply positively, not wanting to alarm her in any way, "Yeah. Did you? I mean you, uh. . . You look exhausted. Are you alright?"

Ah, yes moreso concerned over others than your own well being. That's one thing you don't think will ever change no matter your situation.

Her smile falters slightly, turning somber as she shakes her head, "I'm fine. If anything I'm more worried about you."

She places her hand on your shoulder and opens her mouth. Before she can address you the sound of more footsteps and Niffty's voice draws your attention, "Oooh, everything looks so much cleaner!"

Both you and Charlie watch as the small cyclops darts about the room examining your handiwork then stops in front of you, "Did you do this, Persephone?"

Her eye is wide as she beams at you.

Sheepishly you nod as you scratch your chin, "Y-yeah. I did."

With a gasp of excitement the small demon bounds towards you and takes your hands in hers. She gives you a wide toothy grin as her eye shimmers in the light, "All by yourself?"

"W-well I mean. . . Not entirely by myself. Some of it was done last night. . . I just kinda figured I'd help out a little by cleaning the rest of it up," Sheepishly, you look down at your feet and start to twiddle your thumbs the mumble, "Plus I really had trouble sleeping last night. . ."

Honestly you thought no one would've caught on to that last part, but unknowingly Charlie had. Regardless, she still smiles and stands there, waving her hands, "You really didn't have to do that, you know. You already work so hard as it is and have done so much around here to help out. You should get a break."

_Another break?_

You hate the thought of it. Plus within the month that you had been here and became a staff member you feel you had gotten enough breaks as it is. With how many times you had injured yourself and had been injured by the Radio Demon, you had hardly been able to do much. Sure you managed to plan a huge event that had almost gone completely south, but that held little to no influence to the hotel whatsoever.

It may have brought in new staff and residence, but not as many as you would have hoped.

And there is another benefactor to the hotel other than Alastor, but even then you couldn't trust her. That Rosie lady had some very bad vibes. The fact that she is connected to Alastor is a warning in its own right.

For all you know she could be planning something just like the Radio Demon.

Such a thing left a sour taste in your mouth.

You shake your head and huff out a breath. You run a hand through your hair then softly gaze at the princess, "It's no big deal, Charlie, really. Besides, I doubt I've done that much since I've stayed here to begin with. At least not as much as Niffty or Vaggie has done, anyway."

Before Charlie could once again open her mouth and protest, Niffty speaks out for her, "That isn't entirely true. Sure you don't do as much cleaning as I do or as much management, but you still managed to help around here!"

Charlie chimes in, "And it's more than enough! You even managed to attract new staff and our first legitimate patient for rehabilitation!" She takes your hands in yours, giving you a closed eyed smile, "You should give yourself more credit than you do, Persephone."

"I, uh. . ." You bring one of your hands back and begin twirling a strand of hair around your index finger, "Maybe, but even then I'm sure you guys would've gotten more demons to join your cause eventually."

Once again the princess is about to deflect your comment when suddenly a voice interrupts her.

"Am I missing another party or something down here or what?" The cocky tone from Angel Dust catches your attention.

You gently pull away from Charlie who lets go of your hand and are the first to greet the effeminate spider, "Hey, Angel. And no this isn't a party. We're just talking. . . I guess?"

"Well that sounds really boring, toots. Maybe I could offer ya something better to spend your time with, hmm?" He comes in closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. He leans down eye level at you, only inches away from his face.

You fluster immediately, nearly turning into a stuttering and blushing mess, "N-no thank you. I-I- really d-don't think that's necessary!" On instinct you reach out your arms and push him away.

The arachnid pauses for a moment and you could have sworn you'd seen a very dissappointed look on his face, but it is so brief you hardly catch it. He simply stands in front of you, one set of hands on his hips, the other crossing against his chest. A smug grin is plastered on his features, "That's a shame, dolly. Still, I guess seeing ya all flustered and acting like a cute little shit is enough. You're a real piece of work, ya know that."

Is it hot in here or is it just you?

Both your embarrassment and your frustration cause your face to heat up further. At this rate your face will turn into a tomato. You hate tomatoes.

"Ugh, es muy temprano para esta mierda," You hear Vaggie hiss under her breath as she walks down the stairs then stops beside Angel Dust, addressing him, "Don't you have something better to do than to flirt around with the staff?"

He shrugs, humming as he does so then responds, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Seriously ya look like a fucking hag that had gotten hammered and fucked up in a bar."

Vaggie groans running a hand through her hair and rolling her eyes, "Don't remind me. I had trouble sleeping last night. By the way, does anyone remember anything after the party last night?"

Niffty and Charlie both tilt their heads to the side and place an index finger to their chins, trying to recall the night prior. Despite how hard they try, they cannot seem to remember anything that happened after the arrival of new demons.

Angel Dust, on the other hand, looks just as uninterested as the day the Radio Demon had come to the hotel. He simply examines his claws, picking at the ends of them and running a hand through his fluff.

You yourself feel as though something is off the moment Vaggie addresses the very question you had asked yourself earlier while in the shower.

Deciding whether to answer her or not, you make your decision and open your mouth. Before you can form any words, however, a knock at the door is heard. Its frantic. Almost panicked even and it draws everyone's attention.

Charlie walks towards it, but before she goes to answer, Vaggie places a hand on her shoulders, "Be careful. We don't know who it is that's behind that door."

After everything that's happened Vaggie can afford to be more cautious than ever. What with the Radio Demon involved in the hotel's affairs along with his so called "friend" and even the memory demon making an appearance in their territory she expects the worse to happen. She has to keep her guard up for the princess's sake. Though she and Charlie aren't together anymore, that doesn't mean she wouldn't give up her soul to save the only person she ever fell in love with.

Charlie nods, then turns her attention back to the door.

You await with baited breath as does Niffty, although she does so with a bit more excitement and curiosity. All the while Angel Dust is merely watching in boredom.

So instead he opts to watch you and the facial expressions you make. You look like an infant that had been thrown into a whole new environment. Bewildered and slightly cautious if not a tiny bit inquisitive.

He chuckles a bit to himself, _Fucking adorable little doll face. Ah, fuck it. I'm in the afterlife. So what's the harm if I indulge myself in my own desires? Watch out, Percy, because I'm coming for ya babydoll and I ain't one to back down._

Throughout all the time he's spent with you he's come to realize something; firstly, he's in love with you. Secondly, he may not be completely gay like he thought, and thirdly at first he really tried to deny his feelings for you, but he can't seem to hold back. He's already dead, so there's no point in not trying to get what he wants. And he wants you. Not as a fuck buddy or his typical one night stands. He wants you as a lover. A partner. Someone he could spend eternity with during the rest of his afterlife.

Of course that means that he'll have a bit of competition with the Radio Demon, but at this point there's no harm. He ain't around to bother you as much anymore so what's the harm in wooing you?

Angel Dust walks up behind you and is about to embrace you with his arms. That is until Charlie opens the door and a very familiar figure is revealed, cowering and whimpering pathetically. Its the snake demon, one of the overlords that Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb had fought against during the turf war a month ago.

What was his name again? Sir Pentagon? Sir Pantheon? Sir. . . Pentious?

That last one started to ring a few bells in Angel Dust's head. Immediately his smile twitches to a scowl and he glares at the snake vehemently.

_The fuck is this guy doing here? And why the fuck is he scared shitless?_

Everyone's eyes are now on the snake demon as he sputters out words frantically, "Pleassse, you h-have to he-help me! I don't know where I am and I-" the moment he looks up he lets out a bloodcurdling screech, "Y-you- all of y-you-! Y-you're all one of th-them aren't you?!"

Charlie looks back at everyone for a moment then turns back to the snake demon, "One of them?" She asks in confusion.

"Th-thossse creaturess o-out there. . . You're all like them aren't you?! Oh god. . . You're all going to kill me!" Sir Pentious frantically chews on his claws as he pathetically backs away from the princess and all of you.

Vaggie is about to go out there to take care of the situation, pulling out her spear and holding it up defensively. One glance and the snake demon only becomes even more panicked.

The princess glances back at her with a stern expression, as if telling her to disarm herself. And she does. Still Vaggie does keep a keen eye on the frightened demon kneeling at the front entrance.

Meanwhile you all watch as the princess tries her best to soothe the snake demon.

Slowly, she kneels down to his level and gently gazes at him. In a soft voice she begins to speak, "Hey," she attempts to reach out to him. The moment she sees him flinch she retracts her hand and instead simply stares at him as she continues to speak, "it's alright. We're not going to hurt you."

"Unless you give us a reason to." Vaggie remarks coldly. Her death stare causes Sir Pentious to tremble cowardly. Again, Charlie looks back at her with narrowed eyes and disapproving glance.

And just like that she backs off with a scowl. For now at least.

Slowly, Charlie holds out her hand to him. A bit hesitant and unsure, the snake takes it and is brought back up on his slithering tail. Then Charlie outstretches her arm, gesturing to the lobby and everyone inside.

"This is the Happy Hotel. . . Or well was. One of our benefactors renamed it to Hazbin Hotel, but don't let the name fool you."

He looks around in puzzlement, taking a glance at each demon then around the lobby. Then his gaze lands back on the princess, "Pardon me miss, but where exactly am I? And why is there so much red all over the place?"

At that moment everyone freezes and stops to look at him as if he asked the stupidest question in existence.

"What? Was it something I said? Honestly, I'm serious." His forked tongue dances about as he proclaims his questions to the lot of you.

"The fuck? Uh, you're in Hell. You've been here for like centuries and are an overlord, yet you're acting like ya just got here," Angel Dust exclaims as he facepalms then throws his hands in the air, "The fuck is this? Some kind of set up?"

He eyes the snake demon suspiciously then steps up beside him, "You planning another round with me, babe~?" With his finger he lifts Sir Pentious's head up to look at him.

The snake's eyes widen as he sputters, "I- wh-what?"

He pushes Angel Dust off him, "N-no you insolent wench. Whatever you're insinuating I have absolutely nothing to do with it."

Vaggie narrows his eyes at him. She figures she can't trust this overlord. His actions and mannerisms clearly show that this has to be some kind of ruse to take over this part of the Pentagram.

She thrusts her spear towards the snake and presses it against his neck.

Vaggie bares her teeth at him growling, then hisses out, "What is the real reason you're here, you pompous dickheaded shitface? And don't think I don't know this little act you're trying to pull. I won't fall for it."

Sir Pentious shakes his head and waves his arms in alarm. Nervously he begins to sweat under pressure, shrinking back a bit in panic, "I-I swear I have no idea what it is you are talking about!"

She presses her weapon harder against his throat. He pleads in reaction, practically bowing his head to her feet causing Vaggie to pull back her weapon only slightly.

"Please! I implore you, don't hurt me! I don't know anything! All I can remember is falling then waking up here in front of this building! And those awful, terrifying creatures. . ." Sir Pentious exclaims, albeit a bit overdramatically, but his general fear and desperation seems authentic. Not at all as if he is playing off a facade.

You almost feel pity for the snake demon. And in some ways you can relate to how he feels when you first arrived in hell.

Scared, confused, and unsure. You know all too well those emotions you constantly battle with each passing day spent in this place.

At least it has gotten better with Alastor not constantly in the picture. That and your stress had lessened with his absence.

You wonder how long it'll last, though. And you wonder just how often you'll be couped up in the hotel, not being able to go out without someone with you acting as a chaperone. Especially after the last incident that happened when you were with Niffty.

To say it didn't bode well was an understatement. You nearly had experienced a second death.

Then you were saved by Alastor. The very monster that haunted you in your afterlife, both in physicality and mentally.

You hated that fact. That he of all the demons that you had become aqcuanted with saved you.

Your own thoughts are quelled as you watch Charlie walking up to the scene once more to intervene, placing herself in front of Vaggie. With a hand to her chest and a firm gaze the princess proclaims, "Wait, Vaggie. He could be telling the truth. I mean," she takes a brief glance at Sir Pentious, "He seems genuine."

Then, with a puppy dog like stare, she tenderly looks back at the white haired demon, "Can't we just give him a chance? That's what this hotel is all about after all, isn't it?"

Despite their breakup and the circumstances, the moth demon couldn't help but feel the want to address her intimately. She couldn't, however. No matter how much the urge pushed and pulled at her heartstrings.

She'll now misses those nights, especially the cold ones when she'd spend them with Charlie in the bedroom once shared between them, cuddling together and talking about the sweetest things to one another.

Now she'll miss the sweet caress of her lover's touch and her comforting words.

Yet, she still calls out to Charlie as if they were still lovers, "Charlie, hun. . . You can't just assume every demon that walks in here is really sincere. Especially any overlords. I mean this has to be some kind of trick,” she makes hand motions, gesturing her arms out towards Sir Pentious whilst still looking at Charlie, “You don’t honestly believe this. . . This cheap serpent's words, do you?”

At first the princess is hesitant to respond. An anxious glance from her is cast to the cowering snake demon’s form for what seems like an eternity. She steels her gaze back onto Vaggie. Tenacity burns within her orbs brightly. Like a fiery beacon it calls out to the moth demon, now knowing that her princess's wish is resolute. She knows Charlie more than anyone after all.

Once the princess settles on something she believes she never backs down to prove it to herself and others. Stubborn would be an understatement. If there is one trait that she had gotten from both her parents it would be her will power and stubbornness.

Confidently, she walks closer to her ex lover then stands there adamantly. Placing a hand on her shoulder firmly as she softly speaks, “It’ll be alright, Vaggie. You'll see. Besides you’ve seen the state he's in.” She points to Sir Pentious who is anxiously looking around the room and trying to avoid Angel Dust's advances.

“And even if he does try anything again,” Charlie gestures to everyone else within the lobby, “There are more of us than there are of him.”

Vaggie, though still skeptical of the whole situation, gives in. She knows when she can’t change the mind of the princess. However, she also knows that she can still keep an eye on the snake demon and remain vigilant. For Charlie's sake and the hotel's. Still, she can’t help but let a scowl slip past her softened features and mutter a bit rudely under her breath, “fine.”

A squeal escaped from the peppy blonde as she enveloped her arms around Vaggie. The moth demon tensed a bit at the sudden contact, but relaxed for a few seconds before clearing her throat. At this point, she figures if they can’t be together they shouldn’t be seen or heard doing anything intimate. Even if it is so much as an embrace, it would pain her even more. To never be able to feel the breath or soft lips of Charlie on her own skin slowly chipped away the fondness she had for her princess.  
The wait for solving the issue is maddening and agonizing for her.

All the while you watched their interaction from a far. You could tell that Vaggie was holding back. The look in her eyes are as clear as day. The pained longing is completely evident no matter how hard she is trying to hide it. The guilt gnaws at you.

It begins to eat you from the inside out and you start to clench your fists tightly.

For a moment you think that the white haired demon who you thought you had befriended is staring at you with scrutiny, but you hardly notice it. You couldn’t blame her is she is though. It is your fault in the first place.

The only thing to do now would be to try and find a way out of the deal that Charlie’s father made. Perhaps someone could offer some help to aid in the contract? Make it null and void. You know it’s possible as these are demons you are dealing with. You heard from Charlie and Vaggie that there are always loopholes in deals.  
There has to be a way out of it.

There always is.

Too busy to take note at the way Angel Dust glances your way or how he strides over to you in such a seductive manner that would almost make you fluster uncontrollably, you let out a frustrated huff in response to your own thoughts. The arachnid, though would never admit it directly, finds your little action quite adorable.

He figures if those two are preoccupied he can take his chances now without anymore interruptions.  
You jump and let out a surprised squeak the moment you see him so close to you as his arms trap you between him and a wall. One of his hands slowly comes up to your face only for him to gently twirl a strand of your hair between his fingers. You blush profusely the moment you see his expression.

“So, Percy… I’ve been meaning to ask you something. . . Would y-“ A knife just barely whizzes past his head and becomes lodged into the wall beside you. Angel Dust looks back and sees that of fucking course it would be Vagina’s doing. Just when he is so close to start winning you over, too.  
Vaggie, clearly fed up with his antics, glares at him, “Now is not the time for that. Persephone,” her gaze shifts to you as she acknowledges you coldly. You can hear the icy venom in her tone as she tells you, “Since Charlie is letting Sir Pentious stay, why don’t you give him a tour of the hotel.”  
Still a bit flustered from the encounter with your spider companion you nervously chuckle, “S-sure.”

Charlie speaks up, “Why don’t we let Nifty or one of the other hotel staff do it? She’s already done so much for us. I think it’s only fair that-“

You cut her off, speaking anxiously and nearly jumbling your words together as you wave your hands, “N-no. It’s fine. I’ll do it. I have nothing better to do right now at the moment anyways.”

With that you lead Sir Pentious to the kitchen to start the tour, nearly speed walking out of the room and away from Angel Dust who is very much miffed at how his advances played out.

As your heart sped up, you couldn’t help but wonder, _the hell was that all about?_


	33. A Relief. . . Of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know that I've made up my mind for the last time and we are actually continuing this story. Editing and rewriting will be postponed after it is completed. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter as it is well overdue! Also this next song is titled "Hellbent" by the Mystery Skulls. Enjoy~

After Angel Dust watches you leave the lobby with Sir Pentious, he glances back at Vaggie with a scowl. _That no good, pissy cunt decides to stick her nose in something she has no business in like always! If it wasn't for Charles, I'd-_ He grumbles then nearly roars out incoherent words, throwing his hands about in a tantrum.

She sees the look on his face and grunts, "What?" 

"Whaddya mean what? I was this close ta'-" He goes off on a tangent before Vaggie raises her hand.

Her brows are creased as her eyes narrow. She folds her arms still gazing at the spider, "To giving her a one night stand? Do you really think that its a good idea to mess with her feelings like that?"

He glances down at the floor as if knowing what she is going to say next. Still he tries to defend his reasoning, "Look, Vags, I-"

"Because if that's all you want to do with her, Charlie will not stand for it," she turns around and starts climbing up the steps then glances back once, "And you know that if Charlie wants nothing to do with it I don't either. Know your place Angel."   
  
After she leaves the lobby Angel Dust wraps his arms, still glaring down at the floor. As much as he knows he is crossing some boundaries with the broads being around he still had to go and ask Percy one simple question; Would you wanna go out with me, Percy? That's all he wanted to ask her. All he wants to do is take her out on nice dates, gift her flowers, pretty dresses, anything and everything she could ever want within reason. Treat her like a queen. Not like how Alastor treats her nor how Valentino treats him.

Ever since he became apart of the industry and became addicted to drugs all he ever wanted was to run. Runaway from his involvement with Valentino and his addiction. He knows its killing him mentally when he puts up a brave front. Secretly, deep down in his soul he wants help. Which is one of the reasons why he agreed to come to the hotel in the first place. However, a big part of him refuses to believe he has the capability in making things better for himself. 

Angel Dust is addicted to the sorrow and being dependent after all. Of course it would happen like this. _The hell was I thinking? All I am is a whore. That's all anyone will ever see in me. . . People use me then they leave._

He could feel the onset of tears rolling in, but tries as hard as he can to keep them from falling. His reputation is on the line after all. Besides that, what would Valentino think? If he were to somehow find out about his feelings towards Persephone. . . Well, it could go either two ways: the moth pimp could easily torture and kill Persphone whilst he would have to watch the whole thing happen or she would be bought into the business which would be a fate worse than death for her. He didn't want that for her. Knowing how she is she would be chewed up, spit out, then swallowed whole by that sleazy prick.  
  
If he had thought it through he wouldn't have made the decision to pursue his advances, but he never really thought through his own decisions. Especially the ones where he wants something so bad. And he wants her real bad. Not just in a sexual sense either. Each time he spent with Persephone he could feel a connection. A sense of belonging he hasn't felt since he met Cherri.

Never in his afterlife would he have figured he'd fall for such a meek, goody two shoes demon. Especially a female one. Although, she had managed to prove to him and some of the others at the hotel that she isn't as timid as she appears to be. And now he regrets every second of being with her. He should've never gotten involved with that fox chick to begin with.

_Whose to say she would have wanted him knowing that he's fucked with almost all of hell in the first place? A gal like her is way too out of my league and from a whole 'nother world to begin with. . .I ain't nothin' like her._

"Oh, Husk, you are just too much, sugar!" Angel recognizes the voice coming from behind him. Quickly, he wipes away the tears and snot on his face. The sniffles, however, already notify Mimzy of his distress.

She glances at Husker with a soft beaming look, "I'll be back, Husk." Gently, she unwraps her arm around his own and makes her way over to Angel Dust. The only response Husker gives is a grunt as he looks back at the flapper then heads behind the bar's counter.

A tap on his shoulder is all that's needed to get Angel Dust's shoulder, "Hey, sugar, is everything okay? You don't seem to be doing well."

He turns around, shrugs, then smirks. As he adjusts his bow tie and slicks back his hair he looks down at Mimzy in a rather seductive way, "Well, well, well. . . If it isn't the flapper girl, uh. . . Sorry toots, but I seem to have forgotten yer name. What was it again?"

"Mimzy," she replies politely, "Now are y-"

He cuts her off. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to have a therapy session with some random demon. Let alone admit his own flaws, "Mimzy, huh. Nice name. Gotta say you've got a nice pair of tits, doll face. With looks like those, men must give ya all sorts of-" he feels her pull him down by his collar.

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice here and you making all those comments is really making it hard for me to not kick ya in the balls, so," her brow twitches as she forces a smile, "why don't ya shut yer trap and tell me yer troubles. I know what you are and the kind of reputation you garner, but it looks to me as though it might be too much for you to carry."

His eyes trail this way and that to make sure no one can hear what he has to say. In the field of his vision no one is around except the flapper and Husker. But even the feline doesn't seem to be too interested in the conversation they are having seeing as how he is once again indulging himself in a bottle of booze. _He'll be wasted again come the next morning and even if he does hear this I doubt he'll remember this. . . Aw, look at his cute droopy little eyes and those paws kneading the counter. . . Shit, focus Angel Dust. She's staring at me dead in the eye, say something ya idiot._

"Okay, look," he moves her hand off of him and straightens his back. A frown graces his lips whilst his eyes bore into Mimzy's own, "Let's say that. . . a certain friend of mine has it bad for this one girl. But everyone else either doesn't trust his intentions, or thinks its a bad idea to get with her."

"Mmhm." She listens intently, observing his own demeanors. 

"Then there is the possibility that if they do somehow hit it off, she could get harrassed, hurt, or even murdered because of his involvement in a gang. He doesn't want her getting hurt and he's scared that he might fuck up or the girl might flat out reject him due to his reputation. What is he gonna do? Just- just forget about her and push her away?" he extends his arms outwards as he shouts in frustration, "But if he does that then she'll never want ta speak to him again and he doesn't want that either! Ugh, this is such bullshit!"

He mumbles as he crashes onto the couch, planting his face into his palms, "What am I gonna do. . ."

Sounds to me like this is your own problem, sugar. Who would've thought that the slutty spider in the pink boots would have it this bad for a girl? I wonder who she is? Well, whateva'. None of my business. Guess it wouldn't hurt to hear him out.

"Sounds to me like this friend of yours is in quite a dilemma." Mimzy places a finger on her bottom lip, tapping it in thought.

Angel Dust lets out an exhausted chuckle, "Yeah, yer telling me, toots."

"On one hand you have the possibility that this girl could be physically threatened and harmed. On the other everyone is against them getting together and he even has his own doubts," She looks at him, placing her hands on her hips and quirking a brow, "Now how bad did you say he wants to be with her?"

He pauses- a look glinting in his eyes that she had recognized on the face of Alastor whenever he would look at Persephone appears on his face- then proceeds to answer her. But she already knew the answer just by looking at him.

"I see. That much, huh?" she sits herself on the armrest on the couch and sighs, "Well. . . you could either push her away or suffer without telling her how you feel about her. Or, despite all those fears and possibilities, go and try your luck. You never know what's gonna happen, but that's life, Angel Dust. Would you rather live with regrets or live knowing that you at least tried your best at what you desired?"

Before he could answer, Husk interrupts, "She's right. As much as I'd rather not help ya out with your own problems, you gotta sort this one out yourself kid. I've lived my entire life with regrets before I ended up down here. And I still do. If you don't make the right decision for yourself you're gonna end up like me. And trust me," he briefly glances back at him before looking for another brand of whiskey, "you don't want to end up like me."

Angel Dust, with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar for a moment, lets Husk's words sink in. A pause or two of silence passes by before he jolts up, slightly startling Mimzy. He smirks as he turns in her direction, "Yeah. . . Yeah. Yer right."

Husker is minding his own business, sipping scotch, before he feels arms wrap around him from over the counter, "The fuck?!" He sputters out contents of his drink and starts coughing.

It takes a second to recognize that its Angel Dust who is accosting him with physical affection as he nuzzles his cheek against his, "Aw, thanks Husky-"

He tries to push him off roughly, but fails to do so as his arms have him held tight in an iron clad vice, "Get the fuck off me, you freak!" he shouts.

Angel Dust pouts, "But I wanted to give you a kiss." 

"Fuck no!" He finally manages to pull away from Angel Dust's advances, almost falling over a stool, "Fucking hell. . ." he grumbles, then goes back to looking through the shelves of alcohol in hopes to stay far the fuck away from Angel Dust. _Fucking freak doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself. . . Just as bad as Alastor. Prick. . ._

Just like that Angel Dust starts to walk off, leaving Mimzy and Husk alone. Not before she asks him where he is going of course. If there is one thing that Mimzy knows about herself its that she likes to keep tabs on everyone she comes across. Especially when it comes to gossip. It helps to know who is a part of the game after all and who isn't. After all, without knowledge of others, how can you make deals with them if you don't know what cards they are holding?

"Gonna go find Persephone." He runs up the stairs in a flurry.  
Mimzy smirks. So that's who you are trying to woo, huh? Wonder if Al knows. She chuckles to herself.  
"What are you laughing about over there, huh?" Husk pours a glass of bourbon into a glass then slides it to the front of the counter.

She walks over to the counter, the smirk is still plastered on her face, "Nothing, Husk. Just thinking is all."

"Thinking, huh? Well, I've been thinking about playing some poker. You down?" He asks with a wide grin. This is one of the few times Mimzy has ever seen him smile genuinely. And he only ever does it when its just her in the room. And every time he does it makes her face flush and heart race, Oh, Husk. . . You may not realize it, but your smile is worth every soul in Hell. I hope that smile is only ever for me and no one else.  
She obliges with a nod, "I warn you, I've only ever played during my time on the surface, so I'm a bit rusty."

"No problem. I can teach you."

"That'd be nice sugar." She tilts her head. From the corner of her eye she sees Angel Dust go up the last step out of her field of vision.

The spider slows down once he reaches the second floor, taking out a mirror with one hand while slicking back his hair with the other. He moves his other two hands to adjust his bowtie then pats down his outfit, smoothing out the creases.  
Once he is satisfied with his looks, he starts strolling down the hall. Ain't nothin' gonna stop me this time, baby. Not even Lucifer himself. Of course he knows that that is not true, but its not like he would get in the way anyways.

As he continues down the corridor he starts snapping his fingers and tapping the heels of his boots. In a low key he starts to sing, 

"I've been hellbent, baby"  
"Hellbent on loving you all day long." He stomps his feet to a particular rythm then slides across the floor dramatically.  
As he turns the next corner he spins then poses, leaning against the wall with his elbows, "Hellbent on drugs cause they turn you on"  
"Don't know what else to do" Suddenly he slides down the wall onto his knees and begins to caress his sides. His hands trail down his face until they reach his stomach then stop just below his waistline.  
  
He licks his lips then growls, "Mmm, I've been hellbent, baby."

Standing up, he places his hands on the wall and starts thrusting viciously against it. Then he turns around and winks, holding out a hand as if reaching out for someone to take it.  
"Hellbent on making you love me too"  
He collapses on the floor. All of the negative thoughts that had plagued him start to bubble up again. Images of you being brutally beaten by Valentino or stabbed to death by an angel spear haunt him. The thought of Vaggie and the others tearing you away from him terrifies him.

Deep down another thought plagues him, What if I become like them? Valentino's and Alastor's visage flash through his head. If there is one thing he never ever wants to become its them. He knows all too well what obssession is like and how it works for the victim. The last thing he'd do is become like them.

He chokes a bit, a sob almost leaving him, "Even though not what I'm 'sposed to do. . ."  
For several minutes he stays there, holding back his cries. Then he remembers what Mimzy and Husk said. What would happen if he didn't try? What if this is his only shot to feel true happiness? He's already lived most of his life in regret. _What the hell is wrong with me? This isn't who I am. . . I AM Angel Dust. The one demon who doesn't give a fuck about what others think. And when I want something I go after it. . . Fuck it. If I end up hurting Percy like Al did or treat her like Val treated me, I'll be double dead then._

He stands up with more confidence than ever and starts strutting forward, "I don't give a damn, mmm"

"I've been hellbent, baby" "I've been hellbent, baby" The sound of Cherri's voice echoes his own. He quirks a brow wondering how and why she is here. After a moment he just shrugs his shoulders and plays along.  
  
Cherri Bomb catches up to Angel Dust and wraps her arm around his, "It's been too long, baby"  
"It's been too long, baby" She repeats back.  
He closes his eye briefly, "My eyes wide shut"  
She does the same, "My eyes wide shut"  
"And I feel your touch" Then he slowly begins to drag his hand across her arm, thinking of Persephone and all the times they interacted with each other.   
"And I feel your touch" He spins Cherri then throws her out. She does a split, gets back up and performs several cartwheels.  
He so badly wants to become Percy's significant other and he plans on showing everyone including her how committed he can be, "Oh, and I'll prove you wrong"  
"Oh, and I'll prove you wrong"  
"You make me strong," Angel Dust pulls out his guns and places a hand on his hips while another hand blows a kiss towards the hall.  
His companion pulls out a unlit cherry bomb while placing her arm around his shoulder, "You make me strong"  
  
In unison they end in a chorus, "I said all I need is"  
"All I need is"  
"All I need is"  
Once Angel Dust spots you he leaves Cherri's side, "All I need is you" with a smirk he approaches you.

"Hey, Angel, wait! Where are you going?" His friend tilts her head as she places a hand on her hips. After waiting for a solid few minutes she shrugs and leaves, hoping to talk to him later. That is she would've left if it weren't for the fact that she spotted Sir Pentious.


	34. Trial by Dreaming (Or a Nightmare?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song is titled Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. I thought some contexts of it kind of matched up with how the mc was feeling after being confessed to. Of course it may not fit completely, but most of it felt right.

You blink. Once then twice. A few more times then you slowly sit up in your bed. Try as you might you couldn't sleep a wink. What Angel Dust had confessed to you earlier is still imprinted in your mind. Now that you think about it the way he had been acting toward you during the party and recently makes much more sense. The image of him dancing with you and smiling flashes in your head. You feel your face heat up. Shaking your head you slap your hands against your cheeks. 

_What am I going to do?_

You feel odd- acting like a teenage girl whose crush had just confessed to you as you fall back, flip yourself onto your stomach and start kicking your legs. You nearly wanted to scream into your pillow. What you had told Angel was right, though. Getting into any kind of relationship like that right now would be cause for disaster. You have Persephone to consider and with the Memory and Radio Demon now on your radar anyone that gets too close to you could get into more trouble than its worth.

Aside from that, even you are unsure of your feelings for him. At first, you had seen him as a nuisance, but eventually you found him to be more like an older brother to you. After his confession you had noticed how your heart was racing. Even now you can feel it pounding against your chest thinking back at all the fond moments you had with the arachnid.

But for one fleeting second Alastor's visage consumed your thoughts too. You raise a brow as a scowl overcomes your countenance. 

_The fuck? Why am I suddenly thinking of THAT asshole. . .?_ Your face is still flush. For some reason- possibly by random chance- your brain decided to bring up moments of the tyrannical deer demon as well. Your eye twitches yet your heart still kept racing. It didn't help that images of all the times he had been kind to you started racing through your brain.

Then that one sentence- the one that Angel Dust stated at the party- replays, sounding as real and clear as the night you heard it.

_"You're fucking in love with her, Al."_

_Nope, no, nada, nein. Just no. Stop brain. Just stop, this is not right. None of this is. Just calm down and go to sleep already._

You throw a pillow over your head and shut your eyes tight. Eventually those thoughts of the Radio Demon fade away and you are left with nothing but the sound of a ticking clock outside your bedroom. With a sigh you get up again, slipping out of your blankets to walk out on to the balcony.

You can feel the chill of the night air nip at your flesh. The cold is unbearable; you have come to notice that seasonal temperatures appear to be much worse in hell than in the mortal world. Despite this, you didn't care at the moment. Maybe the freezing air would help clear your thoughts.

You lean against the railing, hissing at the stinging contact of the metal at first but then slowly resting your arms on it. _All of this feels so surreal. . . Why me of all people?_

You sink your head into your arms. Everything is so complicated now. Angel Dust is in love with me. The Radio Demon for some reason is obsessed with me and one of Hell's most dangerous demons is acquanted with me. I have no idea how he knows me nor any memory of ever meeting him when I was alive yet he told me otherwise. 

Sighing, you lift your head up to gaze down at the city below. The red and orange lights flicker below every now and then. Screams can be heard from the dark, desolute alleyways and corners of the city.

Gunshots pollute the noisy streets of the Pentagram. You suppose you haven't really gone out much to pay attention to how fucked up the city really is. Whatever you expected of Hell before you died seemed like a cake walk compared to this. Everyone could do whatever they wanted down here with little to no precussions other than the occasional deal gone awry. 

You had thought for certain that the ruler of hell would torture and deprive those that end up in hell with his followers. Yet there seems to be no rules or order that Lucifer himself would put in place. His title seems to hold little importance to the denizens of Hell. Power, on the other hand, seems to be what drives this place and allow all who fall here do as they please.

Your stomach churns and flips. You hated injustice, but also loathed suffering of others. Merely watching what goes on in the city below makes you fume in disgust. 

So you turn away from the railing and opt to look up at the sky instead. From a distance you can see what appears to be a glimmering golden gate atop white clouds. Squinting, you can make out the structure of what appears to be a city entirely made of ivory and gold, floating and glowing brightly thousands of miles above the wretched underworld. If you listen carefully and block out all the noise below you could hear the faint sound of an angelic choir singing in a strange language. 

Then it struck you. _How unfair. . . To think that heaven would be hanging directly above hell as if mocking everyone else down below. Not that they'd care. Still. . . I wonder if Persphone is up there. She probably wouldn't have minded Heaven given her glam for beauty._

You chuckle lightly but soon after frown, heading back inside after tiring yourself of the sights of Hell. 

You laid in your bed for an eternity listening to the ticking outside your door. You just couldn't get Angel Dust out of your head. Then you recalled that you would often sing yourself to sleep at night when you were alive. Especially when you had really bad days. A song pops into your head- one that you would sing to yourself after you would have a bad nightmare. You start to hum the melody and before you realize it you are softly singing to yourself.

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you~,"

You turn to your side, wrapping the silk, red robe around your frame. Tossing and turning you give up on the promise of sleep and get up. Your robe trails behind you as you walk toward the balcony once more. Only this time you ignore all the noise below. The sound of your own voice echoes- almost as if it is wrapping itself around you into a comforting blanket.

"Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new~"

_I thought I knew my feelings for Angel Dust, but now. . . I feel like I don't know anything. Not even how he felt for me. . ._

You pace around as your thoughts are invaded of nothing but the arachnid you had grown fond of over the past months of your stay here. Still, it didn't feel right to you. Something felt amiss. . . Perhaps you still had feelings for your past lover despite losing most of your memory for her? Or maybe you are filled with doubt? It would be understandable if Vaggie's words had affected you in such a way. Yet you can't help but think. . .

"Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind~"

All those times he was there for you it made you feel much more. . . sane and secure. Especially all those times he had stood up for you against Alastor's actions. You couldn't help but feel that you were responsible for his severe injuries the Radio Demon inflicted upon him. Seeing him broken like that. . . it hurt like hell. Then there was the dance. . . It all felt like a dream- to think that something so effervescent could occur in what is supposed to be a place for punishing sinners could occur; It was almost like a fairytale.

The more you sang the more you felt in tune to your own musings. You begin to slow dance with an imaginary partner, spinning yourself outward then back in. It almost takes you back to the night Angel asked you to dance with him. Except this time it felt so bittersweet; like the end of summer vacation or leaving behind a loved one you're never going to see again.

"Suitcase of memories  
Time after~"

"Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead~"

"You're calling to me, I can't hear   
What you-"

Suddenly you feel a presence as you spin back around and into the room. You can see shadows moving about and writhing along the walls. 

Whatever it is It takes hold of your wrist forcefully. 

The moment you pivot to see the perpetrator your eyes widen in terror. "Murdoch. . ." you mutter in disbelief.

He pulls you close to him then spins you over and over again, until you are nothing but a dizzy, disoriented mess. The room spins as you try to steady yourself and once you do you begin to shout, "Char-!"

The lynx demon places a finger to your lips as he ever so slyly grins, "Hush. No need to alert the other pawns in the princess's little castle now, do we?"

You back away, casting a scowl at the intrusive bastard and hissing out, "What are you doing here?"

Murdoch chuckles then inches closer to you. With every step he takes you take one back until you hit the edge of your bed and fall onto the mattress. Despite the glare in your eyes and knitted brows you were shaking like a leaf. And he was reveling in your terror.

You could faintly see drool starting to drip from his open, jagged mouth. His face turns a deep red as does his eyes, "Yes! Now that is the look of a true actress in terror! Hahaha!" He grabs you by your chin, "Why I could just eat you alive!" Then he callously tosses you back onto the bed walking back to the balcony, ". . . But that would ruin the game. Such a pity. . ."

You flinch out of perturbation. A feeling of unease smothers you, ". . . Game? You think this is a game to you?"

The demon- with the sound of snapping bones- twists his body, then his head. The action nearly disfigures his entire body and has you recoiling back with wide eyes. When you tried to scream he suddenly snapped his fingers. No sound emitted from your cries.

"Now that is just rude. Here I am, trying to have a civil conversation with you and just as I am about to answer your question, you start shouting and crying. The audacity. . ." He scoffs, "And of course this is a game! Why wouldn't it be! Oh, how thrilling it will be for all of Hell to fight for ownership of your soul! Of course they will all lose, after al-"

Before you let him finish his spiel, you cut him off. You had to know. What did he mean by fighting for ownership of your soul? Not everyone in Hell is out to get you, right? And what kind of game is he referring to?

"What do you mean?"

He inhales, clasping his hands together in front of him then exhales. He combs his claws through his mane, "What I mean, little fox, is that your soul is already in debt, however there are others whom wish to claim ownership of you. . ." Murdoch waltzes past you then begins to circle you, "Either to break that pretty little head of yours. . ." He pinches your cheeks, "To enslave you into their wicked schemes. . ." with a snap of his fingers ethereal cuffs appear on your wrists, "Or- and this is the most ironic and uncanny information I have picked up on- to love you."

"To love me. . .?" Immediately your thoughts turn back to Angel Dust. While you were reminiscing on who could possibly have such feeling for you other than the arachnid, Murdoch enters his own little monologue.

He gags a bit after his last sentence then clears his throat, "Seriously that is the most vile thing I have ever said in my entire existence. . . I absolutely adore it! Not that someone actually has fallen for such a foolish little fox, but the fact of who and where it is all taking place. What an ironic, cliche plot point! It'll make it all the more entertaining once the audience and the rest of the pawns find out who our precious little fox really is. And the ending! I can just taste all the suffering that will surely follow!" He cackles, pulling you by the arm and spinning you about the room once again.

In a low voice he bellows, "And now the fun has just begun! Hades is amiss~" 

So swift was the movement of his feet and hands that you could barely keep up with him. It had gotten to the point where- thankfully- he had let you go. Unfortunately he- without a care- had let go too soon and sent you falling onto the floor. While the carpeting had helped to soften the blow the landing still hurt. 

"His little lover, Persephone is lost in the wilderness!"

He begins to circle you in slow, jagged movements which briefly and unpredictably switch to fast inhumane ones. His limbs twist and contort in odd ways.

_Snap._

_Crack._

You can hear the vile sound of his bones dislodging themselves. Your mouth is left ajar; the sight of this disturbed creature horrifies you.

"She's been tossed to the wolves, all of whom are playing the fool~"  
"To the king's little jest~"

Whilst he dances disjointedly his eyes are kept on you. Even as he spins his body his head is still in one spot- trained on you. The room becomes colder with every minute he is with you.

"It won't be long now before they all take a bow!"

"And end up losing their heads~"

As if to add emphasis to the phrase he bends down and rips his head off. You never noticed it before until this moment; there were stitches sewn into the skin of his neck. He pries them off and black blood begins to sleep from the wound. You clench your fists- grasping onto the carpet. He keeps his decapitated head under his arm as he shambles closer.

_Beat._

_Pound._

_Beat._

Your pulse quickens as he closes in on you. His sharp canines are bared as he raises his clawed hands. Then he brings down his hands, but never lands a blow. 

Instead he vaporizes into a shadow. After waiting for a few seconds you begin to believe he is gone. Still, you look around a bit just to be sure.

"You seem a bit confused here." there is a whisper right next to your ear.

The moment you heard his voice you jumped back and screamed. Halfway through your cries he forced a hand onto your mouth and pushed you back down onto the floor.

"I'll give you a hint, dear~"

"A war will soon be near, so you best stay clear. Or else you'll lose more than your soul. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" He gets back up and dusts off his cloak.

In the heat off the moment you nearly shout out to someone. Anyone in the hotel that could save you from this psychotic feline.

To your horror you could not move your lips. Realization hits you once you look down; they were stitched shut. You tug, pry and pull at your bottom lip to undo the stitches; anything to make the nightmare go away. The action only leaves your lips scarred and bruising.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer. Oh, but of course you probably have your tongue caught by a cat."

He held up the palm of his hands.  
A tongue- No. Your tongue is now being held by the lynx demon. Suddenly you feel a warm liquid pool inside of your mouth. Tears sting your eyes as you let out a muffled screech. You fall to your knees and writhe in agony. A burning sensation filled your mouth. The pain swelled into your lips.

Right before your very eyes you watch him unhinge his jaw and swallow the piece of eviscerated flesh whole.

You tried to shut your eyes, but you physically couldn't. A force stronger than your own kept you in place. 

Murdoch licks his blood stained lips then laughs.

And he laughs.

And laughs.

Cold sweat drips from your forehead. A feverish chill causes you to shoot up from the carpet.

_Wait. . ._

The fabric feels too much like silk to feel like the fuzzy, plush carpeting of the floor. Not to mention you can feel your own weight sink a little into the fabric. Why is the pain gone?

You look down. You are in your bed.  
In a quick flurry you throw your blanket off only to leave it in an unkempt mess. You tear around the doorway to the bathroom and inspect the closest mirror.

Gone were the stitches that had been sewn into your lips. No signs or traces of puncture wounds could be found. Not a trace of blood could be seen.

_Must've been a dream._

You could've sworn you had seen a shadow slither away off of the balcony, but thought nothing of it as you dragged yourself to bed.


	35. All the World's a Tragedy

"Persephone. . . Persephone, wake up!" You feel a small hand on your shoulders jostle you awake.

For several moments it ceases and you hear a familiar voice mutter under it's breath, "Oh man, this is not good. There is so much work that needs to be done! Not to mention Alastor isn't here to coordinate or delegate any tasks."

At the mention of the Radio Demon's name your eyes immediately open and you shift yourself off of your bed. Now somewhat awakened you watch as a frantic Niffty runs helter-skelter amidst the room. The cyclops darts up on chairs to dust the shelves and stops to look in every nook and cranny.

It takes a brief moment of her pausing in her tasks to realize you've been woken up. When she does see that you are fully awake her brow is strained and her eye is narrowed, "Do you have any idea what time it is, Persephone?"

You flinch then turn to look at the clock on your nightstand.

Your voice raises in pitch; sounding confused, but coherent enough to understand her words, "Eleven fifty three?"

You double check and even triple check the clock to see if you had misread it. Unfortunately you did not.

A sigh escapes your lips. You slide off of your bed and out of the haphazardly placed sheets.

"Exactly! You slept until almost noon. There is so much paperwork that needs to be sorted and delivered to him. Not to mention that Alastor's old room needs to be cleaned out!"

You had thought the bastard would've at least cleaned and taken everything out of his office and room. Turns out you were wrong in assuming such a thing.

In a flurry you grab some clothing and head to the bathroom to change. Once you are done Niffty proceeds to lead you out into the hall and several doors down to Alastor's room.

The moment you had entered the door your jaw dropped. You hadn't noticed it before, but half of it was a literal swamp with real live growing trees, grass; anything and everything that such an environment could hold was there save for any reptilian life that a swamp would have.

There were even vines! _Vines_ that grew on the walls and hung from the ceiling. You wondered how such a thing was possible. Then stopped yourself; This is the Radio Demon you're dealing with. Of course something of this caliber would make total sense to a being of complete (whimsical and nonsensical) bullshit.

While the other half of the room was a muddy, dank mess the other side was more refined- completely furnished with lavish looking decor. A red, plush loveseat sat by what appeared to be an unlit fireplace. An intricately carved coffee table was placed beside said seat and covered by table cloth and doilies. One, single mug rested on top of said table (Used, but not recently). Bookshelves adorned the walls and were all but empty except for the top shelf of the one next to the door you entered.

_Such a contradicting interior design. . ._

Your eyes shifted all across the room until they landed on the one thing that baffled you the most. The deer demon's bed was placed in the swamp. _Of all the places he chose to sleep. . ._

_Chirp_

_Chirp_

_Croak_

You jump a little, _The fuck was that. . . Wait, no way. . . Are those- was that fucking crickets and frogs?_

You are about to question Niffty about Alastor's choice in interior design when something shimmering on the coffee table catches your eye. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a silver locket. There didn't appear to be anything special or extraordinary on the outside, yet a gut feeling told you it may have held some kind of importance.

You try to open it to get a peek of its contents, but find no such luck. Looking at it closely there was a small key hole on the side. Sadly there was no key in sight inside the room. He either lost it or took it with him.

"Hey! Are you gonna help me get started or what?" Niffty stood before you tapping her foot away impatiently.

Before you turn to address her you swiflty place the piece of jewelry inside your breast pocket. You ask, "What exactly are we doing here anyway?"

“Well for starters we need to take care of all this furniture and deliver it to Alastor,” she monotonously speaks as if the task is hardly tedious.

Pursing your lips you pinch the bridge of your nose. With a disgruntled tone you state, “Let me guess. Did he put you up to this?”

The tiny cleaner replies without facing you- too busy dusting away the bookshelves and stacking the remaining books off to the side nearly, “Nope. Actually nobody has even heard from him since the party. I would’ve thought he’d at least say something to me, Husker or even Charlie.”

“Oh. . . I see,” You’re beginning to wonder if what Angel said truly caused him to leave for good. Alastor did look a bit confused- distraught even when he was called out by the effeminate spider. Though, now that you think about it he hasn’t been pestering you since the event at the party. You would have thought he would have been back by now or at least come to visit the hotel to cause you more trouble.

_Something doesn’t feel right about this. He could be planning something. . ._

“I could use a little help here!” You are snapped out of your daze, brought back into reality by the sound of Niffty’s distress.

You see her struggling to hold up a bookcase from toppling over her and immediately rush to her aid. Both of you push up the furniture back against the wall.

“We’re going to need more help with this. . .” Niffty snaps her fingers, “I’ll go get some more helpers.”   
She takes off sprinting out the door and down the hall.

About a quarter of an hour passes Niffty returns with several of the other workers and guests. You take note that Rosie’s assistants had entered the room as well as Rita and Elias.

“Good afternoon miss, Persephone,” Beatrice bows gracefully at the waist.

“I see you’re up a little late, hmm?” Emelie sneaks up behind you without warning. In response you trip forward.

Just as you are about to hit the floor you feel a pair of arms catch your own. As you glance upward you see that the one who caught you was Elias. His eyes meet yours and the instant they do he looks away. You would’ve thought you’d seen his face flare up in a red hue, but didn’t acknowledge it.

You address him instinctively, “Thank you.”

He rubs the back of his neck, “Y-yeah. . . No problem. . .”

His own nerves start to get the best of him the longer your big eyes stare up at him. _Why is it so hard for me to keep eye contact. . ._ He lets you go. The moment your staring ceases he glanced back at you. _God dammit. Talking and keeping a conversation with pretty women has never been my strong suit . . ._

Meanwhile you are talking amongst Beatrice and Emelie. Or rather they were talking to you.

“I hardly see why our madam has taken such an interest in as someone as powerless as yourself.”

“Aw, but Beatrice,” Emelie reaches out and grabs your face- pushing it towards the lizard demon’s own, “you have to admit she’s real cute and pretty! Oh! Do you think that Rosie might want to make her into a doll or model?”

Beatrice scoffs then points a claw at your face. She uses it to repeatedly poke at you in an aggressive manner, “The only reason she holds an interest in you is because her business partner has become fascinated by you."

She straightens her posture then turns her back on you. She doesn’t even turn to face you with her pursed lips and tight knitted brows, “Tell me something,” Her hand reaches into her pleated pocket to pull out a pack of cigars.

She lights one then exhales a puff of smoke, “What goals do you have here in Hell? Do you have any ambitions or plans?”

Emelie rolls her eyes and slings an arm over your shoulders. She then leans in next to your ear and whispers, “Here she goes again with the old ‘survival of the fittest’ speech. I’m surprised she hasn’t called you out on it yet.”

Your attention shifts from her then back to Beatrice when the former irately says, “Well?” Her patience wears thin as she taps her foot and flexes her claws.

“N-no. I just want cl. . .- I mean,” You escape Emelie’s grip and straighten your posture.   
Staring Beatrice dead in the eyes you proclaim, “I want to live without fear and uncertainty.”

That wasn’t entirely a lie. You recall from the moment you’ve arrived in Hell months ago you had felt nothing but uncertainty, anger and terror. You spent most of your moments crying and cowering under the whims of the Radio Demon’s schemes. And you still experience those hellish memories every waking moment now that every overlord in Hell knows who you are. Those other memories too. . . The ones of you when you lived on the mortal plane still haunt your dreams every night.

The only time you ever felt completely safe were with Charlie and Angel Dust. Now. . . Now you’ve learnt your lesson after witnessing what that sick twisted douchebag made an example out of Angel Dust when he was confronted.   
You couldn’t rely on anybody else’s strength anymore. You needed to forge your own and learn how to use your powers fast.

“A little advice. . .” she takes her cigar and puts it out in the palm of her hand, “It’s a kill or be killed world in hell and the mortal realm. All the detriment in this plane of existence and the living exists because of one’s own lack of abilities. Your own incompetence breeds cowardice.” She throws back her head and opens her jaw. The used cigar dangles above her mouth before she drops it and swallows it whole.

“You understand, don’t you? The only way to survive is to topple the weak to become strong and outplay those stronger than you. Without competence and ambition, however. . . Well, your better off being sent to the void and becoming nothing.” She turns back around and bends down at your eye level, “You have no place in this world and the only way you ever will is if you grow a damn backbone.”

You show no emotion as you let her words sink into your brain. _She’s right. . . If I don’t any drive or strength to stand up for myself how can I expect to survive and protect those I care about. I need to to learn how to fight or at least defend myself and everyone here at the hotel. Especially if. . ._

An image of Murdoch flashes in your mind. Every worse case scenario plays in the back of your skull. The decimation of the hotel, the entire building brought down into nothing but debris and cinders. . . Angel Dust maimed and quartered, all the residences burning alive inside their rooms. Niffty and Husk enslaved by Murdoch. . . And the Radio Demon defeated with his head on a pike- wait, why do you care what happens to him?

_He’s the enemy, Y/N, remember?_

“Are you guys gonna help me move this furniture out or am I gonna have to try and do everything myself?” Niffty’s hands are placed on her hips as she squints at everyone. Her lips form a long, firm line.

“Of course, miss Niffty. Excuse my. . .” Beatrice glances at you from the side briefly before shifting her gaze back to the cyclops, “improper behavior.”

“So what are we moving first?” You beam down at Niffty.

Despite the bad attitude you were given from the lizard demon you were still not going to let your slip ups ruin your day, let alone a bitchy co-worker. Still. . . You feel like you could learn a thing or two about survival from Beatrice. You’ll have to consider asking her for advice later, should you need it.

“The shelves. They’re the closest and easiest to get through the door first. Then we’ll work on the smaller pieces before moving out the bed.”

And so, the six of you set off to work, lifting the wooden, intricately designed bookshelves up and carrying them out of the room one by one.

Next is the plush loveseat by the fire place followed by the table.

As for the bed Niffty and Elias disassembled it then everyone carried what they could out of the door.

Rita and Niffty chat amongst themselves once the moving process was finished.

All the while your curiosity gets the better of you and you can’t help but wonder how all the furniture is going to be delivered to the red clad demon.

“So how are you guys gonna deliver all this to him?” You address Emelie and Beatrice. The latter giggles wildly whilst the former rolls her eyes unamused.

The shortest of the two demons respond with a wink and a finger to her lips, “You’ll see.”

Both of them delegate everyone to take the furniture and arrange them in a circle in the hall. Outside the circle of furniture Beatrice and Emelie take out pieces of charcoal and start writing symbols on the floor with a semi circle surrounding half of them.

Both Beatrice and Emelie position themselves on either side of the outer ring and start chanting in some foreign language. It sounded harsh and guttural but not like any language you ever heard of before.

Once the chanting ceases the symbols start to glow an eerie red, color whilst the semicircle sparked up in a wall of flames. The light nearly blinds you and the others (except for Rosie’s assistants) causing you to turn away. A few minutes pass then the lights flicker and the flames die out.   
When you turn back you see that from the ground up tiny hands begin to sprout from the surface; they look like children’s hands, small and delicate. Two more sets of arms popped out. Then more began to sprout up from the center outward to the edge of the circle around the furniture.

“Okay,” with wide eyes Elias points at the garden of limbs now splayed before him, “that is creepy as fuck.”

You are gripped by fear just looking at the unsettling scene unfolding before your very eyes. You till then with a shaky, unsteady voice you state, “Y-yeah. It is. . .” you turn your attention to the two maids, “So. . . How is this going to help us?”

“Watch.” Beatrice glares at you.   
Even though you absolutely do not want to, you do. Silently, you curse your inability to not let your curiosity get the better of you.

All the appendages wriggle and writhe about until their elbows bend outward as their hands push on the ground beneath them. As they did so what looked to be heads poked out of the ground followed by torsos then legs.

These strange creatures- No- dolls were standing within the circle. Each one had mismatched stitches. Some have missing eyes, appendages and even no noses. What you notice is that these dolls look a bit too life like. As if they were miniature human beings. Even the fabric that was used to make them looked all too much like the flesh and hair of humans. Then there were others that were more. . . monstrous looking with mismatched black and red hide, talons, and horns. No doll is quite the same, it seems. Yet they all appeared to move in unison whenever Emelie and Beatrice would make small hand gestures.

Suddenly you see a familiar figure approach from down the hall, “Hey, Percy! I was wondering if you’d-“ It was Angel Dust. The moment he turned his head up he froze and just stared. With his mouth ajar he shifts his eyes from the group of dolls to you and everyone else.

He shivers the moment all of the dolls’ heads swivel in unison backwards to look at him with cold blank stares.

“Okay then. . . Not sure what kind of fucked up orgy this is, but it sure as hell ain’t my style. . .” he starts to back away slowly, then he turns around, “I’ll uh. . . Talk to ya later, Percy. . .” and bolts down the stairs.

“Can’t say I’d blame him for his reaction. What even are these things?” Elias walks up to one of the dolls’ and starts poking them.

Rita stares with wide, glossy eyes. Her brows are lifted and she shakes a bit; she wraps her arms around herself, “The-their not g-gonna hurt us, are they?”

With a guffaw Emelie walks up to Rita and slings an arm over the little demon’s shoulder, “Of course not, silly! They are under our control.” At Emelie’s command she moves the dolls with puppeteer like gestures. No strings are attached to her fingers nor are there any attached on Beatrice. As she moves her hands all the dolls start to dance wildly.

“As long as the seals remain unbroken that is.” Beatrice adds on.

You clear your throat. As creepy and as fucking nightmarish as this is you would like to know a few things. So you ask, “What do you mean as long as the seals remain unbroken? Also. . . Those things look a bit too life like. . . What are they even made of?”

Emelie- with a grin as wide as a Cheshire- waves her hands franticly as she jumps about exclaiming, “Ooh! Ooh! Can I tell her? I want to tell her! Please, please, please?”   
She clasps her hands together pleading in front of Beatrice.

A long dissatisfied frown rests on the reptilian's features. In a low, stern voice she disapproves, “No. It’s just simple witchcraft. Leave it at that.”

Emelie hangs her head low in defeat. Her arms drop down back to her sides. For a minute she stays in that position then she crosses her arms, pouts, and stomps her foot down, “You never let me have any say or fun.”

Gently, the lizard demon calls her name, “Emelie. . .”

She gracefully walks up to the young demoness then takes her hand and places Emelie’s chin between her thumb and index finger. Beatrice lifts Emelie’s head and softly looks down into her eyes.

“B-Beatrice-!” Her face is flushed as she cries out.

“Emelie. . .”

Suddenly she lifts up her other hand.

_Smack_

She had struck her with her palm so hard against her face that Emelie fell to the floor. The sound of the impact is so loud that it reverberates through the room. You can hear Emelie sniffle and groan. You walk towards the girl and are about to comfort her alongside Rita who joins in as well.

Elias shouts, “Why the fuck did you do that?!”

“Oh my goodness!” Niffty covers her mouth as she gasps then points to Beatrice, “That wasn’t very nice, you know!”

“Give it a minute. You’ll see.”

Everyone’s brows are quirked as they as if they are puzzled with what she is saying. That is until all of you hear a strange and pleasurable sounding cry.

All of you see Emelie spring up to her feet. A bright smile had replaced her pout. She touches the area Beatrice landed a blow to and caresses it with her hand.

Immediately she rushes to Beatrice’s side and starts gushing all over her, “Lady Beatrice, that was absolutely amazing! That slap was so strong I could feel all your love pouring out of it! It made me feel so nice and warm inside. . . Please do it again! I want to feel your love, Lady Beatrice!”

_What the actual fuck?_

“Are you going to be a good girl, Emelie?”

“Are you going to hit me again, Lady Beatrice?”

“Emelie.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t say a word to her or anyone else.”

“Good,” Beatrice pivots on her feet to address everyone else, “Let’s get this done then, yes?”

Both maids gesture their hands and fingers flexing them and pointing about the room. With each movement the dolls start walking toward the pieces of furniture. It takes several of them to grab hold of one and lift.

Like an army of ants they swarmed and marched down the lobby with the furniture hoisted up on their backs.

“Well, while they’re taking care of that we should get to cleaning. You’re still helping, right?” Niffty addresses Rita.

She hums then nods, obliging to set out for the next task.

“Great!” The small cyclops turns around to face you, “Persephone!”

Her voice catches your attention and you immediately acknowledge her, “Yes?”

She raises a hand and gestures her palm towards you in a ‘come here’ manner and so you do. Once you are in arms length with her she holds up her hand to reveal keys dangling from her fingers, “I figured I’d give you this key to Alastor’s office to grab the rest of the paperwork he left behind.” She drops the set of keys which clink together once they are in the palm of your hands.

You stare at her in a daze, “Shouldn’t I help you clean up Alastor’s room? I mean as much as I don’t want to. . . Isn’t that also part of my job?”

Niffty shrugs, “Yeah, but it’s fine. I already have another helper,” she gestures to Rita who shyly waves.

“Besides,” she turns you around by your shoulders then pushes you further down the hall, “There’s still a lot of paperwork left that needs sorting! If you were to do anymore cleaning you’d be swamped for a week’s worth of work with no rest!”

“O-oh. . . I see,” You mentally exhale in relief. Thank you so much Niffty, I’ll pay you back somehow, I swear it.

In a snarky tone she flatly states, “Yeah well, you can pay me back when you start getting up at a decent time.”

She got you there.

Once you reach the brightly colored red door with Alastor’s plaque on it Niffty leaves you; scurrying back to Rita to clear up the swamped room.   
There you were, standing in front of his office taking care of his things. At the very least you didn’t have to see his mug or listen to his obnoxious radio filtered voice. _If he were here now he’d probably pester me and egg me on like he always did. . ._

You feel a tug at your chest. It felt. . . Heavy. You sigh as you put your hand on the handle and bring the key to it, “Lets get this over with already.”   
  
  
  


_Click_

The door opens. An all consuming stignant darkness fills the room; so dark that the inky blackness envelops you completely. In a sluggish manner you feel your way around the room for a light switch. You stumble a bit here and there- nearly falling over- but you somehow manage to catch yourself..

Pressing your hand on what feels to be smooth wallpaper you begin to pat it down entirely. Then you feel something small poking out from the surface. You flick it upwards and miraculously the lights switch on. You’ve never been inside Alastor’s office personally so you didn’t completely know what to expect. Still. . . The room was completely different from his bedroom. It just looked like a normal office with bookshelves and filing cabinets. Even a sleek wooden desk with a cushioned office chair was accounted for. Nothing out of the ordinary was placed.

That is until you examined the bookshelves.

There were numerous books still stacked upon them. The fact that the red clad deer demon had left them seemed odd, but what was even stranger were some of the titles and contents of them. There were some in what appeared to be in Latin, French, and even German. Most were in English, but a lot of them contained spells, witchcraft, voodoo and info on flora and fauna in Hell. Some even contained graphic depictions of how to properly dismember and torture living beings. Of course you decided to stay away from those books for obvious reasons.

It was then you stumbled upon tales of folklore, books on the paranormal, classic tragedy, horror and thriller novels.

“He really likes to read, doesn’t he?” You said to no one in particular but yourself.

_Though his tastes in books is a bit morbid._

As your eyes shift across the shelves you come upon a particularly odd one. It stands out plan as day amongst the others- that is it is entirely plain looking.

Despite your better judgement you reach out for it to further inspect the cover. When you take said book off the shelf something immediately falls out of its contents. 

_Clink_.


	36. You Really Shouldn't Have Done That

  
_Clink_

A set of keys had fallen out of the book onto the carpeted flooring.

You bend over and pick up the keys, examining them the moment they are in your grasp. One of the keys is slightly larger in size while the other. . . _Wait- could this be the key to the locket?_

The other key was smaller and looked much older in style. In fact it almost matched the locket perfectly.

_There's only one way to find out. . ._

You reach into your breast pocket and take out the locket. It dangles between your fingers as you bring it to the palm of your hand.

Slowly, you bring the key to the hole and twist it. The locket clicks open.

With baited breath you take a peak at its contents. _Thank God. . ._

You were half expecting pieces of flesh or a dismembered finger or two. Instead it was a picture. A very old picture in black and white of a woman with dark shaded hair and lightly colored eyes.

The clothes she wears look worn and slightly ragged yet she holds her head up high with a wide smile as if filled with pride.

_She's beautiful. . . but who is she? Why would Alastor have a picture of her?_

Her hair cascades down to her waist in long wavy curls and is parted at the center. She looks rather young despite the dark undertones of her complexion and tinted eyes.

Various theories begin to formulate in your brain. His sister, perhaps? A cousin? Maybe his wife. . .

You feel something tug at your chest. _How irritating. . ._

You shut the locket with a harumph then take the other key in your hand.

For whatever reason looking at the photo of that woman makes your blood boil. . .

Perhaps you are just jealous that she is prettier than you?

_Hmm that can't be right. Why do I feel this way?_

You walk over to Alastor's desk and examine the massive stacks of papers and files on his desk.

 _Niffty was not kidding when she mentioned how much needed to be sorted. . . This is going to take me until next morning. . ._ You sigh as you take a seat in the office chair.

_Best get started then. . ._

Before you even lay a hand on the documents you spot a keyhole on the top drawer of the desk.

_Should I. . .? Its bad enough I took his locket and looked at it. . . Then again he isn't here anymore from what I gathered from Niffty._

The indecisiveness starts to weigh heavily on you as it is whetting your appetite for knowledge.

You stare at the key long and hard.

_Fuck it._

Jamming it into the hole, you twist it until you feel the lock click. You pull the drawer open.

Your mouth runs dry.

A shotgun rests neatly inside. But its no ordinary shotgun. . . The style and markings look much similar to the pistol Husk carried into the liquor store the day of the party. You remember the clerk immediately decaying into ashes and the sickening leftover scent.

A terrible aftertaste of bile fills your senses. It isn't until you see bloody, dirty bandages- _your_ bandages- beside said gun that you rushed to the nearest trash can and rid yourself of the vomit bubbling up to your throat. . .

_Why- why would he-? What the fuck?!_

An eternity passes by before you no longer feel the need to gag. You sit beside the messy bile filled can for several minutes breathing in and out in long successions.

After you calm yourself you walk back to the desk. You pick up the bandages. You grit your teeth. The hands that hold said item tighten around them. You tear at them viciously growling and cursing as a wave of heat overcomes you. An afterglow of gold envelops you.

You watch with red piercing eyes as the tatters of the bandages light up in flames. They slowly fade to black, shrinking to almost nothing until ashes remain. A grunt viciously escapes you as your expression turns to a scowl. Then you scream as you throw the ashes out of your hands onto the desk. You slam your palms on it- not caring if the papers fall and clutter around you. The screams turn to curses.

You curse the Radio Demon for all he has done to you.

You curse God- the one you once thought you had some faith in- for placing you here.

And you curse Murdoch for his transgressions against you.

As the heat increases, you start to realize that you may cause damage to the room and possibly anyone that comes into the room.

Heaving, you mentally chant,

_I am in control._

_I am in control._

_I will not let this control me._

_"Are you though, little fox?"_

You twist yourself around. Franticly your eyes shift about the room. You _know_ that voice, but cannot pinpoint the source.

A tap on your shoulder turns you back around. You bare your fangs at the spotted feline demon sitting on the desk in front of you. He lies on his side with a hand propping his head up. One of his legs is bent while the other lies on its side straight. With a close lipped smile he greets you slyly, "Well that is no way to greet your friend now, is it?"

"You are _not_ my friend." You snarl in a guttaral tone.

He places a finger to his lips, "Then an advisor, perhaps?" You can see the mirth in his smile grow considerably.

You remain silent, not wanting to give Murdoch any satisfaction; You wanted him to spite you just as much as you hated him.

"Well in any case," He slides off the desk and walks closer to you as he takes off his top hat and places it under his arm, "I must say. . . Your true form really brings out that spitfire of yours. . . Of course that is only but a quarter of your powers. You haven't even fully manifested yet. Still it is rather impressive, I suppose."

"What-"

"Yes, yes. We all know how this goes," he clasps his hands then points them towards you, " _you_ ask what it is that," and takes a hand to place it on his chest, " _I_ want from you or why I am _here_. . . I'll just get straight to the point."

He vaporizes into a cloud of black smoke, then manifests beside you. He taps his foot rapidly as he taps a finger on his right wrist, "Time is ticking, fox. Now I can help you. . ." He waves his hand as a wispy shadow taking the shape of a dancing woman before closing his fist around it, dismissing it. The dark wisps vaporize as his head pokes through the shadows, "For a price."

"Help me?" You grit your teeth.

He nods. His smile transforms into a manic, wide grin, "Yes. I can train you to unlock your full potential. In time you'll have the power to protect all of those you hold dear," He holds out his hand for you to shake it, "Well, what do you say dear? Shall we take a gamble?"

You glare down at his hand. Your lips twitch and your piercing eyes deadlock onto his predatory stare out of pure unadulterated loathing.

You smack his hand away and straighten your posture, "No, I'm through with playing your games. You and that dickhead bambi can go fuck yourselves!"

Murdoch's eyes widen. He had not expected you to reply in such a crass and bold manner let alone refuse. Perhaps he had underestimated your will?

"My, my. Either that power of yours is getting to your head or. . . You're actually starting to grow a backbone. This is definitely not what I had anticipated. Tell me something. . ." In one swift stride he looks over you staring into your hard gaze. You can practically _feel_ him searching your soul for something; an ounce of weakness. Something he could use against you.

He _will not_ find such a thing here. Not in this moment. You will not allow him to.

"Has that lizard's words and all of your time spent in hell finally caught up with you- or are you just putting on a facade to mask your fear? Because I can tell you something and you're not going to like it," he bends down to your eye level then brings his mouth closer to your ears. He whispers almost giving away his own excitement, "You _reek_ of terror, love."

You feel his hot breath sting against the crook of your neck as he speaks. You can hear him breathe in your scent through his nose.

In reaction you lean back. Still, you make an attempt to scowl at him and keep your brows furrowed.

You cross your arms and shift your weight onto one foot.

With a long stare he states, "Ah, but I see you are adamant about your refusal. Very well, then. I'll take my leave." He turns back and just as he is about to snap his fingers he glances back from the corner of his eyes, "Oh and one more thing; you should know that whatever decisions you make here on out will affect the future of not just you, but the hotel and all you come across. Do be careful, yes? I wouldn't want this performance to end so soon, after all." He snaps his fingers and vaporizes into thin air.

For several moments you stand there staring at where the memory demon once was. You can feel your blood boil. The excess heat pours out from you and fills the room. You knew. You knew he had shown up on purpose to provoke you and yet. . . no matter how much you try the burning rage consumes you.

_Is he right? Has my time in hell really caught up to me to the point that I just want to set this place up in flames?_

You stare down at your hands, the glow and heat still remains, ever unchanging.

You groan as you bring the palms to your face. Then, after several minutes, you let your arms fall back to your sides.

_No. . . That can't be right. I'm just. . . Just so angry, tired and frustrated with myself and all the bullshit I've been through._

You wrap your arms around yourself. Your glossy eyes scan over your form. A taciturn frown appears on your features.

A pause, then and exhale. You start to feel a wave of calmness hit you. It feels cool as an ocean breeze on a summer's day. The waves come and go and [before you realize it] all the wraith and bitterness you felt melts away into nothing.

The heat fades. The room's temperature starts to drop to a normal level (as normal as it could be in hell). The shimmering glow that once enveloped your form dissipates.

You have to get this under control before it gets out of hand, but how?

There is a connection. Some sort of relationship between the transformation and your emotions. A recurring pattern of sorts. It could be just a theory, but. . .

You recall the past times that this had happened. Whenever you have these transformations your emotions had peaked to the point where you were thoroughly enraged.

_Maybe someone at the hotel could explain this more to me. . ._

That evening you had spent your time thinking of whom you could turn to to discuss such matters while decluttering the mess you've made.

_Niffty is going to be so upset with this mess if she spots it. . ._

Unfortunately there is nothing more you can do as the ashes all but scattered around the entire room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A tall figure perches itself on a dead ashen tree branch, piercing its gaze through a window.

_Now let's see how this plays out without my_ _help_ _, shall we? Hehehe. . ._


End file.
